Tuya, hoy y siempre
by franchiulla
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Del fic portugués Hoje e para sempre sua, de Jenny queen. Regina ama cabalgar, pero su madre la educa para que se case con un prínicpe y se convierta en reina. Todo cambia cuando REgina conoce a Emma, hermosa muchacha de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes, hija de Snow White y Príncipe Charming, de quien se enamora locamente. Lucharán por ese amor hasta sus últimas fuerzas.
1. La primera vez que te vi

**Hola chicas. Comenzamos con este fic que nos va a traer un amor como nunca antes visto, regado de muchas lágrimas también, para que negarlo. Es una traducción del fic portugués** _ **Hoje e para sempre sua**_ **escrito por Jenny queen.**

 **Nos desplazaremos al Bosque Encantado y viviremos el nacimiento del amor entre Regina y Emma. Dos muchachas que tendrán que luchar contra familia y novios impuestos para defender lo que sienten. Magia, amor, poder, venganza. En fin, uno de esos fic épicos.**

 **Es largo. Tiene 44 capítulos, así que paciencia, pero creo que lo vais a disfrutar.**

 **Lo de siempre, nada es mío. Personajes de ABC y la historia de su creadora.**

 **Buena lectura.**

 **La primera vez que te vi**

El sol fue entrando poco a poco por los resquicios de la gran cortina que había en el majestuoso cuarto de Regina, e invadiendo su rostro haciendo que sus ojos castaños claro se abriesen lentamente. Con rabia de la luz tan brillante, cogió su almohada y se la puso sobre la cabeza, intentando apagar el intenso resplandor. Cuando estaba de nuevo quedándose dormida, alguien llegó con paso firme, abriendo la puerta de su cuarto con ímpetu y entrando en él, abriendo las cortinas y arrancando la almohada de las manos de Regina.

" _Madre…¿quién más podría ser?"_ pensó ella

«¿Regina?...Regina, ¡despierta ahora mismo! ¡Es esta hora para que una dama se despierte!» habló Cora en tono rudo

«Ahhh, madre…¡Déjeme dormir!»

«¡Ni pensarlo! ¡Despierta ahora mismo o usaré magia para que nunca más vuelvas a dormir, mocita!»

«Ahmmm…» hizo Regina en tono quejica, después de mucha lucha salió de la cama y se fue derecha al guardarropa para sacar la ropa de montar que tanto amaba.

«¿Qué estás haciendo Regina?» preguntó Cora que todavía seguía ahí

«Eh…voy a coger mi ropa y estar lista para cuidar los caballos después del desayuno, mamá»

«¡Esos trapos que vistes ni siquiera pueden ser considerados ropa, Regina! ¡Ahora, lávate y ponte un vestido para ir a desayunar y a continuación tomar tus lecciones, y entonces después, podrás ir a los establos!»

«Pero, mamá…¡Flecha necesita comer!» dijo Regina en tono triste, porque no quería dejar a su caballo pasar hambre.

«Argg…¡Enviaré a un empleado después del desayuno para que le lleve comida, ahora haz lo que te he dicho!» y así Cora salió de allí, nerviosa por el hecho de que a su hija le gustaba un animal que ella encontraba repugnante.

Y así…con más ganas, Regina se puso uno de los vestidos que su madre le diera, y bajo a desayunar.

El desayuno con su madre y su padre, Henry, siempre fue en silencio, ya que nunca habían sido una familia normal, por culpa de Cora, que siempre fue fría, pero su padre sí era su amigo y a veces conversaban sobre diversas cosas cuando Cora no estaba presente. Regina se preguntaba por qué su padre se había casado con su madre, ya que nunca los veía juntos y siempre eran distantes, pero nunca tuvo el valor de preguntarle a su padre, ya que a fin de cuentas Cora era su madre, y aún con todos sus fallos, Regina la quería, pero no quería el mismo destino amoroso de su madre, ella soñaba con conocer al amor de su vida y amarlo para siempre e incondicionalmente.

Después de desayunar y asistir a todas las aburridas lecciones que su madre le daba, Regina se fue corriendo a cambiar de ropa y ponerse su traje de montar y dirigirse rápidamente a los establos a buscar a Flecha.

Después de acariciarlo y darle más comida de la necesaria, le puso la silla y enseguida montó, salió corriendo y cabalgó alegremente sintiéndose libre de nuevo con su "amigo".

Tras cabalgar un tiempo por los verdes campos, sintió mucha sed y entonces, se adentró en el bosque para encontrar un riachuelo que hacía pocos días había visto.

Al llegar a él, amarró a Flecha en un árbol y bebió un poco de agua con las manos y después le dio a su caballo. Se quedó sentada en una piedra frente al riachuelo, observando lo bonito que era el paisaje.

Al cabo de unos minutos, escuchó un ruido proveniente del follaje, se levantó y dio unos pasos alejándose del lugar, tropezando con una gran hoja que estaba en su camino, y entonces pudo ver, algo alejada, la escena más hermosa que viera en su vida. Una rubia con un sencillo vestido y una capa azul estaba acariciando a un hermoso caballo blanco. Se quedó un tiempo ahí, observando a la muchacha rubia, pensando que era la chica más bella que había visto nunca.

Pero al retroceder por miedo a dejarse ver, tropezó en una piedra e hizo algo de ruido. La muchacha rubia miró rápidamente hacia la zona y preguntó

«¿Quién está ahí?»

Regina sintió su corazón acelerar, y salió corriendo, desamarró a su caballo y monto en él, despareciendo. Solo pudo oír un "¡Espere!" de la muchacha misteriosa, pero, tuvo miedo, pero un miedo diferente, que no supo explicar, porque nunca había hablado con ningún desconocido fuera de los empleados de su madre.

Todavía estaba lejos de casa, pero ahora cabalgaba más lento, dejando que Flecha descansase. Bajó del caballo y fue caminando a su lado, pensando quién podría ser aquella misteriosa muchacha que la había dejado encantada y nerviosa, y supo que quería verla de nuevo.


	2. No dejo de pensar en ti

**No dejo de pensar en ti**

Ya de regreso en el castillo, Regina se sorprendió pensando en la misteriosa muchacha, llevaba una hora escuchando a su madre parlotear por haber llegado tarde, pero ella solo escuchaba "blablablá", ya que sus pensamientos estaban bien lejos de allí.

«¿Me estás escuchando, Regina?» solo oyó la última parte

«Sí, madre, ya entendí. ¡No se volverá a repetir!»

«¡Pues espero que así sea! Una princesa no debería volver tan tarde a casa. ¡Qué absurdo!» dijo Cora nerviosa. Regina apenas escuchaba lo que su madre decía, y ya iba subiendo las escaleras en dirección a su habitación.

«Y nada de cenar hoy, te vas derecha a la cama» dijo Cora estresada

No era un problema para la morena, ya que ni hambre tenía, solo ansiedad de que llegara el día siguiente y cabalgar de nuevo con la esperanza de encontrar y espiar a la bella rubia.

«Henry, no sé cómo puede ser tan obstinada…probablemente lo sacó de tu familia» dijo Cora a su marido

«Realmente, ella me recuerda a alguien cuando era más joven, Cora» dijo Henry tranquilo

«Eso no interesa, ella no es hija de un molinero, es MI hija y una verdadera princesa…¡haré que se comporte como tal!» dijo Cora y enseguida desapareció en una nube azul oscuro.

Mientras, Regina daba vueltas en la cama, intentando alejar sus pensamientos del día que había pasado…Recordó cómo la rubia era cariñosa y atenta con su caballo, encontró eso encantador ya que ella era igual con el suyo. Después de muchas vueltas, al final se quedó dormida.

«Regina, desp…» dijo Cora entrando en el cuarto y abriendo la puerta con cierto ímpetu, pero al abrirla se quedó sin habla. Regina ya estaba de pie con uno de sus vestidos, peinando sus negros cabellos.

«Regina, ¿acaso te caíste del caballo ayer y te golpeaste la cabeza?»

«No, mamá, ya tengo 21 años y creo que soy lo suficientemente adulta para despertarme sola» disfrazó la verdad Regina, pues no conseguiría decirle otra mentira de lo ansiosa que estaba.

«Pues bien, baja pronto, el desayuno está en la mesa» dijo Cora saliendo de allí, un poco desconfiada, ya que siempre había tenido que despertar a la hija, pero enseguida se encogió de hombros.

Tan pronto como terminó de arreglarse, Regina bajó y desayunaron tranquilamente como todos los días, después Cora llamó a la hija que la acompañó hasta una de las grandes puertas del castillo.

«Regina, hoy vamos a empezar tus lecciones …»

«De magia…ya lo sé» dijo Regina pensando que sabía la respuesta.

«¿Quién dijo que yo solo sé enseñar magia, querida?» dijo Cora abriendo la puerta y dejando a Regina con la boca abierta.

«Vaya, mamá…nunca había visto esta parte del castillo…¡es tan grande y bonito!»

«Este es el salón principal de baile, ciertamente nunca te había traído porque nunca hemos tenido uno. ¡Ahora te voy a enseñar a caminar, a hablar y bailar como una Real princesa!» dijo Cora moviendo las manos y cambiando el vestido de Regina por otro más hermoso y con más vuelo.

«Mamá…es hermoso…pero a mi gusta mi manera de caminar, de hablar y de bailar, si eso importa»

«Regina, sinceramente caminas como un muchacho y hablas de manera muy enrollada, y bailar…digamos que bailar no es estar zapateando y moviendo los brazos. Ahora, ¡ponte recta! Una dama nunca esta inclinada» y Regina obedeció «Ahora habla con cordialidad»

«Hola, soy Regina»

«No, no, no…se dice: Hola, mi nombre es Princesa Regina» dijo Cora inclinándose hacia ella, para ejemplificárselo «Arggg…¡como si no te hubiera enseñado buenos modales, Regina! Ahora haz lo mismo» Después de mucho tiempo y falta de paciencia de Cora, Regina consiguió hablar y caminar como su madre le ordenaba, pero no le gustaba ni un poco, prefería sus propios modos, pero tenía que obedecer a su madre.

«Muy bien, querida…tras muchas explicaciones, lo has conseguido, ¡de ahora en adelante sería apropiado que te comportaras así! Mañana te voy a enseñar a bailar el vals como una princesa. La semana que viene recibiremos la visita de otro reino»

«Está bien, mamá. ¿Me puedo ir ya?»

«¡Sí, ahora ya puedes!» Y Cora movió los dedos y cambió el vestido de Regina por el que llevaba anteriormente.

«Ah…y…¿quién viene a visitarnos, mamá?» preguntó Regina, curiosa

«Snow White, Príncipe Charming y sus hijos, ellos vendrán a pactar una tregua entre nuestros reinos» Y tras escuchar eso, Regina salió corriendo, no le importaba mucho quién eran los invitados, solo quería ir derecho a los establos.

Al llegar allí, sacó a Flecha del box, monto en él, ya con sus ropas de montar, y se dirigió hacia el bosque. Al llegar cerca del riachuelo, desmontó del caballo, bebió un poco de agua, y le dio a Flecha, como siempre hacía.

Se sentó allí y se quedó esperando por alguna señal en los arbustos, esperó, esperó…entonces se levantó y se dirigió al mismo lugar en el que había visto a la rubia el día anterior. Llegó cerca de las hojas, agachada, temiendo que, si la rubia estaba ahí, la viera. Apartando las hojas, solo vio un caballo, pero no cualquier caballo, el mismo caballo blanco y hermoso de la rubia, parado allí y solo frente a un árbol.

Esperó hasta ver si la muchacha aparecía a buscar su caballo, pero no vio a nadie…entonces salió de donde estaba y se dirigió hasta el caballo despacio, mirando hacia los lados, desconfiada. El caballo, en cuando la vio, se asustó, pero Regina acercó su mano a él, lentamente, y le acarició las crines color de nieve.

«Shhh, calma, muchacho, ¡está todo bien! Eres muy bonito, ¿lo sabías?»

Él aceptó la caricia y pareció contentarse ante el piropo, y al verlo Regina sonrió bobamente, el caballo parecía encantado ante el cariño. Regina no percibió que había una rubia extremadamente ensimismada por ella detrás de los arbustos, observándola. Ahora la situación era al revés, Regina oyó un ruido proveniente de los arbustos, se asustó y se fue apresuradamente de allí, corriendo hacia Flecha y salió cabalgando de nuevo, pensando si era la rubia la que la había visto.

" _¿Cómo puedo ser tan miedosa?"_ Pensó Regina _"¿Habrá sido ella? ¡Cómo me gustaría que hubiese sido ella! ¡Mañana no voy a huir! ¡No seré miedosa!"_

Pensó, y regresó con esos pensamientos al castillo. Tras dejar el lugar donde había dejado su caballo como anzuelo para ver a la muchacha morena, la rubia también pensaba, mientras regresa a casa, " _¡Mañana volveré otra vez!"_ con la esperanza de ver de nuevo a la misteriosa muchacha que también la había dejado obnubilada.


	3. Un placer conocerte

**Un placer conocerte**

 **POV Emma**

Desde que regresé al castillo, no dejaba de pensar en aquella muchacha morena. Sus ojos marrones, profundos, sus labios carnosos en un tono rosa pálido, sus cabellos negros… nunca había visto tanta perfección en un solo rostro. Sabía que había alguien espiándome, pero nunca pensé que fuese una criatura tan bella…pensé que podría ser mi hermano mayor, Graham, perturbando mi paz, pero al ver, de lejos, la primera vez, los cabellos negros en una trenza, que le caía por las espaldas, vi que era una chica, pero sentí curiosidad por verla más de cerca, por eso usé a Encantada como cebo, para poder espiarla. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando mi madre me llamó para bajar y cenar, y así hice…al llegar a la mesa estaban mi padre, mi madre y mi hermano.

Mi padre, como siempre, contaba sus historias de batalla antes de conocer a mi madre y mientras las contaba, reía alegremente, acompañado por ella, pero siempre acababa las historias diciendo que Snow White fue lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida, y se besaban.

Mi hermano miraba la escena con expresión de asco, él era el mayor, pero la mayoría de las veces parecía más pequeño que yo. Solo pensaba en poder luchar un día en una gran guerra y en entrenar sin parar con la espada con sus amigos. Yo, por mi parte, admiraba aquella escena, y me preguntaba si un día encontraría un amor tan verdadero como el de mis padres.

«La semana que viene visitaremos un reino distante donde gobierna una reina, su marido y su hija» dijo Snow

«Entablaremos una tregua con ellos, pues la reina posee magia y es muy poderosa» completó Charming

«Y Graham, he escuchado decir que la hija es muy hermosa» dijo Snow

Mis padres rezaban para que Graham se casase y tuviese hijos, pues querían tener una nuera y nietos…pero mi hermano no estaba por la labor. Dijo un simple "hum" y volvió a comer.

En mí aún no ponían demasiado interés, pues para ellos todavía era su "bebé", pero para mí 19 años ya era edad suficiente para encontrar un amor, pero esperaba el momento oportuno para ello.

Terminamos de cenar y enseguida me fui derecha a la cama. Intenté, intenté dormir, pero el sueño no venía, solo pensamientos de aquella morena de rostro perfecto.

Me quedé preguntándome por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella, si apenas la conocía. Me reprendí en pensamiento y después de algún tiempo, me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente, salté, ansiosa, de mi cama, me puse un vestido sencillo que tanto me gustaba y mi capa azul. Salí disparada, bajando las escaleras, y dirigiéndome hacía la puerta.

«¿Emma? ¿No vas a desayunar, hija mía?» preguntó Snow

«No, mamá, no tengo hambre»

«Está bien, pero acuérdate de…»

«No hablar con extraños, no cabalgar rápido y no meterme en líos…pero, ya estoy bien grande, ¿no crees? ¿Puedo irme?» pregunté poniendo una convincente sonrisa

«Ok…pero vuelve antes de que oscurezca, ¿bien?»

«¡Claro!» sonreí y salí corriendo hasta los establos, monté en Encantada y me dirigí al bosque.

Al llegar, me detuve en un riachuelo cerca de donde había estado el día anterior, bebí un poco de agua y le di después a mi yegua.

De repente, escuché pasos firmes de caballo acercándose, con prisa agarré a Encantada y me escondí detrás de un gran árbol que por ahí había, con la esperanza de ver aquel rostro moreno de nuevo.

Cuando se acercó, pude ver que sí, era ella. Bajó de su caballo, bebió agua y enseguida le dio al animal. Se sentó un rato y después fue hacia el sitio donde yo me había quedado el día anterior, dio algunos pasos más lentos para después agacharse entre los arbustos y quedarse observando el lugar a escondidas.

" _Solo puede estar esperándome"_ pensé, y enseguida salí de donde estaba lentamente para no hacer ruido. Por suerte ella estaba distraída, entonces llegué agachada, despacio, por detrás de ella y hablé en su oído

«¿Buscándome?» enseguida me miró y abrió desorbitadamente los ojos, asustada, se levantó rápidamente y dijo

«¡N..n..no sé de lo que estás hablando!» balbuceó y encontré eso tan lindo.

«No pasa nada, yo también soy tímida para presentarme a las personas» le dije sonriéndole

«¡No soy tímida! Yo solo…disculpa…no quería haberte espiado…hoy mismo iba a tomar valor y hablar contigo » dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa

«Entonces, ya que me presenté primero…mi nombre es Emma» sonreí y extendí la mano. Ella la apretó y dijo

«Regina…ni nombre es Regina…Nunca te vi por aquí, Emma»

«Mi reino está un poco lejos, pero me gusta venir a este bosque, aunque quede lejos» le dije mirándola y sonriendo

«¡Realmente es muy bonito!» dijo ella caminando hacia Encantada.

«¡Muy hermosa!» dijo de nuevo

«¿Eh?» es ese momento mi corazón disparó

«Tu yegua…¿es una hembra, no?» dijo acariciándola

«¡Ahh, s..sí!» dije nerviosa

«Ayer la vi, estaba sola»

«Sí, había ido a recoger unas manzanas» dije distraídamente

«Hmmm…entonces, ¿no estabas espiándome…?» dijo ella acercándose a mí, entonces me congelé

«No…llegué y ya estabas saliendo corriendo» dije mirándola a los ojos de nuevo

«Hm»

Después de eso, se instauró un pesado silencio, hasta que me acerqué y lo rompí.

«¡Tu rostro es perfecto!» dije en un impulso que no pude controlar, tocando levemente sus mejillas rosadas con la palma de mi mano.

«Gracias…» ella sonrió y sus mejilla se enrojecieron. Retrocedió un poco, miró al cielo y dijo

«Yo…tengo que irme, debo regresar antes del anochecer…» Montó en su caballo y antes de que saliera disparada, yo me acerqué, la miré desde abajo y agarré su mano

«¿Te veré de nuevo?» pregunté

«¡Aquí estaré!» respondió, sonrió y enseguida salió cabalgando. Después de quedarme mirando como se perdía en la lejanía, monté en Encantada y regresé al castillo, sonriendo bobamente, y contando los segundos para el día de mañana.


	4. Te veré de nuevo

**Te veré de nuevo**

Regina y Emma, dos muchachas que estaban en reinos tan distantes, pero, en sus pensamientos, tan cerca la una de la otra. Ambas se preguntaban por qué no dejaban de pensar una en la otra, por qué sentían sus corazones acelerados cuando se acercaban, por qué no estaban sintiendo solo una amistad, por qué sentían una intensa atracción cuando se miraban, por qué…tantas preguntas, tantas dudas…pero todo sería respondido solo cuando se encontrasen de nuevo.

«¿Regina? ¿A dónde piensas que vas? Hoy te voy a enseñar a bailar el vals, porque ayer tuve un compromiso, ¿recuerdas?»

«Sí, mamá, pero Flecha está muriendo de hambre y tengo que alimentarlo, mañana aprendo, ¿ok?»

Regina ni esperó a que su madre replicara y salió por la puerta dirigiéndose al establo. Cora miró a Henry con cierta indignación.

«A mí no me mires» dijo él

Mientras, Regina sonreía y cerraba los ojos con la cara al viento, cabalgando por el campo…¡Cómo de libre se sentía haciendo eso! Enseguida se adentró en el bosque, se sentó frente al riachuelo y amarró a Flecha en un árbol. Se quedó arreglando sus cabellos en su trenza, mientras su corazón latía fuertemente esperando a cierta rubia.

«¡Son hermosos de cualquier manera!» dijo Emma, caminando hacia ella, sujetando a Encantada por las riendas.

«Hola Emma…» dijo ella levantándose. Emma sonrió

«Hola Regina»

«Ven…quiero enseñarte un sitio» dijo Regina agarrando la mano de Emma y guiándola a un sitio algo alejado de allí

«¿A dónde estamos yendo?» preguntó Emma sonriendo

«¡Es una sorpresa!» dijo ella sonriendo todavía más. Regina se adentró en el bosque con Emma y se detuvo frente a una piedra grande cubierta de algunos arbustos.

«Solo mira…» Regina separó los arbustos y Emma pudo ver que había una entrada, como si fuera algún tipo de pasaje «Ven…» dijo Regina después de atravesar la piedra, y enseguida Emma hizo lo mismo.

Cuando Emma vio lo que allí había, se quedó con la boca abierta. El sitio era espacioso, con un césped verde intenso, era un tipo de caverna abierta en el techo, era de gran tamaño, y en el medio se podía ver un gran árbol, el más bello que hubiera visto.

«Regina…vaya…¡es tan hermoso!»

«Mi reacción fue la misma, Emma, cuando encontré este lugar hace unos días. Me prometí a mí misma que sería mi refugio, que no se lo contaría a nadie, pero…de alguna forma confío en ti y creo que vamos a ser grandes…amigas» dijo Regina mirándola y agarrando sus manos.

«Es realmente muy bello, Regina…» dijo Emma sonriendo «Te agradezco que confíes en mí, y prometo que no se lo contaré a nadie, confieso que siento lo mismo que tú» Como respuesta, Regina solo sonrió ampliamente.

«Entonces, ven, te voy a enseñar de cerca lo hermoso que es ese árbol, en realidad es un manzano…¿te lo puedes creer?» dijo Regina corriendo hasta el árbol y sonriendo. Emma hizo lo mismo, corrió tras ella, también sonriendo.

«Mira Emma, ¿es hermoso o no?»

«¡Sin sombra de duda!»

«¡Coge una manzana, son sabrosas!» dijo Regina señalando hacia arriba. Emma cogió una y le dio una mordida.

«¡Es verdad! Estoy impresionada de que exista un lugar tan bello dentro de una roca…»

«A veces dentro de algo insignificante florece el más bendito amor» dijo Regina mientras plantaba una semilla en la tierra mojada alrededor del manzano. Emma simplemente la miraba mientras hacía aquello, quedando cada vez más obnubilada por ella.

«¿Qué pasa?» preguntó Regina con una sonrisa boba, levantándose

«Nada…» dijo Emma avergonzada

«Ven, siéntate aquí» dijo Regina golpeando levemente el suelo a su lado, apoyando su espalda en el tronco del manzano, y Emma hizo lo mismo.

«Entonces, Regina…me cuentas lo que más te gusta hacer» dijo Emma mirándola de reojo

«Bueno…adoro cabalgar, aventurarme, y leer buenos libros» dijo Regina, mirándola también

«¡Es exactamente lo que yo también adoro!» dijo Emma sonriendo

«¡Qué bien!» dijo Regina sonriendo todavía más

«Creo que cuando haces todo eso, te sientes…» Emma comenzó, pero Regina enseguida completó

«¿Libre?»

«Eso mismo»

«Sabes, amo la naturaleza, el modo en cómo los árboles, las plantas, las hojas, los animales trabajan juntos, como si…» Regina comenzó y Emma enseguida terminó

«¿Cómo si estuviesen conectados de alguna forma?»

«¡Eso mismo!» ambas sonrieron

«Tus ojos son tan bellos…» dijo Regina mirando a Emma, a su lado. En respuesta, Emma se acercó todavía más, haciendo la distancia entre ellas lo más mínima posible.

«Yo…tengo…que irme…» dijo Regina separándose y levantándose inmediatamente.

«Es…está bien» dijo Emma acompañándola, entonces salieron de allí y volvieron al riachuelo.

«Es genial no ser la única que conozca ese sitio, a veces es muy solitario» dijo Regina sonriendo tímidamente.

«¡Me ha encantado que compartas ese secreto conmigo!» dijo Emma sonriendo, se acercó a las mejillas de Regina y le plantó un demorado beso.

«¿Vas a estar aquí mañana?» preguntó Regina perdiéndose en sus pupilas verdes

«¡Sí!» dijo Emma abriendo la mayor de las sonrisas que diera en su vida. Y así ambas montaron en sus caballos y se fueron a sus hogares, con ciertas dudas, ciertas inseguridades, ciertos sentimientos…


	5. Sentimiento único

**Sentimiento único**

«¿Regina? ¿Dónde piensas que vas? Te dije que hoy, sin falta, te iba a enseñar a bailar el vals» le dijo Cora a su hija, viendo que esta ya estaba saliendo corriendo por la puerta del castillo.

«Pero, mamá, yo ten…»

«¡Sin excusas, Regina! Solo ven y acompáñame…¡Ahora!»

«Sí, mamá…» dijo ella suspirando con desanimo.

" _¡Qué mal…hoy me voy a atrasar!"_ Pensó, pues no quería dejar a la hermosa rubia esperando, pero no tenía elección. Cora se dirigió al mismo salón en el que le había dado clases la última vez, abrió sus grandes puertas, y movió las manos, y enseguida aparecieron varios instrumentos en una esquina del salón, como el violín, un piano y otros instrumentos antiguos. Rápidamente miró hacia otra esquina del salón, y vio de pie, uno al lado del otro, a varios empleados. Movió los dedos hacia ellos, y estos se apresuraron, cada uno a un instrumento.

«Ven querida» dijo ella cogiendo la mano de su hija y llevándola al centro del salón, después movió los dedos, cambiando la ropa de montar por un vestido majestuoso y con mucho vuelo, todo blanco con detalles en marfil.

«En primer lugar, te presentas, como te enseñé…después tu pareja, que este caso seré yo, cogerá tu mano y la alzara un poco hacia arriba, y su otra mano reposará sobre tu cintura» dijo Cora haciendo los movimientos que describía.

«Tú lo acompañarás, moviendo tus pies de un lado a otro, así» dijo Cora de nuevo, guiando a Regina para que hiciera lo mismo

«¡Ay…Regina!» dijo impaciente apartando su pie dolorido

«Perdona, mamá, no soy buena bailando esto…»

«Se llama vals, Regina y con tiempo y ensayando bastante, aprenderás»

Después de algunas horas entrenando y pisando los pies de su madre que ya estaba al límite de la paciencia, Regina salió de allí de prisa, de nada que su madre la liberó. Estaba cansada de aquello, porque creía que no tenía dones para bailar el vals, pero sería obligada a ensayar hasta conseguirlo.

«¡Vamos Flecha! ¡Estamos atrasados!» dijo Regina guiando a su cabello fuera de los establos, montando en él y saliendo disparada hacia el bosque.

Al llegar cerca del riachuelo, a trote en su caballo, su corazón aceleró, pues estaba allí, sentada, mojando sus pies en el agua fresca del rio, la muchacha más bella que hubiese visto. En cuando descendió del caballo cerca de ella, Emma se giró, sonrió alegremente, se levantó de donde estaba sentada y enseguida le dio un abrazo.

«¡Pensé que no vendrías más!» dijo Emma todavía abrazada a ella. Cuando Emma la abrazó, Regina la retribuyó con una enorme sonrisa.

«Perdona…me atrasé porque mi madre me obligó a aprender a bailar el vals, ¡juro que quería haber venido antes!» dijo ella separándose del abrazo

«¡Está bien! Sabía que vendrías, por eso seguí esperando» dijo Emma sonriendo. «¿Tu madre te obliga a hacer cosas que tú no quieres?» preguntó Emma, mirándola

«Sí…la mayoría de las veces…acostumbra a ser muy controladora…y entre nosotras, Emma…no me gustó bailar el vals…no he nacido para eso…» dijo Regina con una sonrisa torcida.

«En realidad, es muy sencillo….» dijo Emma, colocando una mano en la cintura de Regina y la otra mano en la de la morena, levantándola lentamente.

«¿Sabes bailar el vals?» preguntó Regina mirándola

«Mi padre solía enseñarme…porque siempre se lo pedía…siempre me gustó ese baile, pero nunca creí que conseguiría bailar…después de mucho esfuerzo y de los pies doloridos de mi padre…» sonrió «¡aprendí!» dijo Emma guiando y Regina siguiendo.

«¡Ay…esa dolió!» dijo Emma sonriendo

«¡Lo siento mucho Emma! Te dije que era pésima…» dijo Regina deteniéndose y mirando hacia abajo tristemente

«Hey…no pasa nada, todo está bien…el vals es como…memorizar una canción o algo parecido…parece difícil, pero solo tienes que aprenderte los pasos…» dijo Emma colocando el dedo índice bajo el mentón de Regina y alzándolo para poder mirar los intensos ojos marrones «Así…te voy a enseñar» dijo ella guiando a la morena de nuevo de un lado a otro. «Un, dos…un, dos…un, dos…» susurró Emma suavemente, mirando para los pies «Ves…¡lo estás consiguiendo!» dijo de nuevo mirando a Regina con una sonrisa dulce

«¡Es verdad! ¡No me lo creo!» dijo Regina sonriendo y mirándola también. Se quedaron ahí un tiempo, mirándose perdidamente mientras bailaban, estaban tan cerca una de la otra que podían sentir sus respiraciones.

«¡Eres…increíble, Emma!» dijo Regina mirándola con expresión encantada. Como respuesta, Emma le dio la sonrisa más linda que Regina había visto.

«¡Ahora…el gran final!» dijo Emma en tono divertido

Regina la miró confusa y enseguida, Emma curvó el cuerpo de Regina para atrás lentamente. Regina acompañó el gesto y después, poco a poco, fueron subiendo lentamente. Ahora estaban ambas de pie, en la misma posición, mirándose una a la otra con una intensa mirada. Se quedaron segundos así hasta que Emma, en un impulso, rodeó la nuca de Regina cariñosamente y quebró la mínima distancia entre ellas, pegando sus labios rápidamente, como si ya tuviese el deseo de hacer eso desde hacía días. Regina se estremeció cuando notó la lengua de Emma invadir su boca, pero lo aceptó todo con el mayor cariño. Emma colocó su mano en la cintura de la morena, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su nuca, Regina, sin embargo, estaba en shock y no movió un músculo. Los rostros se movían en sincronía, en medio de respiraciones ahogadas. Cuando el aire se hizo extremadamente necesario, se separaron.

«Yo…yo…tengo que irme» dijo Regina como si se hubiese despertado de una hipnosis.

Caminó apresuradamente hasta su caballo y salió cabalgando de regreso a casa. Emma se quedó allí y esperó hasta que la morena desapareciera a lo lejos, con la mano en sus labios…enseguida montó en Encantada y regresó al castillo sonriendo apasionadamente. Mientras, Regina regresaba a casa a paso más lento, sintiéndose confusa, insegura, pero perdidamente apasionada.


	6. ¿Cómo sería posible no enamorarme de ti?

**¿Cómo sería posible no enamorarme de ti?**

 **POV Emma**

Sencillamente no pude contenerme. No pude no besarla con todo el deseo que tenía guardado en mi corazón…

¿Si ella sentía lo mismo…? No lo sé…solo sé que me lo devolvió con la misma intensidad, y eso dejó mi corazón estallando de alegría. Sonreí durante todo el camino de vuelta al castillo, recordando cada momento…y ansiando que sucediera de nuevo…pero tenía miedo, miedo de que ella no regresase más…de que se sintiera insegura en cuanto a eso. ¡Pero incluso así, yo la esperaría hasta que apareciera!

Mientras esperaba para bajar a cenar, me pregunté por qué ella…¿Por qué una chica? ¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo como si finalmente hubiese encontrado el amor de mi vida? ¿Por qué cuando estaba con ella sentía mi cuerpo temblar por entero, y mis piernas de mantequilla, mi corazón completamente acelerado, mariposas en el estómago…y otros sentimientos que ni sé explicar? Tantas dudas…pero sabía, en el fondo, que eso solo podía ser una cosa…

¡Amor!...¡Estaba amando a Regina! ¿Explicaciones…? No las necesito…simplemente iba a dejar que mi corazón me guiara. Bajé a cenar, pero…apenas toqué la comida…no tenía hambre, no tenía sueño, solo deseo…¡deseo de verla de nuevo! Tan pronto como desperté, me lavé, me puse uno de mis vestidos. De repente oí golpes en la puerta.

«¡Adelante!» dije

«¡Buenos días, hija!» dijo mi madre acercándose al armario donde yo estaba

«Buenos días, mamá»

«Emma, yo…tengo que hablar contigo» dijo ella sentándose en el borde de mi cama

«Di, mamá…» dije, sentándome a su lado

«Estás distante y muy distraída…apenas tocaste la comida anoche, cada vez sales más temprano y vuelves más tarde…yo…¡realmente estoy preocupada!» dijo ella mirándome fijamente

«Discúlpame, mamá…sé que ando un poco distante últimamente…es que yo…yo…» dije aturullándome. Quería tanto decirle la verdad y preguntarle si esto estaba bien, si lo que siento es realmente amor…pero tuve miedo.

«¡Encontré una loba!» le dije, y ella me miró confundida

«Yo…encontré un loba en el bosque…estaba con sus lobeznos, y estaba perdida y con hambre…entonces salgo más temprano para cuidar de ella y por eso también vuelvo más tarde» dije intentando esconder mis nervios.

«Vaya…pobre…¿por qué no la trajiste al castillo para cuidar de ella?»

«Lo intenté, pero no quiere salir del bosque…parece que ese es su verdadero hogar» dije rápidamente

«Está bien, entonces…pero intenta no estar tan distante…¡sentimos tu falta!» dijo ella, abrazándome

«Ok, mamá, prometo que lo intentaré» Después de eso, me dio un beso en la cabeza y se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

«Ahhh…mamá…» dije, y enseguida ella se dio la vuelta

«¿Sí, hija?»

«Cuando conociste a papá…¿qué sentiste?» pregunté curiosa y ella enseguida respondió

«Ahm…mi cuerpo tembló, mi corazón aceleró, tuve la sensación de tener mariposas en mi estómago, y en ese mismo momento, supe que era con él con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida…en fin, sentí el amor verdadero» terminó ella sonriendo «Pero, ¿a qué viene la pregunta, hija?»

«Por nada, mamá…por nada…» dije sonriendo y confirmando en pensamiento que lo que realmente están sintiendo era el más puro amor verdadero.

«Está bien…entonces, baja rápido, ¡el desayuno está en la mesa!» dijo ella sonriendo y saliendo del cuarto.

Después de eso, bajé sonriente y me senté a la mesa.

«Vaya…¿estás muy feliz hoy, eh?» dijo Graham en tono sospechoso

«¡No fastidies, Graham! Solo estoy feliz» dije metiendo el tenedor en mi plato.

«Hum…ya…» dijo él solo para irritarme, pero ni me importó, continué comiendo en silencio. Lo que más irritaba a mi hermano era la indiferencia.

«¡Emma tiene novio…Emma tiene novio!» dijo él con voz irritante, canturreando

«¡No es nada de eso! ¡Arggg! ¡Graham a veces pareces tan infantil!»

«¡Hey, paren los dos! Emma solo se despertó de buen humor hoy, ¿no es así princesa?» dijo mi padre, sonriéndome

«¡Eso es papá!» dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

Después de eso, Graham se enfurruñó como un niño…pero no le di importancia. Después de desayunar, me dirigí, alegremente, a los establos.

«Vamos, Encantada, ¡vamos!» dije sonriendo y montando en ella rumbo al bosque.

El trayecto hacia allí era algo largo, entonces me puse a pensar en lo que le diría a la linda morena…ya estaba nerviosa solo de pensarlo. Cuando más me iba acercando, más rápido mi corazón latía.

Al llegar, bajé de mi yegua y caminé hacia el riachuelo.

" _Todavía no ha llegado…¿acaso vendrá?...Puede que tenga miedo y no quiera venir…"_ Pensé mientras caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosamente, junto al rio.

Me quedé unos minutos ahí, y entonces ella apareció lentamente de detrás de las hojas, con su caballo siguiéndola. En cuento la vi, deje de intentar hacer un agujero en el suelo caminando de esa manera, y la miré enseguida. Ella se acercó, pero se paró a algunos metros de mí…tenía semblante serio.

Nos quedamos unos segundos así…solo mirándonos con una mirada perdida, hasta que yo quebré el silencio

«Hola…Regina…yo…siento algo por ti…¿sabes? Yo…desde que te vi…no dejo de pensar en ti…no duermo, no como prácticamente…en fin, no consigo hacer nada sin pensar en tus profundos ojos marrones, en tus cabellos negros, en tus carnosos labios…tu rostro, tus maneras…tu sonrisa…» dije nerviosamente de un tirón mirándola profundamente a los ojos, pero todavía inmóvil «¡Yo…creo que estoy enamorada de ti!» dije sonriendo tristemente y mirando hacia abajo, mientras, ella permanecía en el mismo sitio, con la misma mirada…y eso me dejó todavía más nerviosa «Pero…voy a entender si tú no sientes lo mismo…va a ser difícil, pero voy a entenderlo…» dije todavía mirando hacia abajo.

Enseguida, y rápidamente ella se acercó, puso las manos en mi rostro, y pegó sus labios a los míos en un acto desesperado, haciéndome dar pasos hacia atrás por el impulso que había tomado.

Como respuesta, yo se lo devolví intensamente, mientras llevaba mis manos a su cintura y apretaba su cuerpo contra el mío. El beso cálido e intenso duró, yo diría que algunos minutos, pero en ese instante ni tenía noción del tiempo. Cada beso desesperado parecía poco, yo quería más y más…por mí me quedaba para siempre en ese gesto…pero como todo ser humano, necesitaba aire…Cielos…¡cómo no quería ser un humano en ese momento!

Nos separamos extremadamente jadeantes, mirándonos intensamente, mientras recuperábamos el aliento.

Ella acarició mis mejillas con sus dos manos, mientras yo todavía estaba con mis manos en su cintura, con nuestros cuerpos pegados.

«¡No sé…si te has dado cuenta…pero siento lo mismo que tú, Emma!» dijo ella sonriendo

Después de oír aquello, nunca había sentido mi corazón latir tan rápido de lo que ya estaba latiendo, le di una apasionada sonrisa con lágrimas queriendo escapar de mis ojos.

Nada precisó ser dicho, nos quedamos algunos segundos mirándonos perdidamente. Escapó una lágrima de mis ojos que fue enjugada por sus delicadas manos al momento.

«¡Pienso tanto en ti, Emma! En tus ojos…» dijo ella besando mis parpados en cuanto yo los cerré «En tu nariz…» dijo sonriendo y besándomela «En tus mejillas…» dijo de nuevo besando cada una de ellas «En tus labios…» dijo, y enseguida los besó dulcemente.

Como respuesta le devolví el beso lo más profundamente posible.

«No sé cómo…ni por qué…pero tengo intensos sentimientos por ti, Emma…y deseo mucho dejar que ellos me guíen…»

«Entonces, déjalos…déjalos, Regina…porque es eso lo que yo estoy haciendo ahora…ya no aguantaba más tiempo…» dije mirándola y sonriendo.

«Ni yo…» dijo ella devolviéndome la sonrisa y envolviendo mi cuello con sus brazos, mientras yo todavía tenía mis manos en su cintura «Pero tengo mucho miedo, Emma…» añadió tristemente

«¿De qué tienes tanto miedo, morena linda?» dije en mitad de una sonrisa

«Es mi madre…»

«¿Tu madre?» dije confusa

«Sí, ella…¡oh, Dios mío!...Ya está oscureciendo…¡tengo que irme! Mañana te cuento todo, ¿está bien?» dijo ella separándose y caminando hacia su caballo

«Está bien…Hey, ¿Regina?» dije caminando hacia ella y atrayéndola hacia un beso intenso de despedida.

«¿Estarás aquí mañana, verdad?» pregunté separándome

«¡Siempre!» dijo ella sonriendo y montando en su caballo para inmediatamente salir corriendo.

Como siempre, me quedé mirando cómo desaparecía a lo lejos. En el camino de regreso, no dejaba de sonreír un minuto, pues tenía certeza de que había encontrado a mi amor verdadero.


	7. Sensaciones inexplicables

**Sensaciones inexplicables**

 **POV Regina**

Después de que Emma me besara por primera vez, entré en shock por las sensaciones que tuve con aquel beso, tuve que decirle que tenía que irme, tenía que pensar, aun no siendo tan tarde, necesitaba apartarme y pensar por el camino, en la única persona que, si lo descubriese, iba a arrancar el corazón de Emma sin piedad, y deshacerlo en mi cara.

" _Madre…"_ Pensé.

No…no puedo permitirme sentir esto, no puedo enamorarme de Emma. Y como mi padre siempre dice " _Las mentiras tiene las piernas cortas, Regina"_

Si hiciera eso, si me permitiera sentir…Mi madre lo descubriría tarde o temprano, y al final, quien acabaría hiriéndose o quizás muriendo sería Emma…y solo de pensar en verla en tal estado siento ganas de llorar, como si ya estuviese completamente enamorada de ella.

«¡No! ¡Yo no siento NADA por Emma!» dije hablándole a Flecha mientras regresaba al castillo.

«No puedo sentir…» dije más bajo

En respuesta él sacudió la cabeza

«Mañana se lo voy a decir…voy a decirle que no podemos tener nada, a no ser una bella…amistad» dije en un triste suspiro

«¡No puedo arriesgarme…!»

Al cabo de un rato, llegué al castillo, dejé a flecha en el establo, y entré.

«¿Regina? ¿Dónde estabas?» preguntó mi madre

«En el bosque, mamá» respondí y enseguida subí las escaleras a paso rápido.

«No sé lo que le pasa, Henry…está tan extraña últimamente…voy a mandar a uno de los empleados a vigilarla»

«Cora, ¿no crees que ya controlas bastante a Regina? Déjala, solo debe ser una fase…» dijo Henry sereno como siempre

«¿De qué estás hablando, Henry? ¡Solo quiero lo mejor para ella! Debe comportarse con la debida obediencia. Es lo mínimo ante el esfuerzo que hago para convertirla en una princesa…¿Sabes lo que me costó convencer a los "Charming" para que trajeran al hijo para conocer a Regina?»

«Sí, Cora, entiendo…solo creo que debes darle algo de privacidad…»

«¡Ya le doy bastante privacidad dejándola que monte en aquel inmundo animal! No se hable más…la dejaré, pero si comienza a empeorar, me veré obligada a dar un fin a esto» dijo ella desapareciendo enseguida

Aquella noche ni bajé a cenar…solo pensaba en el momento de mi primer beso con Emma. El modo en que ella me besó despertó mis sentimientos intensa y locamente, cuando nos separamos un fuego nació en mí, un deseo de tener sus labios más, más y más…de estar con ella, de ver su sonrisa, su mirada, el modo en que mueve la nariz cuando está nerviosa…

" _¡Para Regina…! ¡Contrólate! ¡Acuérdate de que no debes dejar que tus sentimientos te venzan! ¡Estás determinada a no tener nada con ella a no ser una amistad!"_

Me quedé repitiéndome eso toda la noche hasta quedarme dormida. Al día siguiente me levanté sola, como había hecho toda la semana, fui hasta el armario y me puse la ropa de montar. Enseguida llegó mi madre sin llamar a la puerta.

«Regina, hoy te quiero de vuelta más pronto, ¡sin excusas! Cuando llegues, vamos a ir al salón y me llevarás en el baile, vamos a ver si aprendiste algo del vals» dijo ella y sin esperar respuesta salió del cuarto.

" _¡Muy bien, cuánto más temprano vaya, más tardo en regresar!_ Pensé.

Enseguida, bajé, alimenté a Flecha y nos encaminamos hacia el bosque. Durante el trayecto me puse triste pensando en lo que le diría a Emma…todo lo que yo quería decirle era lo que sentía y tener de nuevo sus labios en los míos, pero tenía que mantenerme firme, aunque me estuviese sintiendo como si fuese a hacer la peor cosa de mi vida.

Al llegar la divisé, caminaba de un lado a otro, parecía muy nerviosa, y ante eso mis nervios también se duplicaron. Ninguna palabra salió de mi boca, me quedé estática, cuando vi su mirada con una mezcla de miedo, nervios y pasión.

«Hola…Regina…yo…siento algo por ti…¿sabes?»

En ese mismo momento, me congelé al oír las palabras que estaba diciendo, y la miraba a sus ojos, con la boca entre abierta.

«Yo…¡creo que estoy enamorada de ti!»

«Pero…voy a entender si tú no sientes lo mismo…va a ser difícil, pero voy a entender…»

Cuando terminó, miró hacia abajo tristemente, esperando que yo la rechazase como estaba dispuesta a hacer…sencillamente no me contuve, mi corazón latió desaforadamente, mis sentimientos estaban gritando para que la abrazara en aquel momento y le dijera que yo sentía lo mismo. Y así, como si no tuviera control sobre mi propio cuerpo, lo hice.

Después de minutos que por mí podrían alargarse una eternidad, nos separamos y yo me declaré, con todo mi corazón…era como si corazón fuera una bomba, lista para explotar, y si no dejase que mis sentimientos me guiaran, explotaría en cualquier momento.

Tras eso, el pánico volvió a surgir, me acordé de mi madre… " _¿Y ahora? ¿Qué voy a hacer?"_ Pensé, y enseguida comencé a hablar, pero tan pronto como divisé el cielo, y vi que ya estaba oscureciendo, el desespero tomó cuenta de mí. Tenía que estar más pronto en casa e iba a llegar más tarde que nunca. Dejé de hablar y le dije a Emma que mañana continuaríamos, lo que aceptó amablemente. Fui corriendo a montar mi caballo, pero antes ella me agarró y me besó intensamente, y mi corazón se disparó de nuevo.

«¿Estarás aquí mañana, no?» dijo ella separándose y mirándome con esperanza

«¡Siempre!» respondí sonriendo apasionadamente. Después salí corriendo hacia casa.

Nunca he estado tan feliz en mi vida, tenía la sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto, aunque todo podría estar en contra, aunque tuviera que arriesgarlo todo, aunque tuviera que enfrentarme a mi madre un día, nunca iba a dejar que esa bomba explotara, porque, de aquí en adelante, iba a demostrarle a Emma TODO lo que sentía, haría de TODO para verla de nuevo, finalmente acepté que yo, Regina Mills, estaba locamente enamorada de Emma.


	8. Completamente enamorada de ti

**Completamente enamorada de ti**

Al llegar al castillo, Regina dejó a Flecha en el establo como siempre, y salió corriendo hacia la gran puerta, ya esperando un sermón de su madre por haber llegado tarde.

«¿Regina? ¡Estas no son horas! ¿Dónde estabas para haber llegado tan tarde? ¡Si piensas que vas a engañarme escondiéndome algo, estás muy engañada!»

«Mamá, ¡no estoy escondiendo nada! Solo estuve cabalgando y no me di cuenta de que pasaba el tiempo, ¡discúlpame!» respondió ella rápidamente intentando esconder los nervios.

«¡Pues intenta distraerte menos! Si no, arrancaré el corazón de aquel animal frente a tus ojos y ya no vas a tener que preocuparte en montarlo» dijo Cora estresada

«¡No, mamá, por favor! ¡Es el único amigo que tengo!» dijo Regina en tono suplicante

«¡Otro retraso más, y no habrá excusa para no matar a ese caballo!»

«¡Está bien, perdóname, no se volverá a repetir!»

«¡Me parece bien, ahora ven, acompáñame!»

Cora comenzó a avanzar en dirección al salón en el que estuvo dando clases a Regina toda la semana. Enseguida, con magia, cambió las ropas de Regina por un hermoso vestido, también con mucho vuelo.

«¡Listo! ¡Ahora, muéstrame lo que te he enseñado!» dijo Cora autoritaria, como siempre

Inmediatamente Regina se curvó, y se presentó, y se acordó de lo que la rubia le dijera.

" _Hey…todo bien…el vals es como…memorizar una canción o algo del estilo…parece difícil, pero solo necesitas memorizar los pasos"_

Agarró la mano de su madre y la levantó y apoyó la otra en su cintura, guiándola por el salón. La música estaba siendo tocada por los empleados _"Un, dos…un, dos…un, dos…"_ contaba en su cabeza, haciendo exactamente lo que la rubia le había enseñado, miró a sus pies y sonrió

«¡Lo estoy consiguiendo!» sonrió aún más.

Cora estaba impresionada de cómo Regina había aprendido tan rápido, ni ella en su época, cuando aprendió lo consiguió tan rápidamente, pero seguía con su postura seria y fría como siempre.

«¡Muy bien! ¡Pero aún tienes que ensayar mucho…! » dijo Cora separándose

«Gracias, mamá…» dijo Regina aún sonriendo

«¡Ahora ya te puedes ir, después baja a cenar!»

Entonces Regina se fue a su habitación, y dejó caer su cuerpo en la cama. No conseguía dejar de sonreír un segundo pensando en lo sucedido unas horas antes, en los brazos de su rubia. Contaba los segundos para que acabase el día y verla al día siguiente.

En ese mismo momento, en otro reino distante, se veía a una rubia canturreando y sonriendo de acá para allá, con su corazón henchido de alegría, pasión y más pasión.

Después de cenar, y quedarse escuchando a su hermano metiéndose con ella porque estaba feliz, subió, se echó en su cama y pensó en su morena hasta quedarse dormida. _"¡Mañana le daré una sorpresa!"_ Pensó animada antes de conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente, Emma se despertó más temprano de lo normal, y salió sin avisar, solo dejó una nota encima de la cama, diciendo que tenía ir a cuidar de la "loba" en el bosque, para que su madre, al leerla, no sospechara nada. Enseguida fue a la cocina, cogió toda la comida que encontró, la puso en una linda cesta de pic-nic, y algunas otras cosas como una tetera y unas tazas. Le iba a pedir ayuda a algunos empleados, pero se había despertado antes que ellos, así que, lo preparo todo sola y salió hacia los establos.

«Encantada, hoy vamos a llevar algún peso, ¿ok?» dijo ella con una sonrisa

Después de meter las cosas en unas bolsas, las colocó a ambos lados de la yegua para equilibrar el peso, montó, y salieron lentamente, pues había más peso de lo normal para Encantada.

Al cabo de un tiempo, llegaron al riachuelo. Emma desmontó y amarró la yegua en un árbol, cogió las cosas que había traído y se dirigió hacia el refugio que compartía con Regina. Cuando entró en la caverna, se acercó al manzano que estaba iluminado por la brillante luz del sol que entraba por el techo abierto de la caverna. Extendió un gran mantel, de franjas azules y blancas, colocó todo en su lugar exacto y pensó

" _¿Le gustará? ¿Estará bien así? Creo que es mejor que arregle esto…tiré de aquí…y lo dejé así…eso, creo que así está bien…y ¿si no le gusta…?"_

Se puso nerviosa pensando en ello, con miedo de que a la morena no le gustara la sorpresa, y se quedó colocando cada mínimo detalle que encontraba fuera de su sitio. Después de mucho mover, volvió al riachuelo y se sentó en una piedra cercana esperando a su amada.

Mientras, Regina, después de desayunar y escuchar a sus padres discutir en la mesa por un asunto de negocios que nada le importaba a ella, salió apresuradamente del castillo, cogió su caballo, y se dirigió al riachuelo. Al llegar a las cercanías, bajó de Flecha y fue caminando en calma, pero nerviosa, hasta el riachuelo. Cuando divisó a la rubia que estaba distraída acariciando a su yegua, abrió la mayor sonrisa de su vida.

«¡Hola Emma!» dijo Regina sonriéndole

En cuanto Emma la vio, salió corriendo hacia ella, pegó sus labios en los de la morena con cierta voracidad y nostalgia, y la abrazó, al segundo Regina se lo devolvió con la misma intensidad.

«¡Te extrañé!» dijo Emma separándose unos centímetros para recuperar aire.

«¡No más que yo!» respondió Regina sonriendo y besándola de nuevo enseguida. Después de algunos minutos, Emma se separó de nuevo.

«¡Ven! ¡Tengo una sorpresa para ti!» dijo sonriendo y cogiendo la mano de la morena, que también sonrió

«¿A dónde vamos?» preguntó Regina mientras la seguía con las manos agarradas.

«¡A nuestro lugar secreto!» respondió Emma sonriendo ampliamente, mientras separaba los arbustos para que la morena entrara en primer lugar. Emma entró después y volvió a agarrar la mano de Regina, guiándola hasta el manzano.

«¡Espero que te guste!» dijo Emma con un tono nervioso y preocupado, pero feliz

Tan pronto como Regina vio el hermoso pic-nic que Emma había preparado, tan hermosamente decorado y organizado, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

«¡Dios mío…Emma…nadie ha hecho nada tan lindo antes para mí…Me encanta!» dijo Regina asombrada y extremadamente feliz.

Entonces abrazó a Emma con todas sus fuerzas. La rubia se puso más feliz por el hecho de que a la morena le hubiese gustado más de lo que ella hubiera esperado. Tan pronto como se separó del abrazo, Regina la besó intensamente, como un agradecimiento más por lo que había hecho.

«¡Esto es increíble, Emma! ¡Tú eres increíble…!»

«¡Tú mereces mucho más, mi amor!» dijo la rubia en un impulso, sonriendo

«¿Mi amor?» preguntó Regina abrazando su cuello y sonriendo ampliamente también, mientras Emma abrazaba su cintura.

«Sí…mi amor…» respondió Emma sonriendo y dándole un piquito a la morena.

«Venga, vamos a sentarnos…» dijo la rubia separándose y guiando a Regina hasta el mantel para sentarse «No sabía lo que te gustaba, así que…¡acabé trayendo de todo!» dijo Emma mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

«¡Está perfecto! ¡Todo lo que viene de ti es…perfecto!» respondió la morena lanzándole una mirada apasionada. Emma sonrió tímida y Regina sonrió entonces todavía más. Cuando estaban juntas, no conseguían dejar de sonreír ni siquiera un minuto.

«Ven aquí…» dijo Emma atrayéndola lentamente por el brazo, para que se sentara entre sus piernas, mientras sus brazos la rodeaban por detrás «Mira, vamos a hacerlo así, voy llevando a tu boca un pedazo de cada cosa que traje, y me dices si te gusta o no…¿te parece?» preguntó Emma sonriendo y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de Regina, esta giró su rostro para mirarla.

«¡Hecho…!» respondió sonriendo, mientras le daba un ligero beso

Emma cogió un trozo de magdalena y lo puso en la boca de la morena.

«¿Y? ¿Te gusta?»

«¡Hmmm…me encanta!» respondió Regina tras habérselo tragado, sonriendo

Y así pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde, echándose risas, y mimándose la una a la otra, abrazadas. Cuando Regina ponía alguna mueca porque no le gusta alguna comida, Emma reía descontroladamente de estas y la besaba en seguida y así seguían.

«Re…ayer cuando hablaste de tu madre, ¿qué era tan importante para que te pusieras tan triste cuando hablaste de ella?» preguntó Emma, después de haber comido, y mientras la morena jugaba con uno de sus rizos rubios, continuando en la misma posición.

«Es muy complicado, Em…» dijo Regina en un tono triste al recordar a su madre

«¿Confías en mí?» preguntó Emma cariñosamente

«¡Sí, confío!»

«¡Entonces, puedes contarme cualquier cosa…puedes confiar en mí, mi morena!» dijo Emma dándole a Regina un ligero beso en el cuello, y enseguida su cuerpo se estremeció ante aquel toque.

«Bueno…es una larga historia» comenzó Regina «Mi madre, ella controla toda mi vida, quiere que yo sea la princesa "perfecta", para casarme con un rey poderoso y convertirme en la reina que ella tanto quiere»

«Pero tú no quieres eso…» dijo Emma

«No…yo solo quiero ser libre, quiero amar a quien yo desee, y hacer lo que quiera…pero no puedo…tengo tanto miedo, Emma…Cuando me besaste la primera vez, sentí miedo, por eso me marché, y después, el otro día estaba dispuesta a decirte que solo quería una amistad contigo, pero sabía que me estaba mintiendo a mí misma, pero no podía dejar que te hiciera daño…pero cuando te declaraste…sencillamente no lo logré, porque sentía lo mismo, Emma…¡Siento lo mismo!»

«Pero, ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo de tu madre, mi amor? ¿No puedes sencillamente hablar con ella y explicarle la situación?»

«Digamos que la palabra "conversar" no está presente en el vocabulario de mi madre, Emma…ella es muy poderosa…posee magia. Y si no obedezco, me obliga y me encierra dentro del castillo para obligarme a hacer lo que ella dice»

«Vaya…¿por qué tu madre es tan mala?»

«Realmente no lo sé, Emma…ella nunca conversa, siempre es fría…Y hablando de ella…¡Me tengo que ir! Si llego tarde como ayer…matará a mi caballo para que no cabalgue más…» dijo Regina mientras se levantaba.

«¡Dios mío…yo…lo siento mucho, Re…» dijo Emma triste, levantándose también

«¿Por qué Emma?» preguntó Regina, confusa

«Que tengas que pasar por eso…Que te arriesgues de esa manera para venir aquí…» respondió Emma cabizbaja.

«No es tu culpa, Em…¡Y para verte a ti, lo arriesgaría todo!» dijo la morena agarrando el rostro de la rubia con las dos manos y mirándola a los ojos

Como respuesta Emma sonrió bobaliconamente y la besó intensamente.

«Mi amor…lo último que quiero decir es esto, pero…de verdad tengo que irme…» dijo Regina separándose unos centímetros de los labios de la rubia.

«No…quédate un poco más…por favor…» dijo Emma casi perdiendo la voz

«Créelo…no deseo otra cosa en el mundo…» dijo en el mismo tono que la rubia

«¡Todo lo que yo quiero es tenerte…todos los días conmigo! No sé cómo alguien puede estar tan enamorada como yo lo estoy en estos momentos…» dijo Emma con una intensa mirada «Pero entiendo…tienes que volver…» continuó ella

«Emma…sé cómo alguien puede estar más enamorada que tú en estos momentos…porque esa persona soy yo» dijo Regina sonriendo y dedicándole la misma intensa mirada. Al oír eso Emma sonrió todavía más.

«¡Está bien…márchate antes de que no te suelte nunca más!» dijo la rubia bromeando.

Después de eso, salieron de la caverna y regresaron al riachuelo.

«¡Hasta mañana…mi rubia!» dijo Regina y después la besó

«¡Hasta mañana…mi morena!» respondió Emma separándose y dedicándole una ligera sonrisa.

Al momento Regina montó en Flecha y salió cabalgando hacia casa, con su corazón gritando el nombre de Emma a cada latido. En la misma situación se encontraba Emma, que no podría estar más feliz.

Dos almas enamoradas, destinadas a un futuro de peligros, pasión y finalmente…amor


	9. La envidia no mata

**La envidia no mata**

" _Emma por aquí, Emma por allá…¿cuándo me van a valorar? ¡Yo soy el primogénito, yo debería ser el más importante…y no esa rubia aburrida!"_ Pensó Graham mientras intentaba acertar en la diana con su arco y flechas, en el patio del castillo.

" _¡Ella está escondiendo algo, estoy seguro!"_ Pensó de nuevo, después de acertar en la diana. Nunca fallaba una diana, Graham se pasaba noche y día entrenando, como si aquello fuese un tipo de refugio ante el "desprecio" de sus padres, que no lo incentivaban a luchar, a ser un gran guerrero, sino a casarse y tener hijos, cosa que era lo que él menos deseaba.

Al terminar entró para comer, y se sentó en la mesa. De nuevo, venía una Emma toda feliz, cosa que dejaba a Graham con sospechas, pues siempre había visto a su hermana cabizbaja y desanimada. " _¡Algo le había pasado!"_ Pensaba él.

«¿Y entonces, hijo…listo para conocer a la misteriosa princesa?» preguntó Charming mientras comía

«Todavía faltan dos días papá, cuando llegue estaré listo» respondió con gran desanimo

«¡Qué bien entonces! Sabes que se nos insistió mucho en que te lleváramos…aquella mujer parecía desesperada»

«¡Si quiere invitar a Graham para que conozca a su hija, muy desesperada sí que debe estar!» dijo Emma en tono guasón.

«¡Cierra la boca, Emma! ¡Bien qué querías eso!» respondió él nervioso, en respuesta Emma no dijo nada.

«Eh…ya basta, los dos…¡siempre peleando! ¡Eso no está bien!» dijo Snow

«¿Y qué está bien en esta familia? ¿Casarse con un príncipe o princesa azules y tener decenas de hijos como quiere Emma? ¿Por eso la están mimando siempre? ¿Porque ella quiere lo mismo que vosotros y yo no?» preguntó Graham en tono irónico

«¿Qué estás queriendo decir, Graham?» preguntó Charming

«Estoy queriendo decir que nunca me preguntan cómo van mis clases de lucha o cómo me está yendo con el arco o incluso cómo me siento al tener que conocer a una chica de otro reino…¿Quieren saber?...Olvídenlo…Estoy sin hambre…» dijo de un tirón y enseguida se levantó de la mesa, dejando a sus padres confusos, pues pensaban que su hijo quería lo mismo que ellos, y nunca habían preguntado nada porque Graham vivía fuera, cazando.

Rápidamente, al salir de ahí, él se dirigió al bosque para cazar y allí se quedó todo el día. Prefería estar solo, únicamente disparando a animales indefensos. Era una forma de sacar hacia fuera su rabia.

Cuando estaba regresando a casa, oyó risas y pasos a cierta distancia. Al llegar más cerca para ver mejor por los arbustos, casi se cayó hacia atrás al ver la escena que tenía delante.

Emma, su hermosa y perfecta hermana, estaba besándose con una chica morena y pidiéndole que no se fuera tan rápido. Parecían enamoradas, por lo que pudo ver. Después de ver cómo la muchacha se marchaba y al momento, Emma, regresó lentamente al castillo con la boca abierta, todavía asombrado por lo que había visto.

" _¡Sabía que algo había pasado…pero nunca hubiera imaginado eso…mi hermana, que soñaba con conocer al "príncipe" azul y tener muchos hijos, besándose con otra chica…pero no diré nada…guardaré este secreto hasta que pueda usarlo para acabar con su bonita y aburrida vida!"_

Pensó, y enseguida una sonrisa malévola apareció en su rostro, mientas volvía al castillo.

 **Comienza el drama. ¿Para qué quiera una enemigos o a Cora si se tiene un hermano así?**


	10. Haz lo que mando, no hagas lo que hice

**Haz lo que mando, no hagas lo que hice**

Adivine quién estaba caminando de un lado a otro, extremadamente estresada, peleando y gritando con los todos los empleados que iban a su frente.

¡Sí…era Cora! Solo quedando un día para que la familia Charming viniera de visita al castillo, ella necesitaba tener todo organizado y perfecto, no podría cometer un error, ya que todo era para agradar a los invitados para que aceptasen su propuesta.

«¿Alfred? ¿Dónde está Alfred?» dijo gritando por los pasillos del castillo.

«Estoy aquí, Majestad» respondió el jefe de los empleados, corriendo tras ella.

«¡Quiero que mande que limpien todo y que organicen el mayor y más bello baile que haya existido…!»

«Pero…Majestad…ya estamos con los preparativos de la cena que la señora ordenó»

«¡Olvide la cena! ¡Quiero un baile! ¡El mayor baile de todos!» dijo mirando hacia la nada y extendiendo la mano, como si estuviera visualizándolo. El empleado acompañó su mirada y siguió confuso.

«¿No me oyó? ¡Ahora vaya a preparar todo, inútil!» le dijo, como si fuese obvio.

«¡Sí…sí, mi Reina…!» contestó él asustado marchándose enseguida.

«¡Sorpréndanme!» le gritó antes de desaparecer, ordenando a todos que cambiaran de planes, en respuesta todos resoplaron, ya que habían preparado más de la mitad de las cosas para la cena, pero no tenían elección y rápidamente comenzaron a cambiar todo de nuevo.

" _¡Todo va a ser perfecto! Tan pronto como el princesito vea a Regina se va a enamorar, estoy segura…y pedirá su mano, con una ayudita mía, claro está…¡Se casarán y Regina será la gran y poderosa reina que siempre deseé!"_

Pensó Cora, programando ya todo, como si lo que ella deseara, también lo deseara su hija, y aunque no fuera así, no tenía elección.

" _Regina no tiene elección…¡Se casará con aquel muchacho! Su reino es muy poderoso, mi hija tiene que convertirse en la reina de todo aquello…necesitamos más poder…no voy a volver a ser la persona que era después de todo lo que he pasado…tener un padre borracho, ser humillada por una asquerosa princesa, infiltrarme en el baile, ser amenazada por el rey tras decirle que sabía hacer oro, hacer un acuerdo con Rumpelstiltskin para conseguirlo convertir la paja en oro, a cambio aprendería su magia y sería como una sierva que, cuando él lo necesitara, estaría ahí. Por eso vivo evitando "negocios" con él. Para al final, casarme con Henry y nunca más tener la vida de antes…ya pasé demasiado…estoy envejeciendo y Regina es mi llave para conseguir más poder"_

Pensó ella determinada. Cora no se casó con Henry por amor, solo por el poder. Solo había amado a un hombre en su vida, que la usó una noche y después se marchó al día siguiente, dejando solo una nota: _"Gracias por la estupenda noche"._ Lo que la dejó enfurecida y con más ambición que nunca por ser reina, para después encontrarlo, arrancar su corazón y destrozarlo con rencor y angustia. Después de aquello, extrajo su propio corazón, porque no quería herirse de aquella manera de nuevo, y lo escondió en una caja, en su mausoleo junto con otras decenas de cajas que contenían los corazones que coleccionaba, cuando estaba, y ya sin estar, con Rumpelstiltskin.

Desde entonces, solo piensa en una cosa…¡poder! No le importaba la felicidad de su hija, porque pensaba que amor y felicidad son debilidades cuando de lo que se trataba era de convertirse en una poderosa reina. Cuando le decían "Usted no tiene corazón", realmente decían la verdad, Cora no tenía corazón, solo sed de poder, y hará cualquier cosa para ver a su hija casarse con aquel príncipe y ostentar el poder, como ella misma había hecho desde entonces.


	11. Quiero ser tuyacompletamente

**Quiero ser tuya…completamente**

Mientras una Cora extremadamente furiosa y estresada gritaba a todos los empleados que se encontraba por el camino, por los pasillos del castillo, Regina salía a escondidas de su cuarto para dirigirse a la salida.

«¡No vuelvas tarde, hija!» Ella se viró inmediatamente para quién hablaba. Gracias a Dios era su padre. Enseguida suspiró aliviada «No le gustará mucho» dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

«¡Está bien, gracias papá!» respondió ella sonriendo para después salir despacio, rumbo al bosque.

Al llegar, vio que su rubia todavía no había llegado y entonces bajó de su caballo, y se sentó en una piedra. Esperó, esperó…y ni rastro de su amada. Entonces, después de tanto esperar, se dirigió a Flecha para volver a casa tristemente, ya que casi estaba oscureciendo.

«¿Regina?» gritó Emma jadeante, corriendo hasta ella y abrazándola «¡Perdóname mi amor! He venido lo más rápido que he podido, pero mi madre me hizo quedarme probándome vestidos para un baile que tendremos dentro de poco, y no podía decirle que estaba desesperada por venir, si no ella iba a sospechar!» dijo la rubia de un tirón, mientras la abrazaba.

«Está bien, amor, no tuviste elección» dijo Regina separándose y mirándola.

Rápidamente Emma la besó desesperadamente y aferró su cintura con fuerza. En respuesta, Regina puso sus manos en la nuca de la rubia, acariciándola. Rostros en sincronía, lenguas opuestas viajando en sus bocas, iniciando una batalla entre ellas, mientras sus labios se apretaban, intentando absorber todo el sabor dulce que tenían. Mientras, un fuego se encendió dentro de ellas, que las hacía desear más y más, pero el aire era mucho más necesario, entonces se separaron unos centímetros.

«¡Estaba muriendo echándote de menos…!» dijo Regina con una mirada locamente enamorada

«¡Si de echar de menos se muriera, yo ya estaría muerta!» dijo Emma mirando los intensos ojos marrones, haciendo que Regina se sonrojara enseguida.

«Tengo que irme…pero ni imaginas mis deseos de quedarme» dijo la morena al cabo de unos segundos

«Me lo imagino, pues es el mismo intenso deseo que tengo yo de que te quedes…» dijo Emma en tono triste.

Rápidamente Regina colocó sus dos manos en las mejillas rosadas de la rubia y las acarició con el pulgar, mientras Emma ponía las suyas encima de las de su amada acompañando el roce y cerrando los ojos ante el contacto.

«¡Tengo una idea!» dijo Emma abriendo los ojos

«¿Qué idea, Em?» preguntó curiosa Regina

«¿Y si…esta noche nos encontramos aquí para compensar la tarde perdida…?»

«Pero y mi madre…y tu familia…»

«No necesitan saberlo…podemos venir a escondidas y regresar antes del amanecer…por favor Re…» suplicó Emma mirándola esperanzadamente

«Está bien…lo voy a intentar…pero tendré que salir tarde, cuando mi madre esté en un sueño profundo, solo así no se despierta»

«¡Perfecto! Yo preparé todo hasta que llegues»

«¿Preparar todo…? Emma solo teniéndote a ti y el calor de tu cuerpo ya es perfecto»

«Pero es una sorpresa que quiero hacer especialmente para ti» dijo Emma abrazándola por la cintura.

«¡Cuántas sorpresas, Em…!» dijo la morena regalándole una larga sonrisa

«Nada que no te merezcas» dijo la rubia dándole un suave beso

«¡Yo no TE merezco, Emma!»

«Sí, lo mereces, y mucho más mi amor!»

«No quiero irme…pero tengo que hacerlo…»

«¡Entonces, vete, en breve nos veremos de nuevo!» dijo Emma separándose.

«Está bien, entonces hasta la noche…» dijo Regina dándole un piquito.

«Hasta la noche» respondió la rubia.

Tras eso, cada una montó en su caballo y se dirigieron a sus hogares. Por un lado, Regina, que no paraba de sonreír sintiendo su corazón latiendo desaforadamente, queriendo adelantar el tiempo para que llegase la noche y encontrarse de nuevo con su amor. Por otro lado, Emma, ansiosa y extremadamente feliz, no veía la hora de que su familia se fuera a dormir para salir hacia el bosque a preparar la "sorpresa"

«¿Qué tal vuestros días?» preguntó Charming mientras cenaban

«¡Estuvo muy bien, papá! Hemos escogido los vestidos que mamá y yo vamos a llevar en el baile» respondió Emma mirando a Snow y sonriendo

«¡Genial! ¡Partiremos mañana por la tarde!» comentó él

«¿Y tu día Graham?» preguntó Snow

«Estuvo bien, hoy he conseguido cazar al jabalí tras el que he estado la semana entera. Y también he escogido junto con papá la ropa que llevará en el baile» respondió él pronunciando la última frase desganadamente.

«¡Qué bien! Este baile es muy importante, necesitamos estar perfectos» dijo Snow dulcemente

Y continuaron comiendo.

«¿Cómo te fue hoy en el bosque, "Emma"?» preguntó Graham en un tono sarcástico

«Normal, como todos los días, "Graham"» respondió Emma mirando de una forma extraña al hermano, ya que nunca le preguntaba nada de ese tipo.

«Hmmm…» dijo él y después se levantó de la mesa, así como Emma y sus padres.

Emma ni se paró a pensar por qué su hermano le preguntaba aquello, pensó que era una más de sus provocaciones, y ella solo estaba preocupada en cómo iría a preparar todo al llegar al bosque. Esperó un poco hasta que la familia se fuera a dormir y después se levantó, se puso su famoso vestido y su capa azul. Tras salir sigilosamente por la puerta del castillo, se dirigió a un almacén que había al lado del establo, abrió la puerta, cogió un gran paño, lo enrolló, y otros materiales que necesitaba. Montó en Encantada, colocó las cosas a los dos flancos de la yegua para no sobrecargarla, y se encaminó lentamente hacia el bosque.

Al llegar allí, descendió, amarró a Encantada a un árbol, cogió las cosas que había traído, y se fue de nuevo al refugio que era de Regina y suyo. Lo preparó todo para agradar a su amada. Mientras, una Regina totalmente desconfiada, con miedo, pero ansiosa, salía a escondidas del castillo sin hacer ruido ninguno para que no hubiera peligro de que su madre despertara. Fue corriendo hacia Flecha y salió disparada hacia el bosque.

Al llegar cerca del riachuelo, allí estaba su amada rubia esperándola con una inmensa sonrisa.

«¿Y…? ¿Todo bien?» preguntó Emma mientras Regina se acercaba

«Sí…salí sin hacer ruido y creo que ni las ratas se despertaron» dijo la morena sonriendo y besándola inmediatamente

«¡Genial!» dijo la rubia separándose un poco «¡Ven…! ¡Quiero enseñarte mi sorpresa!» dijo, agarrando la mano de Regina y guiándola hasta la entrada.

«¡Dios mío, Em…! ¿Qué has tramado esta vez?» preguntó la morena en tono de broma, acompañándola y sonriendo.

«¡Algo que creo que te va a gustar! ¡Ahora…cierra los ojos!» dijo deteniéndose delante de la entrada y sonriendo. Regina la miró confusa.

«¡Vamos…cierra…!» dijo sonriendo aún más. Y ella así lo hizo «Ven…te voy a guiar hasta allí» dijo Emma entrelazando sus brazos con los de ella y entrando en la caverna.

«¡No vale mirar!» advirtió la rubia bromeando

«Juro que no estoy viendo nada…»

«Está bien…ahora puedes abrirlos…» dijo al llegar más cerca con la morena

En cuanto Regina abrió los ojos, de nuevo quedó maravillada y con la boca abierta. La escena era hermosa, había una tienda hecha con la tela, en la que cabían solo dos personas, como si fuesen a acampar, alrededor, un poco más lejos, también había unas velas y se veía que dentro de la tienda había, bien colocados en su lugar, cobertores y almohadas.

«Emma…vaya…¡es tan bello! ¿Cómo conseguiste traer todo hasta aquí?»

«Tuve una ayudita de Encantada. ¿Te gusta?»

«¿Estás bromeando…? Yo…yo…estoy sin palabras…yo…» Regina no conseguía acabar la frase, entonces agarró a Emma y la besó locamente como agradecimiento.

«Me encanta cuando me lo agradeces de esta manera…» dijo la rubia separándose para recuperar aire. En respuesta, Regina sonrió de oreja a oreja. «Yo…quería hacer algo especial para nosotras…antes de viajar mañana y estar un día entero sin verte…»

«¡Y acertaste, porque me ha encantado…mi amor!» dijo Regina pegando sus cabezas «¡Eres maravillosa…yo…yo quiero ser tuya…completamente!» dijo ella mirándola apasionadamente.

" _Looking out from underneath_

 _Fractured moonlight on the sea_

 _Reflections still look the same to me_

 _As before I went under_

 _And it's peaceful in the deep_

 _Cathedral where you cannot_

 _No need to pray, no need speak_

 _Now I am under"_

Como respuesta, Emma la besó intensa y vorazmente, pegando sus cuerpos y apretando su cintura. Enseguida Regina contestó con la misma intensidad, colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello de la rubia, clavando sus uñas en su nuca y atrayéndola hacia ella, anulando cualquier espacio entre ellas. Rostros en sincronía de nuevo, lenguas disputando y labios restregándose…Y aquel fuego creciendo de nuevo, tomando cuenta de sus cuerpos y de sus deseos más profundos. Mientras las manos de Emma viajaban desde la cintura hasta la espalda y bajaban hasta el trasero y de ahí hasta los muslos de la morena, Regina pasaba sus manos desde la espalda hasta la nuca de Emma. Y así se quedaron durante varios minutos, hasta que Emma agarró la cintura de la morena y la alzó levemente, haciendo que la morena entrelazara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y enseguida, caminó hacia la "tienda" y recostó suavemente el cuerpo de Regina sobre los cobertores y almohadas, colocándose encima de ella. Y así se quedaron unos segundos, mirándose.

Ninguna sabía qué hacer, pero tenían la total certeza de que querían amarse completamente, y por eso, dejaron que todo el deseo y los sentimientos las guiaran aquella noche.

" _And it's breaking over me_

 _A thousand miles onto the seabed_

 _Found the place to rest my head_

 _Never let me go, never let me go_

 _Never let me go, never let me go… »_

Entonces, Emma colocó su mano debajo de la espalda de Regina levantándola lentamente hasta sentarla, y ella hizo lo mismo, ambas mirándose todavía con deseo. La rubia aferró la trenza de Regina, y la fue desenredando lenta y cariñosamente, hasta soltar los largos cabellos negros y quedarse todavía más encantada, ya que siempre había visto a la morena con el pelo recogido. Tras eso, echó el cuerpo de la morena de nuevo y se colocó encima, volviendo a mirarla profundamente. Luego, Emma besó lentamente toda la extensión del cuello de su morena, dejándola estremecida con cada roce y provocándole leves gemidos en respuesta. Emma, después, llevó su mano hasta los botones del chaleco que ella usaba, desabotonándolo lentamente y quitándoselo enseguida, para volver a besar su boca con voracidad, mientras le sacaba despacio su blusa, sus pantalones de montar, dejándola completamente desnuda.

«¡Eres…hermosa!» dijo la rubia con la voz embargada por el deseo, observando cada parte del escultural cuerpo de Regina.

" _And the arms os the ocean are carrying me_

 _And all this devotion was rushing out of me_

 _And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me_

 _The arms of the ocean deliver me_

 _Though the pressure's hard to take_

 _It's the only way I can escape_

 _It seems a heavy choice to make_

 _Now I am under… »_

Rápidamente, Regina la besó con puro amor y deseo, e invirtió las posiciones, sacando el vestido de Emma lentamente mientras sus ojos acompañaban la trayectoria del mismo, subiendo despacio por las curvas de la rubia, para dejarla también completamente desnuda.

«¡Eres…perfecta!» dijo Regina mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, sintiendo cómo estaba mojándose por completo.

Emma, en respuesta, volvió a invertir las posiciones, y quedó de nuevo encima de la morena, la besó inmediatamente con todo el deseo guardado, pegando y restregando sus cuerpos, dejándolas cada vez más excitadas. Después de algunos minutos así, Emma descendió los besos hacia el suave cuello de la morena, hacia los pechos, besando, chupando cada uno de ellos, arrancándole varios gemidos cada vez más altos, mientras sus uñas arañaban la espalda de la rubia. Entonces, después de pasar un tiempo deleitándose con los pechos de la amada, descendió hasta el abdomen de la morena, besándolo por entero, a continuación descendió hasta llegar a la parte interna de los muslos y allí se quedó un tiempo, besándolos. Mientras, Regina se retorcía y gemía locamente bajo los toques de la rubia. Tras no aguantar más, Emma llevó su boca hasta el sexo de la morena, introduciendo su lengua en él con ferocidad, provocando que un pequeño grito saliera de la boca de aquella. Se quedó saboreando el gusto de su amada desesperadamente, mientras, Regina hundió sus manos en los rubios cabellos, guiándola y haciendo movimientos para acompañar la lengua, hasta que no aguantó más, y alcanzó el mejor orgasmo de su vida, desfalleciendo en las arrugadas sábanas.

" _And it's breaking over me_

 _A thousand miles onto the seabed_

 _Found the place to rest my head_

 _Never let me go, never let me go_

 _Never let me go, never let me go… »_

Emma continuó allí lamiendo cada gota del embriagador clímax de su morena, después fue subiendo lentamente haciendo el mismo recorrido de besos hasta llegar a la boca y besarla intensamente, ahogando sus pesadas respiraciones.

Siguieron así hasta que Regina invirtió de nuevo las posiciones, quedando encima de la rubia. Comenzó a besar su cuello y bajó hasta sus pechos, devorándolos intensamente. Mientras, la morena descendió una mano, lentamente, hasta el sexo de su rubia y la penetró con dos dedos, haciendo que esta jadeara y se retorciera locamente, soltando gemido como "¡Regina…!"

Al escuchar eso, la morena comenzó a moverlos delicadamente, hasta que pasados unos instantes, los volvió más rápidos y feroces, mientras saboreaba los senos de la rubia, dejando a esta jadeando y haciendo que agarrara las sábanas casi sin aire, de tanto placer. No aguantando más, la rubia alcanzó su clímax locamente, y se derrumbó sobre las sábanas entre jadeos, rápidamente Regina siguió besando casa parte de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca y volver a devorarla.

Estaban locas de deseo, totalmente entregadas la una a la otra, con sus cuerpos pegados, mezclándose en sudor, deseo y pasión. No podrían querer nada más. Cuando estaban juntas, se olvidaban del tiempo, del sitio, solo existían las dos, y sus cuerpos ardiendo en deseo y calor, querían amarse siempre…a todas horas, a cada minutos, era como si sus cuerpos fuesen unos grandes imanes, y necesitasen siempre estar pegados, en fin, estaban locamente enamoradas.

" _And it's over_

 _And I'm going under_

 _But I'm not giving up_

 _I'm just giving in_

 _Oh, slipping undemeath_

 _Oh, so cold, but so sweet_

 _In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold_

 _And all this devotion I never knew at all_

 _And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner released_

 _And the arms of the ocean_

 _Deliver me… »_

«¡Regina…quiero ser tuya para siempre !» dijo Emma en mitad de besos mojados y sedientos, mientras rodaban sobre los cobertores y las sábanas

«Emma…no hay nada…nada…que deseara más…»

Tras oír eso, Emma rodó y se colocó encima de la morena de nuevo, con sus cuerpos pegados y restregándose y devorándose las bocas. En seguida, la rubia posicionó sus cuerpos, de manera que encajó su sexo con el de su amada y comenzó a moverse, haciendo que ambas intimidades de frotasen completamente. En respuesta, Regina comenzó a emitir gemidos altos y jadeantes, acompañada de su princesa, mientras paseaba sus manos por su espalda, arañándola y atrayéndola hacia sí en un acto desesperado. Mientras, Emma hundió su rostro en el cuello de la morena propinándole varios intensos lametones.

¡No podían estar tan entregadas, tan íntimas, tan deseosas, tan amorosas, tan…enamoradas!

" _Never let me go, never let me go_

 _Never let me go, never let me go_

 _Deliver me…_

 _And it's over_

 _And I'm going under_

 _But I'm not giving up_

 _I'm justo giving in_

 _Oh, slipping underneath_

 _Oh, so cold, but so sweet… »_

«¡Ahhh…Emma… !» dijo Regina jadeante, percibiendo que estaba alcanzando una vez más otro potente orgasmo

«¡Regina…!» dijo Emma, percibiendo lo mismo

«Te am…»

«¡Te amo…!» dijeron prácticamente a la vez, antes de alcanzar el ardiente orgasmo, colmadas de amor.

Y de esa forma, Emma dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Regina. Ambas jadeantes, sudadas y entregadas a sus locos y apasionados deseos. Se amaron y besaron coda toda pasión hasta quedar dormidas, con sus corazones latiendo fuerte, sus cuerpos entrelazados, sintiendo emociones inexplicables, sintiéndose completas, en fin…sintiendo el amor verdadero.

" _Never leto me go, never let me go_

 _Never let me go, never let me go_

 _Never let me go, never let me go_

 _Never let me go, never let me go…"_


	12. El gran baile

**El gran baile**

Emma observaba a su bella y amada morena dormir como una "princesa", tranquilamente, aferrada a sus brazos, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos negros.

«¡Buenos días, mi amor!» dijo la rubia al ver que su amada despertaba lenta y refunfuñando.

«¡Buenos días…!» respondió Regina alzando lentamente los ojos y apretando sus brazos todavía más alrededor de Emma.

«¿Dormiste bien?» preguntó la rubia besando su cuello suavemente. En respuesta recibió varios suspiros y una mano en sus cabellos que atrajo su cara hacia abajo para besarla apasionadamente.

«¡Como nunca había dormido…!» respondió la morena separándose para recuperar aliento «¡Oh, Dios mío, espera! ¿Ya amaneció?» preguntó mientras se levantaba y se sentaba mirando hacia fuera de la "tienda"

«¡No…todavía no, amor! No te preocupes…regresaremos antes de que el sol salga…»

«Pero ya casi está amaneciendo…tengo que irme…no puedo arriesgarme, Em…» dijo Regina mientras se levantaba para salir, pero sintió dos firmes manos en su cintura, empujándola de vuelta hacia abajo, y quedando encima de ella.

«No…quédate conmigo…solo un rato más…déjame sentir tu cuerpo pegado al mío solo unos minutos más…por favor…» suplicó Emma mirándola apasionadamente

«Em»

«¿Qué pasa, Re…?»

«¡Te amo…!» Al oír eso, la rubia la besó vorazmente, comenzando de nuevo el duelo entre sus lenguas, en mitad de apasionados suspiros. Rápidamente, Regina invirtió las posiciones, quedando encima y besó toda la extensión del cuello de su amada hasta llegar a sus pechos y devorarlos como lo hiciera horas atrás, haciendo que Emma gimiera intensamente. Después volvió a sus labios, y se quedaron devorándose sus bocas unos minutos más, hasta que la morena encajó sus cuerpos, y comenzó a moverse encima del sexo de su rubia, provocando que ambas gimieran alto y fundieran sus bocas mientras se movían en sincronía.

«¡Em…ma!» gimió Regina separándose escasos milímetros de su boca para recuperar aire «¡Sé solo mía!»

«¡Yo ya…soy…comple…tamente tuya!» respondió Emma en mitad de besos y sensaciones inmensurables «¡Te…amo!» dijo de nuevo mientras sintió sobrevenirle un intenso orgasmo, acompañada de su morena.

En seguida cayeron sobre las sábanas, sudadas y agarradas, una encima de la otra.

«Mi amor…tengo que irme…» dijo Regina mientras recobraba su respiración

«Está bien…ahora puedes irte…» dijo Emma en tono guasón

En respuesta, la morena sonrió, se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, mientras, su rubia observaba toda la escena con mirada encantada. Después, ella también se vistió y salieron de la "tienda" de manos dadas, sin dejar de sonreír un minuto. Al llegar a las cercanías del riachuelo, se miraron apasionadamente y se abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas.

«¡Anoche fue el mejor momento de mi vida…mi amor!» dijo Regina apretando más el abrazo

«¡Aunque pasasen un millón de años, también diría que fue el mejor momento de mi vida…amor!» respondió Emma separándose un poco, solo para encontrar los labios de la amada y besarlos apasionadamente.

«¿Estarás aquí mañana, verdad?» preguntó la morena separándose unos centímetros

«¡Siempre!» respondió y ambas enseguida sonrieron ante la ironía.

«Hasta mañana, rubia linda…» dijo Regina besándola de nuevo y subiendo a su caballo

«Hasta mañana, morena perfecta…» respondió Emma sonriendo y viendo a su amor desapareciendo sobre su caballo rumbo a su casa. Rápidamente ella hizo lo mismo.

No podían sentirse más felices, más amadas, más enamoradas, tan seguras de que se amaban incondicional e intensamente con el más ferviente amor verdadero. Durante todo el camino pensaron en la noche que acababan de tener y sonreían recordando cuánto se amaban, y eso solo sería el comienzo. Tan pronto como Emma llegó a casa, vio que todos todavía dormían, ya que solo ahora estaba empezando a amanecer, entonces se dirigió lentamente a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama sin parar de pensar un minuto en su amada. Sus cabellos, sus curvas, sus besos, su nuca, su cuerpo entero, sus gemidos, su sudor mezclándose con el suyo, las salivas haciendo lo mismo…resumiendo, no conseguía dejar de pensar en cada detalle de su morena mientras intentaba dormir para recuperarse del maravilloso cansancio que le dejó la noche, y solo un rato después, consiguió dormirse por unas horas.

Hasta que su madre llegó invadiendo su cuarto diciendo que necesitaban levantarse más temprano para prepararse, y estar perfectas en el gran baile. Después de remolonear, se levantó y fue a ayudar a Snow con los vestidos y accesorios que iban a usar.

* * *

En cuanto a Regina, ella llegaba discretamente a la puerta del castillo y se asustó al ver la escena que tenía delante. Todo el castillo estaba arreglado y adornado, centenares de empleados corriendo de aquí para allá, y su madre caminando en su dirección con una mirada nada amable.

«¿Regina? ¿Dónde estabas?» dijo y en ese momento Regina se quedó petrificada «¡Respóndeme!» ordenó de nuevo

«Yo…yo estaba en el establo…cuidando de los cabellos…no pasé buena noche…así que me levanté antes y fui a cuidarlos…» respondió nerviosa, ya que durmió sí, y perfectamente bien.

«Ya entiendo…estás nerviosa por el baile, querida»

«¡Sí! ¡Es eso mismo! Estoy…nerviosísima…» dijo falsamente

«No te preocupes…le vas a encantar»

«¿A quién le voy a encantar, mamá?»

«¡Al príncipe, claro!»

«Pero, ¿qué príncipe?»

«Oh…¿No te lo he dicho…? ¡El hijo mayor de los Charming! ¡Estoy haciendo esto para que se conozcan!»

«Pero, mamá…¿y si a mí no me gusta él?»

«¿Y quién dice que te tiene que gustar, Regina? ¡Amor es debilidad! Lo importante es el poder que tienen»

«Nunca me casaré por poder, mamá»

«¡Eso no está en tus manos! ¡Ahora ve a lavarte y después pruébate tu vestido!»

Y Regina obedeció. No adelantaría nada discutir con su madre, pero después de eso, su día fue triste, no alegre y maravilloso como había comenzado con Emma, sino con angustia por haberle dicho Cora, aunque con otras palabras, que estaba obligada a que le gustase el príncipe que nunca había visto en su vida, pero ella sabía que jamás iba a gustarle nadie, ya que estaba locamente enamorada de una extraordinaria y hermosa rubia.

* * *

«¿Emma? ¡Vamos! ¡Ya es la hora, el carruaje nos espera!» gritó Snow desde la primera planta del castillo

«¡Ya estoy bajando, mamá!» respondió ella, mientras bajaba por las escaleras

«¡Vaya, estás hermosa, hija mía!» dijo ella, maravillada ante Emma

La rubia llevaba un vestido rojo entallado hasta la cintura y de ahí hasta abajo la falda se abría con gran vuelo, sus cabellos recogidos en un moño muy bien hecho, con una raya al lado y algunos mechones caídos, y un labial rojo sangre, del mismo color que el vestido.

«¡Los otros príncipes no van a apartar los ojos de ti!» continuó ella

" _Yo solo querría que una persona estuviese allí, y no apartase los ojos de mí…"_ pensó Emma inmediatamente

«Vamos, vamos, ya es hora…¡estás hermosa, hija!» dijo Charming entrando en el carruaje

«¡Gracias, papá!» respondió ella mientras entraba seguida de Snow y Graham

«Apuesto que en este baile, alguien te pide en matrimonio, Emma, a no ser que ya estés enamorada de otra persona…» comentó Graham

«¿De…de dónde has sacado eso, Graham? ¡Solo voy para ver cómo mi "hermanito" conoce a una hermosa muchacha, y quién sabe, cómo TE casas!» respondió ella en tono irónico, dejando a Graham irritado solo por escuchar la palabra "casar" dirigida a él. Como respuesta, él se calló, solo puso su famosa cara refunfuñada. Emma no hizo caso, como siempre. Solo se quedó mirando la ventana durante todo el viaje y pensando en Regina.

«¡Llegamos!» dijo Charming al cabo de un tiempo. Al mirar por la ventana el camino hasta el castillo, todos quedaron con la boca abierta con la escena. Toda la fachada del castillo estaba decorada, y no hacían sino entrar invitados, como príncipes y princesas, reyes y reinas. Pensaban que iba a ser algo más íntimo, pero parecía que todo el reino estaba allí, esperándolos. Mientras el carruaje avanzaba hasta la entrada, todos miraban y les sonreían, como si fuesen los invitados de honor. Al llegar a la entrada, bajaron y un hombre muy bien vestido avanzó hasta ellos.

«¡Buenas noches, Sus Majestades! Mi nombre es Alfred, soy el jefe de los empleados y estoy aquí para recibirlos» dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

«Gracias, Alfred…estos son mi esposa, Snow White, mi hija Emma, y mi hijo Graham. Yo soy el príncipe James, y estamos aquí para ver a Cora y su familia»

«Por supuesto que sí…es un placer conocerlos. Ahora, síganme…los llevaré hasta ellos»

Y así lo hicieron. Cuando entraron en el castillo, había centenares de personas, todas en traje de fiesta, conversando entre ellos, y la mayoría pararon lo que estaban haciendo para admirar a la especial familia que pasaba. Los Charming eran muy conocidos por todos, desde que el padre adoptivo de Charming y su esposa quisieron arruinar la relación amorosa con Snow, que era una ladrona porque había huido de su malvada madrastra, para casarlo con la princesa Abigail, cuyo padre era el rey Midas, que poseía mucho oro. Pero él no sentía amor por ella y escogió arriesgarse y amar a Snow independientemente de la opinión de sus padres adoptivos, y a cambio su "madre" adoptiva realizó una poción que metió en una manzana que ofreció a Snow. Esta, ingenua, la aceptó y al morderla, cayó en un sueño profundo, que solo se rompió cuando James la besó con un beso de amor verdadero. Y así juntos, destronaron al Rey George y su esposa, y se pusieron al frente del reino, librándolo de las manos maliciosas de los reyes destronados, quedando como héroes.

«Les presento…la Reina Cora, su marido Henry y su adorable hija Regina» dijo dirigiéndose a Charming y Snow que estaban más adelantados, mientras que sus hijos estaban distraídos saludando a los otros invitados.

«¡Es un honor conocerlos!» dijo Cora levantándose de su trono, Henry a un lado y Regina al otro, y caminando hacia ellos.

«¡El placer es todo nuestro!» se pronunció Charming sonriendo acompañado de Snow «Sin duda es mucho mejor conocerlos personalmente que por palomas mensajeras» dijo. Como respuesta, Cora soltó una ligera risa, que pareció más estremecedora que divertida, y fue hasta ellos para saludar a Charming con la mano y a Snow con dos besos en las mejillas.

«¡Muy bello este baile, reina Cora!» dijo Snow después de saludarla

«¡Gracias, querida! ¡Todo esto es en honor a ustedes!» dijo extendiendo la mano, para que observaran «Estos son mi marido, Henry» dijo señalando hacia él, que enseguida se levantó para saludarlos

«¡Es un placer!» dijo él, calmo y sonriente

«Y esta es mi hija, Regina» continuó Cora extendiendo la mano hacia ella, esta enseguida se levantó y fue hasta ellos.

«¡Es un honor, majestades!» dijo ella inclinándose

«El honor es todo nuestro!» se pronunció Snow sonriendo ampliamente mientras avanzaba hacia Regina para abrazarla. La morena se asustó un poco ante el gesto, pero enseguida se lo devolvió «¡Eres mucho más bonita de lo que imaginé!» continuó Snow soltando el abrazo y sonriéndole todavía más. En respuesta, Regina se sonrojó.

«Gracias, Reina Snow»

«Por favor, llámame solo Snow» dijo sonriendo y mirándola con orgullo

«¿Y dónde están sus hijos?» preguntó Cora, curiosa

«Están saludando a los otros invitados…¡Ah, aquí están!» dijo Charming mirando hacia atrás y viendo que se acercaban.

En cuanto se acercan, Emma se quedó petrificada, y abrió los ojos, llena de espanto, al ver a Regina al lado de sus padres y la morena sintió lo mismo, más espantada todavía. Graham viendo y reconociendo que aquella morena era la misma que estaba con su hermana, también se quedó asombrado, y más aún al ver que era la hija de la reina, que hizo todo eso, para que él la conociera.

«¡Es un…un placer conocerlos! ¡Soy el príncipe Graham!» dijo él saludando a Henry y a Cora, y enseguida agarrando la mano de Regina y dándole un ligero beso en la misma, solo para provocar a su hermana. Mientras tanto, una rubia extremadamente furiosa, confusa y asustada, lo observaba todo.

«Es un honor…¡Soy la princesa Emma!» se pronunció la rubia, intentando esconder todos los nervios por ver a su amor ahí delante de ella…¡y lo que es peor! Ella estaba destinada a conocer a su hermano y que se gustaran en aquel baile. Solo de pensar en ello, la sangre de Emma hervía de celos. Saludó a Henry, a Cora, y su corazón disparó cuando quedó frente a Regina, ambas se miraron con un visible asombro en sus miradas. Pero después de unos segundos, la morena la saludó con dos besos en sus mejillas, sin casi prestar atención, ya que ni sentía sus piernas de los nervios que tenía y por miedo a que su madre sospechase algo. Se separaron y entonces Cora habló.

«Espero que les guste mi sorpresa y ¡aprovechen! Después conversamos de "negocios"»

«¡Muy bien, sin problemas! ¡A todos nos encanta! Muy amable por su parte…¡Gracias!» dijo Charming y avanzó hacia los otros invitados, sonriendo y acompañado de Snow.

En medio del gran castillo, había una puerta abierta a través de la cual se veía a varias parejas bailando alegremente, y en cada esquina había mesas con comida, empleados caminando sin parar, de aquí para allá, con prisa, sirviendo a los invitados. Graham, al ver que Regina regresaba al trono, acompañada de sus padres, fue en esa dirección.

«¿Me concedería el honor de este baile?» le preguntó a la morena mientras extendía su mano. Emma lo observaba todo por el rabillo del ojo mientras conversaba con otra princesa invitada, algo separada de allí.

Regina miró a su madre, esperando su "aprobación", y Cora asintió con la cabeza. La morena puso su mano encima de la del príncipe y él la guio hasta el salón principal de baile. Rápidamente Regina se giró para ver donde estaba su rubia, y al mismo tiempo Emma hizo lo mismo. Regina puso cara de "sálvame" y Emma de "¡Si él hace algo, lo mato!"

«¿Está todo bien?» preguntó Graham falsamente, ya que veía a su hermana enfurecida de celos, y a él todo eso le divertía.

«S…sí…» respondió la morena mirándolo y dándole una débil sonrisa.

Rápidamente se colocaron para bailar y Graham comenzó a guiarla junto con las otras parejas que allí bailaban. Regina lo acompañó, recordando lo que Emma le había enseñado y sonriendo interiormente al recordar el primer beso que se dieron.

«¿Le gusta?» preguntó Graham mientras bailaban

«¿La fiesta? ¿O el baile?»

«Los dos…»

«Sí, me está gustando…¿y a vos?»

«¡Sin duda! ¡Sois muy bella!» dijo él llevándola de un lado para otro

«Gracias» respondió con una sonrisa torcida

Mientras, Emma ya se había sentado en una de las mesas que había repartidas por todo el salón, observando cada movimiento que hacían y casi matando a su hermano con la mirada. Se quedó ahí varios minutos mirando cómo movían la boca y se preguntaba qué estarían hablando. Algunas…o mejor, varias veces, Regina la miraba con la misma mirada de antes.

" _¡Lo que no daría por ir hasta allí, empujar a ese estúpido, coger a mi amor y huir rápidamente de aquí!"_

Pensó, y en ese momento vio a su madre caminando hacia ella.

«Emma…¿qué estás haciendo aquí sola?»

«Estoy bien, mamá»

«¡No, no! ¡Una hija mía no está sola en un baile como este! Ven…voy a presentarte a varios príncipes apuestos que han venido solo para conocerte» dijo cogiendo a su hija del brazo y sacándola de allí.

Después de algún tiempo saludando a varios príncipes, y viendo a su madre lanzándole varias indirectas que pasó por alto, Emma vio que Regina había vuelto a sentarse en el trono, y fue hasta ella enseguida.

«¿Podría robar a mi futura "cuñada" un rato para dar un paseo?» preguntó la rubia sonriendo falsamente, pero solo al decir la palabra "cuñada", tuvo que calmarse para no apretar los dientes.

«¡Por supuesto, querida!» respondió Cora sonriendo ampliamente al escuchar eso. Y enseguida Regina avanzó hacia ella y salieron al jardín, en el que también había otros invitados. En cuanto salieron del campo de visión de Cora, Emma agarró a Regina del brazo y la llevó hasta los arbustos, mirando hacia los lados para ver que nadie estaba cerca.

«¡Tú…eres…solo MÍA! ¿Entendiste? ¡De nadie más!» dijo la rubia susurrando alteradamente desde detrás de las hojas, mirando con furia a Regina «¡No sabes las ganas que tengo de ir allí y darle una paliza a mi hermano por tocarte! ¡No imaginas cuánto quería ser Yo la que estuviera bailando contigo en aquel salón! ¡Esto no es justo! Podría ser cualquiera…¿por qué tenías que ser tú? ¿Por qué tenía que ser la mujer que yo am…»

No consiguió acabar de hablar, ya que fue agarrada con fuerza por la cintura y sintió sus labios siendo aplastados posesivamente por los carnosos de su morena. En respuesta, ella lo profundizó aún más y llevó su mano a la nuca de Regina. Se quedaron así durante minutos, haciendo breves pausas para respirar, solo para volver desesperadamente a unir sus labios.

«¡Yo soy…hoy…y siempre…solamente tuya!» pronunció Regina en medio de los mojados besos «No tengo palabras para describir cuánto te amo y solo querría estar bailando contigo, y gritarles a todos en esta fiesta que eres mía…» hizo una breve pausa «pero…sabes que el problema es mi madre…la conozco…y sé que si lo descubriese, arruinaría tu vida y a tu familia…créeme…y yo no puedo imaginar eso sin ponerme a llorar» continuó ella con los ojos ya empezando a humedecerse. Mientras hablaba, Emma tristemente prestaba atención.

«Regina…» dijo la rubia enjugando una lágrima que se escapa de los ojos de la morena «Podemos buscar un modo…podemos derrotarla, con mi familia de nuestro lado…ellos, si se lo contamos, van a aceptarlo»

«No, Em…no entiendes…cuando Cora desea algo…no hay nada que le impida conseguirlo…y tu familia…por lo que vi aprueba lo mío con tu hermano…y si dices la verdad…puede que no lo acepten y se pongan del lado de Cora»

«No harían eso»

«No puedes estar segura…van a pensar que no eres lo suficientemente madura para tomar tus propias decisiones y que ellos saben lo que es mejor para ti y tu hermano…créeme…va a ser exactamente así…» dijo Regina, con tristeza

«Pero…yo…yo te amo tanto Regina…» dijo Emma colocando sus manos en el rostro de su amada y mirándola «No soporto verte con otra persona…»

Regina enseguida la besó de nuevo entre lágrimas, y así se quedaron un tiempo hasta que la morena se separó un poco

«Tenemos que volver…o van a desconfiar…» dijo la morena mirándola dulcemente

«Lo sé»

«¡Mañana hablamos! Cuando vayas al riachuelo, mi amor…»

«Sí…está bien…» dijo Emma y tras eso se enjugaron las lágrimas, se dieron otro apasionado beso y a través del jardín se dirigieron hasta el castillo.

«A propósito…¡estás hermosa!» dijo Regina caminando al lado de la rubia

«¡No más que tú!» sonrieron débilmente, y entraron en el castillo

La mitad de los invitados ya se habían ido, y el resto se estaba despidiendo y agradeciendo por la agradable fiesta. Snow todavía conversaba con las reinas, y Charming con los reyes y príncipes, acompañado de Graham, que tan pronto como las dos entraron por la puerta, no dejó de mirarlas.

Al cabo de un tiempo, todos se marcharon, quedando solo los Charming.

«Entonces…¿vamos a resolver los negocios?» preguntó Charming a Cora

«No será necesario…solo vengan la semana que viene para conocernos mejor» respondió ella mirando a Regina y después a Graham.

«¡Ah, sí, por supuesto! ¡Vendremos! ¡Necesitamos conocernos mejor!» dijo Snow percibiendo la indirecta de Cora y haciendo lo mismo. Adoró a Regina y sin la mejor duda quería ser su suegra y haría de todo para que Graham y la morena se enamorasen el uno del otro.

Y empezaron a despedirse. Emma y Regina no dejaban de mirarse un segundo, hasta que se despidieron y regresaron a casa.

Durante el viaje, Emma pensaba tristemente en qué harían Regina y ella para estar juntas, pero mañana hablaría de ello con ella cuando se encontrasen. Lo mismo pensaba Regina, que veía a su madre, alegre, dejando todo el mal humor de antes y sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras regresaba a su cuarto. Se preparó para dormir, pero ni dormir logró, solo pensaba en una manera de que su amor verdadero y ella pudiesen estar juntas y el único modo que se le ocurrió fue…"huir"


	13. No hay escapatoria para el amor

**No hay escapatoria para el amor**

«Emma…no veo otra forma, a no ser que huyamos» dijo Regina entre las piernas de su amada, mientras esta la abrazaba por detrás, debajo del majestuoso manzano.

«Tiene que haber otra manera, Re…no puedo abandonar a mi familia…Y aunque huyéramos, tu madre vendría tras nosotras y mis padres también…nunca tendríamos paz…»

«Pero tendríamos nuestro amor…¿eso no basta?»

«¡Aunque el mundo entero estuviese en nuestra contra, eso bastaría, mi amor! Solo creo que no tendríamos vida ni paz huyendo…»

«Lo sé, Em…pero no consigo pensar en ninguna otra escapatoria…no hay escapatoria para el amor…»

«Siempre hay una salvación para el amor verdadero…» dijo Emma poniendo la mano derecha en el rostro de Regina y virándolo hacia ella para mirarla y acariciarla. Se quedaron unos segundos así, perdiéndose una en la mirada de la otra, acariciándose.

«Sobre la fiesta…y el baile con mi hermano, mientras bailaban, vi que estabais hablando bastante…¿sobre qué?» preguntó Emma curiosa

«Ah…sobre la fiesta, nuestros gustos, me dijo que le gustaba cazar, yo le dije que me gustaba cabalgar, sobre el bosque y todo lo bonito que en él hay»

«Hum…Se conocieron bien, entonces…» dijo Emma levantándose y deshaciendo sus posiciones

«¿Tienes celos, Em…?» preguntó Regina sonriendo ante el comportamiento de Emma, y levantándose ella también.

«¿Por qué debería? Ustedes se cayeron…muy bien…¿no?» dijo la rubia bajando la cabeza, de espaldas a la morena

«Hey…Em, no te pongas así…lo encontré muy amable y educado, pero nada más» dijo Regina poniéndose en frente de la rubia y colocando sus manos en el suave rostro de ella «No es él quien me arranca la respiración con solo acercarse…no es él por quien pierdo el sueño y en quien no dejo de pensar un segundo siquiera…No son sus ojos a través de los cuales viajo a otro mundo, no es su boca la que quiero besar cada vez que la veo, no es su nombre el que mi corazón grita con cada latido, no es con su cuerpo con el que quiero estar, oler, besar sin parar, no es con su sonrisa con la que quedo encantada, ni me estremezco con su toque…¿Sabes por qué Em?» preguntó, pero sin esperar la respuesta, continuó «¡Porque él no eres TÚ! Él no es el amor de mi vida y quien me hace feliz solo con el hecho de respirar» Tras oír eso, la rubia abrió sus labios en una inmensa sonrisa.

«¡Lo sé…solo quería oírtelo decir!» dijo Emma en tono guasón

«¡BOBA!» dijo Regina dándole algunas palmadas en los brazos a su rubia, haciéndola correr hacia fuera de la caverna intentando escapar de los golpes. «¡Vuelve aquí! Todavía no he acabado contigo…» dijo soltando algunas carcajadas y corriendo detrás de la rubia.

Emma llegó jadeante cerca del riachuelo y miró hacia atrás, y vio que Regina se acercaba, y paró frente al río.

«Ven a cogerme entonces…» dijo sonriendo y mirando maliciosamente a la morena que estaba unos metros más atrás. Enseguida comenzó a quitarse lentamente su vestido y entrar en el agua. Regina observó todo con la boca entreabierta, casi babeando.

«Si insistes…» dijo ella, sonriendo y quitándose también lentamente sus ropas y entrando en el agua, y caminando hacia Emma que ya estaba algo adentro.

Al ver a la rubia de espaldas, Regina la giró rápidamente y la besó bruscamente, llevando sus manos a la espalda de ella y pegando sus cuerpos bajo el agua. Rostros en sincronía, besos desesperados, respiraciones ahogadas y manos viajando por toda la extensión de sus cuerpos. Regina se separó entonces un poco para decir en tono bromista

«Te cogí»

«No…no me cogiste» dijo Emma separándose y salpicando agua a la morena soltando una carcajada

«Ahhh, ¿así que esas tenemos? Entonces toma…» respondió Regina echándole agua también a ella, comenzando una guerra salpicadas de carcajadas «¿Em?» dijo al no ver a la rubia en el agua «¿Emma?» comenzó a preocuparse hasta que sintió a la rubia emerger bruscamente por detrás y agarrarla por la cintura, dándole un gran susto.

«¿Me quieres matar de un susto? ¡Me está empezando a inquietar, Em!»

«Calma, amor…no voy a ningún sitio…ahora YO te cogí…» dijo la rubia riendo ligeramente.

«¡Eso no tuvo gracia, tonta!» dijo la morena sonriendo, mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir varios lentos besos recorrer su cuello.

«¡Eres solo mía!» dijo la rubia llevando sus manos hasta los pechos de Regina y masajeándolos mientras le daba leves lamidas en su cuello.

«Sí…soy solo tuya» dijo la morena entre gemidos

Mientras, Emma descendió una mano hasta el sexo de su amada y comenzó a acariciarlo, su otra mano estaba ocupada con sus pechos. Comenzó a hacer ligeros movimientos con los dedos en su intimidad, bajo el agua, causando deliciosas sensaciones en su morena y provocándole gemidos cada vez más altos. Después de unos instantes, comenzó a acelerar los movimientos, mientras mordía, chupaba y lamía todo su cuello, y apretaba sus pechos levemente. Sin aguantar más, Regina gritó "¡Emma!" mientras gozaba en sus dedos. Inmediatamente se giró hacia la rubia, jadeante, y la besó con locura, mientras clavaba sus uñas en sus nalgas, y la atraía contra su cuerpo. Se quedaron unos minutos explorándose cada rincón de sus bocas, compartiendo saliva, hasta que Emma, en mitad de los besos, desorbitó los ojos y soltó un profundo gemido, al sentir cómo tres dedos se habían introducido en su pulsante sexo, y comenzaban un frenético vaivén y sus cabellos eran agarrados por la mano libre de la morena haciéndole alzar la cabeza, para esta tener mejor acceso a su cuello, con el que se estaba deleitando, embriagándose con su dulce aroma. Sin aguantar más, la rubia alcanzó un orgasmo mojado por estar bajo el agua y rodeó el cuello de Regina con sus brazos, agarrándose a ella aún jadeante.

«¡Nadie…nunca…va a separarnos! ¡Porque siempre voy a amarte!» dijo Emma, sintiendo unos brazos en su cintura abrazándola fuertemente

«¡Siempre vamos a pertenecernos la una a la otra, mi amor!» respondió Regina respirando pesadamente

Continuaron así un buen tiempo, después salieron del agua, se pusieron sus ropas y se encaminaron abrazadas hasta sus caballos.

«¡Te veo mañana…amor de mi vida!» dijo Emma, besándola dulcemente y apretando su cintura.

«¡Hasta mañana, mi amor!»

Se despiden con desánimo y siguen su camino de regreso a sus hogares.

* * *

«Mi Reina…un muchacho ha venido y desea hablar urgentemente con su Majestad»

«Hágalo entrar»

«Hola, Reina Cora» dijo el muchacho haciendo una inclinación

«¡Qué honor recibirlo, Príncipe!…¿Qué os trae de vuelta?»

«Tengo un secreto muy importante que compartir con su Majestad….solo me temo que no será de su agrado…»


	14. Secreto terrible

**Secreto terrible**

«Decid, querido, ¿qué secreto deseáis compartir conmigo?» dijo Cora levantándose del trono y avanzando hacia el príncipe con una expresión de curiosidad en el rostro.

«Es sobre vuestra hija…y mi hermana…» dijo el joven con una sonrisa maliciosa «Espero que, al revelarle este secreto, me ayude a acabar con ese problema» continuó él.

«Pero, ¿qué problema, joven? ¿Qué ha pasado con…vuestra hermana y mi hija?» preguntó ella mientras caminaba alrededor del muchacho

«No iba a contar este secreto, hasta que hoy he visto que ellas están cada vez más…próximas…y seguramente yo no tenga oportunidades con vuestra hija…por eso he venido hasta vos»

«¿Acaso estáis diciendo…lo que estoy pensando?»

«Sí, exactamente eso…antes de venir a conoceros a vos y a vuestra familia, ellas ya se conocían y se encontraban en el bosque, como todavía hacen»

«No puedo decir que esté sorprendida…sabía que había algo extraño en Regina, pero nunca imaginé que fuera precisamente con vuestra hermana…» dijo Cora cambiando la expresión de poca sorpresa a rabia.

«¿Qué ironía, no?» dijo Graham aún con su sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro «A mí realmente me gustó vuestra hija…así que cualquier ayuda que necesitéis, os la voy a dar» dijo de nuevo para convencer a Cora, pues no le había gustado tanto la morena, todo lo hacía para acabar con la vida de su hermana y ser el "querido" de sus padres.

«Está bien, querido…habéis hecho bien en venir directamente a mí…ahora ya podéis iros…solo presentaos aquí la semana que viene con vuestra familia. Regina y vos os vais a conocer mejor…»

«Pero, en lo que respecta a ellas, majes…»

«Dejad eso en mis manos…querido…ahora marchaos, ¡y no comentéis esto con nadie!»

" _¡No me lo puedo creer…esa princesita rubia va a estropear mis planes, pero no…Regina va a tener una sorpresa cuando llegue!"_

Pensó Cora, sintiendo sus nervios a flor de piel por tener que lidiar con ese problema. Su plan de casar a Regina con el príncipe iba a tardar un poco, y si pudiese, iría ahora mismo hasta Emma y le arrancaría su corazón si no fuese hija también de los Charming, pero eso no frenaría sus propósitos.

Más tarde, cuando ya estaba casi anocheciendo, ella ya estaba en la entrada del castillo, esperando a Regina con Henry que también había llegado, pero que no sabía nada.

«¡Hola mamá…hola papá!» dijo Regina desmontando del caballo y caminando hacia sus padres.

«¿Dónde estabas, Regina?» preguntó Cora con mirada fría, ya sabiendo la respuesta

«Estaba divirtiéndome, mamá…»

«Define tu concepto de diversión, querida» dijo su madre en tono irónico

«¿Qué quieres decir, mamá?» preguntó la morena ya sintiendo cómo su corazón se aceleraba de miedo.

«Sabes, Regina…los secretos…siempre salen a la luz…sean grandes o pequeños, y NADA escapa a mis ojos…NADA, querida»

«No sé de lo que estás hablando, ma…»

«¡NO ME MIENTAS!» grito ella mientras movía sus manos y con la magia levantaba a Regina del suelo, y la amarraba bruscamente.

«Cora, ¿qué estás haciendo? Esto no es necesario…»

«¡Cierra la boca, Henry! ¡Esto es más que necesario!» dijo dirigiéndose a su marido, y enseguida a su hija

«¿Cómo creíste que podrías esconderme ese secreto, Regina? ¿Eh? ¡Respóndeme!» dijo apretando aún más las amarras «¿Sabes cuánto he tardado en darte la vida perfecta? Y ahora que aparece un verdadero príncipe que se convertirá en un gran rey y con el que podrías casarte y ganar poder, sales por el bosque buscando a SU hermana» continuó en un tono de indignación total.

«¿Cómo que…vida perfecta? ¡Usted solo…sabe…controlarme e hacer de mi vida un infierno…para su propio beneficio!» dijo Regina con algo de dificultad por estar tan apretada con las amarras «¡Usted es…un monstruo! ¡Yo AMO a Emma! ¡NUNCA va a separarnos, porque nuestro amor es puro…y verdadero y siempre nos encontraremos…la una a la otra!»

«¡BASTA YA! ¡CIERRA ESA MALDITA BOCA! ¡Tú no sabes NADA del amor verdadero! Confía Regina…¡TÚ NO LA AMAS! ¡Ella solo va a desilusionarte! ¡Y YO NO SOPORTARÉ LA IDEA DE VEROS JUNTAS! ¡TE VAS A CASAR CON AQUEL PRINCIPE! ¡AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA!»

«¡JAMÁS me casaré con él!»

«¡No tienes elección, querida! Voy a lanzar un hechizo para que no puedas salir de este castillo. ¡Nunca más verás a aquella rubia!»

«¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE HACER ESO!»

«AHHH…¡Sí puedo!» dijo Cora soltando su típica risa malvada, moviendo los dedos y haciendo aparecer alrededor de Regina una nube azul, transportándola a su cuarto y encerrándola allí dentro.

«¡No…no…no…no…usted no puede encerrarme AQUÍ! ¡SUELTEME!» gritó la morena desesperada y completamente destrozada, golpeando con fuerza la puerta de madera, pero de nada valdría.

«¡Puedes gritar cuanto quieras, querida…nadie…te escuchará!»

«Cora…¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Es tu hija! Tienes que dejarla ser feliz y…» Al oír eso, Cora movió las manos y enseguida la voz de Henry desapareció, dejándolo solamente haciendo mímica.

«¡Mejor así…!» dijo ella sonriendo fríamente y caminando hacia su cuarto, cerrando enfadada las puertas.

«Ahora…sencillo…solo necesito unos ingredientes de aquí y de allá para hacer que Regina olvide totalmente a aquella princesa entrometida, y hacer que se enamore del príncipe. Nada me impedirá que me convierta en rei…quiero decir…en madre de la reina más poderosa de todos los reinos» dijo ella para sí misma en su cuarto, leyendo en uno de sus libros la receta para el hechizo.

Mientras, Regina se bañaba en lágrimas, sorbiendo sin parar, en su cuarto, pensando que nunca más iba a ver a su rubia ni a poder estar en sus brazos.

" _¡La odio!"_ se dijo pensando en su madre.

De repente, escuchó un ruido en su ventana, como el sonido de una paloma. Fue hasta allí y vio que, efectivamente era una hermosa paloma blanca, con un pequeño pergamino amarrado en su pata. Inmediatamente lo cogió y lo desenrolló.

" _ **Querida Regina, gracias por llenarme otra tarde de alegría y amor con tu presencia, tu cuerpo, tus besos, tu sonrisa, tu olor, tu amor conmigo. No consigo dejar de pensar en ti un segundo, y de sonreír con ello, y por eso te he enviado esta pequeña carta. ¡Ya te estoy echando de menos! ¡Te espero mañana amor de mi vida! ¡Te amo infinitamente! De tu boba, y enamorada: Emma"**_

Tan pronto como acabó de leer, Regina se derrumbó todavía más en lágrimas por no poder acudir al día siguiente a ver a su amor, y estar con ella. Pero enseguida tuvo una idea, entonces cogió un pergamino limpio que tenía en la mesa de su habitación y comenzó a escribir para mandárselo a Emma.

" _ **¡Em…mi madre lo ha descubierto todo! No sé cómo…pero lo descubrió y me ha encerrado en el castillo y dice que nunca más voy a verte. Ha lanzado un hechizo para que no salga del castillo hasta que me case con tu hermano…No sé lo que hacer…no dejo de llorar al pensar que nunca más te tendré. Estoy desesperada, pero solo quiero que sepas que siempre, siempre, te amaré. Siempre serás la razón de mi vivir, y cada segundo lejos de ti será la peor tortura de mi vida. Siento mucho todo esto, mi amor…¡Te amo tanto!"**_

Solo consiguió escribir eso a causa de las lágrimas que ya empapaban el papel, y enseguida se tiró en la cama, llorando sin parar hasta que, de alguna forma, se adormeció…


	15. Jamás desistiré de ti

**Jamás desistiré de ti**

 **POV Emma**

Después de recibir aquella carta de mi Regina, lo primero fue derrumbarme al decirme que su madre había descubierto lo nuestro. Pero después de leer el final, las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mi rostro…¿cómo puede encerrarla y obligarla a casarse con mi hermano? Eso es terrible…Comencé a sollozar al ver que lo que al final decía sonaba a despedida. Me preguntaba cómo podía ella rendirse tan fácil, pero sabía que ella conocía bien a su madre y seguramente no se ganaría nada luchando contra ella, entonces solo me tiré en la cama, sin dejar de llorar desesperadamente.

" _¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? No puedo vivir sin ella…Sin sus cariños, sin su amor, sin su sonrisa, sin…sin…"_ Pensaba y lloraba de nuevo. Así pasé toda la noche hasta caer, en algún momento, en el sueño.

Cuando amaneció, fue una tortura abrir los ojos, ya que me ardían de tanto que había llorado, y así me lavé y me arreglé en un total estado de desánimo y tristeza, sin dejar de pensar que en ese día ya no vería al amor de mi vida. Cuando bajé a desayunar, ya estaban todos en la mesa, entonces me senté y me quedé jugando con el tenedor, ya que no tenía ganas de comer. Graham, en cambio, era lo opuesto a mí, estaba sonriendo y a carcajadas con mi padre. Eso me extrañó, ya que nunca había visto a mi hermano tan feliz y sonriente, diciendo que había encontrado un lobo enorme en el bosque y que estaba detrás de él desde hacía días, pero que no lograba cazarlo y que no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

" _¡Genial! Antes era un jabalí, ahora es un lobo…¡Qué interesante!"_ Pensé irónicamente

«¿Por qué estás tan callada, hermanita? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?» preguntó él y poniendo enseguida una asquerosa sonrisa

Tras eso, me levanté de la mesa y salí al jardín a tomar aire. No estaba de humor para comenzar una guerra de palabras con mi hermano. Me senté en uno de los bancos de allí, y me quedé admirando la bella fuente que había en mitad del jardín, nunca había reparado en lo bonita que era. Al cabo de un momento, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo porque a esa hora ya me estaría encontrando con mi morena, pero ya no podría estar con ella de nuevo.

«Hola, hija…» dijo mi madre acercándose y sentándose a mi lado

«Hola…» dije enjugando mis lágrimas rápidamente para que no se diera cuenta

«Es bonita, ¿no?» dijo mirando hacia la fuente

«Sí…lo es…» dije con una triste sonrisa

«Emma…sé que no estás bien…eres mi hija, ¡te conozco! Pero…está bien si no quieres abrirte a mí…entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar aquí para ayudarte, ¿está bien?»

En ese momento tuve deseos de echarlo todo para fuera, hablar todo de una vez, sobre mí y Regina, sobre nuestro amor, nuestros encuentros…pero me dio mucho miedo…miedo de que no lo aceptase, porque quería mucho a Regina de nuera, pero no con su hija sino con su hijo. Podría dejar de mirarme igual, me quedé con tantas dudas y miedos que entré en pánico y solo me quedé en silencio, aguantando mis lágrimas que se empeñaban en caer.

«Mamá…cuando tú eras una ladrona y papá un príncipe, ¿cómo hicieron para que todo saliera bien? Quiero decir, ¿cómo consiguieron estar juntos sabiendo que teníais que enfrentar tantos obstáculos?» pregunté al cabo de un momento

«¿Sabes? Él me mandó una carta para que fuera a verlo al castillo, y después huimos juntos, pero el Rey George lo descubrió y me amenazó para que le confesara a tu padre, mirándolo a los ojos, que no lo amaba, y así lo hice, y no sufrí tanto en mi vida…»

«¿Y entonces…? ¿Cómo se reunieron de nuevo?»

«Tu padre no se lo creyó…él no se rindió, y fue a buscarme…incluso después de que yo hiciera un trato con Rumpelstiltskin y me tomara una poción de olvido. Lo olvidé por completo, pero él me encontró y me hizo recordarlo de nuevo» dijo ella sonriendo y mirando hacia la nada, como si estuviera viendo la escena «Todavía lo recuerdo como si fuese ayer…no sirve de nada querer escapar cuando es amor verdadero, siempre uno encuentra al oro. Como tu padre siempre decía "¡Siempre te encontraré!" Y me encontró…» terminó ella sonriendo más todavía.

«Parece tan sencillo escuchándolo, mamá…» dije con semblante abatido mirando hacia abajo.

«Confía, hija…nunca es fácil…pero si luchas y te enfrentas, en algún momento la lucha acaba y entonces al mirar atrás, verás que, al final, todo valió la pena» dijo poniendo su mano en mi mentón y alzándolo «Entiendo que no quieras contarme lo que te está pasando, pero quiero que sepas que tendrás mi apoyo y que lo único que quiero es tu felicidad…¿entendido muchachita?»

«¡Sí, mamá…entendí! ¡Gracias!» dije sonriendo, y ella me abrazó enseguida

«Te quiero, hija mía»

«Te quiero, mamá» respondí mientras salía de su abrazo. Ella se levantó y caminó hacia el castillo, dejándome perdida en mis pensamientos.

" _¡No te preocupes Regina…voy a luchar por ti, mi amor!"_

Pensé determinada, y enseguida entré en el castillo, reflexionando sobre la manera de entrar en la habitación de mi morena, no pensaba en su madre ni en todas las dificultades que teníamos delante, solo iría a verla de cualquier forma, y matar la nostalgia de esa tarde perdida.

Cuando la noche llegó y todos estaban durmiendo, solo yo estaba despierta. Entonces, salí con paso lento y me dirigí a los establos, cogí a Encantada y algunas herramientas para escalar, y emprendí el mismo camino del día del baile. Después de unas horas cabalgando, finalmente divisé el gran castillo, que por la noche parecía más imponente que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera visto. Al llegar cerca de la entrada, vi que había dos guardias en la puerta, así que entré por una lateral a escondidas, sin que me vieran, bajé de mi yegua y la amarré a un árbol cercano. Caminé hasta llegar más cerca y vi una gran torre, igual que las otras, pero en esta parecía que las velas todavía estaban encendidas y escuché un murmullo de llanto, entonces deduje que era mi amada. Rápidamente cogí las herramientas que había traído, una gran cuerda con un gancho en la punta, para enganchar y conseguir trepar. Al cabo de un tiempo intentándolo, el gancho se sujetó y conseguí subir lentamente, para no caer.

En cuanto empujé la ventana, mi corazón se encogió ante lo que vi. Mi amor, mi vida, mi pasión, de espaldas a la ventana, llorando sin parar. Enseguida empecé a llorar yo también en silencio para que no me escuchara, me quité mi capa y me acurruqué despacio detrás de ella, quedando en posición de cucharita.

«¡Mi amor…estoy aquí, ya no tienes que llorar, estoy aquí!» dije sintiendo que más lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, y acariciando sus negros cabellos.

" _When I look into your eyes_

 _It's like watching the night sky_

 _Or a beautiful sunrise_

 _There's so much they hold_

 _And just like them old stars_

 _I see that you've come so far_

 _To be right where you are_

 _How old is your soul?"_

«No…no eres real…solo…fruto de mi…imaginación…» dijo ella entre sollozos. Entonces la agarré por la cintura y la giré rápidamente hacia mí, llevando mis manos a su rostro.

«¡Amor, soy yo! ¡No soy fruto de tu imaginación…soy muy real!» dije y enseguida la besé con fogosidad…¡cómo había echado de menos besarla! Cuando el beso, intenso y entre lágrimas, acabó, por falta de aire, ella me miró con mirada incrédula

" _I won't give up on us_

 _Even if the shies get rough_

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up »_

«¡Emma…eres tú… !» dijo con una sonrisa entre lágrimas «¿Co…cómo has llegado hasta aquí…? Mi madre…ella…»

«Shhh…No digas nada, mi amor…¡Lo importante es que estoy aquí y nada más!» dije mientras enjugaba sus lágrimas y acariciaba su bello rostro.

" _And when you're needing your space_

 _To do some navigating_

 _I'll be here patiently waiting_

 _To see what you find_

 _Cause even the stars, they burn_

 _Some even fall to the earth_

 _We got a lot to learn_

 _God knows we're worth it_

 _No I won't give up"_

Como respuesta, ella se giró y se colocó encima de mí, comenzando a besarme con cierto desespero. Comenzamos un duelo con nuestras lenguas, y paseaba sus manos por cada parte de mi cuerpo. Mientras ella hacia eso, yo la empujé, haciendo que se sentara en mi regazo y entrelazara sus piernas en mi cintura. Enseguida, llevé mi mano a sus cabellos, besando todo su cuello, y saqué lentamente su camisón de seda blanca, y volví a besar sus labios. Mientras devoraba sus pechos y paseaba mis manos por toda su espalda, ella gemía bajito, para no hacer ruido, y comenzó a mover sus manos por mi vestido para sacarlo rápidamente. Lo sacó por encima, me besó de nuevo en mis labios y empujó lentamente hasta echarme, y volver a la posición anterior.

«No…desististe de mí…mi amor…» dijo ella mirándome jadeante y reglándome una bella sonrisa.

" _I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_

 _I'm here to saty and make the difference that I can make_

 _Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

 _The tools and gifts we've got yeah we got lot at stake_

 _And in the end, you're still my friend_

 _At least we didn't intend_

 _For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

 _We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_

 _I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not_

 _And who I am »_

«¡Nunca desistiré de ti !» dije e invertí las posiciones, quedando encima, y comencé a besarla de nuevo.

" _I won't give up on us_

 _Even if the skies get rough_

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up_

 _I'm still looking up_

 _I won't give up on us_

 _God knows I'm tough, he knows_

 _We got a lot to learn_

 _God knows we're worth it »_

Estábamos juntas de nuevo, amándonos y sintiendo el calor de nuestros cuerpos, ¡cómo lo echaba en falta! Cuando empecé a besar su cuello de nuevo, ella invirtió las posiciones y besó mi hombro, hasta mis pechos y después mi abdomen, todo lentamente, hasta llegar a mi intimidad y pasar la lengua rápidamente por toda su extensión, haciéndome estremecer y gemir un poco fuera de los límites. Rápidamente la lamió de nuevo y comenzó a hacer movimientos de vaivén con ella.

«¡Amor…no pares!» dije entre gemidos ardientes y agarrando con fuerza las sábanas ante aquellas sensaciones.

Al escuchar eso, ella aumentó aún más los movimientos, mientras pegaba sus carnosos labios en los labios de mi sexo, llevándome a la locura, mientras yo me aguantaba para no gritar de placer ante aquello. Al cabo de un tiempo, no aguanté y alcancé un intenso clímax. Mientras me encontraba todavía jadeante, ella seguía besando cada parte de mi cuerpo, hasta que llegó a mi boca y me besó dulcemente.

«¡Tu sabor es tan embriagador, tu olor es el más delicioso perfume de la tierra!» dijo ella mirándome al fondo de mis ojos, mientras yo aún recuperaba el aliento.

«Te amo tanto…tanto…» dije volviendo a besarla, y alzándola para que se volviera a sentarse en mis piernas, al hacerlo ella entrelazó sus piernas de nuevo a mi cintura. Nos besamos sin parar, con mis manos apretando su espalda para no dejar un milímetro de distancia entre nosotras, mientras ella agarraba mi cuello y mis cabellos. Al cabo de un momento así, aprovechando cada minuto para amarnos y matar la nostalgia, la eché lentamente en la dirección en la que estaba sentada, quedando las dos de espalda a la cabecera de la cama, y presionando nuestros cuerpos, uno contra el otro entre besos y más besos, y manos, y sudor, y pasión, y gemidos. Coloqué nuestros cuerpos, y encajé nuestros sexos perfectamente, y comenzamos a movernos, restregando uno contra el otro, haciéndome tener sensaciones fuera de lo común, emitiendo gemidos interminables, acompañada de mi amor, que se aguantaba, como yo, para no aumentar el volumen de sus gemidos. Nuestros cuerpos mezclándose como si fueran uno solo, nuestros besos, nuestro amor verdadero…No había otro lugar en el que quisiera estar, si no era allí, dejando todo el amor que sentía por ella y ella por mí. Al cabo de un tiempo, y sin aguantar más, llegué al más ardiente orgasmo junto a mi morena, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos cayeran sobre la cama en mitad de ahogadas respiraciones.

" _I won't give up on us_

 _Even if the skies get rough_

 _I'm giving you all my love_

 _I'm still looking up… »_

«¡Ha sido…extraordinario !» dijo ella mientras recuperaba el aliento a mi lado, mirándome y sonriendo.

«¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo!» respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa «Nunca más…intentes despedirte de mí…fue como si mi vida hubiese acabado de repente…por favor, Re…¡no desistas de nosotras! ¡Hemos sido hechas la una para la otra, y para estar juntas!» dije poniéndome de lado y llevando mi mano hacia su rostro, acariciándolo «No importan las circunstancias, las dificultades…no podemos separarnos…¡no puedo vivir sin ti!»

«¡Em…YO…TE…AMO! Confieso que tenía miedo a causa de mi madre, y no quería herirte…por eso me despedí…pero cuando me vi lejos de ti…y percibí que no nos veríamos más, fue como si mi vida acabase, y una parte de mi fuera arrancada…» dijo ella en mitad de algunas lágrimas «Tenemos que estar juntas…porque somos una sola…ahora me doy cuenta de ello y te prometo que voy a luchar con todas mis fuerzas para que estemos juntas. ¡Eres mi amor verdadero, Em!» terminó y enseguida me abrazó y me besó dulcemente

«¡Y tú el mío, Re!» respondí y nos quedamos un tiempo ahí, acariciándonos y demostrándonos cuánto nos amábamos hasta que casi amaneció y tuve que regresar a casa.

«Te mandaré una carta…¿bien?» pregunté mientras estábamos junto a la ventana, ya vestidas, abrazándonos

«Muy bien…¡estaré esperando, mi amor!» respondió ella y enseguida la besé intensamente. Después bajé con algo de dificultad y me encaminé rumbo a casa.

¡Cómo quería sacarla de aquel cuarto y llevármela lejos para que se librara de todo aquello y solo estuviera conmigo! Lo peor de todo fue la despedida. No quería de ningún modo dejarla en aquel sitio, pero sabía que ese no era el modo adecuado de hacer las cosas, teníamos que enfrentarnos a los problemas y no huir de ellos…Pero de ahora en adelante, haríamos lo que fuera para estar juntas, y afrontaríamos cualquier dificultad que se nos pusiera por delante.


	16. Toda ayuda es bienvenida

**Toda ayuda es bienvenida**

 **POV Regina**

En el momento en que Emma salió hacia su casa, no pude dejar de sonreír inmensamente por saber que ella era mi amor verdadero, que no desistió de mí, incluso con todas las dificultades, viajó hasta aquí, hizo todo eso por mí. Cielos….¡cómo puede haber alguien tan enamorado como yo en ese momento! No, no existe nadie en todos los reinos, de eso tengo certeza. Nunca pensé que el amor fuese tan intenso, cálido y fuerte…un sentimiento que te domina por completo y tantas otras cosas inexplicables. Fue una dulce tortura despedirme, pero sabía que la vería de nuevo. Necesitaba verla de nuevo…si no aquella bomba que llamada "mi corazón" iba a explotar dentro de mí en cualquier momento. Entonces, me senté en mi cama, y pensé, pensé, pero no conseguía encontrar una manera de derrotar a mi madre y estar con Emma. Cora, a veces, me daba clases de magia, pero era solo lo básico, como levantar pequeñas piedras, conseguir cambiar el color del pañuelo que llevaba al cuello, cosas demasiado sencillas que de nada servirían. Era como si supiese que podría rebelarme, y usar la magia contra ella, por eso solo me enseñaba lo básico entre lo básico. Me puse a caminar nerviosamente por el cuarto por no poder pensar en nada, cuando en determinado momento escuché golpes en la puerta. En un primer momento pensé que era uno de los empleados trayéndome la comida, como había hecho desde que estaba encerrada en aquel "bendito" cuarto, ya que después de la terrible discusión con mi madre, ella sencillamente desapareció y me dejó encerrada como a una "mascota".

«¡Márchate!» dije, ya que no tenía hambre. Aun así la persona abrió y cuando miré era la última persona que quería ver en ese momento. "Madre".

«Hola…Regina…» dijo ella con el mismo tono grosero de siempre, acercándose a mí

«¡No se acerque!» dije separándome

«Regina, yo…»

«¿Cómo puede hacerme esto? Dejarme DOS días encerrada en mi propio cuarto…yo…¡siento asco por vos!» dije interrumpiéndola muy rabiosa

«¡No tuve elección, Regina! Eres muy joven…no sabes absolutamente nada sobre el amor, querida»

«¡Definitivamente sé mucho más que vos!» dije, pero ella dio un respiro y continuó

«Escucha…sé lo que es mejor para ti. Y sabes que no nos está yendo muy bien en los negocios y mucho menos con nuestra reputación…¡Necesitamos poder!»

«¡No me importa el poder! Solo quiero ser feliz, libre…»

«¡Ya te dije…querida…la felicidad…es debilidad!»

«No…¡solo dice eso porque nunca ha sido feliz! Tiene una familia, y podría aprovechar para tener la felicidad…pero solo piensa en el poder…¡NUNCA le ha dado valor a su familia!» dije alteradamente, sintiendo las lágrimas de rabia caer de mis ojos

«¡No entiendes nada, Regina…he pasado por muchas cosas y ahora que he llegado hasta aquí…necesito permanecer en lo alto! ¡Nunca más nadie me va a usar! ¡Seré la más poderosa y tú…te vas a casar con aquel príncipe, lo quieras o no!»

«Entonces, ¿por qué nunca ha contado por lo que pasó? ¿Por qué nunca habla de eso?»

«¡Porque eso es pasado, querida! ¡Ahora lo más importante es el futuro…un futuro de poder!» dijo sonriendo, y enseguida movió los dedos.

«¿Qué hace…?» pregunté después de ver que había hecho algo de magia.

«He cambiado el hechizo…ahora puedes andar por el castillo, pero no puedes salir de él…¡no eres ninguna mascota! Eres mi hija…¡y harás lo que yo ordene!» dijo saliendo del cuarto inmediatamente.

Me quedé pensando en la conversación, y me preguntaba por qué tenía que ser tan obsesiva. ¿Por qué no podía ser una madre normal que abraza y consuela a sus hijos cuando están sufriendo? Pensaba y enseguida me echaba a llorar. Después de mucho llorar, me lavé y cambié de ropa, peiné mis cabellos y bajé para pedir a los empleados algo de comer, ya que no había probado bocado en el desayuno, y tenía hambre.

«¿Alfred?» dije bajando las escaleras, y rápidamente él apareció sonriente como siempre…no entendía cómo un empleado que trabaja para mi madre podía sonreír de esa manera.

«¿Sí, princesa?»

«¿Podría prepararme algo de comer? Tengo mucha hambre» dije sonriéndole también

«¡Claro, por supuesto! Espere solo un momento…» dijo él y se fue hacia la cocina.

Mientras esperaba, me senté en uno de los sofás que había cerca de la cocina, y en mi frente tenía el gran salón de baile, pero con las puertas cerradas. Enseguida, me acordé de la noche del baile, y recordé al príncipe…el modo en cómo miró a Emma y después a mí…como si supiese algo y parecía que estaba haciendo aquello para provocarla. Eso vino a mi mente, pero rápidamente lo deseché… ¿cómo podría él estar envuelto? Él no podría hacer eso…entonces, después pensé en Emma…y recordé su mirada de furia y celos que lanzaba hacia él mientras bailábamos. Sonreí ante el recuerdo…mi rubia era muy celosa, y eso me dejaba más enamorada de ella todavía. Estuve un rato más ahí, pensando en los acontecimientos de después, y en la noche que he pasado junto a mi amor, hasta que Alfred apareció con una bandeja tapada. Ni reparé en lo que era, podía ser cualquier cosa, solo para matar el hambre, entonces le di las gracias y subí las escaleras, y vi la puerta del cuarto de mi madre entreabierta. Sentí curiosidad, porque ella nunca dejaba la puerta abierta…siempre estaba cerrada. Entonces, dejé la bandeja y caminé muy despacio hasta la puerta, empujé un poco para conseguir ver mejor, y vi que no había nadie. Miré por todo el cuarto, y era oscuro y daba miedo…había varios libros en un estante, y en un lado una mesa con frascos brillantes, entonces deduje que era algo mágico. Comencé a hojear algunos de esos libros, y a leer para ver de qué eran…y claro, también eran de magia. De repente, oí pasos acercándose, así que cogí rápidamente uno de los libros y salí enseguida, cogí la bandeja y regresé a mi cuarto. Espié por la puerta para ver quién era, y era mi madre, que entraba en su cuarto y cerraba la puerta.

Suspiré de alivio al ver que había salido de esa sin haber sido vista. Después dejé la bandeja encima de la mesa de noche y me senté en mi cama para ver lo que tenía ese libro. Leí, e intenté comprender lo que ponía, pero no conseguí entender nada…incluso parecía que estaba en otra lengua. Cuando terminé de intentar leer, percibí que había un nombre al final, muy extraño. Intenté varias veces pronunciarlo, pero solo me traba cada vez más.

«Rumpelsshh…Rumpelsstiltishkin…» Finalmente creo que conseguí pronunciarlo

«No, no querida, la pronunciación correcta es Rumpelstiltskin»

Me asusté al oír una voz algo fina e irónica detrás de mí y me giré para ver quién era.

«¿Quién sois vos…? ¿Cómo habéis entrado aquí?» pregunté asustada

«Como ya habeis pronunciado, o intentado, mi nombre es Rumpelstiltskin, querida…y vos me habéis llamado, y digamos que tengo mis medios para llegar aquí…» dijo acercándose lentamente y con una astuta mirada en los ojos.

«¿Tenéis magia?» pregunté separándome un poco

«Yo soy el Dark One, querida mía…¡puedo hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa!» dijo haciendo una pausa después «¡Así que vos…sois la famosa Regina!»

«¿Me conocéis…?»

«No, pero conozco a vuestra madre…»

«Por eso vuestro nombre estaba en su libro de magia…»

«Sí…digamos que vuestra madre y yo tenemos un pasado, que está pagando hasta hoy…» dijo soltando una risa irritante

«¿Cómo es eso?» pregunté confusa

«Yo hago acuerdos, querida…vuestra madre hizo un acuerdo conmigo hace muchos años y a cambio ella sería mi sierva, cuando yo necesitase…»

" _Por eso ella sale tanto"_ Pensé

«Pero la pregunta que no hay que olvidar es…¿por qué me habéis llamado?»

«Yo…necesito ayuda…necesito detener a mi madre…»

«Dejadme adivinar…¿para vivir vuestra vida al lado de vuestro amor…. verdadero?» dijo recalcando la "r" y haciendo un gesto con las manos

«¿Cómo sabéis…?»

«Sé muchas cosas, querida….¿queréis aprender magia, no?»

«Sí…»

«Y queréis mi ayuda…»

«Sí…»

«Bien…entonces haremos un trato…» dijo soltando de nuevo aquella risa

«¿Qué queréis de mí…?»

Se acercó y me arrancó uno de mis cabellos y enseguida lo hizo desaparecer.

«Solo eso…¡Mañana estaré aquí para empezar con las clases! ¡Hasta luego, querida!» dijo girándose, soltando una última risa y desapareciendo en una nube de color rojo oscuro.

Necesito aprender magia…solo así podría detener a mi madre. No confío en Rumpelstiltskin…pero haré cualquier cosa para estar junto a Emma, y si eso significa tener magia, entonces la tendría, pero por supuesto jamás sería como mi madre… aprendería magia solo lo estrictamente necesario para terminar esa lucha con ella, y finalmente tener paz y felicidad al lado de mi rubia.


	17. Hago todo por ti

**Hago todo por ti**

«Hola amor…» dijo Emma abrazando a Regina por detrás, mientras esta estaba cepillando sus cabellos frente al gran espejo de su cuarto.

«¡Hola Em…! ¡Qué bien que estés aquí! Pensé que solo ibas a mandar una carta…» dijo la morena dejando el cepillo y girándose para abrazar a la rubia.

«Iba a mandarla, pero te echaba tanto de menos que no pude contenerme de venir a verte» dijo apretando más el abrazo

«Yo también he sentido mucho tu ausencia, aunque nos hemos visto anoche…parece que han sido semanas y no solo un día…» se separaron y a continuación se besaron intensamente

«Ven…» dijo Regina agarrando la mano de Emma y guiándola hasta la cama, para echarse y colocarla entre sus piernas, agarrando su cintura y hundiendo su rostro en el suave cuello de la rubia «Tengo novedades…»

«¿Ah sí?» preguntó Emma acariciando las manos de la morena y cerrando los ojos, sintiendo los carnosos y fríos labios besando su nuca, dulcemente

«Sí…» Y Regina le explicó que su madre la había dejado caminar por el castillo, pero que todavía quería obligarla a casarse con Graham y tener el poder absoluto. Después le contó que había cogido uno de los libros e intentó leerlo, pero que no pudo porque era de magia «Cuando pronuncié el nombre que había al final del libro, apareció un hombre que atendía a ese nombre y me propuso un acuerdo…»

«¿Qué nombre era ese, RE…y qué acuerdo te propuso?»

«Te voy a enseñar el libro, porque no consigo pronunciar su nombre correctamente» dijo la morena separándose solo para coger el libro de su mesilla y volviendo a la posición anterior

En cuanto Emma hojeó el libro hasta el final y leyó el nombre que estaba escrito, se inclinó hacia delante para girarse y poder mirar a Regina. Su mirada era de pánico.

«Regina…¿conoces a este hombre? Es el Señor Oscuro, es muy peligroso…dime que no has hecho un acuerdo con él…»

«¿Lo conoces, Em?»

«No…pero mis padres cuentan historias de él y de sus acuerdos…él los cumple todos, pero siempre vienen con un precio a causa de la magia…»

«Pero…yo necesito aprender magia…solo así puedo detener a mi madre, Em…Hice un acuerdo para que me enseñara…»

«¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste esto?» preguntó Emma enfadada levantándose

«¡Porque no hay otra manera! Me quedé toda la tarde pensando en cómo detener a mi madre…pero no hay otra manera a no ser que aprenda magia, para conseguir detenerla…» dijo Regina mientras también se levantaba.

Tras oír eso, Emma empezó a caminar nerviosamente por el cuarto.

«¿Qué te pidió a cambio?» preguntó, deteniéndose y mirando preocupada a Regina

«Cogió uno de mis cabellos…solo eso, Em…» dijo la morena caminando hacia ella y colocando sus manos en su rostro «No tienes que preocuparte, mi amor…me va a enseñar…pero solo para impedir que Cora nos separe…yo no soy ella, Em…jamás usaré la magia para el mal…¡yo no quiero aprender, no me gusta! Pero solo de imaginar que eso me separaría de ti, yo…yo…» no conseguía terminar a causa de las lágrimas bañando su rostro

«Hey…no llores, Re…por favor…» dijo Emma, mientras enjugaba las lágrimas del rostro de su morena con los dedos, y la besaba dulcemente «Solo me he quedado muy preocupada ante el hecho de que te arriesgues con la magia…siempre conlleva un precio…»

«Lo sé…lo sé…pero…no entiendes Em…a excepción de mi padre, que no puede hacer nada, solo te tengo a ti…¡No puedo perderte…!»

«Escúchame, mi amor. ¡Nunca me vas a perder! Porque siempre voy a estar aquí…» dijo Emma llevando su mano al corazón de Regina «Y tú, aquí…» dijo de nuevo agarrando la mano de la morena y colocándola en su propio corazón «Y si vas a correr ese riesgo por nosotras…¡yo también voy a aprender! ¡Vamos a aprender juntas!»

«Emma, no…ya es suficiente que me esté arriesgando yo…mañana él vendrá y solo me enseñará a mí…por favor…»

«Está bien…pero, ¿estás segura de que puedes confiar en él?»

«¿Y qué elección tengo, Em?»

«Querría estar contigo cuando él viniera…» dijo la rubia tristemente

«Pero estás aquí ahora…¡y eso es lo que más importa!» dijo Regina abrazando el cuello de Emma y besándola con todo el amor.

Emma rodeó la cintura de la morena, la alzó levemente mientras se besaban, y la llevó hasta la cama. Mientras Regina paseaba sus manos por debajo del vestido de la rubia, entre sus piernas hasta su espalda, sintiendo toda la suavidad de su piel, Emma apretaba su cintura, luchando contra el tejido de la camisola, todo sin romper el beso. De repente oyeron golpes en la puerta.

«Oh, ¿de verdad?» dijo Emma jadeante, rompiendo el beso

«¿Quién podrá ser…?» dijo Regina asustada, pero aún en la misma posición

«Tienes que ver quién es, RE…»

«No…debe ser uno de los empleados…dentro de poco se cansa y se va…» dijo la morena volviendo a besarla y comenzando a acariciarse de nuevo.

«¿Regina? ¿Estás ahí?» preguntó una voz familiar tras la puerta

«¡Ay, caramba!» dijo la morena, separándose de nuevo de los labios de la rubia

«¿Qué? ¿Quién es?» preguntó Emma curiosa

«Mi padre…tengo que abrirle…ve, ¡escóndete en mi guardarropa!»

«Ok…Me va a encantar esconderme ahí…»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque voy a poder sentir tu maravilloso olor en esas prendas…» respondió la rubia con una leve risa traviesa

«¡Venga, vete, boba linda!» respondió Regina sonriendo y levantándose, empujando a Emma hacia el armario.

«No salgas de ahí, eh…» dijo la morena fingiendo ponerse autoritaria

«No te preocupes, majestad…» bromeó Emma también sonriendo

Entonces Regina cerró rápidamente el armario y fue hasta la puerta.

«Hola…papá…¿qué ocurre?» preguntó Regina como si nada

«Hola, hija…hace tiempo que no hablamos…pensé que querrías conversar…¿Puedo pasar?»

«Ah, sí, claro…» respondió ella, no queriendo rechazar al padre y abriendo espacio para que entrara.

«Hija mía…sé que estás pasando por dificultades, con tu madre…pero tienes que saber que con toda esa frialdad, ella sabe lo que es mejor para ti…y…no me contó lo que pasó para encerrarte en el castillo…y yo realmente estoy preocupado…sabes que somos amigos y me puedes decir cualquier cosa, Regina…puedes contar conmigo, hija»

Mientras hablaba, Emma espiaba por las rendijas del armario y oía toda la conversación.

«Lo sé, papá…pero…es muy complicado…no quiero hablar de eso ahora…¿vale?» pidió la morena dulcemente

«Está bien…pero que sepas que siempre voy a estar aquí, ¿ok?»

«Lo sé…¡gracias papá!»

Después de un momento en silencio, él se pronunció.

«Regina…¿te picó algún animal?» dijo mirando extrañamente a la hija

«No que yo sepa, papá…¿por qué?»

«No…es que tu cuello está muy rojo…parece que una abeja te haya picado…»

«Ah…no, no…no fue ningún animal…» dijo ella sonriendo al recordar que era un ser humano quien le había hecho eso, una rubia para ser precisos «Yo…eh…es solo una alergia…» continuó nerviosamente. Emma no consiguió aguantar la risa, y acabó haciendo un pequeño ruido en el armario, e inmediatamente Henry miró hacia él acompañado de Regina

«¿Qué fue eso?» preguntó caminando hacia el armario

«Ahhh…no fue nada, solo el viento…» dijo la morena intentado aparentar indiferencia

Cuando él iba a poner las manos para abrir la puerta del armario, Regina pronunció rápidamente

«Ahhh,…papá, tengo sueño…» dijo la morena fingiendo bostezar, desviando la atención del padre del armario al agarrarlo por el brazo y llevarlo hasta la puerta.

«Sí, claro…¿Estás bien?» preguntó curioso

«Sí…a pesar de todo, estoy…muy bien…» dijo Regina mirando hacia los lados

«Está bien, entonces. Buenas noches, hija»

«Buenas noches, papá…» respondió y enseguida Henry salió del cuarto.

Regina suspiró aliviada y fue directamente al armario y lo abrió.

«Menos mal que lo distraje…¡casi abrió el armario!»

Mientras, Emma solo sabía reír.

«¡Eh…eso, sigue riendo, idiota!» dijo la morena dándole una palmada en el brazo

«¡Ay, esa dolió!» dijo ella todavía riendo

«Te lo tienes merecido…primero, me dejas toda marcada…después haces que mi padre casi te descubra…» habló la morena fingiendo indignación, pero enseguida también se echó a reír.

«Primero, princesa Regina…» dijo Emma acercándose y dando vueltas lentamente alrededor de ella «Necesito marcarte…porque eres solo mía…» continuó, deteniéndose detrás de ella, y poniendo sus manos en su cintura, apretándola y besando su cuello lentamente «Y después…» dijo girándola rápidamente y apretando su nariz con la de ella «Me hubiera gustado conocer a mi suegro…» terminó sonriendo

Tras oír eso, Regina comenzó a reír, y besó a la rubia intensamente.

«Estaría genial habértelo presentado…solo que en una ocasión diferente» dijo separándose para recuperar aliento

«Lo sé…parece ser un buen padre…»

«Sí…es mi único amigo…cuando mi madre me peleaba…era él quien me venía a consolar…»

«¡Eso está muy bien…ahora también me tienes a mí!» dijo Emma frotando su nariz con la de ella de un lado al otro, tiernamente, mientras se abrazaban.

Y así fueron hacia la cama, agarrada la una a la otra, conversando sobre sus historias de cuando eran niñas y riéndose de las tonterías que hacían. Al cabo de un tiempo, Emma preguntó cómo se había hecho aquella cicatriz, que a su parecer era muy sexy, encima del labio superior. Regina respondió que fue de un accidente al montar en Flecha por primera vez. La cuerda de la rienda se trabó y ella tiraba para destrabarla, pero no lo consiguió, y entonces cuando la morena fue a soltar la cuerda, esta vino hacia ella bruscamente, dándole encima de los labios, haciéndolos sangrar. Y esa marca es lo que ha quedado. Así comenzó su linda amistad con su caballo, según ella. Se quedaron riendo, contando historias de infancia, y siempre acariciándose, nunca perdían el contacto de sus cuerpos, pero no hicieron nada más. Solo continuaron así hasta casi el amanecer.

«La próxima vez…voy a intentar no venir y mandarte una carta» dijo Emma sonriendo y abrazando a su amada por la cintura.

«No hay problema si quieres venir…te dejo…» bromeó Regina

«Voy a intentar venir y parecer lo menos sospechoso posible…» respondió Emma sonriendo tontamente «Y ten cuidado con ese brujo, Re…¡voy a estar preocupada toda la tarde!»

«Todo va a ir bien…no tienes que preocuparte, amor…»

«¡De igual forma lo estaré!» dijo y Regina sonrió

«¡Te amo!»

«¡Te amo!»

Se dieron un último y cálido beso y Emma descendió y regresó a casa. Al ver a la rubia desaparecer, Regina se echó en la cama y se durmió, sintiéndose cansada por no haber dormido mucho a causa de Emma. Lo mismo con la rubia. Pero ciertamente el sueño perdido valía la pena para las dos.

Cuando Regina se levantó, se lavó y se puso un vestido sencillo, ya que no iba a salir del castillo. Bajó y desayunó con su padre, porque su madre había salido a hacer "negocios". Después regresó a su cuarto a la espera de Rumpelstiltskin. Esperó leyendo uno de sus libros de aventuras preferidos, en un sillón en su habitación.

«¡Veo que tenéis buen gusto para los libros, querida!» dijo él dándole un susto como la primea vez y sacándola de su lectura. Rápidamente se levantó y avanzó hacia él. «¿Lista para vuestra clase, querida?»

«Sí…»


	18. ¿Lista para vuestra clase?

**¿Lista para vuestra clase?**

«¿Dónde estamos…?» preguntó Regina después de que una nube roja se disipara y apareciera en un bosque.

«Estamos en el bosque, querida…no habréis pensado poder aprender algo en aquel cuarto, ¿verdad?»

«Pero…mi madre hizo un hechizo para que no pudiera salir…¿cómo es que estoy aquí?» preguntó confusa

«A ver, querida…YO enseñé a vuestra madre toda la magia que sabe, ¡así que el profesor es mucho más poderoso que el alumno!» dijo Rumpel haciendo su famoso movimiento de manos

«Ah, sí…pero si descubre que salí, ella…»

«¡No os preocupéis, Cora no será ahora un problema!»

«Pero hablando de eso…si ustedes dos se encuentran para "negocios", ¿cómo puedo fiarme de vos? ¿Cómo puedo saber que no va a contarle todo a mi madre?» preguntó ella con suspicacia

«No pido que confiéis en mí, querida, pero si sirve de alivio, siempre mantengo mis acuerdos en secreto…y además de eso, ella es mi sierva y no le debo ninguna respuesta»

«Está bien…voy a tener que confiar en vos de cualquier manera, es el único camino…» dijo tristemente

«¡Os garantizo que no os arrepentiréis, querida! Muy bien, vamos a comenzar vuestra lección…pero primero vamos a cambiar esas ropas» dijo moviendo los dedos y cambiando el vestido de Regina por ropa de montar, como las que siempre usa.

«¿Cómo sabíais que es esta ropa la que uso…?» preguntó ella, mirando la ropa

«¡Sé muchas cosas, querida! Pero ahora vamos a empezar con algo sencillo…vamos a ver si conseguís hacer esto…» dijo él haciendo aparecer una manzana en su mano «¡Solo cerrad los ojos, y desead, y creed…y entonces aparecerá!»

Regina extendió la mano y cerró los ojos, pero al abrirlos no había nada en su mano

«¡Intentad de nuevo!»

«Está bien…» respondió ella cerrando los ojos otra vez y abriéndolas enseguida…y nada.

«¡No os estáis concentrando! La magia no viene de la razón, o de la mente, Regina…¡viene de los sentimientos! Pensad en por qué estáis haciendo esto, por qué motivo…sentid y fluirá normalmente…» dijo él caminando lentamente de un lado para otro.

Enseguida Regina cerró los ojos, pero esta vez pensó en Emma…en su comportamiento, en su mirada, en su cariño, en su amor, pensó en cuando estaban juntas, en el maravilloso sentimiento que compartían y que no quería perder nunca y pensó en el cupcake que Emma le había puesto en su boca el día que hicieron el pic-nic, y comenzó a sonreír ante el recuerdo.

«¡Ya podéis abrir los ojos, querida!»

Y al abrirlos, seguía todavía sonriendo y sonrió aún más cuando vio un bello cupcake en su mano.

«¡Lo conseguí!» dijo sonriendo

«No es una manzana, pero está yendo bien…¡Pero solo es el comienzo!» dijo él soltando su risita irritante «¡Ahora quiero que paralicéis a ese caballo!» dijo haciendo aparecer un hermoso caballo negro

Al oír eso, Regina irguió las dos manos hacia el cabello y cerró de nuevo los ojos, pensando en su "propósito" y deseando paralizar al caballo. Cuando los abrió, vio que este estaba erguido, con las patas levantadas, totalmente paralizado.

«¡Muy bien, Regina! Nunca vi a ningún aprendiz mío aprender tan rápido…¡ni siquiera vuestra madre!» dijo él con una mirada de sorpresa «Debéis ansiar mucho vuestro propósito, querida»

«¡No os hacéis idea!» dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente

«Respondedme a una cosa…» dijo él juntando la punta de los dedos de la dos manos «Descubristeis sobre mí en un libro de Cora, ¿verdad?»

«Sí…»

«Robasteis el libro, y con él me llamasteis…»

«Sí, necesitaba descubrir cómo detenerla, y vi el cuarto de mi madre abierto, entonces aproveché y cogí uno de sus libros…» dijo la morena con normalidad

«Entiendo…me he enterado de que ella posee una cosa muy poderosa en ese cuarto…un espejo que revela cualquier cosa que se quiera ver…» dijo él moviendo las manos de nuevo

«¿De verdad?» preguntó ella sorprendida

«Sí, se puede ver lo que se quiera, si se consigue llegar hasta él…»

«Pero…¿por qué me estáis contando esto?»

«¡Digamos que soy admirador del amor verdadero!» dijo él sonriendo enseguida «Ahora vamos a continuar, ¡todavía tenéis que aprender mucho!»

Y así pasaron la tarde, con Rumpel indicándole un hechizo tras otro, como mover ramas de árboles, paralizar otros animales, hacer aparecer objetos, y hacer que ellos floten. Y Regina haciéndolos de forma perfecta muy rápidamente. Sentía una sensación de poder al hacer aquello, pero siempre con calma, pues no podía entusiasmarse, porque su único objetivo era detener a su madre y poder estar con su amor verdadero.

Después de aprender muchas cosas, Rumpel transportó a la morena de vuelta a su cuarto, y enseguida dijo "Hasta mañana, querida", y se fue envuelto en su nube roja.

Tras eso, se echó en la cama, y pensó en cómo había podido hacer todos esos hechizos tan fácilmente y sonrió con eso, pues había pensado que la magia era un cosa mucho más complicada de aprender y que iba a tardar más en adaptarse a ella. También pensó en Emma, en cómo ya la echaba de manos, en ese momento recordó lo que le había dicho el mago del espejo.

" _Creo que no hago mal si echo una ojeadita"_ Pensó y rápidamente salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto de su madre, que extrañamente estaba de nuevo entreabierta. La empujó lentamente, vio que no había nadie y se adentró.

«Espejo…espejo…ah, debe ser este…» pensó caminando hacia una esquina del grande y oscuro dormitorio, divisando un espejo en el que se reflejaba de cuerpo entero.

«¡Deseo ver a Emma!» dijo en dirección al espejo. Nada sucedió «Cierto, necesito sentir…sentir…» dijo de nuevo cerrando los ojos y acordándose de la rubia «¡Deseo ver a mi amor verdadero!»

Al abrir los ojos, sonrió al ver a la rubia en el bosque, andando alegremente. Pero su rostro cambió la sonrisa por la rabia cuando vio que la rubia caminaba hacia una muchacha morena de ojos azules, muy bonita y le agarraba el rostro con las manos. Tras eso, sintió cómo crecía en su interior una bola de celos, dejándola completamente furiosa. Salió corriendo del cuarto de Cora y se encerró en el suyo.

«¡Va a ver lo que es bueno cuando venga!» habló para sí misma mientras apretaba los puños de rabia, y esperaba a la rubia

* * *

«Y entonces, ¿todo salió bien?»

«Sí, querida…está aprendiendo perfectamente, mejor de lo que imaginé»

«¿Le gustó?»

«¡Parecía que sí!»

«¡Genial! ¿Le hablasteis del espejo?»

«Sí, y funcionó todo según lo esperado, ¡lo vio y pensó que la rubia la ha traicionado!»

«¡Perfecto! En breve desistirá de esa aventura idiota, y comenzará a pensar exactamente como yo»

«¡Y entonces, vamos a tener el total y absoluto poder sobre todos ellos, mi amor!»

«Sí…¡vamos a tenerlo, sí!» dijo Cora, sonriendo diabólicamente y besando a continuación al brujo.

* * *

 **Estoy mejor de la mano, por eso hoy he querido subir capi de este fic. Como veis, se avecina tormenta. ¿Creerá Regina en Emma? ¿Se sentirá defraudada Emma por las dudas de su amor?**


	19. Mi primera y única morena

**Mi primera y única morena**

 **POV Emma**

Tan pronto como llegué a casa, después de pasar una maravillosa noche de cariños y risas con mi amor, sencillamente caía dormida en la cama de lo cansada que estaba.

«¡Hija! ¡Despierta! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dormir Bella Durmiente?» dijo mi madre entrando y abriendo las cortinas, haciendo que entrecerrara los ojos y colocara la almohada sobre mi cabeza, intentado tapar la luz del sol.

«Mamáaa…es temprano…» dije mañosamente

«Si la hora de almorzar es temprano para ti…imagina si estuvieras bajo una maldición del sueño…incluso con un beso de amor verdadero creo que nunca despertarías…» bromeó ella, arrancándome la almohada.

" _¡Seguro que con un beso de mi morena yo despertaría!"_ pensé sonriendo para mí.

«Vamos…levanta, vaga…yo voy bajando, te quiero en cinco minutos abajo…» dijo ella dándome un beso en mi cabeza y saliendo del cuarto.

Cuando salió, me levanté, tomé un baño, y mientras lo tomaba pensé en Regina y lo que dijo sobre aprender magia y que hoy comenzaría las clases. No me gustó nada eso…la magia para mi familia era un mal camino…si todos estábamos unidos era solo por el amor verdadero de mis padres. Pero yo confío en ella y sé que es el único camino para poder estar juntas, pero aún pensaba contárselo a mis padres…¿y si estaban de mi lado? ¿Y si me ayudasen? Pero mi miedo era…¿y si no lo aceptan? No estaba segura y eso me dejada muy afligida. Pero enseguida aparte esos pensamientos y comencé a preocuparme por si mi morena estaría bien con aquel perverso hechicero…salí del baño y me vestí.

Bajé y estaban todos en la mesa, así que me unía a ellos. Mi padre estaba diferente, estaba serio y no dijo una palabra. Me pareció extraño, ya que él siempre bromeaba y preguntaba cómo estábamos mi hermano y yo, y siempre le daba besos a mi madre, que estaba como siempre, pero parecía algo abatida. Pensé que tal vez habían peleado, pero sería la primera vez, porque nunca había visto a mis padres pelear, pero me encogí de hombros…ya lo arreglarían. Graham, como siempre, devoraba la comida y hablaba sobre la caza con la boca llena, lo que era asqueroso, y sonreía alegremente como en los últimos días, y eso me dejó sospechando, pero no le di mayor importancia. Después mi madre dijo algo que yo no escuché, porque estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos, mientras jugaba con la comida.

Después de almorzar, dije que iba a cabalgar un poco. Quería ir al bosque y respirar aire puro, y pensar más en mi amor. Llegué y empecé a caminar por el otro lado del bosque para explorar acompañada de Encantada, que iba detrás de mí.

" _¿Cómo estará…le estará yendo bien? ¡Cómo la extraño…solo quiero que esté aquí conm…!"_ Pensé, pero enseguida salí de mis pensamientos al oír unos gritos a lo lejos.

«¡Socorro! ¡Qué alguien me ayude!»

Al escuchar eso, corrí hacia el lugar de donde venían los gritos y me detuve al ver a una muchacha morena de ojos claros, con una capa roja. Tosía sin parar, estaba toda llena de cenizas y sangrando.

«¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Estáis bien!» pregunté acercándome a ella y tocando su rostro para mantenerla despierta, pues estaba cerrando los ojos y susurrando "¡Ayudadme…!" antes de desmayarse y caer al suelo.

«¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡Tengo que llevarla al castillo! Está muy herida…» pensé en alto, cogí, con cuidado, su cuerpo, y la puse sobre Encantada, monté deprisa y apoyé su cuerpo en mí y cabalgué rápido hacia el castillo.

«¡Abran las puertas!» grité a los guardias que protegían la entrada mientras me acercaba. Tan pronto como abrieron, pasé volando con mi yegua, y salté al suelo al llegar. Rápidamente Graham se acercó corriendo, abriendo más las puertas.

«¿Qué gritos son esos? ¿Qué pasó?» dijo él en tono irritado

«¡Lo que haya pasado! Ahora ayúdame a bajar a esta chica que he encontrado en el bosque» dije intentando bajarla de Encantada.

«¡Dios, está muy herida…!» dijo él preocupado, cogiendo a la chica en brazos.

«Llévala adentro e instálala en el cuarto de huéspedes» dije mientras él entraba y yo lo seguía «¿Dónde están papá y mamá?» pregunté, pues no veía a ninguno de los dos por allí.

«¿Dónde tienes la cabeza, idiota? Mamá dijo en el almuerzo que iban a visitar a Cenicienta y al Príncipe» respondió él impacientemente, mientras subía las escaleras con la morena en brazos.

«¡Ah es verdad…no presté atención!» dije desde atrás

«¿Por qué será…?» dijo, y puso una cara rara

«¿Qué quieres decir…?» pregunté con sospecha

«Nada…¿tendrías la amabilidad de abrir la puerta?» preguntó irónicamente, señalando la puerta del cuarto

La abrí enseguida, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y él colocó a la chica lentamente en la cama.

«Voy a quitarle la capa…¡Dios, está sangrando mucho! Graham, ¡ve a llamar al médico!» dije y él no reaccionó, solo se quedó parado mirando el rostro de la morena «Graham…¡GRAHAM!» tuve que gritar para que se reaccionara.

«¡Ya, ya, ya voy, mandona!» dijo nerviosamente y salió disparado del cuarto

Rápidamente le quité la capa y la recoloqué mejor en la cama, colocándole dos almohadones para que estuviera más cómoda. Ella abrió los ojos, pero los volvió a cerrar enseguida, mientras susurraba cosas que no podía entender.

«Shhh, calma, todo va a ir bien…estáis muy débil y necesitáis descansar. El médico llegará de un momento al otro…» dije agarrando su mano, y entonces se desmayó de nuevo.

«Listo, he mandado a uno de los guardias a buscarlo, en unos minutos llegará» dijo Graham acercándose jadeante «¿Quién es ella? ¿La conoces?» preguntó mientras miraba de arriba abajo a la chica. Mientras, yo estaba sentada a su lado, sujetando su mano.

«No…nunca la había visto en ningún sitio…¡espero que mejore!»

«¿Me llamaron?» preguntó el doctor Frank, que estaba al servicio de nuestra familia desde hacía un tiempo, entrando en el cuarto

«Sí, doctor. Encontré a esta chica en el bosque y está muy herida» dije levantándome y dejándole sitio para que la examinara.

«Dejadme ver…»dijo él pasando sus manos por sus brazos, estómago y cabeza «Parece que…ha inhalado mucho humo…y…tiene un gran corte en el estómago, aquí donde la ropa está manchada. ¡Menos mal que siempre llevo conmigo mi maletín de primeros auxilios!» dijo cogiéndolo y abriéndolo, sacando una aguja, hilo y yeso «Ahora, necesito que me dejéis hacer, voy a coser el corte y poner yeso en su cabeza que parece que ha recibido un fuerte golpe»

«Está bien, doctor, vamos a esperar afuera hasta que termine…¡cualquier cosa, llame!» dije mientras ya se preparaba para coserla, y empujaba a Graham, que parecía no querer salir de allí.

«¿Va a ponerse bien, doctor?» preguntó él, preocupado mientras yo lo arrastraba hacia fuera.

«En cuanto le cosa el corte y pare la hemorragia, se va a poner bien, sí, Graham…» dijo el doctor, y al escucharlo, salió sin que tuviera que insistir.

Nos quedamos tras la puerta, esperando. Pasadas unas horas, el doctor abrió la puerta, y Graham salió disparado hacia él, y yo lo seguí.

«Y entonces, doctor, ¿cómo fue?» preguntó

«Ha ido muy bien, no os preocupéis…ya la cosí y la enyesé. Ahora necesita absoluto descanso para recuperarse. En cuanto despierte, tenéis que darle mucha agua. ¿Entendido?» dijo dirigiéndose a nosotros dos

«¡Sí, entendemos, doctor! Gracias…» dije yo, y él se retiró

Tras eso, Graham entró en el cuarto y se quedó admirando a la morena mientras dormía, mientras yo me sentaba a su lado. Lo encontré muy extraño, pues nunca lo había visto mirar tan encantado a ninguna de las chicas que ya habían estado aquí. Mi hermano era un cabeza dura, las princesas casi le saltaban encima, pero él ni las miraba. Solo se divertía cazando y nunca antes se había interesado por una muchacha. Lo dejé solo con ella, y vi que un guardia venía a visarme de que mis padres habían llegado. Entonces, bajé y fue a su encuentro…mientras bajaba escuché a mi madre furiosa, discutiendo con mi padre, era la primera vez que estaba viendo a mis padres pelear.

«¡VI EL MODO EN QUE LA ESTABAS MIRADO!» gritó mi madre caminado tras mi padre que subía las escaleras

«¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? ¡ERA UNA EMPLEADA, BLANCA! ¡UNA EMPLEADA! ¡POR AMOR DE DIOS!»

«¡POR ESO MISMO! ¡MIRAS HASTA A UNA EMPLEADA PERO A MÍ YA NI ME MIRAS, COMO SI NO FUESE MÁS TU ESPOSA!» gritó ella más alto, parándose frente a las escaleras, y mirando a mi padre desde atrás

«¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO? YO…»

«¿Mamá…Papá? ¿Todo bien?» interrumpí, bajando las escaleras, porque no estaba aguantando verlos gritar de aquella manera

«No es nada, hija mía…solo una pequeña discusión…» dijo mi madre girándose hacia mí y subiendo las escaleras hasta mi encuentro

«¿Pequeña discusión? Pero, bueno…no es asunto mío…solo quería deciros que encontré a una muchacha muy herida en el bosque y la traje al castillo, porque no tenía dónde llevarla…»

«Está bien hija…¡Dios mío…pero ¿ella está bien?» preguntó mi madre preocupada

«Sí, el doctor vino y la ayudó, solo necesita descanso. Está en el cuarto de huéspedes, Graham está con ella…»

«¿Graham?» preguntó mi padre acercándose

«Sí, está cuidándola para ver si despierta…ella gritó por ayuda, pero se desmayó rápidamente, entonces la traje para el castillo y ni siquiera sé su nombre…» dije mientras caminábamos hacia el cuarto.

«La conozco de alguna parte…» dijo mi madre mientras se acercaba a la chica «Hola hijo…» le dijo a Graham

«¡Hola, mamá!» dijo él levantándose rápidamente y permaneciendo en pie.

«No me acuerdo, pero creo que la he visto en algún lugar…Cuando se despierte, y diga quién es, quizás me acuerde…Pero, ¡me alegro de que esté bien!»

«¡Qué bien que la rescataste a tiempo, hija!» dijo mi padre

«Ahora vamos a dormir…estamos cansados del viaje, ¿de acuerdo hijos?» dijo mi madre, dándonos un beso en la cara a Graham y a mí, y después salió del cuarto.

«Le diré a un guardia que vigile la puerta…si se despierta, él le explicará todo y por la mañana, te llamaremos, ¿está bien?» preguntó mi padre

«¡Claro…todo bien!» respondí sonriendo, y nos dio las buenas noches a Graham y a mí

«Yo también me voy…y avisadme si despierta, ¿oísteis?» dijo mi hermano seco al guardia que estaba acercándose

«Buenas noches»

«Buenas noches, Graham»

Él salió del cuarto y se dirigió al suyo, y yo hice lo mismo después de apagar las velas y dejar a nuestra nueva huésped descansar. Me eché en la cama, y esperé ansiosamente a que todos se durmieran, pensando en cómo estaría mi morena…pero no esperé mucho. Corrí a la puerta, y mientras salía sin hacer ruido del castillo, oí un sonido proveniente de las escaleras y mi corazón disparó. Pero nada apareció, entonces me encogí de hombros. Como la última vez, me llevé las herramientas que necesitaría para subir y monté rápidamente en Encantada. Al llegar, subí velozmente con la cuerda y empujé la ventana.

Cuando vi a mi princesa de espalda, con los cabellos negros completamente sueltos y un camisón blanco y largo, mi corazón saltó de alegría y avancé rápidamente para abrazarla fuertemente por la cintura, y regué varios besos pro su cuello.

«¡Hola amor! ¡Estaba muriendo por verte!» dije sonriendo después de besar todo su cuello. Ella seguía quieta

«Hola…» dijo ella fríamente, me extrañó…entonces me puse a su frente

«¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿La clase fue mal?» pregunté curiosa

«No…¡la clase estuvo bien!» dijo con rabia en la voz «Solo que no puedo creerme que tengas la desvergüenza de venir hasta aquí después de lo que has hecho…» dijo y después soltó un pequeña risa irónica

«¿De qué estás hablando, Re…?»

«¿Y TODAVÍA PREGUNTAS?» gruñó, apartándome «¡LO VI, EMMA!»

«¿Qué viste? No estoy entendiendo nada, am…»

«¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! ¡ENTRÉ EN EL CUARTO DE MI MADRE PARA VERTE A TRAVES DE UN MALDITO ESPEJO! ¿Y QUÉ ES LO QUE VI?» preguntó, pero sin esperar respuesta continuó «¡A TI, AGARRANDO EL ROSTRO DE UNA CHICA, CASI BESÁNDOLA!»

«Ahhh…No, no, no…¡entendiste todo mal, amor! Ella necesitaba ayuda, entonces, yo…»

«Ahhh, ella necesitaba AYUDA…¿con qué? ¿Un masaje en el rostro?»

«No, ella…»

«¡Ya entendí todo, Emma! Después de TODO lo que estoy haciendo para estar juntas…después de TODO lo que has hecho conmigo…diciéndome que era tu amor verdadero…Y todo lo que pasamos…los juramentos de amor…y los momentos amorosos que hemos tenido…¿Me cambias por otra morena, es eso? ¿Solo porque tiene los ojos claros? ¿Eso es…?»

«¡REGINA! ¡Escúchame! ¡Ella estaba PIDIENDO ayuda en el bosque…estaba muy herida y sangrando…le agarré la cara porque se estaba DESMAYANDO! Tenía que mantenerla despierta…pero aun así no funcionó y acabó desmayándose, entonces tuve que llevarla rápidamente al castillo para que la atendiesen» dije de un tirón, respirando velozmente para recuperar el aliento «¡Solo fue eso! ¡NO EXISTE NADIE…NADIE, ¿ME OYES? A QUIEN AME MÁS QUE A TI EN ESTE MUNDO, ¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO?» grité acercándome, indignada por todo lo que ella había dicho. Entonces, ella dejó caer lentamente el labio y abrió desorbitadamente los ojos.

«Yo…pensé…yo…» dijo ella aún sorprendida

«Ahhh…¡No…no digas nada! ¡Cierra esa boca, y bésame!» dije rápidamente, "tragándome" sus labios desesperadamente y apretando su cintura con todas mis fuerzas. En ese mismo momento ella agarró mi cuello con una mano y la otra la pasó por mis cabellos. Comenzamos a explorar cada canto de nuestras bocas, queriendo lamer locamente nuestros labios. ¡Cómo amo esos labios, tan carnosos, tan ardientes, tan míos…! Nuestros rostros moviéndose en sincronía, ya estábamos con las respiraciones entrecortadas, sin aire, pero aun así, no queríamos perder el contacto de nuestras bocas. Queríamos ir en contra de las leyes de la física, pues intentábamos unir nuestros cuerpos en uno solo, de tanto que necesitábamos el toque, la una de la otra.

«¡Me…diste…un gran susto…cretina!» susurró en mi oído, mientras recuperaba el aire

«Dilo de nuevo…» susurré, cerrando los ojos al sentir el aliento caliente en mi oreja

«¿El qué? ¿Cre…tina?» susurró de nuevo en mi oído, con una voz tan sexy que me dejó toda mojada

«Eso…»

«Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste, Emma…» dijo separándose de mi cuerpo y mirándome con malicia

«Pago lo que quieras, morena hermosa…» dije y también sonreí con malicia

«Y no existe otra morena como yo…¿ok?» dijo, caminando sensualmente hacia mí, me empujó para que me sentara en la cama, y al hacerlo, ella se fue sentando lentamente en mi regazo, agarrando mi pelo y tirando de él, acercando nuestros labios, rozándolos, calmadamente

Después se separó, y se levantó.

«¿Me quieres…Emma?» dijo, subiendo su camisón, haciendo aparecer todo su cuerpo desnudo, lo que me hizo perder la respiración.

«¡No…te…imaginas cuánto!» dije casi sin aire, todavía sentada en la cama

«Pero no vas a mover un músculo, querida…» dijo ella acercándose y pasando una de sus manos por mi espalda y levantándome bruscamente «Voy a acabar contigo…» dijo mirándome y sonriendo.

Acercó su rostro a mi cuello y envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos, aferrando mi vestido por detrás y rasgándolo por entero con avidez, dejándolo caer al suelo y dejando todo mi cuerpo al desnudo.

«Perfección…» dijo ella con voz tomada por el deseo, observando cada parte de mi cuerpo. Yo solo estaba a la expectativa, ansiosa.

Después, me guio hasta la cama, sin pegarse a mí. Me fue empujando hasta quedar echada en la cama, debajo de ella. En cuanto nos echamos, ella pegó su cuerpo a mío, y con una mano agarró mis muñecas y comenzó a subirlas por encima de mi cabeza. Después empezó a morder mi cuello, y chuparlo con fuerza, haciéndome gemir intensamente, a causa del dolor y del placer que estaba sintiendo al notar su sexo mojado contra el mío empapado, mientras devoraba mi cuello. Descendió hasta mis pechos rápidamente, y comenzó la lamerlos intensamente, haciendo que mi cuerpo se arquease.

«¡Regi…na! ¡Di…os…!» gemí mientras me entregaba al placer que ella siempre me proporcionaba cuando nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados. Al escuchar eso, ella descendió sus lamidas hasta mi abdomen, y apretaba mis pechos con sus manos. En ese instante, sin pensar, agarré sus cabellos con mis manos. Al sentirlo, volvió a coger mis manos y las colocó de nuevo encima de mi cabeza, al igual que antes, y susurró a centímetros de mis labios

«Nada de eso querida…¡mereces ser torturada!» Y a continuación me besó locamente

Pasados unos minutos succionando nuestras bocas, descendió hasta el interior de mis piernas y comenzó a besar y chupar esa región.

«Ree…por favor…¡no…no…me tortures!» dije sin aguantar más tanta tensión

Pero ella continuó allí, subiendo y bajando por mi pelvis.

«¡Implórame…Em!» dijo ella mirándose con deseo

«¡Yo…te…implo…ro, mi morena!» dije casi sin voz

Tras oír eso, puso la punta de su lengua en la entrada de mi sexo, pasándola de arriba abajo, lentamente.

«Solo tuya…» dijo ella separándose un poco

«Solo mía…»

Entonces, enseguida hundió su rostro en mi intimidad, moviendo sus labios y lengua, queriendo succionarlo todo. Yo solté un inmenso y largo gemido, agarrando las sábanas, pero loca por aferrar sus cabellos. Comenzó a devorar mi sexo, como una animal que devora a su presa cuando está hambriento.

«¡Cielos…REGINA! ¡Me dejas…loca!» dije entre gemidos

Ella aceleró aún más los movimientos, agarrando y apretando mis nalgas, profundizando sus embestidas.

«Amor…yo…voy…Ahhh…» dije tomada totalmente por el deseo, sintiendo cómo una ola de placer atravesaba cálidamente todo mi cuerpo, atrayendo mi pelvis a la cama, jadeante y presa de espasmos «Eso…ha sido…» intenté terminar de hablar, pero sentí sus labios en los míos, en un beso caliente

«¿Soy libre ahora…?» pregunté sonriendo, aun recuperando el aliento

«Sí…¡ahora lo estás!» respondió sonriendo también. Apenas acabé de oírlo, me agarré a ella, y la hice girar, haciéndola quedar debajo de mí.

«Ahora es mi turno…» dije sonriendo con malicia y volviendo a besarla locamente

Y así acabamos la noche, con una mezcla de celos, pasión, deseo, lujuria, besos, lenguas, manos, y mucho más. Regina, con certitud, era mi perdición, mi paraíso, mi salvación, mi destino…


	20. Sea bienvenida

**Antes que nada, disculparme por tardar en subir capítulo de este fic. La página de fanficition portuguesa ha estado en mantenimiento un par de días y no he podido acceder a la historia. Esta página no permite descargar el fic y tengo que traducirlo con la página abierta, y por eso no he podido hacerlo. Pero ya está arreglada y aquí os dejo el capítulo.**

 **Buena lectura.**

 **Sea bienvenida**

Casi estaba amaneciendo cuando Emma, al abrir lentamente sus ojos, vio una linda escena a su lado. Regina estaba de bruces, con mitad de su cuerpo encima de ella, aferrada a su cintura y con el rostro hundido en su cuello.

«Buenos días» dijo mientras la morena abría los ojos lentamente, y alzaba la cabeza, para mirarla a los ojos

«Buenos días, perfecta» dijo sonriendo, besándola dulcemente

«Odio decir esto, pero…tengo que irme antes de que amanezca» dijo Emma acariciando el rostro de su amada

«Noooo…» dijo Regina mañosa «¿Puedes quedarte un poquito más….? ¿Para siempre?» preguntó sonriendo

«¡Si dependiese de mí, nunca dejaría de tocarte…!» dijo la rubia devolviéndole la sonrisa y prodigándole leves besos por toda la cara.

«Em…yo…siempre soñé con encontrar a mi amor verdadero…peor nunca pensé que lo encontraría…y aquí estás tú…no podría ser más feliz de lo que lo soy ahora, aquí…¡agarrada a ti!» dijo mientras se giraba hacia Emma y la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, entrelazando sus piernas.

«Yo también pensaba lo mismo, Re…pero ahora me siento la muchacha con más suerte del mundo, por haber tanta gente enamorada de tu belleza y solo…ser yo la que te tenga para mí…» dijo la rubia retribuyéndole el abrazo

«¡Te amo mi amor!» dijo Regina separándose solo para buscar los labios de su rubia, y besarlos con ganas

«¡Yo…te…amo…más!» dijo Emma entre beso y beso

«No…¡yo…te…amo…más!» dijo también la morena sonriendo, entre beso y beso

«Re…¡así nunca voy a querer marcharme!» dijo la rubia poniendo morritos

«Entonces, no te vayas, porque con esa carita no te voy a dejar salir de aquí» dijo y entonces comenzaron a profundizar los besos y pasear las manos por cada centímetro de sus cuerpos.

«Amor…tienes…que…irte» dijo la morena entre húmedos besos

«Lo sé…pero no quiero»

«No, no…vamos…no quiero que te retrases y mis suegros sospechen…» dijo Regina separándose de Emma, cogiendo las sábanas, envolviéndose con ellas y saliendo de la cama rápidamente.

«¡Tus suegros no se despiertan tan temprano…!» dijo la rubia, sonriendo, levantándose también y abrazando a la morena por detrás.

«¡Ay!» gritó Regina

«¿Qué fue, Re…? ¿Te apreté mucho?» preguntó Emma, preocupada

«¡No, es que me has dejado TODA dolorida de anoche, loca!» dijo ella sonriendo

«Bien que te lo mereciste después de torturarme de aquella manera…» susurró la rubia en su oído y mordiéndole levemente el lóbulo.

«Está bien…ahora deja de seducirme y toma un baño antes de irte»

«¿Vienes conmigo?» preguntó Emma caminando desnuda hacia el baño que tenía en el cuarto.

«Ya…si fuese contigo, nunca saldrías de esa bañera» dijo la morena con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios

Emma sonrió, y entró en el baño, dejando la puerta abierta, solo para provocar a la morena, que se vestía mientras la rubia tomaba su baño, y no apartaba sus ojos de su cuerpo en la bañera. Pero se aguantó para no ir hasta allí y torturarla más, y se puso a arreglar la cama como una distracción.

«Mi vida…¿te acuerdas de lo que hiciste con mi vestido? ¿Qué me voy a poner ahora…?» dijo Emma mientras salía del baño solo con la toalla, y con los cabellos mojados.

«¿Podrías, al menos una vez en la vida, aparecer menos sexy?» preguntó Regina de forma irónica y con una sonrisa traviesa. En respuesta, Emma le devolvió la sonrisa «¡Aquí, coge uno de los míos!» habló de nuevo, cogiendo unos de sus vestidos del armario y dándoselo a la rubia.

Cuando cogió el vestido, se sacó la toalla y comenzó a ponérselo lentamente, provocando miradas ardientes de cierta morena. Y con mucho, pero mucho esfuerzo, se despiden, después de haberse abrazado y haber hecho varias veces el amor. Quien mirase, diría que esas dos eran dos locas enamoradas, que no querían despegarse ni un minuto, pero por razones de obligado peso tenían que pasarse un día entero sin verse. Lo que sentían solo parecía crecer y crecer a medida que más tiempo pasaban juntas.

Al llegar al castillo, Emma subió a su cuarto, pero antes vio al guardia que estaba cuidando de la nueva huésped babeando y roncando en una silla al lado del cuarto de esta. Rio por aquella escena y se llevó la mano a la boca para no hacer ruido y fue entrando en su cuarto despacio.

«¿Hola? ¿Dónde estoy…? ¡Alguien me ayude!» escuchó cuando estaba cerrando la puerta de su cuarto, y dedujo que sería la muchacha «¡Ayyyy, me duele!» dijo la muchacha intentado levantarse, pero desistió enseguida a causa del dolor. Al ver que el guardia estaba profundamente dormido, Emma abrió la puerta y caminó rápidamente hacia la cama donde estaba la muchacha

«¡Hey, hey…calmaos! Todo está bien. Estáis herida, así que tenéis que estar quieta y acostada»

«¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién sois?» preguntó la muchacha, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y llevándose la mano a la cabeza «¡Dios, qué dolor…!»

«Mi nombre es Emma, yo os traje hasta el castillo para poder ayudaros»

«¿Sois la princesa?» preguntó de nuevo, abriendo los ojos ante la sorpresa

«Sí…yo estaba en el bosque y os oí gritar pidiendo ayuda, entonces os traje y llamé al doctor para que cuidara de vuestras heridas»

«Gracias…fue muy amable de vuestra parte, majestad…pero ahora tengo que irme…» dijo intentado levantarse de nuevo. Entonces Emma agarró con cuidado sus hombros y la recostó de nuevo en la cama

«No…no podéis salir en este estado…tenéis que recuperaos. ¡Y no saldréis hasta que no mejoréis!» dijo la rubia decidida. La morena obedeció, pues estaba muy débil «¿Cómo os llamáis?»

«Ruby. Yo…ay…no me acuerdo de lo pasó…yo…estaba con mi abuela, ay…» dijo entre dientes llevándose la mano a la cabeza vendada

«¿Qué ocurre? Escuché gritos…» dijo Snow entrando en el cuarto en camisón y con el cabello despeinado, haciendo que Emma soltara una discreta sonrisa.

«No ha sido nada, mamá…nuestra invitada despertó y ya quería irse…» dijo sonriendo «pero no la dejé, porque todavía está muy herida»

«Ah, sí…» dijo Snow acercándose a la cama «Hola…mi nombre es Snow White…¿Cómo os llamáis?» preguntó dulcemente a la muchacha

«Hola, Reina…mi nombre es Ruby…siento mucho importunaros a todos…yo debería irme…» dijo volviendo a intentar levantarse

«¡No, no! ¡Echaos y descansad! Sabía que os conocía de algún sitio…» dijo Snow mientras hacía que la obstinada se echase de nuevo

«¿La conoces, mamá?» preguntó Emma

«Sí…pero solo os vi cuando erais una recién nacida…vuestra madre me ayudó a escapar de mi malvada madrastra…éramos muy amigas, pero después de ayudarme, ya no supe nada más de ella…Intenté buscarla por todo el reino después de casarme con James, pero nunca la encontré» le dijo a la muchacha

«¿Conocisteis a mi madre?…Mi abuela nunca me lo ha dicho…» dijo la muchacha, mirando sorprendida a Snow

«También conocí a vuestra abuela, la quise mucho…¡es muy buena!» dijo la reina sonriendo

«Sí…ella es un cielo…la mayoría de las veces…» dijo la muchacha devolviéndole la sonrisa «Pero mi madre…ella…ella murió…» dijo borrando la sonrisa y bajando el rostro

«¡Dios mío…no lo sabía…lo siento mucho! ¡Éramos amigas muy allegadas…era una persona increíble!» dijo Snow con tristeza

«No pasa nada…ella murió antes de cumplir yo los cinco años…ya hace mucho tiempo…desde entonces mi abuela me cría y cuida de mí»

«Pero, decidme por qué estáis herida de esta manera ¿Y dónde está vuestra abuela?»

«Yo…no me acuerdo…solo recuerdo que estábamos en casa…y…» cerraba los ojos para intentar recordar «Y entonces alguien tocó a la puerta y mi abuela abrió…y apareció una mujer…tiró a mi abuela lejos sin ni siquiera tocarla…entonces yo…me lancé sobre ella para detenerla, pero me lanzó por los aires como a mi abuela, me golpeé la cabeza…y comencé a ver todo borroso…todo lo que pude ver fue a mi abuela siendo llevada por la fuerza por dos hombres y mi casa ardiendo. Por suerte, conseguí salir antes de quemarme…y después solo me acuerdo de estar cayendo y vuestra hija caminando hacia mí» dijo girándose hacia Emma «Gracias por salvarme, princesa. ¡Estoy en deuda con vos!»

«No hay de qué, y podéis llamarme Emma…» dijo la rubia sonriendo, y que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada escuchando la conversación

«Está bien…¿pero conseguís acordaros de quién era esa mujer que se llevó a vuestra abuela, querida?» preguntó Snow de nuevo

«Yo…no…todavía no consigo acordarme…disculpadme»

«No precisáis disculparos, no habéis tenido la culpa, ¿está claro? ¡Ahora descansad! Os quedareis aquí hasta que os recuperéis, como nuestra invitada. ¡Y no acepto un "no" como respuesta!» dijo Snow en tono de broma

«No sé cómo agradecerlo…¡muchas gracias, reina Snow!» dijo Ruby sonriendo dulcemente

«Por favor, llamadme solo Snow» dijo ella sonriendo también

En ese momento, Graham entró corriendo en el cuarto

«Hola…me he enterado de que se ha despertado…» dijo caminando hacia la cama. En cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, un tiempo en silencio que se hizo algo incómodo hasta que Snow habló

«Sí…esta es Ruby, Graham…conocí a su madre antes de nacieras…de la que siempre hablo, la que me ayudó a escapar de mi madrastra»

«Sí, me acuerdo…» dijo él sin apartar los ojos de ella

«Este bobo es mi hijo Graham, querida» dijo ella sonriendo y mirando al hijo

«Por lo menos no parezco tan bobo como tú, mamá, en ese estado» dijo él sonriendo

«¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Voy a cambiarme! Hasta más tarde, querida» le dijo a Ruby, sonriendo y saliendo del cuarto

«¡Tú estás hermosa de cualquier manera, mamá!» dijo Emma antes de que la madre saliera

«¡Gracias, hija mía!» dijo Snow sonriente.

«¡Pelota!» dijo Graham tosiendo forzadamente, haciendo que Emma y la muchacha se rieran.

«Ah…Graham…¿te acuerdas de que el doctor dijo que en cuanto despertara tenía que beber bastante agua?»

«Sí, sí, me acuerdo. ¡Voy a buscarla!» dijo él saliendo el cuarto corriendo siendo seguido con la mirada por Ruby.

«¡Mi hermano es un pesado, la mayoría de las veces!» dijo la rubia sonriendo

«Ya…pero los hermanos son así…aunque soy hija única y no sé bien cómo es…pero debe ser divertido…» dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

«¡Ah sí…verdaderamente pesado!» dijo Emma haciendo una mueca, que provocó las carcajadas de la muchacha «¿Vivís en el bosque?» preguntó cambiando de tema

«Sí…pero no en medio del bosque…es como una hacienda, ¿sabéis? Solo que medio aislada…y generalmente solo somos mi abuela y yo…»

«¿Y por qué estáis tan aisladas?» preguntó Emma curiosa

«Tenemos algunos…problemas para…socializar»

«Ah, sí…entiendo…pero parece tan…solitario»

«Sí, lo es…pero éramos felices las dos solas…hasta que ha pasado esto…no entiendo por qué alguien nos haría algo así…solo quiero recuperarme lo más rápido posible para poder hallarla»

«Pero no vais a poder encontrarla sola…»

«Os sorprenderíais…» dijo sonriendo

Emma iba a contestar, pero Graham llegó rápidamente con un vaso en las manos

«Listo, aquí está…tenéis que beberlo todo…» dijo dándole el vaso

Ella cogió el vaso, y sorbo a sorbo, se lo terminó, y se lo dio de vuelta.

«¡Gracias!» dijo sonriente

Graham solo asintió con la cabeza, nervioso

«Bueno, voy a mi cuarto a arreglarme, pero si necesitáis cualquier cosa, solo tenéis que llamar, ¿de acuerdo?» preguntó Emma mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

«Claro…está bien, y una vez más, gracias…Prin…quiero decir…Emma» habló y sonrió tímidamente

La rubia salió de la habitación y Graham se quedó de pie, observándola

«Yo…yo también me voy marchando y…cualquier cosa, solo llamad al guardia y él vendrá…» dijo nervioso

«Muy bien…gracias…¿Graham, no?»

«Sí…y vos sois Ruby»

«Eso…» dijo ella sonriendo

Pasaron algunos segundos, tras los cuales él sonrió y salió del cuarto.

«Y vos…la próxima vez que os durmáis estando de servicio, ¡lo vais a pagar muy caro! ¿Entendido?» dijo, enfadado, al guardia que, asustado, solo asintió con la cabeza.

Tras eso se marchó a su cuarto. Cada uno estaba en su habitación pensando en la muchacha de la capa roja. Emma pensaba que podría tener una nueva amiga y se puso feliz por eso, aunque tuviera a su amada Regina loca de celos, pero solo sería una amistad y ella tendría que entenderlo. Snow pensaba en tratar muy bien a su invitada, era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de recibir la noticia de que su antigua y mejor amiga había muerto, era como una obligación que de buen grado quería realizar, e intentaría hacer de todo para encontrar a la abuela de la muchacha, para hacerla feliz y que estuviera con su familia de nuevo. Graham pensaba, echado en su cama, con sus brazos debajo de la cabeza, en cómo podría existir una muchacha tan encantadora, con una sonrisa que llegaba al fondo del alma, y que podía dejarlo avergonzado, con una mirada tierna. Rápidamente reprimió ese pensamiento. No podía enamorarse, él pensaba que era inmune al amor y no quería eso…además necesitaba olvidar esa idea loca de que le estuviera gustando una desconocida y centrarse en Regina, para su dulce venganza contra su hermana, a quien, dejando de lado las apariencias, detestaba.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, Snow y Graham ya estaban sentados a la mesa. Mientras, Emma salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a ver a Ruby.

«Hey, ¿tienes hambre?» preguntó la rubia caminando hacia la cama y sentándose

«Pues realmente…sí» respondió la muchacha sonriendo

«Entonces, te voy a traer tu almuerzo, ¿bien?»

«No, Emma, no te molestes…»

«Pero, ¡no es ninguna molestia!» dijo sonriendo «¡Ya vuelvo!» dijo y salió de cuarto.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a las cocinas para pedir que prepararan un servicio en una bandeja. Pasados unos minutos, un empleado fue hasta ella y le entregó una bandeja tapada. En cuanto la cogió, subió las escaleras y fue de nuevo hasta la cama de Ruby.

«¿No eres vegetariana, no?» preguntó al rubia sonriendo, mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesilla al lado de la cama

«No, ciertamente no…» dijo Ruby con una leve risa

«Bien, ¡porque tenemos carne para un año entero en este castillo!»

«¿En serio…?»

«Sí…Graham vive cazando, y siempre trae la caza…

«Ah…¿tu hermano caza…?» preguntó ella cambiando el semblante y adquiriendo una expresión de tristeza

«Vamos…si dependiese de él, creo que viviría en un cubil en el bosque y se mantendría de la piel y la carne de los animales…» dijo Emma poniendo una mueca de asco y sonriendo después

«Ah…vaya…» dijo ella con desánimo, como si no hubiese querido oír aquello

«Bueno, voy a bajar, si no te importa…cualquier cosa, llama. Y buen provecho…» dijo Emma sonriendo y saliendo del cuarto

«Ok…¡Gracias Emma!»

En cuanto se sentó a la mesa, comenzaron a comer.

«¿Fuiste a ver si Ruby tenía hambre, hija?» preguntó Snow mientras comían

«Sí…ya le llevé al almuerzo…va a comer arriba, porque aún no puede levantarse»

«Sí, sí…»

«¿Dónde está papá, mamá?» preguntó Emma, curiosa, ya que su padre nunca se perdería un almuerzo, y hasta ahora no había aparecido

«Tu padre está…» comenzó a hablar, pero fue interrumpida por Charming rápidamente

«¡Disculpad el atraso!» dijo él avanzado con prisa y sentándose a la mesa

«Está bien, ¿estabas muy ocupado, no?» preguntó Snow, irónica

«¡Sí, estaba resolviendo asuntos del reino, Snow!»

«Claro que estabas» dijo de nuevo, irónica

«¿Quieres tener esta conversación aquí? ¿Delante de nuestros hijos?» preguntó él irritado

«¡Claro que no!» respondió en el mismo tono. Emma y Graham estaban quietos, con los ojos fijos en los platos.

Estaban algo asustados por la tensión entre sus padres. Siempre era todo tan perfecto, y feliz, pero como toda familia, tenían sus problemas, incluso la pareja Charming.

Después de almorzar, cada uno se fue a su habitación. Graham se fue a cazar, pues no quería estar en el castillo para no caer en la tentación de ir a espiar a la invitada. Charming regresó a sus asuntos y Snow convocó una reunión con los empleados de limpieza del castillo. Emma fue al cuarto de Ruby y se quedaron conversando y riendo toda la tarde, contando historias y haciendo bromas. A Emma le gustó mucho la morena y pensó que serían grandes amigas, al igual que Ruby. No fue necesario ni un día para hacerse amigas. Después, Emma se encaminó a su cuarto, y no dejaba de pensar en otra morena, pero esta era totalmente diferente, y especial, por ser el amor de su vida y la razón de su vivir. Se sintió muy feliz por haber pasado la tarde con Ruby y por haberse hecho muy amigas, pero solo ansiaba poder estar con Regina y tenerla en sus brazos lo más pronto posible. Y pensando en eso, como todas las noches, se quedó dormida.

* * *

 **Como habéis notado, Emma y Ruby se tratan de "vos" al comienzo, lo vi lógico, porque no se conocían, pero al final, como ya se estaban haciendo amigos, he hecho de que tuteen. Lo veo más acorde con la situación.**


	21. Sorpresas y secretos descubiertos

**Sorpresas y secretos descubiertos**

 **POV Snow**

Hace unos días atrás, estaba visitando a Aurora, una vieja amiga, a la que conocí después de casarme con James. Y como la echaba de menos, decidimos visitarla a ella y a su marido. Al llegar a su reino, no muy alejado, fuimos bien recibidos, como siempre. Aurora siempre con su simpatía y hospitalidad, al igual que Philip, su marido. Después de pasarnos el día en el jardín de cotilleo y conversación, mientras también Charming conversaba con Philip, almorzamos…y como siempre que íbamos la mesa estaba repleta.

Algunos empleados y empleados venían a servirnos, y noté que mi marido no apartaba los ojos de una de las empleadas, que sonreía como una cualquiera hacia él. Intercambiaron miradas mientras almorzábamos, pues la "querida" empleada tenía que quedarse de pie, allí cerca, por si necesitábamos de algo. Después del almuerzo, finalmente nos despedimos y volvimos a casa. En todo el camino no intercambiamos palabra…en estos últimos días, Charming estaba muy distante de mí, y no estábamos como siempre habíamos sido. Siempre estábamos uno junto al otro, enamorados…incluso después de tener a nuestros hijos y ya estar bastante crecidos…pero últimamente veo que mi marido se está distanciando poco a poco, y eso me deja muy triste, desconsolada, carente…

Ya intenté hablar con él y preguntarle por qué estaba tan distante, pero siempre estaba ocupado con negocios y complicaciones del reino y cuando llegaba a casa, apenas se echaba en la cama y ya roncaba. Al llegar, cenamos con los chicos y nos fuimos a la cama. Yo no conseguía dormir, solo pensaba en aquella escena de James con la asquerosa de la empleada y me eché a llorar, girada hacia un lado de la cama…estaba pasando por esa crisis de las mujeres que no se sienten valorizadas por el marido en el matrimonio…solo quería que dejara de herirme de esa manera, porque ya no aguantaba más. De repente fui sacada de mis pensamientos por un ruido en el primer piso del castillo. Rápidamente me levanté, enjugué mis lágrimas y bajé las escaleras lentamente.

Cuando conseguí un buen ángulo de visión, desde el segundo piso, vi a Emma salir a escondidas. En ese momento, pensé en llamarla y preguntarle por qué estaba saliendo de casa a esa hora, pero me acordé de que también mi hija se estaba comportando de forma extraña últimamente y sentí curiosidad, así que me quedé en silencio. Pero, por descuido, hice ruido, y creo que ella lo oyó, pues se detuvo por un momento, pero después se encogió de hombros, cosa que me tranquilizó. Así que, en cuanto salió por la puerta, regresé al cuarto, solo para coger mi bata y bajar las escaleras.

Al abrir las puertas, la vi saliendo con Encantada, entonces, cogí uno de los caballos del establo y la seguí, pero de lejos para que no se diera cuenta. Al cabo de un tiempo, vi que se acercaba al castillo de Cora y de su familia.

" _Emma, ¿qué vas a hacer?"_ Pensé, y vi que se dirigía a un lateral del castillo, no al frente. Entonces, descendió de su yegua y comenzó a intentar que un gancho se prendiese en lo alto de una torre. Cuando lo consiguió, comenzó a subir, mientras, yo ya había desmontado y escondido entre algunos arbustos. Me pregunté qué había en aquella torre y por qué estaba subiendo, y precisamente en el castillo en el que fuimos a presentar a nuestro hijo ante la adorable hija de aquella simpática pareja. Cuando salí de los arbustos para avanzar hacia la torre e intentar subir de algún modo, retrocedí, pues vi a un hombre pasando por allí, caminando calmadamente. Al intentar volver a mi posición anterior, acabé haciendo ruido con las hojas y de inmediato el hombre preguntó "¿Quién está ahí?" Al ver que se aproximaba en mi dirección y no tenía para dónde huir, salí de los arbustos.

«Hola…» le dije y al acercarme más puede comprobar que era el marido de Cora y me asusté

«Hola…¿qué hacéis aquí a esta hora de la noche, reina? ¿Os estáis escondiendo de algo?» preguntó deteniéndose a unos metros de mí

«Perdonadme…no quiero parecer entrometida…solo estaba siguiendo a mi…»

«Vuestra hija, ¿verdad?»

«Sí…¿cómo lo sabéis?» pregunté curiosa

«Porque está en la torre de mi hija…siempre doy un paseo por esta zona…no es la primera vez que veo a vuestra hija subir por esa torre…» dijo él acercándose un poco más.

«¿Qué estáis intentando decir…?»

«¿No es obvio…? ¡Vuestra hija y la mía están juntas!»

«¿Qué…? Disculpad, no entiendo…queréis decir…¿cómo amantes?» pregunté todavía más curiosa

«Sí…conozco a mi hija lo suficiente para ver que está enamorada. Y estos encuentros, las miradas en el baile…¿me vais a decir que no os disteis cuenta?» preguntó él a poca distancia de mí

«Pero…¿cómo es posible?...No puede ser…» dije más para mí misma, intentado digerir ese "secreto"

«¡A veces el destino nos sorprende!»

«No lo puedo creer…noté que Emma estaba muy diferente…pero ¿esto?»

«Yo también me sorprendí de esa manera…pero ahora estoy feliz porque acabo de salir de allí y he visto una maravillosa sonrisa en mi hija…una sonrisa que nunca le había visto…y eso es amor…¿Decidme si vuestra hija no está en la misma situación?»

«Sí…pero…ella debería estar así por Graham y no por Emma»

«Nunca decidimos de quién nos vamos a enamorar, Reina…» dijo él acercándose más.

«Pero, ¿ahora qué hacemos? No puedo enfadarme con Emma, sería todavía peor…»

«Creo que necesitáis hablar con ella…y entender la situación…así como yo voy a intentar hacerlo con Regina…pero ¿cómo va arreglarse todo? No lo sé…»

«Si es amor verdadero, siempre sale adelante…» dije de nuevo para mí misma

«Es verdad…no es que yo entienda mucho de amor verdadero…» dijo él con tristeza «Pero si yo fuese mi hija, aprovecharía, porque la inmensa belleza de Emma es de familia» dijo de nuevo, pero esta vez invadiendo mi espacio personal, y tocando mi rostro con sus manos. En respuesta, yo solo conseguí reír y enrojecerme.

«Gracias…» dije al cabo de un tiempo

«No me agradezcáis por decir la verdad…» dijo, pero esta vez colocó toda la palma de su mano, dulcemente, en mi rostro y se quedó a centímetros de mis labios, mirándome a los ojos. Yo no sé por qué, pero lo dejé hacer y lo miré con la misma intensidad. De repente volví en mí y recordé dónde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo, entonces me distancié.

«Se está haciendo muy tarde…tengo que irme, y mañana hablaré con Emma…» dije dándome la vuelta, pero antes él agarró mi brazo y me dio la vuelta hacia él de nuevo.

«Esperad…¿podéis volver mañana? ¿Para decirme cómo fue…?»

«Muy bien…regresaré…» dije y rápidamente subí a mi caballo y comencé a cabalgar, pero antes giré la cabeza y él todavía estaba allí mirándome, hasta desaparecer en el horizonte.

Durante el camino, me puse a pensar…en lo que había ocurrido allí, ¡Dios mío!, con el marido de Cora…con el rey, no pude haberme sentido de la manera en que me sentí. Por supuesto, él es muy amable, querido, parece ser unos diez años mayor que yo, aunque es atractivo, alto, cabellos oscuros con un tono grisáceo, encantador…y no pude creer que estuviera pensando en eso…no podía gustarme el rey…ya era suficiente que a mi hija le gustara su hija…tenía mucho de lo que hablar con Emma. Por eso saqué de mi cabeza esos pensamientos "ridículos" y regresé al castillo. Me eché en la cama, pero solo eso, pues no conseguía conciliar el sueño, ni dejar de pensar en cómo sería todo en un futuro. Al ver que había amanecido, me levanté y me dirigí a pasear al jardín y coger aire. Pensé, y pensé…y cuando me fui a dar cuenta ya era hora del almuerzo, así que entré, y almorzamos como todos los días, pero evité lo máximo posible mirar a Emma y hablarle…pues sé que no puedo guardar por mucho tiempo un secreto, acabo hablando de más y soltándolo sin querer, por eso me quedé en silencio. Cuando estábamos acabando, solo le dije a los chicos que su padre y yo íbamos a visitar a Cenicienta y a su marido. Ella era otra vieja amiga que teníamos los dos y hacía tiempo que planeábamos hacerle una visita. Cuando regresáramos, pensaba hablar con Emma, y contarle que lo sabía todo, pero que comprendía, pero solo si era amor verdadero…y eso lo vería en sus ojos cuando ella me explicase.

Después del almuerzo, fuimos a visitarlos y conversamos bastante y matamos la nostalgia, así como hicimos con Aurora y Philip. Después nos invitaron a tomar un té. Mientras estábamos en ello, otra empleada empezó a ponerle ojitos a James, y lo que más me irritó fue que él le devolvió esas miradas. Nos despedimos y regresamos a casa en el carruaje, de nuevo en silencio, pero esta vez no me aguanté y simplemente exploté cuando casi estábamos llegando.

«¡James! ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto conmigo? ¿Con nosotros? ¿Por qué estás tan distante? ¿Por qué te quedaste mirando hacia aquella maldita empleada? ¿Por qué me estás haciendo daño de esta manera?»

«¡Calma, Snow! ¿Qué escándalo es este? ¿De qué estás hablando?» preguntó él con la mayor cara de inocente.

Y entonces yo me enfadé más todavía, y entramos en el castillo gritando y discutiendo, hasta que Emma interfirió y habló sobre la muchacha que había encontrado en el bosque. Después nos preocupamos por ella. Después, Charming y yo nos fuimos al cuarto.

«Mira, Snow, no entendí nada de lo que hablaste antes…no sé lo que estás pensando, pero para mí todo sigue igual…» dijo James antes de acostarnos

«Claro,…todo normal…"perfecto" ¿no, James?» dije en tono irónico.

«No sé, Snow, solo sé que estoy cansado y voy a dormir…¡buenas noches!» dijo, se dio la vuelta y se durmió

De nuevo, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro. ¿Por qué Charming no veía que me estaba hiriendo mucho actuando de esa manera? ¿Por qué las cosas no podían volver a ser como antes? Todo lo que quería era a mi marido de vuelta. Tras un tiempo pensando en eso y llorando, pensé que debería haber ido a hablar con Emma, pero me había olvidado completamente. Así que voy hasta la puerta, y la veo que está saliendo de nuevo, y la seguí como la noche anterior, al llegar cerca del castillo, divisé a Emma subiendo por la torre.

«¿Entonces? ¿Cómo fue?» preguntó el rey detrás de mí, dándome un ligero susto.

«No conseguí hablar con ella…» dije sonriendo «¡Todavía!» completé

«Entiendo…yo tampoco…pero y vos, ¿cómo estáis?» preguntó él acercándose

«Yo estoy bien…» dije aguantando las lágrimas que querían caer

«No, no lo estáis» afirmó él

«No, no lo estoy…» Y comencé a llorar y él, rápidamente me abrazó

«Calma…todo va a ir bien…» dijo acariciando mis cabellos

«Querría que eso fuera verdad…» dije mientras lloraba

Al cabo de un momento, me separé, solo para mirarlo a los ojos. Nos quedamos así un tiempo, intentando entender lo que había en el fondo de nuestros ojos, hasta que él se acercó y me beso dulcemente, y no sé por qué, le respondí. Entones él comenzó a profundizar el beso y yo lo seguí, el beso se hizo más profundo, pero aún lento. Entonces, al cabo de unos segundos, me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me separé bruscamente

«Dis…disculpadme…» dije él nervioso

Sin decir una palabra, todavía en estado de asombro, di media vuelta, subía al caballo y regresé al castillo.

" _¡Dios mío, qué he hecho! ¡No! ¿Qué hizo ÉL? ¿Y por qué me gustó? ¡Esto no puede volver a pasar…nunca más!"_ Pensé mientras regresaba, al llegar, caí en la cama, todavía asustada y lo peor, con mi marido a mi lado, y otra vez no pegué ojo en toda la noche hasta que amaneció. Cuando estaba consiguiendo quedarme dormida, escuché gritos de la muchacha y fui hasta allí. Tras hablar y confirmar que conocía a su madre, me empeciné en que tenía que encontrar a su abuela y hacerle ver que era bien recibida en nuestro castillo. Y todavía tenía que hablar con Emma. Pero aun así no conseguía sacarme aquel beso de la cabeza, pero rápidamente lo apartaba…tenía que hacerme respetar, soy una mujer casada, y lo que estoy pasando con mi marido solo es un mal momento que nunca antes habíamos tenido…no es por eso que me estaba gustando el rey, ¿no?

* * *

 **Jajajajajaj. Snow y Henry. ¿Qué pensáis? Hay que tener en cuenta que en este fic, Emma y Regina son de la misma edad, con lo que sus padres también lo son. Perfectamente podrían enamorarse. Snow está pasando por una crisis matrimonial, y Cora sabemos que nunca ha amado a Henry. Los dos se ven necesitados de amor y afecto. ¿Pasará algo?**


	22. Guardaespaldas

**Guardaespaldas**

 **POV Regina**

Después de que Emma se fuera, me sentí aliviada, como nunca, al saber que ella nunca me traicionaría y ahora tengo la certeza, ya que sí, tenía dudas. Dudas por ella tener una vida tan buena, y si yo estaba en la suya lo iba a complicar todo, y quizás ella no estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse tanto. Pero al ver su forma de actuar ese día, me sentí segura y solo quería tenerla y poseerla durante esa noche, y así lo hice, y confieso que fue mágico, increíble, ferviente y más intenso que las otras veces. Pero verla marcharse fue lo peor de todo. No quería, en hipótesis ninguna, separarme de sus brazos, pero tenía que mantenerme firme y continuar con mis clases de magia.

Pero no aguantaba más…ya hacía tres días que se había ido. Solo hablábamos dos veces al día por medio de palomas mensajeras, ya que estas se cansaban mucho por volar tanto, así que solo por la mañana y por la noche ella me enviaba una carta, que yo devolvía, siempre llena de declaraciones de amor y expresando cómo nos echábamos de menos. Pero para mí eso no era suficiente. Ya estaba hastiada, pues mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina completamente aburrida dentro de aquel castillo. Me despertaba, iba al jardín, me sentaba, pensaba, después volvía adentro, almorzaba, a veces con mi madre y mi padre, otras solas con mi padre, que estaba muy distante esos días, después me iba a mi habitación, leía un poco, y al cabo de un tiempo aparecía Rumpelstiltskin y me llevaba al bosque. Cada día me enseñaba cosas más difíciles e importantes, decía que a veces yo perdía la concentración, pero que estaba yendo bien, y mejorando cada día, así que me tranquilizaba. Pero enseguida teníamos que volver, entonces me llevaba de vuelta al castillo, tomaba un baño, bajaba a cenar, y después esperaba con ansias la carta de mi rubia.

A veces, entraba a escondidas en el cuarto de mi madre solo para espiar a mi amor a través de ese espejo mágico, y siempre que la veía, estaba con aquella muchacha de ojos claros, y parecían cada vez más próximas y eso me ponía muy celosa. Pero yo sabía que solo era amistad, pero sentía mi corazón encogido, pues quien tendría que estar con ella era YO, era el único sitio donde deseaba estar…¡a su lado! Pero estaba claro que ella necesitaba de una amiga. Yo también lo necesitaba, pero los únicos amigos que yo tenía eran los muebles y los empleados de aquel castillo.

Y así, como todos los días después de almorzar, decidí pasar la tarde en el jardín y leer un libro sentada, apoyada en un árbol que había en medio del jardín, pues Rumpel me había dicho que hoy no podía darme clases, ya que estaba ocupado. Me quedé pensando en cómo deseaba que todo terminase. Si al menos pudiera salir de este castillo…

«¿Regina? ¡Levántate! ¡Vas a ensuciar tu ropa!» dijo mi madre acercándose a mí

«¿Ahora te interesas por mí? ¿O solo quieres que esté perfecta para que todo salga según tus planes?» pregunté con la mirada aún en el libro

«¡Arggg…no seas ridícula, Regina! ¡Levántate!» Puse los ojos en blanco, cerré el libro y me levanté.

«¿Has venido solo para ver si me estoy ensuciando?»

«No…veo que estas muy triste y sola…»

«¡Cómo puede eso ser posible!» repliqué irónicamente

«¡Déjame acabar!» dio un suspiró y continuó «Puedes salir del castillo si quieres»

«¿En serio? ¡Porque si es algún tipo de broma, no tiene gracia!»

«Es en serio, Regina…» dijo ella y una felicidad enorme me invadió «¡Pero sola está claro que no! He llamado a alguien particular…a un guardaespaldas en quien confío y sé que te cuidará para que no te metas en…"follones"» terminó y aquella felicidad se fue evaporando de mi interior.

" _¡Era demasiado bueno!"_ Pensé

«¿No confía en mí, "madre"?» pregunté irónica

«Claro que confío, querida, pero la seguridad nunca está de más, ¿verdad?» respondió ella en el mismo tono «¡Killian, ya puedes venir!»

Dijo ella y enseguida veo a un hombre alto, moreno, de ojos azules, con una capa de cuero, con pintas de pirata, con un garfio en lugar de su mano izquierda aproximarse desde atrás.

«¡Hola, milady!» dijo él haciendo una reverencia «Mi nombre es Killian, pero podéis llamarme Hook…será un placer cuidar de vos…» dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Al oír eso, mi madre miró hacia él, sonrió y después me miró a mí.

" _¡Solo me faltaba esto!"_

«Bien…¿podemos irnos entonces? No veo la hora de salir de este castillo…» dije sin mirar al pirata, caminando hacia los establos. Mi madre se retiró y él me siguió.

«No, no, querida…hoy iremos a pie…» dijo él al ver que yo ya estaba cogiendo la montura de mi caballo.

«¿Acaso fuisteis contratado para vigilarme o para darme órdenes?»

«Se me encargó su vigilancia…pero quiero que sepáis que quiero ser vuestro amigo, no su vigilante…y por eso creo que podemos conocernos mejor si vamos a pie. Y además, ¿no queréis disfrutar de la naturaleza después de estar encerrada en ese castillo?» Lo pensé un momento, y al final cedí a su deseo, así que salimos a pie del castillo. Claro que me pareció entrometido, y se me estaba insinuando, pero tenía razón, quería disfrutar el máximo esa salida.

«Entonces…¿cómo es ser la hija de la tan temida "Cora"?» preguntó poniendo una mueca y voz grave al pronunciar Cora que me hizo reír un poco.

«En pocas palabras…¡Horrible!»

«Lo imagino…»

«¿Y eso? Pensé que os gustaba. Por lo que me dijo de vos, erais amigos hace tiempo, y tiene mucha confianza en vos…»

«Aja…¿Confianza? ¿En serio? Robó mi tesoro, mi vida y después me ha obligado a cuidar de vos si no, la destruiría…si eso es confianza, entonces realmente no entiendo nada»

«Vaya…lo siento mucho…mi madre tiene costumbre de engañar a las personas…pero, ¿por qué me estáis contando esto?»

«Si hablase algo con vos, ella acabaría con mi Jolly Rogers…solo tenía que estarme con la boca cerrada y vigilaos…pero veo que vos sabéis el significado de la palabra "confianza" Me doy cuenta de que puedo confiar en vos…y como dije antes, ¡solo quiero ser vuestro amigo!»

«Claro…podéis confiar en mí…lo siento mucho por ella…¿es su novia o algo parecido?»

Él sonrió y después dijo

«De cierta manera sí…la tengo desde que me volví pirata, así que desde que se me conoce…»

«Debe echarla de menos…»

«¡Sí, mucho! Cuando navegábamos por los mares, era increíble…solo yo, Jolly Rogers y mi tripulación…» dijo mirando hacia los árboles y sonriendo levemente

«¿Cómo es ella?» pregunté, curiosa

«¡Ah, es muy bonita! Grande, muy grande…majestuosa, cómoda y espaciosa»

Repentinamente abrí los ojos desorbitadamente y puse cara de sorpresa, pero claro está, cada uno tiene sus gustos…

«Cuando despliego sus velas, entonces…¡Dios mío!...es increíble» me di la vuelta con cara de sorpresa

«¿De qué estamos hablando?» pregunté curiosa, de nuevo

«De mi nave, claro…¿qué es un pirata sin su nave y su tripulación?» respondió él con naturalidad

«¿Qué? Yo aquí pensando que era una muchacha y ¿vos me habláis de un barco?» pregunté indignada, y él soltó una leve carcajada.

«¿Una muchacha? Yo prefiero varias muchachas…no soy hombre de una sola mujer, amor…» dijo guiñándome de nuevo el ojo

«Ok, entonces…pero ¿por qué está haciendo todo esto por un barco si se puede comprar otro si mi madre lo destruyese?»

«Solo podéis estar de broma…ella es única…¡hago de todo por mi Jolly! »

«Realmente nunca voy a entender a un pirata…» dije y él sonrió

«Pero vos seríais una óptima pirata»

«¡Podéis parar! Estoy comprometida, querido…»

«En mi opinión solo estaba haciéndoos un cumplido, pero entendedlo como prefiráis…» dijo él sonriendo

«Ya…» respondí también sonriendo

«Y…¿quién es el afortunado?» al oír eso sonreí más

«Emma…»

«Hum…entiendo…¿jugáis en el mismo equipo que yo?»

«En realidad, no…juego en el equipo Emma…¡solo Emma!»

«Entiendo…o no entiendo, pero comprendo…» dijo echándose a reír

«¡Cerrad esa boca!» dije dando una ligera palmada en su hombro y sonreí.

«Veis, dije que quería ser vuestro amigo…»

«Y eso está muy bien…realmente necesitaba un amigo…confieso que cuando os vi, creí que mi madre había contratado a un imbécil charlatán para vigilarme, pero ahora empiezo a pensar de otra forma»

«Bien…qué bueno que no me consideréis tan charlatán e imbécil…» dijo sonriendo. Como respuesta le devolví la sonrisa «Pero, habladme sobre esa Emma…¿cómo os conocisteis?» preguntó él, curioso

«Ah, es una larga historia…» Y mientras caminábamos hasta el bosque, le fui explicando todo, desde el día en que nos conocimos hasta el momento actual. El camino hacia el bosque era largo y sentí que podía contarle todo, como si realmente fuese un amigo «Y desde entonces, nos prometimos, una a la otra, que nadie impediría nunca nuestro amor, ni mi madre encerrándose en ese castillo…y a los tres días…aparecisteis vos»

«Wow…es una historia algo…me ha sorprendido el hecho de que ninguna desistió de la otra…»

«Emma es testaruda…y eso es lo que más me gusta de ella…»

«Lo que me intriga es cómo Cora se enteró de lo vuestro…»

«Estuve tres días pensando en ello…pero solo lo sabíamos Emma y yo, así que llegué a la conclusión que lo descubrió por sí sola, ya que, como habéis podido ver, es muy poderosa»

«Sí, sí…entonces solo puede haber sido eso…¿y cómo va a obligaros a casaros con aquel príncipe?»

«No lo sé…temo que haga algún hechizo…y por esa razón estoy aprendiendo magia con Rumpel»

«Ya he oído hablar de ese mago, y ¡estad segura de que no son cosas buenas!»

«Eso ya lo sé…pero no tengo escapatoria, no hay otro modo de que Emma y yo estemos juntas…necesito aprender magia para derrotarla y solo así también voy a poder ayudaros a vos a recuperar su barco»

«¡Caramba…todo esto es más complicado de lo que pensé…!

«Ni me hable…» respondí. Llegamos al bosque, cerca del riachuelo.

«Voy a beber un poco de agua, ¿queréis?» me preguntó

«No, yo espero aquí»

Él se distanció unos metros y bebió agua del rio con la mano. Mientras, di un paseo por la zona y me acordé de Emma, y rápidamente sentí nostalgia.

Mientras estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos, sentí que alguien me cogía del brazo, bruscamente, y me arrastraba hacia los arbustos.

«¡SUÉLTEME, MALDITO…!» empecé a gritar, pero una mano en mi boca me impidió continuar, y cuando vi quién me estaba agarrando, me sentí aliviada y dejé de gritar. Enseguida, retiró la mano de mi boca, para llevar sus dos manos al cuello de mi chaqueta y empujarme para un beso apasionado. Comenzamos a besarnos sin parar por varios minutos, con nostalgia, con pasión y fervor en cada beso.

«Ehhh, chicas, estoy aquí…no sé si os habéis dado cuenta…» escuché una voz femenina detrás de mi rubia, pero ni me molesté en abrir los ojos y detener los besos «Chicas…» habló de nuevo y enseguida se echó a reír. Tras eso, Emma se separó rápidamente del beso.

«Disculpa, Ruby…son muchas las ganas…» dijo ella a la chica, y cuando abrí los ojos vi que era la misma chica del espejo

«¿Quién es esa?» pregunté con una punzada de celos

«Regina, esta es Ruby, aquella chica de la que te hablé, la que encontré en el bosque y rescaté…en estos tres días nos hemos hecho muy amigas y…»

«Ya me di cuenta…» interrumpí, dejando aparecer rabia

«Continuando…me sentí tan bien con ella que vi que podía contarle todo, y así lo hice, y ella lo ha aceptado todo con la mayor felicidad…»

«Bueno, en un principio, vi raro y de mucha coincidencia que tu madre quisiera juntarte justo con Graham, y…»

«¡Ruby!» interrumpió Emma

«Está bien…me salto esa parte. Después de eso, consideré hermosa la historia de las dos y estoy con vosotras. Quiero que sepas que me encanta tener a Emma como amiga y las ayudaré en lo que sea necesario» dijo ella extendiendo la mano

«Bueno…estoy feliz al ver que podemos confiar en ti y que no estamos solas…¡gracias Ruby!» respondí sonriendo, y apretando su mano, al final ella parecía ser de confianza y si Emma confía en ella, yo también.

«No hay de qué…» respondió ella sonriendo

«¡Genial! ¡Qué bien que finalmente os conocéis!» dijo Emma con una gran sonrisa «Y como tú ya sabes, Ruby, esta es Regina…mi amor, mi pasión, mi vida, mi morena…» dio ella llevando sus manos a mis mejillas que ya estaban rojas. En respuesta sonreí de forma tímida.

«Ah…esta de aquí no ha dejado de hablar de ti en estos últimos días, Regina…sinceramente nunca he visto a nadie tan enamorado como esta rubia» dijo Ruby señalando a Emma, que no dejaba de mirarme un segundo. De nuevo solo conseguí sonreír como respuesta.

«¡Yo también te he echado mucho de menos, amor!» dije acariciando su rostro. En seguida ella puso su mano sobre la mía y me miró cariñosamente.

«Bien…Emma te empujó hacia aquí de esa manera, porque vimos que estabas siendo vigilada, y aprovechamos que el galán estaba bebiendo agua para hablar contigo» dijo Ruby

«Es verdad, RE…me olvidaba de eso…debe ser porque cuando estoy contigo parece que el mundo se detiene…» dijo mi rubia sonriendo «Pero quiero saber cómo has llegado hasta aquí si tu madre te puso un hechizo para que no salieras del castillo. ¿Y quién es ese hombre?»

«¿Regina? ¿Dónde estáis?» Le iba a explicar todo, pero escuché a Hook caminando hacia nuestra dirección y recordé que lo había dejado solo en el riachuelo, y debía estar buscándome.

«Emm…¡es ese Hook! No tenemos que escondernos de él…es un amigo…tengo que ir a hablar con él…» respondí levantándome, pero Emma me empujó de nuevo

«Te has vuelto loca, RE…es un pirata…¡no podemos confiar en piratas!»

«En este podemos…¡confía en mí, amor! ¡Espera aquí!» dije y me levanté antes de que me lo impidiera de nuevo

«¡Hook, estoy aquí!» dije caminando hacia él, en cuanto me vio corrió en mi dirección

«Me quedé preocupado, pensé que os había pasado algo» dijo con un tono preocupado «¿Dónde estabais?»

«Ah…yo…» intenté continuar, pero me callé en cuanto vi a Emma tirándose sobre Hook, haciéndolo caer.

«¡Ella estaba conmigo y si pensáis que podéis engañarla con vuestras astucias de pirata, estáis muy equivocado!» dijo ella con furia, cogiéndolo por el cuello de la capa.

«¡EMMA! ¡Suéltalo! ¡Ya dije que era un amigo!» grité sorprendida, y la aferré por la cintura, sacándola de encima de Hook

«Vaya…¡qué novia más protectora tenéis, eh!» dijo él levantándose con dificultad.

«¿Qué? Regina, ¿él sabe sobre nosotras? ¿Se lo contaste?» preguntó Emma separándose de mí y mirándome con sorpresa

«Em, no tienes de qué preocuparte, está de nuestro lado, así como Ruby»

«¡Claro…la única diferencia es que él es un pirata, Regina!»

«¡Qué prejuicios, princesa!» se pronunció Hook, irónico «No sé lo que tenéis contra los piratas, pero yo solo quiero ayudar y ser ayudado»

«Sé lo que todos dicen de vosotros…sois fulleros y charlatanes ¿Cómo puedes confiar en él, Re…?»

«¡Emma, confía en mí! ¡Él solo quiere ayudar! Cora lo amenazó para que me vigilara, si no lo hacía, destruiría lo más importante para él. No tenía que hablar conmigo, pero me lo contó todo, y después yo le conté todo también…¡él puede ayudarnos!»

«Déjame adivinar…ella iba a destruir su barco…¿no?»

«Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?» pregunté curiosa

«¿Acaso nadie conoce el valor de mi Jolly Rogers?» preguntó él abriendo los brazos

«¿De verdad habla del barco como de una mujer? ¿Es peor de lo que pensé?» dijo Emma caminando de un lado a otro

«A ver, sé que no tengo derecho a opinar sobre esto, pero me parece de confianza…al final, también está sufriendo por causa de Cora…» dijo Ruby que hasta el momento solo había asistido a todo.

«¡Finalmente, alguien de mi lado, ya me estáis empezando a gustar, love!» dijo sonriendo

Al oír eso, Emma se puso todavía más nerviosa. Entonces, yo me acerqué a ella, la agarré por los hombros e hice que me mirara.

«Amor…sé que esto es complicado…pero deja que sea nuestro amigo…¡alguien más para ayudarnos!»

«RE…confío en ti, ¡solo que no confío en él! ¿Y si todo está planeado por Cora para que se infiltre y acabe con lo que tenemos?»

«No lo creo…creo en él, Em…sé que parece un entrometido, pero cuando comiences a conocerlo verás que es una buena persona. Siento que puedo confiar en él, y solo pido que tú también confíes, por favor»

Ella me miró durante algunos segundos y después me dio un dulce beso

«Está bien…yo sentí lo mismo con Ruby…y si tú has confiado en ella, yo también confío en él…» al escuchar eso sonreí ampliamente «Pero solo por ti…todavía no me gusta mucho su cara»

«Está bien…» dije sonriendo y dándole un beso «Ven…» dije agarrándola por el brazo y empujándola hacia Hook «Ruby, Emma, este es Killian, Killian estas son Ruby y Emma»

«Es un placer conocerlas…podéis llamarme Hook, si queréis…» dijo él apretando la mano de Ruby y después la de Emma.

«El placer es nuestro, Hook…pero si piensa en traicionarnos, y herir a Regina…prometo que haré que os arrepintáis…» dijo Emma mientras apretaba su mano, y por su cara, ella estaba apretando demasiado fuerte «¿Entendéis?»

«Sí…Entendí clara…mente»

«¡Qué bien!» respondió ella soltando su mano y pude percibir una expresión de alivio en su rostro. Sonreí con discreción al ver eso.

«Bien, ahora que nos hemos presentado y sabemos todo unos de otros, podemos encontrarnos aquí todas las tardes, ¿qué os parece?» pregunté sonriéndoles

«¡Creo que es una idea genial! ¡Ya no aguantaba más sin verte!» dijo Emma acercándose a mí y abrazándome

«¡Yo tampoco amor!» dije apretando el abrazo todavía más y cerrando los ojos

«Ok, tortolitas, detesto estropear este momento, pero necesitamos estar en el castillo antes del anochecer o vuestra madre me mata, Regina» dijo Hook

«Está bien…» dije separándome del abrazo de mi rubia y agarrando su rostro entre mis manos.

«¡Te amo!»

«¡Te amo!» respondió ella y enseguida nos fundimos en un apasionado beso.

«Ciao, Ruby, ¡ha sido un placer conocerte!» dije caminando ya hacia Hook

«¡Lo mismo digo, Regina!» respondió ella sonriendo «¡Ciao Hook!»

«¡Ciao, Ruby…y ciao novia celosa!» bromeó él mirando a Emma. Como respuesta, ella puso expresión de enfado y agarró a Ruby por el brazo.

«Vamos…» le dije a él sonriendo

«Creo que no le caí bien»

«¡Claro que no, pero en cuanto os conozca mejor, le vais a gustar!»

«¡Qué reconfortante…!» dijo él, irónico y sonrió enseguida.

«¡Ah…dejad de ser dramático!» dije agarrándome a su brazo mientras caminábamos.

«¿Yo? ¿Dramático? ¡Qué absurdo!»

En contestación, yo sonreí y de esa manera caminamos de vuelta al castillo. No podría estar más feliz. He ganado un amigo, y quién sabe, a lo mejor una amiga. Estoy feliz de que Ruby esté de nuestro lado. Y lo mejor de todo es que, de ahora en adelante, podré ver a mi rubia todos los días. Claro que no estaríamos solas, pero estaba bien saber que no estábamos solas en esta lucha. Dure poco o mucho, quiero que todos seamos amigos y poder estar siempre junto a mi amor.


	23. Voy a revelar todos mis secretos

**Voy a revelar todos mis secretos**

Solo era el segundo día de Ruby como invitada en aquel castillo, pero ya se sentía en casa y cómoda con la presencia de Emma y de todos. Todavía estaba débil en la cama, pero el día anterior había trabado amistad con Emma y Snow, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos, cosa que la hizo muy feliz. Tan pronto como se despertó, miró inmediatamente para el profundo corte en su barriga, y al levantar la blusa, vio que la barriga estaba completamente lisa, sin ningún arañazo. Ella sabía por qué, su abuela le había revelado ese secreto antes de ser raptada por aquella "bruja". Todavía tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a su abuela, pero no tuvo tiempo para ello. Tenía miedo y se sentía insegura con eso. Principalmente en luna llena, y mientras pensaba en ello, paseaba la mirada por el cuarto buscando su capa roja, y al encontrarla en una silla, se levantó y la cogió. Después de ponérsela, volvió a la cama, pues todavía sentía un inmenso dolor de cabeza y todavía no podía recordar quién era la mujer que secuestró a su abuela.

«¡Buenos días! Te traigo el desayuno, por si quieres…» dijo Emma sonriendo, abriendo la puerta con la espalda, cagando en sus manos una bandeja.

«Buenos días…Gracias, Emma…claro, ¡estoy muriendo de hambre!»

«¿Y cuándo no tienes, saco sin fondo…?» bromeó la rubia, colocando la bandeja en el regazo de Ruby

«Es verdad…¡ni sé cómo todavía mantengo la línea!»

«Ahh…no sé, no…¿es impresión mía o tu cara está más rellenita que antes?»

«¿Qué?» preguntó ella asustada y rápidamente estiró el brazo para coger un pequeño espejo que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. «¡Ay…payasa! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!» dijo la morena, suspirando de alivio y dándole una leve palmada en el brazo a Emma que no hacía más que reírse.

«No me creo te lo hayas creído…¡cómo te importa tu apariencia, ¿no?» preguntó Emma mientras reía y se sentaba a su lado, en la cama

«Claro, tengo autoestima, querida…al contrario que tú que solo sabes usar esos vestidos…» dijo Ruby mientras comía y sonreía

«¿Qué tienen de malo mis vestidos? Me encantan y creo que me quedan muy bien, querida, al contrario que algunas personas que hasta duermen con una capa roja…

«Ja…ja…Muy graciosa…» dijo y Emma sonrió «Es que…mi abuela me la regaló…y la capa me recuerda mucho a ella…» dijo la morena después de un tiempo, al ver que Emma esperaba una respuesta. La usó como disculpa, lo que por una parte no dejaba de ser verdad, pero aún no confiaba en la rubia lo suficiente como para contarle un secreto tan peligroso.

«Ah…discúlpame, Ruby…solo estaba bromeando»

«Hey…¡no pasa nada! ¡Sé que estabas bromeando, idiota!» dijo la morena mirándola y sonriendo. Al escuchar eso, Emma también la miró y sonrió.

«Estoy feliz de que nos hayamos hecho amigas…realmente necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar…»dijo la rubia mientras la otra todavía comía

«¡Confieso que yo también! Tuve suerte de que me encontraras tú, Emma»

«Pensé en dejarte desmayada en aquel suelo, mientras sangrabas sin parar, pero sería mucha crueldad por mi parte…» bromeó Emma, empujando el hombro de Ruby levemente, mientras estaba se reía «Hey…¡también había traído comida para mí!»

«Ah, no…¡tengo más hambre que tú!»

«No, no, ¡quiero ese pedazo!» dijo la rubia intentando coger el pedazo de paste de la mano de Ruby que levantaba los brazos para que ella no alcanzara «¡Ruby! ¡Dame! ¡Yo también QUIERO!» dijo ella de nuevo, esta vez desistiendo de cogerlo, cruzando los brazos y poniendo morros.

«Todavía no había visto ese lado infantil tuyo, rubita…¿te rindes tan fácil?» después de ver que la rubia continuaba en la misma posición, entonces, cedió «Vale, está bien, pesada…¡quédate con el trozo!»

«¡Es así como consigo lo que quiero la mayoría de las veces!» respondió Emma sonriendo y mordiendo el trozo de pastel

«¡Te odio!»

«¡Me quieres, querida!» dijo la rubia con la boca llena

«¿Te has parado a pensar que solo nos conocemos desde hace un día? Quien nos viera pensaría que nos conocemos de años…»

«¡Ummm, verdad! Y mira que es difícil que deje ver mi lado infantil, ni siquiera con Regi…» comenzó, pero casi acabando se reprendió por casi citar por completo el nombre de su amada.

«¿Regi…quién?» preguntó Ruby curiosa

«Ah…nada…solo una empleada de aquí, del castillo…» respondió rápidamente sin pensar mucho

«Hum…»

Bien…Me la llevo, ¿vale?» preguntó refiriéndose a la bandeja, cambiando de tema

«Ah, claro…gracias de nuevo rubita…

«No hay de qué…ya vuelvo, ¿vale?»

«Ok»

Cuando Emma regresó al cuarto, volvieron a conversar y bromear una con la otra, hasta que se hizo la hora del almuerzo y Emma bajó a coger su almuerzo. Ruby sabía que ya podía andar, pero sería muy sospechoso si se ponía andar por ahí, así que se quedó en la cama, y comió ahí.

«Ya llamé al doctor…va a venir a examinarte y ver si todo está bien, ¿ok?» preguntó Emma entrando en el cuarto, después de haber almorzado.

«No…no es necesario, Emma, ¡estoy muy bien!» respondió Ruby nerviosamente

«¡Genial! Pero él necesita venir a cambiarte el vendaje…sabes cómo va…»

«Ah…lo sé…» _"maldición, estoy perdida!_ Pensó la morena.

«¡Pero calma, no te va a doler nada!»

" _Sin duda no es el dolor lo que me preocupa"_

«¡Hola chicas!» dijo el doctor Frank entrando en el cuarto

«Hola doctor…» dijo Emma

«Vaya, vaya, así que vos sois Ruby, ¿verdad?» dijo él dirigiéndose a Ruby

«Así es, doctor»

«Bien, ¡bienvenida de nuevo! Vuestras lesiones eran muy graves…pero diría que estáis recuperándoos muy bien»

«¡Qué bien…!» respondió nerviosa

«No os preocupéis, solo voy a cambiar las vendas. Os prometo que no os va a doler…» dijo y enseguida se sentó en la cama, abrió su maletín y sacó las bandas nuevas «Ahora, por favor, echaos y quedaos recta» Y ella así lo hizo

«Y entonces, ¿cómo está doctor?» preguntó Emma que estaba a su lado asistiendo a todo

«Increíble…» dijo él mientras retiraba las vendas de su estómago

«¿Qué pasa, doctor Frank?» preguntó al rubia de nuevo

«El corte desapareció…es como si se hubiera curado solo muy rápidamente. En mi opinión debería haber tardado semanas, tal vez meses en curarse del todo…no entiendo…» dijo él confuso después de retirar toda la venda.

«Tal vez no fuera tan grave, doctor» se pronunció Ruby intentando desdramatizar la situación

«No, no, yo lo vi…era un corte muy profundo…estuve horas cosiéndolo…»

«Bueno…los milagros pasan, ¿no?» preguntó Emma

«Sí…solo puede haber sido un milagro…» dijo el doctor «Bien…entonces voy a quitar el resto de los puntos que quedan. ¿Cómo sentís la cabeza?»

«Todavía duele un poco, pero está mejorando…estoy feliz por haberme curado tan rápido…» fingió ella

«¡Qué bien!...Muy bien, ya he sacado lo que quedaba, ahora solo queda retirar la de vuestra cabeza» dijo él y rápidamente desenrolló la venda de su cabeza «¡Listo! Tengo algunas hierbas que os van a ayudar con el dolor y la falta de memoria…se las daré a un empleado y Emma, ordenad que hagan un té y añadan esa hierba, ¿ok?»

«¡Muy bien, doctor, gracias!»

Tras eso, el doctor recogió sus cosas y salió del cuarto, aún sorprendido.

«¡Qué bien que ya te curaste, Ruby!» dijo Emma sonriendo «Es casi un milagro»

«Pues sí…¡bien, por lo menos ya puedo caminar!» dijo la morena sentándose en la cama y sonriendo.

«¿Estás segura?»

«Sí…» y tan pronto como lo dijo se puso en pie

«¡Genial!» dijo la rubia sonriendo todavía más «Ven…voy a guiarte…vamos a practicar. Quiero enseñarte todo el castillo» dijo pasando su brazo por el de Ruby y acompañándola hasta la puerta.

«Emma, ¿sabes que esta no es la primera vez que camino, verdad?» preguntó sonriendo

«Claro, ¡pero aun así tienes que tener cuidado y andar despacio!»

Dijo la rubia y fue guiando a Ruby por todo el castillo, enseñándole cada rincón y diciendo el nombre de cada cosa. Al cabo de un tiempo, Emma soltó su agarre y la dejó caminar sola y más rápido, lo que alivió a la morena, ya que sabía que podría correr si quisiera.

«Y por último esta es la cocina…» dijo señalando la estancia con el brazo «Espera aquí que voy a ordenar que hagan tu té. ¡Ya vuelvo!»

Mientras Emma entraba en la cocina y hablaba con Alfred, Ruby dio un pequeño paseo por el gran salón que había cerca, y se puso a admirar las bellas pinturas y cuadros que había en las paredes. Emma y Graham de niños, también de adultos, y había también de Snow y Charming juntos. Cada pintura diferente. Algunas alegres, en momentos familiares, otras más formales, y así en adelante. Ruby recorrió todas con la mirada, pero se detuvo en una en la que aparecía toda la familia, ya los chicos crecidos, y parecían estar todos felices.

«Amo esa pintura…» dijo Snow acercándose a Ruby y observando la imagen.

«Es hermosa Rei…quiero decir, Snow» respondió Ruby sonriendo.

«Es una de mis favoritas…nuestra familia siempre estuvo muy unida…» dijo ella con tristeza y bajando la cabeza

«¡Qué bien!...Hey…¿estáis bien ?» preguntó la morena, tocando su hombro, mientras Snow retenía las lágrimas

«Sí, sí…todo bien, querida…¡no os preocupéis! ¡Quedaos a vuestro gusto!» dijo ella disimulando y salió de la sala rápidamente.

«Ah…¡gracias!» respondió antes de que ella se retirara.

Después volvió hacia la cocina. En ese mismo momento Emma salía por la puerta con una bandeja, dos tazas y algunos dulces.

«Se me ocurrió la idea de tomar el té en el jardín, ¿qué te parece?»

«Creo que es una idea genial» respondió Ruby dibujando una sonrisa

Fueron al jardín y se sentaron en uno de los bancos, frente a la hermosa fuente, y cada una cogió una taza.

«Ah, ya eché en la taza la hierba que tienes que tomar, así que no te extrañé si está un poco amargo…» dijo la rubia sonriendo

«Está bien…» dijo ella y dio un sorbo «No está tan amargo»

«Claro, lo hice yo…» bromeó Emma con expresión de orgullo

«Ah sí…me olvidaba de que todo lo que hacías quedaba dulce…» respondió Ruby irónica. En respuesta Emma solo rio.

«Emma…¿le pasa algo a tu madre?» preguntó ella al cabo de un momento

«¿Por qué esa pregunta, Ruby?»

«No, es que…estuve hablando con ella mientras tú hacías el té y me pareció muy abatida…»

«Bueno…lleva así unos días…creo que es porque mi padre y ella están peleando mucho últimamente…nunca los había visto pelar antes»

«Ah, entiendo…pero pasa en las mejores familias…pronto se reconcilian, estoy segura»

«Sí, así lo espero…»

Pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando sobre los problemas y sobre la familia. Nunca pensaron que podrían hacerse tan amigas y eso fue lo que las hacía más felices, pues ambas estaban solas, aun teniendo Emma a Regina, era muy difícil verse. Cuando comenzó a anochecer, entraron y fueron al cuarto de Emma, y leyeron algunos libros que la rubia tenía.

«Emma…¿dónde está la familia durante todo el día? Apenas vi a tu madre, y a tu padre ni lo he visto y…tu hermano…no quiero ser entrometida…» dijo la morena dejando de leer

«Ruby, no eres entrometida…es normal preguntar esas cosas» dijo Emma también dejando de leer «Bueno…mi padre va a ocuparse de las cosas del reino, pero a veces se queda en casa cuando tiene el día libre…y mi madre también está ocupada supervisando a los empleados y otras cosas aburridas que yo no quiero saber…y mi hermano se pasa el día en el bosque cazando…sinceramente nunca vi a nadie que le gustara tanto la naturaleza de ese modo…a veces se queda en casa, pero es raro»

«Hm…¿y cómo es él?» preguntó Ruby curiosa

«Si querías preguntar eso desde el principio, solo tenías que preguntar…no porque sea mi hermano tienes que estar disimulando…» pinchó Emma

«¿Yo? ¿Quién dice que estaba disimulando? No entiendo…»

«Ya…vi la manera en que os miráis»

«Ah…¿Se me nota tanto?»

«Sí…» dijo Emma sonriendo «Pero un consejo de amiga…mi hermano es infantil y cabeza dura. Y también está medio comprometido…» dijo ella está vez tristemente

«¿Cómo que…comprometido?» preguntó la morena con curiosidad

«Mira Ruby…sé que nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo…pero ya te considero mi mejor amiga y…quiero saber si puedo confiar en ti para contarte un secreto…realmente un enorme secreto…¿Puedo?»

«¡Claro que puedes, mejor amiga!» dijo ella sonriendo «¡Emma, yo también te considero así! Te prometo que no se lo cuento a nadie»

«¿Lo juras?» preguntó la rubia mostrando el dedo meñique

«Lo juro, bebé…» respondió sonriendo y entrelazando sus meñiques.

«Está bien…¡vamos entonces!»

Y de esa manera, Emma contó todo lo que había pasado con Regina y que estaba locamente enamorada de ella. Contó cada detalle…cómo era ella, y a cada cosa que de su morena decía abría una sonrisa. Lo que hace, lo que le gusta, le contó sobre su madre, su padre, sobre el baile…en fin, absolutamente todo. A medida que ella hablaba, Ruby ponía diferentes caras, una tras otra, de sorpresa, de alegría, de confusión, etc…y por último de susto.

«No me puedo creer que su madre la encerrara en el castillo y la vaya a obligar a casarse con tu hermano…»

«Sí, pero ella está aprendiendo magia y piensa que con ello puede detener a la madre…»

«Puede ser, pero la magia es un camino peligroso…sobre todo con Rumpelstiltskin»

«Lo sé…y se lo dije, pero dice que no hay otro camino y desgraciadamente es verdad…» dijo Emma tristemente

«Calma, rubita…todo esto es nuevo para mí…y me ha sorprendido mucho…pero estoy muy feliz por las dos…es una pena que el destino a veces juegue con nosotros…»

«Ya…él pone nuestra vida patas arriba, Ruby…pero a mí me da igual, hago cualquier cosa por ella…prefiero enfrentarme a todo eso, para poder sentirla en mis brazos…la amo tanto, tanto…hago todo por ella…y si pudiese dar marcha atrás, lo haría todo igual…¡no cambiaría nada! Ella es mi sueño, mi paraíso, mi vicio, mi amor verdadero…ella es…»

«¡Está bien, está bien, ya entendí, rubia enamorada! Ahora que me lo has contado todo, no te vas a poner machacando a toda hora, ¿no? ¡Porque nadie merece un amigo enamorado!» dijo Ruby sonriendo y levantándose

«Ah, no…¡querías saber y ahora te aguantas!» respondió la rubia levantándose también y yendo tras la amiga.

«¡Realmente quien quiso hablar fuiste tú!»

«¡Regina es linda, perfecta, todo es maravilloso! Regina es…»

«¡La la la la!» canturreaba Ruby tapándose las orejas mientras Emma intentaba gritar a su oído, de camino al cuarto de la morena «Está bien ya, no…»

«¡Eso es envidia, querida!» le pinchó Emma

«Buenas noches, pesada» dijo la morena sonriendo

«¡Buenas noches, apestosa!»

«¡Hey, yo me baño!»

«Hasta mañana…» dijo la rubia sonriendo y caminando hacia su cuarto

Antes de cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, Ruby escuchó un ruido en el primer piso y fue bajando lentamente las escaleras, hasta que al bajar otro escalón se dio de cara con Graham.

«¡Ah, Dios mío, qué susto me has dado!» dijo sonriendo, cerrando los ojos y llevándose una mano al pecho

«Disculpa…no quería asustarte…» dijo él fríamente

«Está bien…¿tú…has llegado ahora?»

«Sí…con permiso…» dijo pasando al lado de Ruby y comenzando de nuevo a subir las escaleras

«¿Estabas…en el bosque?»

«Sí…¿cómo lo sabes?» preguntó curioso, deteniendo su ascenso y mirándola.

«Emma me contó que te gusta cazar»

«Claro que te lo dijo…» dijo seco, y volvió a subir

«Mira, no hay nada de malo en que te guste cazar…es un pasatiempo…está bien…»

«Sí…»

«¿Me dices…por qué actúas así?» preguntó deteniéndolo de nuevo

«¿Así cómo?»

«Como…un tipo solitario…y no dejas que nadie te ayude…»

«¿Cómo? ¿Quién…quién dice que soy así?» preguntó él nervioso «Tú no sabes nada de mí…ni de mi vida, ¿está claro?» terminó él en tono rudo

«Sé lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que generalmente no dejas a nadie entrar en tu vida y ayudarte…» dijo subiendo hasta él «Y que yo te pongo nervioso…» terminó en un susurro, pasando por su lado y caminando hasta su cuarto. En respuesta, Graham se estremeció, dio un suspiró, entró en su cuartó y cerró la puerta.

A la mañana siguiente, como el día anterior, Emma le subió el desayuno a Ruby y se quedaron hablando hasta la hora del almuerzo. Emma siempre hablando de Regina, cosa que dejaba a Ruby impaciente, pero al final reía de las maneras apasionadas de la amiga. Y como la morena ya podía andar, bajó junto con la rubia para almorzar junto a la familia. Todos estaban, menos Graham. Eso avivó la curiosidad de Ruby, pero se encogió de hombros, solo sintió la falta del cazador. El ambiente entre los padres de Emma todavía era tenso, pero aun así, los dos intentaron sonreír y ser lo más simpáticos posible frente a Ruby, que con certeza se lo devolvía con mucha simpatía.

Después, Emma le dijo a la amiga que quería dar una vuelta por el bosque para salir un poco de casa, y para que la morena respirara un poco de aire y estirara las piernas. Ella aceptó y ambas se fueron riendo y bromeando hasta el bosque. Cuando estaban casi llegando a las proximidades del riachuelo, oyeron pasos y decidieron esconderse detrás de unos arbustos. De esa manera vieron a Regina y a un pirata desde atrás, el corazón de Emma saltó de alegría al ver a su amor de nuevo y de rabia al ver que estaba siendo vigilada por un pirata.

«Ruby…es ella…¡ella es Regina!» dijo la rubia abriendo una sonrisa enorme y señalando a la otra morena que parecía caminar distraída.

«Vaya, es bella…» al oír eso Emma miró con reprensión a Ruby «¡Con todo el respeto, rubita! ¡No necesitas pegarme, ¿vale?»

«¡No voy a pegarte, pero te voy a demostrar cómo ella es solo mía!» dijo y tras hablar, aprovechando que su amada estaba bastante cerca, la atrajo hacia los arbustos y le dio un beso desesperado.

Después de todo eso, Emma y Ruby volvieron a casa, mientras Regina regresaba con Hook.

«¿No te gustó él, no?» preguntó Ruby mientras caminaban

«Todavía no lo considero de fiar …y no me gustó mucho su cara…»

«¿Por qué? Ah, no me vayas a decir que es solo porque es un pirata…creo que tienes celos porque él puede pasar más tiempo con tu amada Regina y tú no…aunque ahora os vais a poder encontrar, pero por lo que te conozco…eres muy celosa, rubita…»

«Cierra la boca, Ruby…»

«Eso es un sí, ¿no?» preguntó sonriendo

«Sí…» respondió Emma también sonriendo «¿Cómo es que ya me conoces tanto?»

«Es un don…calo a las personas al primer vistazo»

«Sabes que eso no tiene mucho sentido, ¿no?...»

«Ya, pero para mí sí lo tiene…» dijo y Emma comenzó a reír «¡Y cierra la boca, pesada!» intentó aguantar la risa, pero después acabó a carcajadas junto con la rubia.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a casa.

«Emma, voy a tomar un baño…» dijo la morena dirigiéndose a su cuarto

«Está bien. Yo también, y voy a mandarle una carta a Regina…» dijo sonriendo, y después entró también en su habitación.

Mientras Ruby tomaba su baño en la bañera de su habitación, una de las empleadas llego, cogió las ropas sucias y las cambio por ropas limpias y nuevas, y con ellas se llevó la capa roja. Al salir del baño, se secó, se puso su ropa, y bajó para cenar junto con Emma. Y de nuevo nada de Graham en la cena. Snow y Charming incluso preguntaron por él, pero nadie sabía, y como su hijo ya tenía edad suficiente para regresar tarde, lo pasaron por alto. Después, las dos subieron y se quedaron hablando de todo lo sucedido. Ruby dijo que le había gustado mucho Regina, y que ella y Emma hacían buena pareja. Y Emma dijo que le había mandado una carta contándole que ya la echaba de menos y muchas otras cosas ante las que Ruby fingió quedarse dormida, provocando las risas de la rubia. Después de mucho charlar, Ruby se fue a su cuarto y se echó en la cama. Comenzó a pensar en Graham. En sus maneras, su mirada, aun siendo frio y nervioso le gustaba, y sumergida en esos pensamientos, miró por la ventana y vio una gigante luna llena, que la dejó completamente hipnotizada hasta quedarse dormida y olvidar completamente su capa.

Graham, de nuevo, regresó tarde a casa, pues esos últimos días solo quería "enterrarse" en el bosque disparando a dianas y animales intentando borrar todo pensamiento de una linda morena de ojos claros que lo había dejado hipnotizado, pero como era orgulloso, era mejor no estar en casa para no chocarse con ella y acabar enamorándose. Peor, ya estaba enamorado, solo que, cabeza dura que era, no quería aceptarlo. Nunca había sentido nada parecido por ninguna muchacha, un sentimiento tan intenso, maravilloso, pero al mismo tiempo horrible, pues él no quería sentirse así. Solo quería ser el más amado, vengarse de su hermana y casarse con aquella morena que también parecía ser muy simpática. Bueno, eso era lo que él tramaba en su cabeza, pues quería acabar con la felicidad de su hermana. Pero se estaba ablandando…estaba empezando a pensar que, tal vez, Emma no fuera tan mala, tal vez, sus padres solo quisieran lo mejor para él, y eso se mezcló con las palabras que Ruby le había dicho en las escaleras. Todo eso estuvo atormentándolo el día entero. Eran dos pensamientos enemigos, y dependía solo de él escoger uno, pero sabía, en el fondo, que lo que más deseaba era que la pasión venciera, pero no quería de ninguna manera aceptarlo.

Al llegar, se dirigió a su cuarto. Cuando estaba preparándose para irse a la cama, oyó un ruido en la entrada, salió rápidamente del cuarto y bajó las escaleras. Cuanto tuvo una visión buena, divisó a la morena que invadía sus sueños saliendo corriendo por la puerta. Le pareció extraño que la morena saliera a esa hora de la noche, podía herirse, así que se puso su capa y corrió detrás de la morena para poder alcanzarla.

«¿RUBY? ¡RUBY, ESPERA!» gritó mientras corría hacia ella, pero ella continuó corriendo a una velocidad superior a la normal, como si no lo hubiese escuchado. Siguió corriendo y después entró en un bosque que había cerca, él la siguió y al acercarse, se detuvo al momento, asustado ante lo que veía. Ruby estaba frente a él con unos extraños ojos y transpirando rabia.

«Ruby…¿qué te está pasando?» preguntó asustado, pero como si estuviera fuera de sí, ella se giró y corrió hacia el bosque. Él corrió tras ella de nuevo, dejando de lado todo miedo, al final, no era un cobarde. Al ver que se estaba acercando a ella, se detuvo y miró hacia todos lados al darse cuenta de que la morena había desaparecido. De repente, de la nada, comenzó a oír un rugido feroz, y se congeló. Finalmente, un lobo de pelaje negro salió de los arbustos, comenzó a rugir y mostrar los dientes, acercándose a algunos metros de él.

«Entonces eres tú…No me lo creo…tú…tú eres el lobo que llevo intentado cazar en estos últimos días…aunque me di cuenta que desde que estabas en el castillo, no volví a ver al lobo…y él eres tú…una loba…» Tras decir eso, extendió el brazo hacia ella, pero eso solo la hizo rugir y acercarse más «Calma…todo está bien, no voy a hacerte daño…¡jamás te haría daño! ¡Me gustan mucho los lobos, ¿sabías?» dijo de nuevo intentando extender la mano, pero eso solo hizo que avanzara hasta él y casi lo atacara.

" _I need another story_

 _Something to get off my chest_

 _My life gets kind of boring_

 _Nedd something that I can confess »_

«Está bien, eso no fue bien para ser un primer acercamiento, ¿no?...Discúlpame» Ella continuaba rugiendo furiosamente «Mira, tenías razón…no dejo que nadie me ayude y…que nadie entre en mi vida porque…soy un orgulloso, ¿vale? ¿Contenta ahora?» Continuaba rugiendo esta vez más alto «¿Qué más quieres escuchar? ¿Que estoy distante e intentado evitarte porque estoy enamorado de ti…? Listo, ¡has ganado! No logro dejar de pensar en ti…»

" _Tilla ll my sleeves are stained red_

 _From all the truth that I've said_

 _Come by it honestly I swear_

 _Thought you saw me wink_

 _No, I've been on the brink, so_

 _Tell me what you want to hear_

 _Something that'll like those ears_

 _Sick of all the insincere_

 _So I'm gonna give all my secrets away this time_

 _Don't need another perfect line_

 _Don't care if critics never jump in line_

 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away »_

Tras eso, ella se lanzó hacia él, lo derribó y quedó encima. Ahora estaban cara a cara, ella rugiendo sin parar y amenazando con morderlo, entonces él se quedó paralizado, mirando fijamente sus ojos, pero sin miedo, solo con su mirada perdida en los transformados ojos de ella. Al ver eso, ella dejó de rugir, salió de encima de él y corrió de regreso al bosque. Él se levantó y la siguió, hasta que se detuvo al verla, esta vez, en su forma humana, echada a los pies de un árbol, inconsciente.

" _My god, amazing how we got this far_

 _It's like were chasing all those stars_

 _Who's driving shiny big black cars_

 _And everyday I see the news_

 _All the problems that we could solve_

 _And when a situation rises_

 _Just write it into an album_

 _Sitting straight, too low_

 _And I don't really like my flow, oh, so »_

«¿Ruby ?» llamó él y al no obtener respuesta, se acercó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. «¿Ruby? Despierta…¡quédate conmigo! Por favor…» dijo de nuevo susurrando la última parte.

" _Tell me what you want to hear_

 _Something that'll like those ears_

 _Sick of all the insincere_

 _So I'm gonna give all my secrets away this time_

 _Don't need another perfect line_

 _Don't care if critics never jump in line_

 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _Got no reason_

 _Got no shame_

 _Got no family_

 _I can blame_

 _Just don't let me disappear_

 _I'mma tell you everything »_

«¿Qué…qué ha pasado ? ¿Dónde estoy ?» preguntó ella mientras despertaba.

«Has despertado…» dijo él sonriendo y derramando una lágrima

«Ah Dios mío…ha pasado, ¿no? …¿me viste?» preguntó ella aterrorizada.

«Sí…te vi y eres hermosa…de todas las formas posibles…»

«¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Qué pasó?»

«El cazador se enamoró de la loba…eso es lo que ha pasado…» dijo y enseguida la besó con todas sus fuerzas, todos los sentimientos guardados, toda la pasión, todos los secretos…

" _Tell me what you want to hear_

 _Something that'll like those ears_

 _Sick of all the insincere_

 _So I'm gonna give all my secrets away this time_

 _Don't need another perfect line_

 _Don't care if critics never jump in line_

 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _Tell me what you want to hear_

 _Something that'll like those ears_

 _Sick of all the insincere_

 _So I'm gonna give all my secrets away this time_

 _Don't need another perfect line_

 _Don't care if critics never jump in line_

 _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

 _All my secrets away_

 _All my secrets away »_


	24. La verdad tiene que ser dicha

**La verdad tiene que ser dicha**

«Ruby, ¿me alcanzas la ensalada?» preguntó Emma en la mesa mientras almorzaban.

«Claro…» respondió ella pasándole la ensalada

«Graham, ¿llegaste tarde de nuevo anoche?» preguntó Snow al hijo

«Sí…discúlpame mamá, voy a intentar llegar más pronto la próxima vez»

«Ohhh…Vale…¡bien! No es bueno quedarse hasta tarde en el bosque…puede ser peligroso» dijo ella encontrando raro el gesto cariñoso del hijo.

«Lo sé…» dijo mirando a Ruby, sonriendo levemente. Al verlo, ella también le devolvió la sonrisa y volvieron a comer

«Bueno, yo ya me voy…tengo muchas cosas que resolver» dijo Charming levantándose

«Pero apenas acabas de comer…¿no quieres charlar un rato con tu familia?» preguntó Snow

«Ahora no Snow, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Si me dan permiso…» dijo en tono seco, saliendo inmediatamente, dejándola a ella con cierta angustia que se le veía reflejada en el rostro.

«Mamá…¿está todo bien?» preguntó Emma, a su lado, agarrándola suavemente del brazo.

«Claro…todo está bien…no te preocupes, hija…» dijo ella forzando una sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida para Emma. Ella sabía que era porque sus padres no se estaban llevando bien, y hasta ella pensaba que su padre se estaba comportando como un idiota. Pero siguió comiendo y no cuestionó a la madre.

Después de almorzar, Emma ya iba saliendo con Ruby hacia el jardín.

«Ruby, ¿te la puedo robar un momento, querida?» preguntó Snow a las dos

«Sí, claro…» respondió la morena sonriendo. Y de esa manera Emma siguió a la madre al jardín.

«Ruby, yo también necesito hablar contigo» dijo Graham caminando hacia ella.

«¡Está bien!» respondió ella sonriendo tímidamente

«¿Qué pasa, mamá? ¿Quieres hablar de papá? ¿Sobre lo que pasa con ustedes dos?» preguntó Emma mientras se sentaban en uno de los bancos frente a la fuente.

«No…no es sobre mí, hija…es sobre ti» dijo y Emma se congeló

«¿Cómo, mamá?»

«Hace unos días que lo sé…solo que no sabía cómo empezar a hablar contigo de esto y…después surgieron algunas sorpresas que me hicieron olvidar el asunto…pero eso no viene al caso…»

«Mamá…¿qué me estás queriendo decir?» preguntó la rubia con los abiertos de par en par.

«Conozco tu secreto, Emma…sé lo tuyo con Regina»

«¿Cómo te…?»

«Te seguí una noche…te vi salir y…fui detrás de ti. Mira Emma, soy tu madre…me di cuenta de que estabas diferente…y por eso fui a escondidas, hasta que me di cuenta de que te dirigías al castillo y subías por la torre de Regina»

«¿Cómo sabías que la torre por la que estaba subiendo era la de Regina?» preguntó algo asustada

«Porque…el rey me lo dijo…él también lo sabe, Emma…lo sabía antes que yo»

«¡Oh, Dios mío…mamá…puedo explicarlo! Por favor, ¡no nos separes!» suplicó Emma, con lágrimas en los ojos

«Emma, confieso que cuando lo supe, me asusté y horroricé. Pero sabes que solo quiero tu felicidad…lo que más me enfadó fue el hecho de que no me lo contaras…te dije que podías hablarme de cualquier cosa…¡yo lo entendería!»

«Mamá, tenía miedo, ¿vale? Miedo de que no aceptaras y acabaras separándonos…de que se lo contaras a su madre y ella acabara con todo…sabes que ella es poderosa y hasta llegó a encerrar a Regina en el castillo solo para que no nos viéramos más…yo no sabía que reaccionarías así…si no, hubieras sido la primera en saberlo…» dijo ella de un tirón, llorando.

«Calma, hija…ven aquí…» dijo Snow atrayendo a la hija a un abrazo «Está bien…entiendo…pero necesito que me expliques cómo ha pasado esto»

Mientras, Ruby y Graham se besaban y abrazaban sin parar en una esquina escondida de los establos.

«Graham…yo no aguanto más esto…» dijo Ruby separándose para coger aire

«¿Esto qué amor?» preguntó él mientras acariciaba su rostro

«Tenemos que contarle a Emma…yo…tú…lo nuestro…»

«Lo sé…yo tampoco aguanto más escondérselo…sobre todo porque no consigo ocultar que quiero tocarte a cada segundo…» dijo él besando su cuello suavemente. Al oír eso, la morena lo atrajo de nuevo para otro apasionado beso.

«Sé que va a ser más difícil contárselo a ella que a mí…pero ella necesita saber que fuiste tú quien contó su secreto y que te arrepientes. Así como yo le tengo que contar que…»

«¿Que eres una hermosa y perfecta mujer lobo?» preguntó él sonriendo

«Sí…eso…» respondió ella sonriendo y pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

«No te preocupes…va a ser difícil y quizás nunca más va a querer mirarme a la cara, pero se lo voy a contar…lo necesito…»

«Yo también estoy corriendo el mismo riesgo…pero ella es mi mejor amiga y tu hermana…y fue ella la que me trajo hasta aquí y por eso te conocí»

«Y fue a causa de ella que yo cometí el mayor y mejor crimen de mi vida»

«¿Y cuál fue?» preguntó ella curiosa

«¡Enamorarme de una deslumbrante loba que ablandó mi corazón!» respondió él sonriendo y besándola

* * *

«Vaya…¿todo este tiempo? ¿Estáis juntas y enfrentándoos a todo eso todo este tiempo?»

«Sí, mamá…y solo ahora vamos a poder encontrarnos de nuevo…sé que puedes no creerlo…pero ¡la amo! ¡Es todo para mí! ¡Lo que tenemos es amor verdadero! Cuando te preguntaba sobre tú y papá, era porque estaba muy confusa…pero ahora nunca he tenido tanta certeza en la vida de que ella es mi amor verdadero»

«¡Hija…después de todo lo que has dicho…creo en ti! Como ya dije antes, solo quiero tu felicidad…claro, va a ser diferente y confuso para mí…pero si os amáis de verdad, ¿qué puedo objetar en contra?»

«¿De verdad, mamá? ¿No me vas a echar la bronca ni enfadarte conmigo por todo lo que hice…y por querer que Regina fuera tu nuera?»

«Emma…veo en tus ojos que la amas y que ella te ama. Eso ya es suficiente para mí…además sé que si estuviera en contra, las cosas solo empeorarían, ya que yo pasé por eso…y además…¿quién dice que no voy a tener una nuera?» preguntó sonriendo y enjugando las lágrimas de la hija. En respuesta Emma abrió una enorme sonrisa y la abrazó.

«Mamá…solo te pido que no se lo cuentes a nadie…no mientras Regina esté todavía aprendiendo magia…»

«Sabes que no comparto eso, Emma. Rumpelstiltskin es muy…»

«¿Peligroso, perverso, malvado? »

«Iba a decir embaucador, pero eso también»

«Lo sé, mamá…pero Cora es muy peligrosa…con magia ya es difícil, imagina sin magia. No te preocupes, la voy a cuidar…siempre estaré con ella. ¡Por lo menos siempre que pueda!»

«Realmente me ha sorprendido todo lo que has dicho de Cora…la encontré tan simpática…»

«No es que quiera hablar mal de mi "querida" suegra, pero después de todo lo que ha hecho para separarnos a Regina y a mí…diría que mala es todavía poco para ella…no sé cómo Regina nació tan pura y amable viniendo de ella…»

«Seguramente salió al padre…» dijo Snow sin pensar

«Sí…tiene que ser eso…¿y piensas que él le habrá contado a Regina que está al corriente?»

«No lo sé, hija…quizás…¿no dices que vas a verla hoy?»

«¡Sí! ¡Voy!» respondió sonriendo

«Entonces, pregúntale a ella, querida…y después me lo cuentas todo…» respondió sonriendo «Y en cuanto a mantener el secreto, estate tranquila, no se lo contaré a nadie…no hasta que estéis listas para eso…»

«¡Gracias mamá! ¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace que creas en mí! ¡Prometo que no te vas a arrepentir!» respondió Emma sonriendo y abrazándola «Ahora tengo que irme…Ruby y yo vamos al bosque, ¿vale?»

«Ok…Diviértanse y tengan cuidado, ¡y no te olvides de preguntar!»

«¡Sin duda! ¡Te quiero, mamá!»

«¡Yo te quiero más, bebé!»

«Mamá…sabes que ya no soy un bebé, ¿no?»

«Ah, pero para mí serás siempre mi bebé. Ahora vete, mi bebé» respondió Snow sonriendo, y provocando una mueca divertida en Emma. Después entró en el castillo.

«Emma, tenemos que hablar contigo» dijo Ruby avanzando hacia ella, seguida de Graham.

«Está bien…pero ¿tú también Graham?» preguntó ella con algo de sospecha

«Sí, Emma, en realidad el que más tiene que hablar contigo soy yo»

«Vale, ¿podemos hablar en los establos?» preguntó Ruby

«Sí, claro…» respondió y rápidamente los tres se dirigieron a los establos.

«Muy bien…bueno…¿comienzas tú o yo?» preguntó Ruby a Graham

«Creo que es mejor que comience yo» respondió Graham.

«Chicos, me estáis asustando y provocando mi curiosidad…¿me cuentan lo que ha pasado?» preguntó Emma

«Emma…sé que eres mi hermana y formas parte de mi familia…pero después de lo que te voy a decir, creo que nunca me vas a perdonar…» dijo él tristemente

«Graham, es mejor que cuentes ya…porque realmente estás muy extraño…realmente nunca te había visto así…»

«Lo sé…he cambiado…bueno…he tenido a alguien para mostrármelo…» dijo cogiendo la mano de Ruby. Y ella le sonrió

«¿En serio todo este misterio es para decir que estáis juntos? Eso ya era de esperar, chicos»

«Entonces, ¿ya lo sabías?» preguntó él

«No, ¡pero os conozco a los dos! Y por lo que he visto en las últimas horas, las miradas, las sonrisas, ¡no erais nada discretos!» respondió ella sonriendo «A ver, no creáis que voy a pensar mal de vosotros…para ser sinceros, ¡me encanta veros juntos! ¡Sois perfectos uno para el otro»

«Bueno, ojalá solo fuera eso…» dijo Ruby

«¿Cómo? ¿Aún hay más cosas?»

«Emma…yo…fui quien lo contó a la madre de Regina que ustedes estabais juntas…» dijo Graham con cara triste «Por mi culpa habéis estado separadas»

«¿Qué? ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?» preguntó Emma asustada, con rabia y amargura en la voz

«Emma, ¡perdóname! Estaba ciego de rabia…solo quería acabar con tu vida, porque era un hombre mezquino e idiota que solo quería el bien para sí mismo…pero desde que conozco a Ruby todo ha cambiado, me he enamorado. ¡Y estoy muy arrepentido de haberte hecho eso!»

«Graham, ¿cómo pudiste? ¡De todas las personas en la faz de la tierra, NUNCA pensé que hubieras sido tú el que lo había contado! ¡Nunca pensé que tú fueras capaz de hacer algo así conmigo…eres mi HERMANO, Graham, por el amor de Dios!» habló ella con ira en su voz, cogiendo al hermano por el cuello de la camisa y empujándolo contra la pared.

«¡Emma!» gritó Ruby

«Lo sé, Emma, tienes toda la razón para estar así y puedes pegarme cuanto quieras, no voy a devolverte los golpes…solo quiero que sepas que me arrepiento mucho de lo que hice, y haría cualquier cosa para dar marcha atrás y cambiarlo todo. Espero algún día conseguir tu perdón…» dijo él con algunas lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos.

«No…¿quieres saber? ¡No vales la pena, Graham!» dijo ella soltando al hermano y saliendo a toda velocidad.

«¡Emma, espera! Tienes que entender, él ha cambiado, nos hemos enamorado y sabes cómo el amor cambia a las personas…te ha cambiado a ti, me ha cambiado a mí…¿por qué no puede cambiarlo a él también?» dijo Ruby yendo tras ella.

«¡Pero eso no es disculpa para lo que ha hecho, Ruby! ¿Sabes lo que se siente al saber que tu propio hermano te ha traicionado?»

«Eso fue antes de cambiar, Emma…cuando aún era el antiguo Graham…pero ahora ha cambiado…¡tienes que creerlo!»

Al oír eso, detuvo sus pasos firmes en el suelo. Al cabo de unos instantes parada, se giró

«No lo sé…tengo que pensar…»

«Rubia, por favor, piénsalo bien…sé que lo conozco hace poco, pero estoy enamorada de él…y tras verlo antes y ahora, está arrepentido, se lo veo en los ojos…»

«Puedo creer que se haya arrepentido, pero todavía estoy herida por lo que ha hecho. ¡Y va a pasar mucho tiempo para que consiga perdonarlo!»

«¡Lo sé, lo entiendo! Bueno…él ya te contó su secreto…¡ahora yo necesito contarte el mío!»

«¿No era solo eso? ¡Qué día!» dijo Emma llevándose las manos a la cabeza

Y de ese modo, Ruby le contó absolutamente todo, así como Emma se lo había contado a ella. Desde que supo sus orígenes hasta ese momento.

«Ruby…tú…tú eres una…»

«Una mujer lobo, sí…quería habértelo contado antes, pero tenía miedo»

«¿Y cómo es eso? ¿Te transformas en luna llena o algo parecido?» preguntó Emma curiosa

«Bueno…todavía estoy aprendiendo, pero por lo que sé, tengo el olfato y la audición más desarrollados que las personas normales y sí, me transformó con la luna llena, y lo único que me impide transformarme es mi capa»

«Por eso entraste de aquella manera en mi cuarto y me despertaste echándote encima de mí»

«Sí, porque la necesitaba y todavía la necesito»

«Lo sé, ya mandé a una de las sirvientas a que la trajera lo más rápido posible…yo pensaba que era porque estabas obsesionada con aquella capa, pero ahora entiendo el porqué de ese desespero»

«Pues sí, ¡ni me hables!»

«Entonces…¿así conociste a Graham?»

«Sí…y nos enamoramos…¿te lo puedes creer?» preguntó la morena dándole un leve empujón en el hombro

«¿Mi hermano y una mujer lobo? No…ciertamente no…» Respondió la rubia sonriendo, y Ruby la acompañó

«¿Y quién diría que ibas a conocer a Regina, eh?»

«No, nadie tampoco…»

«Viste…el amor nos sorprende de las mejores formas…»

«Solo que a veces también hiere…»

«Es verdad…pero el perdón resuelve muchas cosas también, Emma. Solo piensa en ello, ¿vale? Voy a ver cómo está él y después te espero en la puerta para ir a ver a tu amada…¿te parece?» preguntó la morena sonriendo

«Está bien…solo necesito pensar un poco…»

Ruby se alejó, y la dejó reflexionando en todo lo que acababa de descubrir, ya que todo le era muy confuso. Pero por encima de todo sentía rabia y angustia hacia su hermano por haberla traicionado de aquella manera, y se quedó mucho tiempo ahí, pensando en ello…pero pudo ver en los ojos de su hermano que realmente estaba arrepentido, así que, de hecho, no iba a tardar mucho en perdonarlo. Solo necesitaba tiempo para digerirlo todo. Y lo peor fue que su hermano y Ruby se enamorasen y que su amiga fuera una mujer lobo, pero eso no iba a interferir en su amistad con ella, solo la haría más divertida. Eran demasiadas cosas para una tarde que aún no acababa. Y encima su madre que lo había descubierto todo, pero Emma se sorprendió y se sintió muy feliz de que su madre lo hubiera aceptado y prometido mantener el secreto. Tras pensar en todo ello, recordó que todavía tenía que encontrarse con su amor, así que, como no veía la hora de verla y ya estaba atrasada, salió de las proximidades de los establos para encontrarse con Ruby en las puertas del castillo.

«¡Menos mal! ¡Pensé que te ibas a quedar ahí el día entero, rubia!» dijo Ruby levantándose de un sillón que había cerca y cerrando un libro que estaba leyendo.

«Tenía que pensar»

«Lo sé…¿y pensaste con cariño?»

«Todavía lo estoy procesando…¿Dónde está Graham?»

«Lo invité a que viniera con nosotras»

«¿Que tú qué?» preguntó Emma sorprendida

«Calma, no va a venir…no quería ser llevado al bosque por la oreja, así que…creyó que debería darte un tiempo hasta que lo perdonases…»

«¿Y quién dice que lo voy a perdonar?»

«Emma, ¡él se siente muy mal! Dale una segunda oportunidad…»

«No sé, Ruby…veo que ha cambiado…pero todavía necesito tiempo»

«Está bien…entonces ¿vamos?»

«¡Claro! ¡Estamos atrasadas!»

Tras eso, se dirigieron otra vez a los establos.

«Entonces, loba, ¿necesitas un caballo o puedes ir caminando?» preguntó Emma mientras subía en Encantada.

«¡Cierra la boca, Emma!» respondió la morena montando en uno de los caballos.

«Tenía que preguntar» dijo la rubia sonriendo

Rápidamente salieron cabalgando rumbo al bosque. Al llegar a las proximidades del riachuelo y al ver a Regina sentada conversando con Hook en una de las piedras, saltó rápidamente de la yegua y corrió al encuentro de su morena, que al verla también echó a correr hasta ella sonriendo. Después de un tiempo abrazadas, Emma levantó a Regina por la cintura, y empezó a darle vueltas y rio a carcajadas, acompañada por ella.

«¡Amor! ¡Me estoy mareando!» gritó la morena en mitad de las risas mientras aún la rubia la sujetaba

Al oír eso, Emma la colocó en el suelo de nuevo, Regina la atrajo hacia ella para un apasionado beso.

«¿En serio? Casi vomito…por el amor de Dios, ¡no hace un día que se vieron!» dijo Hook después de un tiempo viéndolas besarse. En respuesta, Emma levantó una de sus manos, cerrándola y abriéndola, como si estuviese diciendo "habla con mi mano"

«¡Dije que no le caía bien!» dijo él

Mientras, Ruby solo sabía reír.

«Amor, ¡tengo muchas novedades!» dijo la rubia tomando aire

«Cuéntame, Em…»respondió Regina

Emma llamó a Ruby y Hook para que se sentaran junto con ellas, frente al riachuelo. Cuando todos se sentaron, la rubia comenzó a contarles todo, lo de Snow, Ruby, Graham, Ruby y Graham… en fin…¡todo! La reacción de Regina fue poner los ojos cada vez más desorbitados y la boca cada vez más abierta. Pero al final, encontró intrigante el hecho de que Ruby fuese una mujer lobo, pues eso podría ayudarlas. En cuanto a Graham, se enfadó, pero lo perdonó y pidió a Emma que hiciera lo mismo. Pero cuando supo que la loba y el cazador estaban enamorados, se alegró y se sintió aliviada porque ahora el hermano de su amada estaba del lado de ellas. Sería todo algo más fácil, a pesar de Cora. Todos estaban juntos, como amigos, y eso la hacía muy feliz. Cuando supo que Snow lo sabía…en primer lugar se asustó, después abrió una gran sonrisa al saber que entendía el amor de las dos.

«Fue tu padre quien se lo contó, Re…él ya lo sabía antes que ella…»

«¿Qué…? ¿Él lo sabe? ¿Y por qué no ha hablado conmigo?»

«Quizás está inseguro y con miedo…» se pronunció Ruby

«Tienes que hablar con él, como yo he hablado con mi madre, y tienes que explicárselo todo, amor» dijo Emma

«Lo sé…voy a hablar con él»

«Vale…realmente he encontrado toda esta historia muy interesante…entonces quieres decir que tú eres una loba…» le dijo Hook a Ruby, que estaba quieto oyendo todo hasta el momento.

«Eso, más o menos…» respondió ella

«Entonces, ¿eres mitad loba, mitad humana?»

«¡Sí, es una licántropo! ¿Quieres que te lo dibuje?» interrumpió Emma irónica

«Entonces, ¿quieres decir que tú…una licántropo…te has enamorado del hermano de la rubia celosa…que es un cazador?» preguntó él como si no hubiese escuchado a la rubia

«¡Eso es!» respondió ella de nuevo sonriendo

«Wow…¡definitivamente después de esto, no entiendo el amor!» dijo él haciendo reír a las tres.

Tras todo eso, se pasaron el resto de la tarde conociéndose mejor. Hook contaba historias de cuando era pirata, captaba su atención, y a veces incluso las hacía reír. Cada uno contaba sobre sí mismo, lo que le gustaba, lo que no, y así en adelante. Emma no perdía oportunidad de meterse con Hook, pero después acabó riendo con él varias veces ante las formas burlonas y sarcásticas del pirata.

«Está bien, ya todos hemos hablado…¡ahora solo falta Regina!» dijo Ruby mientras reían después de que Emma contara una divertida historia de su infancia.

«¡Venga Regina!» dijo Hook. Y Emma sonrió y la miró

«Está bien…dejadme que piense…mi vida era completamente aburrida y sin rumbo…siempre lo mismo y siempre con mi madre importunándome» comenzó ella y todos le prestaron atención «Pero…todo cambió cuando conocí a Emma…el amor de mi vida…tú cambiaste totalmente mi vida Emma…y aún lo continuas haciendo, para mejor. Cada día que pasa…no sabes la felicidad que mi corazón siente solo por verte llegar y mirarme con esos perfectos ojos verdes…Todo lo que tengo que decir es que…no podría estar más feliz de lo que lo estoy ahora contigo, y con amigos de verdad» terminó ella mirando a Emma, agarrando sus manos y acariciándolas. Después sonrió y miró a Hook y a Ruby.

«Hook, ¿estás llorando?» preguntó Ruby mirando al amigo, sorprendida. Entonces, Emma y Regina también lo miran

«¿Qué…? ¡No…! ¡Solo…es que me ha entrado algo en el ojo!» dijo él, fingiendo, pasándose la mano por el ojo.

«¡No sabía que eras tan sensible, pirata!» dijo Emma sonriendo «Quiero decir…Hook»

«¡Parece que ya estoy redimido!» bromeó él, sonriendo

«¡No abuses!» respondió la rubia. Todos rieron

Después siguieron conversando un poco, pero sobre todo Ruby y Hook, ya que Emma y Regina no perdían oportunidad para tocarse, besarse y abrazarse. Siempre que podían, no despegaban sus cuerpos, y no dejaban de sonreír, provocando muecas en el pirata que hacían reír a Ruby. Quien no lo conociese podría decir que tenía envidia. Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, se despidieron, como siempre con mucha pena por parte de dos ciertas tortolitas, pero en fin, se despidieron y volvieron a casa.

* * *

«¡Maldición!» gritó Cora, tirando el frasco de poción con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared del cuarto.

«¿Qué te incomoda, querida?» preguntó Rumpel apareciendo de la nada detrás de ella

«¡Sabes lo que es! ¡Estoy intentando hacer el hechizo sin aquel maldito pelo…pero nada funciona!»

«Claro, querida…el hechizo solo funciona con el pelo correcto» respondió él haciendo su típico gesto con las manos

«¿Cómo voy a conseguir un pelo de aquella maldita cabellera rubia…? ¿No me puedes hacer ese favor por mí?»

«Escucha, querida, sabes muy bien que solo funciona si la persona que desea realizar el hechizo, coge el pelo. Y como ya nos dividimos el trabajo…yo ya hice mi parte»

«¡Lo sé! ¡Solo fue una pregunta retórica!» respondió ella con rencor

«Amor verdadero, querida…solo un cabello de cada una de ellas, y el hechizo estará casi completo…a menos que estés pensando en rendirte…»

«¡NUNCA! ¡GUARDIAS!»

«¿Sí, vuestra Majestad?» preguntó el guardia abriendo la puerta

«Manden un mensaje a los Charming…¡nadie me va a impedir hacer lo que YO deseo!»

* * *

«Emma…¡tengo malas noticias!» dijo Snow acercándose a Emma y a Ruby que estaban entrando por la puerta del castillo

«¿Qué pasa, mamá?» preguntó Emma, ya asustada

«Cora ha mandado un mensaje…quiere que todos vayamos a visitarla mañana para una cena»


	25. La cena de las maravillas

**La cena de las maravillas**

«¡Sean bienvenidos de nuevo!» dijo Cora abriendo las puertas del castillo y caminando hacia el carruaje de los Charming «¡Qué agradable es teneros aquí…hace ya un tiempo que no nos vemos!» dijo de nuevo, sonriendo falsamente.

«Bueno, de cualquier forma, es un placer estar aquí de nuevo» habló Charming, saliendo del carruaje acompañado de Snow, Graham, Emma y Ruby.

Cora miró a todos y sonrió, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en Ruby, la sonrisa se esfumó.

«Ah, esta es nuestra huésped, Ruby» se la presentó Snow, intentando forzar la mejor de sus sonrisas.

«Claro…es un placer» respondió Cora con cierto asco en la voz, pero enseguida se dio la vuelta y caminó de nuevo hacia la entrada.

«El placer es mío…» respondió Ruby en el mismo tono, haciendo reír, discretamente, a Emma.

«¡Entren…siéntanse como en casa!» dijo Cora mientras entraba en el castillo, seguida por ellos.

Al entrar, divisaron a Henry y a Regina, a unos metros de distancia, esperándolos. Cuando Emma vio a Regina en un hermoso vestido de vuelo, con sus cabellos sueltos, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse de alegría y nervios, por no poder ir corriendo hasta ella, besarla y decirle que estaba deslumbrante así vestida. Y Snow estaba igual de nerviosa, pero por razones diferentes. Ruby estaba tranquila, ya que Graham estaba ahí con ella, pero intentaban mantener las apariencias, así que tenían que estar a cierta distancia el uno del otro.

«¡Hola a todos! ¡Es un placer teneros aquí otra vez!» dijo Henry, tranquilo como siempre, pero dejando ver algo de nerviosismo.

«Hola. ¿Cómo estáis, rey Henry?» preguntó Charming, apretando su mano

«¡Muy bien…por favor, llamadme Henry!» dijo él sonriendo, mirando a todos y deteniéndose en Snow. Se quedaron algunos segundos mirándose, pero en seguida Snow desvió la mirada, nerviosa, hacia Regina.

«¡Hola, querida! ¡Cuánto tiempo!» habló ella sonriendo y abrazando a la morena, que también le devolvió la sonrisa.

«¡Es verdad! ¡Tardasteis mucho en volver a visitarnos!»

«Esta semana ha sido un poco…agitada, pero nos pusimos muy contentos cuando vuestra madre nos invitó» respondió Snow aún sonriendo. En respuesta, Regina también lo hizo.

«¡Hola, un placer verla de nuevo princesa!» dijo Emma abrazando también a Regina, sin poderse contener, cosa que provocó que Cora apretase los puños, pero continuó sonriendo falsamente «¡Estás hermosa, mi amor!» susurró la rubia al oído de ella mientras se abrazaban.

«¿Cómo estáis, princesa Emma?» preguntó Regina saliendo del abrazo nerviosa y sonriendo «Podéis llamarme Regina»

«Está bien…y vos podéis llamarme Emma» en respuesta Regina solo sonrió tímida

«Esta es mi amiga y nuestra huésped, Ruby» presentó la rubia

«¡Es un placer, princesa!» dijo Ruby

«¡El placer es mío, Ruby!» respondió la morena

Todos terminaron de saludarse, y Graham, por último, besó la mano de Regina y sonrió, fingidamente, haciendo que Cora sonriera ampliamente.

«¡Vengan todos! ¡La cena está lista!» dijo Cora caminando hacia una de las puertas del castillo y abriéndola. Al hacerlo, apareció una mesa gigante, guarnecida con todo tipo de comida, y a cada lado de la misma, había varios sirvientes, de pie, esperando que cada uno se sentara para servirlos.

«¡Vaya…no era necesario todo esto, reina…muy amable por su parte!» dijo James mientras cada uno ya se iba sentando en sus respectivos asientos. Henry se sentó en una de las cabeceras, Snow a su lado, en la parte izquierda. Y Charming al lado de ella, y seguidamente Ruby. Al otro lado, Graham, Regina y Emma. Y en la otra punta, Cora.

«¡Claro que era necesario! ¡Siempre seréis invitados de honor aquí!» respondió ella mientras se sentaba «Ahora, pedid lo que queráis, los sirvientes os lo darán. Cada uno pidió lo que quiso, y se sirvió. Mientras comían, James y Cora hablaban de las dificultades de gobernar un reino y sobre negocios y trabajos que tenían que hacer para proteger a todo el mundo. Cora lo hacía todo de otra manera, evidentemente, pero aun así, necesitaba ganarse la confianza de ellos, principalmente del Rey Charming, así que entablaba una conversación con él. Mientras conversaban, las miradas eran la conversación de los demás. Graham y Ruby se miraban discretamente, pero a veces Graham le guiñaba un ojo, haciendo que ella se tuviera que aguantar la risa y continuara comiendo. Henry no podía apartar los ojos de Snow, pero cuando veía que Cora podía estar observando, o James, desviaba la mirada para el plato. Snow lo podía ver, y cuando él no la estaba mirando, ella lanzaba miradas discretas, y cuando se daba cuenta de que él la iba a mirar, ella apartaba la vista.

«Ah…disculpad…podéis cogerla…» dijo ella al ir a coger la salsa, pero al mismo tiempo Henry había alargado la mano tocando la de ella.

«Oh, no, no, por favor…» respondió él, sonriendo, y al ver que ella había retirado la mano, él cogió la salsa y se la pasó.

«¡Gracias!» la cogió y sonrió.

Continúan comiendo y charlando entre ellos. De las miradas de Emma y Regina ni qué decir. Llegaban a ser indiscretas la mayoría de las veces, por parte de Emma, pues Regina tenía miedo de que su madre se diese cuenta. Siempre que la morena pedía que le pasasen algo, la rubia siempre era la que se lo daba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y una profunda mirada llena de deseo. En respuesta ella solo sabía devolvérsela, pero lo evitaba al máximo, porque una cierta Cora no apartaba los ojos de las dos.

«Y entonces, Graham, ¿a qué os dedicáis?» preguntó Cora mientras aún comían.

«Yo…soy cazador y luchador…pero solo si es necesario…» respondió él sonriendo fingidamente. Ella, como respuesta, le devolvió la sonrisa.

«Sí…¡Graham es muy bueno en todo lo que hace!» dijo Charming sonriente.

«¡Claro, claro…eso está bien para un futuro Rey! ¡Qué bien que os guste cazar...! Regina también adora esas cosas del bosque…¿no, querida?» preguntó Cora a su hija

«Sí, mamá…lo adoro…» comenzó a hablar, pero se detuvo en seguida cuando sintió una mano en sus piernas, por encima del vestido, acariciándola lentamente. Estaba claro, ¿de quién otro podría ser que de una rubia celosa? «¡Está bien…estar…en el…BOSQUE!» dijo ella calmadamente, pero alterándose en la última parte cuando notó la mano apretando una de sus piernas.

«¡Qué bien! Es agradable ver que tenéis cosas en común…creo que hasta ya podéis casaros…» dijo Cora seria, y todos la miraron, y Emma sentía sus nervios a flor de piel. Tras algunos segundos, con todos mirándola, solo sonrió, como si estuviese de broma, haciendo que todos sonrieran también falsamente.

«¡No sería una mala idea!» dijo Charming sonriendo todavía más

" _¡Cierra esa boca James!"_ pensó Snow.

«Necesito ir al aseo…» dijo Emma, levantándose de la mesa.

«Te indico dónde es…» dijo Regina, empezando también a levantarse

«¡Oh, no, no querida…¿ya hemos acabado, verdad?» preguntó ella a todos

«Sí, claro…estaba todo exquisito, Cora…» dijo Charming y todos comenzaron a levantarse

«¡Muy bien! ¿Por qué no llevas a Graham y a Ruby para que conozcan el jardín, Regina? ¡Yo llevo a Emma hasta el aseo!» dijo ella y Regina no pudo sino asentir desanimadamente con la cabeza «Henry, por favor, indícales la sala de estar a Charming y Snow»

Mientras Cora subía las escaleras acompañada de Emma, Henry guio a James y a Snow a la sala, y Regina guio a Graham y a Ruby hacia el jardín.

«¡Listo, querida, aquí está!» dijo Cora extendiendo la mano hacia la puerta que quedaba al final del pasillo

«Gracias, Reina Cora» respondió ella dándole una falsa sonrisa y caminando hacia la puerta.

«¡Espera!» dijo Cora agarrando su brazo «Quiero hablar contigo…» La rubia se paró y se giró hacia ella «Aléjate de ella…¿entendiste?»

«No sé de lo que me estáis hablando…»

«¡Lo sabes muy bien, "querida"! No tenemos que guardar las apariencias ahora, ¿verdad?» En respuesta, Emma la miró seria «Tú ya sabes que lo sé todo…y solo te lo voy a decir una sola vez…¡aléjate de ella!»

«¿O qué? ¿Vais a encerrarla de nuevo en este castillo?» preguntó la rubia irónica en tono de desafío.

«¿Cómo te atreves, niña estúpida? ¡Eso no es tu incumbencia! ¡Ni lo que sucede con mi hija!»

«¡Sí, eso sí es de mi incumbencia…porque la amo y haré cualquier cosa para tenerla conmigo!»

«¡Realmente no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, muchacha! Ella se va a casar con tu hermano, ¡lo quieras o no! Porque nadie…NADIE que me haya desafiado, sigue con vida…¿Me entendiste?»

«¿Y eso qué es? ¿Una amenaza? ¿Me va a matar, "Reina"? ¿Qué dirá mi familia de eso? Creo que nunca casarían a Graham con Regina, ¿no?»

«¡Sí, sí lo harán, querida…porque nadie se enteraría de que he sido yo la que te ha matado! Y ahora que lo pienso…» dijo con rabia, haciendo que Emma se asustara y diera un paso hacia atrás «Pero sería muy inconveniente de mi parte…así que solo un aviso: Aléjate de Regina, porque llegará un momento en que te dejará de amar…¡te va a odiar! ¡Y solo va a querer ser una reina poderosa porque el amor es debilidad! ¡Así que te sugiero que no la vuelvas a buscar, no te acerques a ella…porque te garantizo que será mucho peor para ti!»

«¡Nunca vamos a dejar de amarnos! ¡Por mucho que nos distanciemos, por mucho que la obliguéis a casarse, siempre nos encontraremos porque tenemos algo que vos no conocéis…Amor Verdadero! Y quiero que sepáis algo…¡siempre lucharé por ella, nunca me rendiré!» dijo ella con firmeza y confianza

«Ella no te ama, querida…crees que eso es amor verdadero, pero vas a ver que no existe…¡solo es una ilusión y te lo voy a demostrar! Te voy a hacer sufrir tanto que te vas a arrepentir de haber conocido a Regina»

«No servirá de nada…podéis hacer lo que queráis…¡nunca voy a dejar de amarla!»

«¡Pobre Emma…tan ingenua, tan tonta!» habló Cora falsamente pasando su mano por sus cabellos rubios. En respuesta Emma retiró su mano rápidamente y se le encaró

«Regina tenía razón…¡sois un monstruo!»

«Todavía nos has visto nada de lo que soy capaz, querida…» dijo sonriendo.

Tras eso, Emma se giró y se dirigió al aseo. Al llegar allí, respiró hondo y se miró en el espejo. Era tenso y muy cansado hablar con Cora de esa manera. Estaba asustada, tenía miedo, no por Cora, sino por lo que podría hacer para separarla de Regina. Se quedó un tiempo allí, pensando, y reuniendo valor para bajar y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Lavó su rostro, tomó aire una vez más y se encaminó a la puerta. Al abrirla, se dio de frente con Hook.

«¡Hola, rubia! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?»

«Soy yo la que pregunto…he venido a una cena, ¿os acordáis?»

«Ah sí…yo estoy de vigilancia…Cora acaba de hablar conmigo ahora, me dijo que os echara un ojo a vos y a Regina y después se lo contase todo»

«Claro que os lo pidió…»

«Pero no os preocupéis…me inventaré cualquier cosa»

«Bien…gracias Hook…» respondió la rubia sonriendo «Va a resultar que no sois tan malo como pensé…»

«¡Punto para mí!» dijo él levantando la mano, sonriendo y caminando hacia el baño. Emma, como respuesta, sonrió y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

«Emma, espera, no bajes aún…¡ven conmigo!» dijo Regina subiendo rápidamente y agarrando su mano, guiándola hacia su cuarto.

«Regina, ¿qué estás haciendo? Tu madre se va a dar cuenta de que no estamos…¿y Graham?»

«Él está con Ruby en el jardín, ya no aguantaba estar de soportavelas, así que conseguí escabullirme, y ver si todavía no habías bajado» dijo la morena mientras empujaba a la rubia contra la pared.

«Re…tenemos que bajar…» dijo Emma casi sin voz. Como si no la hubiese oído, Regina acercó su nariz a su cuello y comenzó a olfatearla.

«¡Cómo echaba de menos tu olor tan dulce…!» dijo tras olfatear todo el cuello de Emma lentamente. Al ver que la misma estaba con los ojos cerrados, expuesta a su toque, la besó antes de que los abriera «Te amo tanto, celosa mía…» dijo de nuevo, separándose para recuperar aire. En respuesta, Emma sonrió y volvió a besarla intensamente.

Mientras tanto, James, Snow y Charming estaban en la sala de estar. Henry entablaba una conversación con Charming, a veces con Snow, intentando parecer normal y calmado, aunque estaba nervioso, pues había besado a Snow y tenía miedo de que lo creyera un pervertido, todo lo contrario, él era muy fiel…pero como prácticamente no tenía esposa, se sentía muy solo y la mayoría de las veces con carencias. Pero sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con la madre de la chica a la que su hija amaba.

«Bien…necesito ir al aseo…» dijo Charming levantándose del sofá de la sala.

«Claro…tenemos otro aseo aquí abajo, si lo preferís…recto por ahí…y es la primera puerta a la izquierda» dijo Henry señalando el camino.

«¡Bien, gracias!» dijo James, y después salió de la sala.

Snow estaba realmente muy nerviosa, no conseguía disimularlo. Tenía las manos sudadas y la cabeza baja.

«Yo…yo quería pediros perdón por lo que hice…» dijo él sentándose a su lado en el sofá «Por favor, no penséis mal de mí…soy muy fiel…solo es que…no está siendo un momento fácil para mí…realmente nunca fue fácil…pero sería muy feliz si me perdonaseis» terminó mirándola, mientras ella seguía con la cabeza agachada.

«Yo también estoy pasando por muchas cosas…pero os pido que esto no sea resultado de carencias…quiero decir…no podemos tener nada…vos estáis casado y yo también…¡sería una terrible equivocación!» respondió ella mirándolo después de un rato

" _Dios mío, ¿qué estoy diciendo…?"_ pensó ella

«Claro…lo sé…está bien» dijo él tristemente

«Yo…os perdono…sobre todo porque no fuisteis vos solo…» dijo ella también triste.

«Estoy feliz…con eso…pero estaría mintiendo si dijese que consigo pensar en otra cosa que no seáis vos…» dijo él mirándola, y ella también lo miró profundamente. Se quedaron algunos segundos así, hasta que él invadió lentamente su espacio personal, casi sellando sus labios.

«¿Henry? ¿Estáis en la sala ?» preguntó Cora desde cierta distancia. Al escucharla, los dos se separaron bruscamente y Henry se desplazó hacia el otro sofá.

«Sí, estamos aquí…» dijo él y rápidamente Cora apareció

«¿Dónde está James?» preguntó ella

«Fue al aseo…» respondió Snow

«Quería hablar con los dos…sobre Graham y Regina»

«¡Ya estoy aquí!» dijo él sonriendo entrando en la sala

«¡Bien! Pueden llamar a Emma y a Ruby también…para dejarlos a solas….» dijo sonriendo Cora

«¡Claro…voy a llamarlas!» respondió Charming saliendo de la sala. Al llegar cerca de las escaleras, vio a Emma bajando

«Hija, tardaste mucho en el aseo..»

«Ah…ya sabes cómo es, papá. Cosas de chicas…¿Ya nos vamos?»

«Todavía no…Cora quiere hablar con nosotros, menos con Graham y Regina, así que…¿puedes llamarla? Pero sé discreta, para dejarlos a los dos solos»

«Ah…sí…» y él se giró para regresar «Eh, papá…¿te gusta ver a Graham y a Regina juntos? ¿Los apoyas?»

«¿Por qué no los apoyaría? Son perfectos el uno para el otro…y es más, tenemos que mantener la paz con Cora, y esta es la mejor forma…»

«Claro…» respondió ella tristemente «Voy a llamar a Ruby»

«Está bien hija»

Al llegar al jardín ven a Graham, a Ruby y a Regina conversando.

«Ruby, Cora quiere conversar con nosotros…¡menos con ustedes dos!» dijo Emma al ver que Graham y Regina también estaban caminando.

«¿Por qué nosotros no, Emma?» preguntó Regina

«Porque quiere dejaros a solas y porque creo que quiere hablar de ustedes…»

«¿En serio?» preguntó Ruby

«Hmmm…esto es una mierda…

«¡Estoy de acuerdo!»

«Vamos antes de que sospeche…y vosotros fingid que os gustáis…¿de acuerdo?» preguntó Emma mirando a Regina mientras aferraba su rostro en sus manos

«Sí, claro Em…» respondió ella y enseguida Emma le dio un beso en frente de Graham «Y tú…¡lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ayudar después de todo lo que has hecho!» dijo la rubia secamente al hermano. En respuesta él solo asintió con la cabeza, nervioso.

Ellas regresaron a la sala y Cora comenzó a hablar sobre negocios, pero al rato la conversación solo versó sobre Graham y Regina. De cómo se podrían conocer mejor, y de cómo ya se estaban llevando bien a su parecer, en lo óptimo que sería cuando se casasen y se uniesen de una forma mucho más fuerte los dos reinos, en la familia perfecta que formarían, en la "alegría" que eso le daría a ella, etc… Mientras ella hablaba, Emma hacia todo lo posible para que sus dientes no se romperían de tanto que los apretaba, y Cora al notalo, todavía hablaba más falsamente, riendo, lanzando miradas frías y falsas a la rubia. Ruby no dejaba de mover el pie, nerviosa, y apretar las manos, con cierta rabia. Snow apenas hablaba, solo sonreía forzadamente, así como Henry. Y Charming estaba de acuerdo con Cora y la apoyaba en su perorata, pues era el único que no sabía nada. Realmente ansiaba aquello, así como ella.

Tras un tiempo conversando, todos salieron de la sala y se dirigieron a la puerta. Cora mandó a uno de los guardias a buscar a Graham y Regina, que venían sonriendo y fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Después se despidieron, siempre aparentando, principalmente Cora, y la familia Charming regresó a casa.

" _Perfecto…el penúltimo ingrediente…falta poco para tener lo que deseo…y nadie me lo va a impedir"_ pensaba Cora mirando el cabello rubio sostenido entre sus dedos mientras sonreía.

Mientras, Henry, que la estaba espiando, se fue de allí y se dirigió al cuarto de su hija…


	26. Te amaré siempre

**Te amaré siempre**

 **POV Regina**

«¿Regina? ¿Puedo entrar?» preguntó mi padre mientras abría la puerta de mi cuarto

«Claro, papá, entra» respondí sonriendo, y rápidamente cerró la puerta.

«¿Larga cena, no?»

«Sí…bien larga…» respondí de nuevo, cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo y sentándome en la cama, él se sentó en el borde y me miró serio.

«Tengo que hablar contigo…»

«Realmente yo también…no sé si se trata del mismo asunto, así que comienza tú»

«Está bien…voy a ser directo, ¿vale?»

«Vale…» respondí ya nerviosa

«Conozco tu secreto…»

«Entonces, estamos hablando de lo mismo con total certeza…» dije mirando hacia abajo

«Solo quiero que sepas que estoy de tu lado, hija…y voy a ayudarte en lo que necesites…quedé algo confuso, cierto…pero eso fue antes, antes de ver que realmente estás enamorada de Emma. Yo solo quiero verte feliz…me duele mucho que tu madre sea tan dura contigo, y no acepte a quien tú amas…así que por lo menos me tienes a mí…» dijo cogiendo mis manos «Yo hago todo por mi niña…» terminó sonriendo, y haciéndome sonreír un poco, pero después hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de agua.

«Papá, no sabes lo difícil que es…parezco más su juguete que su hija…no acepta quién yo soy, a quien amo…es como si ella no me quisiese…» hablé entre lágrimas.

«No…no hables así, cariño…ella te quiere…solo que no lo sabe demostrar correctamente…ella piensa que está haciendo lo mejor para ti obligándote a casarte con el príncipe, y ya sabes que cuando a tu madre se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay nadie que se lo saque…

«No, papá, ella no me quiere…si me quisiese, aceptaría quien soy y a quien quiero amar…»

«Ahí es donde te engañas…ella piensa que aún eres muy joven para tomar esas decisiones…tu madre sufrió mucho, y no quiere que eso se repita en ti…no la estoy defendiendo…solo quiero que veas que Cora no es tan mala como piensas…algo le quitaron, para que sea de esa manera…»

«¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno, papá? Estás casado con ella, pero nunca os veo juntos…ella te trata como un pelele, como a mí…¿no lo ves? Ella solo quiere poder…¡solo eso! No podemos ni hablar con ella…tiene que ser lo que ella siempre quiera, siempre fue así. Es fría, controladora y egoísta…» dije entre lágrimas «Sabes las veces que yo…solo quería tener una madre que me tratase como a una hija, pero ella nunca hizo eso…» terminé en sollozos, mirándolo.

«Hija…solo intento ser optimista y ver el lado bueno de todo…desde que me casé con ella, hasta hoy ella fue cambiando y convirtiéndose en la persona que es…y tampoco es fácil para mí…» dijo él con los ojos llorosos «Todo lo que yo quería era una esposa de verdad…que me amase. Pero infelizmente tu madre nunca me amó, eso se lo veo en sus ojos…y yo…estoy en pedazos…» dijo llorando aún más, y yo lo abracé rápidamente

«Papá…¿no eras tú el que tenías que consolarme…?» pregunté algo después dándole una triste sonrisa. Al escuchar eso, él también sonrió

«Es verdad…perdóname hija…» respondió abrazándome todavía

«Por lo menos, tú eres mi amigo…y siempre estás aquí cuando lo necesito. ¡Ya es suficiente!»

«Sí, siempre voy a estar aquí, pero no solo me tienes a mí…» dijo él separándose un poco para mirarme «Tienes a Emma…y es una gran chica. Puedo ver que te ama, y después de todo lo que has pasado, y aún pasas, ¡te la mereces Regina! Solo que no mereces sufrir tanto para conseguirla…pero eso va a pasar…todo pasa, y vas a conseguir tu final feliz, siempre te voy a ayudar, hija…»

«¡Gracias, papá…nunca puse eso en duda! ¡Te quiero!»

«¡Yo también te quiero, mi princesa!» respondió él enjugando sus lágrimas, y después las mías «Ahora tengo que contarte una cosa…»

«¿El qué?» pregunté curiosa

«Acabó de venir de la habitación de Cora…y creo que va a hacer un hechizo para conseguir separarte finalmente de Emma. No conseguí ver bien lo que es…pero estaba agarrando un cabello rubio, que supongo que es de Emma y una poción brillante en la otra mano…»

«No me lo puedo creer…¿qué va a hacer ahora? Necesito hablar con Rumpel» dije más para mí misma que para él

«¿Quién es Rumpel?»

«Es el mago que enseñó magia a mamá, y ahora me está enseñando a mí» respondí cabizbaja

«¿Qué?»

«Lo sé…parece peligroso…pero te prometo que nunca sucumbiré al poder como Cora…solo necesito detenerla de alguna manera. No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras ella ya está planeando la boda con Graham, que, por otro lado, está enamorado de Ruby y…»

«Espera…¿Ruby? ¿Aquella chica que vino con ellos?»

«Sí…además ella es una licántropo, por eso utiliza una capa roja, para no transformarse…»

«Vaya…¡eso no me lo esperaba!»

«Ni yo…pero sucedió…y ahora estoy aliviada por tenerlo de nuestro lado»

«Eso está bien…pero por lo que hoy vi, tú y él os estabais llevando bien…»

«Sí, pero como amigos, y también tuvimos que hacer teatro para convencer a Cora de que estamos bien…»

«Entiendo. Pero ¿tú has visto a Emma…a solas?»

«¿Cómo?»

«Descubrí lo de vosotras cuando vi a Emma llegar al castillo y subir a tu torre…porque por las noches, doy un paseo por los alrededores…y en estos últimos días no la he vuelto a ver…»

«Ah, sí, es que ella ya no puede venir…pero estamos viéndonos por la tarde, ya que mamá me ha dejado salir»

«¡Genial! Pero…¿no estás siendo vigilada?»

«Sí, pero él es un amigo…y uno más de los chantajeados por Cora, así que…»

«Está bien, pero solo ten cuidado en quien confías»

«Lo sé, papá, pero él es realmente un amigo y confío en él»

«Solo espero que estés haciendo lo correcto, Regina…ten cuidado también con ese mago…las personas no son muy de confianza…»

«Sé que solo me quieres proteger, papá…pero sé lo que estoy haciendo…puedes confiar en mí»

«Ok…entonces me voy a dormir ahora y tú también deberías…hoy ha sido un día pleno…» dijo él levantándose

«Sí, lo fue…y ha sido estupendo hablar contigo sobres esto, papá…¡estoy tan feliz de tenerte!» respondí con una sonrisa sincera.

«¡No me hagas llorar de nuevo, mocita!» dijo él devolviéndome la sonrisa. Tras oír eso, yo sonreí más aún «Buenas noches, querida» dijo besando mi cabeza.

«Buenas noches…» contesté y él salió del cuarto.

Tras eso no tenía cabeza para continuar con el libro, solo para pensar en lo bueno que había sido hablar con mi padre. Siempre fue mi amigo, y quiero tenerlo siempre a mi lado, sobre todo cuando me tenga que llevar al altar, cuando me case con Emma. Sonreí ampliamente ante tal pensamiento. Solo imaginarme casándome con el amor de mi vida, y con todos los que nos están ayudando presentes, me dieron ganas de llorar de alegría…Me quedé imaginado ese escena repetitivamente, y después, como siempre, pensé en mi rubia. En lo hermosa que estaba esa noche, así, toda celosa, y con mi madre llenándole la cabeza con palabras sobre su hermano y yo. A veces pienso que realmente me ama mucho para soportar todo esto. Y entonces pensé en cómo quería estar ahora entre sus brazos.

Fui arrancada de mis pensamientos cuando oí un ruido en la ventana, al llegar hasta ella, vi a una paloma con un trozo de pergamino atado a su pata. Rápidamente lo cogí y lo leí.

" _Regina, quiero decirte que estabas tan linda hoy que solo quería gritar bien alto para que todo el mundo lo escuchase (incluso tu madre) que estabas magnífica y que te amaba. Pero debido a las circunstancias, lo hice solo en mi mente, ¡pero para mí ya basta con eso! Que sepas que estaba pensando en ti antes, y ahora…en fin siempre. Mi mayor deseo es estar contigo ahora, besándote, abrazándote, amándote…pero tengo miedo de empeorar las cosas para ti ahora que tu madre no te quita ojo, y ya que mañana vamos a vernos, creo que tendré que aguantarme hasta ese momento…pero no te lo aseguro. Mi amor por ti es del tamaño de tu corazón, pues él es tan inmenso que ni sé cómo cabe en tu pecho. ¡Hasta mañana mi vida!"_

Tras leerlo todo, no sé si estaba llorando o riendo, quizás las dos cosas. Entonces, me acordé de algo, y una idea vino a mi mente. Así que como ya era tarde, me armé de valor, me cambié de ropa, bajé despacio las escaleras que daban a la puerta de salida. Cuando salí, monté en Flecha y salí cabalgando lo más rápido que pude hacia el reino de los Charming. No me importaba nada, solo quería estar con mi amada en aquel momento. Ni ayer, ni mañana, solo esa noche.

Al llegar allí, como nunca había visitado antes su reino, rodeé todo el castillo, y me decidí a tirar una piedra en una ventana en donde las velas todavía estaban encendidas, en una de las torres.

«Pero ¿qué es es…» escuché una voz, ya dándome cuenta de que era la de Emma sonreí, pero ella dejó de hablar cuando miró hacia abajo «¿Regina? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?» preguntó susurrando

«¡Necesitaba verte y enseñarte una cosa!»

«¡Dios mío, estás loca…ya bajo!» dijo ella y se retiró de la ventana. Esperé algunos segundos y la vi corriendo hacia mí «¿Sabes que puede ser un suicidio salir a estas horas?» me preguntó mientras me abrazaba.

«Lo sé…pero no me importa…cuando recibí tu carta, me acordé de que aún tenía una cosa hermosa que mostrarte…» dije y enseguida ella se separó solo para darme un cariñoso beso.

«No puedes estar arriesgándote así, Re…puede ser mañana…»

«No, tiene que ser de noche, ¡y hoy! Em, ya estoy aquí, por favor…» supliqué poniendo morritos

«¿Cómo podría negarme…?» dijo sonriendo

Sonreí y le dije que me siguiera. Montó en Encantada, yo en Flecha, y me siguió hasta que llegamos a un sitio diferente del bosque donde nunca la había llevado.

«Ven conmigo…» dije extendiendo mi mano hacia ella, quien la agarró

«¡Ahora eres tú la que te andas con sorpresas y dejándome con curiosidad!» dijo ella sonriendo mientras yo la guiaba entre los arbustos. Debido a las numerosas hojas, la oscuridad se hacía cada vez mayor.

«Ya lo vas a descubrir…» respondí sonriendo, y la llevé hacia donde las hojas lo cubrían todo, sin dejar que un rayo de luz de luna entrara.

«¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y por qué está tan oscuro?» preguntó ella curiosa en el mismo momento en que yo me detuve, y me giraba hacia ella.

«Shhh…solo unos pasos más y llegamos, entonces necesito que no hagas ningún ruido…» susurré colocando un dedo en su boca. Ella solo movió la cabeza concordando «Sígueme y no hagas ruido…» dije sonriendo

Avanzamos, lentamente, unos pasos más. Entonces, me detuve y le dije agarrando sus manos.

«¡Ahora cierra los ojos!»

«¿No crees que ya está lo suficientemente oscuro, Re?»

«¡Ciérralos, Em!»

«Vale…Solo quiero ver…» respondió ella sonriendo y cerrando los ojos rápidamente.

Esperé unos segundos más, y cuando veo que ya está empezando a aparecer, sonreí, por estar todavía brillando intensamente.

«Puedes abrirlos…» dije mirándola y sonriendo, entonces ella los abrió. En cuanto lo hizo, sus ojos se desorbitaron y también me sonrió

" _Hearts beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave »_

«¡Vaya…¡es todo…brillante! ¡Parecen estrellas!» respondió mientras miraba y sonreía.

«Son luciérnagas…¡millares! Venía aquí cuando era pequeña…alguna noche huía del castillo y venía hasta aquí para verlas…y pensaba que era tan lindo…me quedaba horas viendo cómo brillaban. Al cabo de un tiempo dejé de venir…y acabé olvidándome de ellas, pero cuando leí tu carta, me acordé en ese momento y quería mucho traerte aquí para que también las vieras…»

" _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away smehow"_

«Es muy bello, amor…» dijo ella observando las miles de luciérnagas, como si estuviese hipnotizada.

«Sí, lo es…pero solo brillan cuando no hay luz alguna, solo la de ellas. Estuve viniendo tanto tiempo, que pensé que ya no brillaban más. Em, quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decirte…» dije agarrando una de sus manos, haciendo que se girara hacia mí.

" _One setp closer"_

«Di lo que quieras, mi amor. Me ha encantado, es muy hermoso…» dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente.

" _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more"_

«¡Te he traído aquí para que veas las luciérnagas, representan mi amor por ti! Incluso ya llevamos un tiempo aquí y ellas aún brillan, y puede venir una persona, asustarlas y se apagan. Pero después de que las personas pasan, vuelven a brillar, y solo brillan cuando la única luz es la de ellas…» dije con lágrimas en los ojos « Lo que quiero decir es…que por más que las personas vengan a apagar y acabar con lo que tenemos, mi amor siempre va a volver a brillar por ti. Pueden pasar cien, hasta mil años, pero nunca voy a dejar de amarte…y siempre…te amaré solo a ti y solo voy a brillar cuando esté contigo, cuando estés a mi lado» dije mirándola profundamente y sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por mi rostro.

En respuesta, ella también comenzó a llorar y sonreír a la vez. Después, con sus manos comenzó a acariciar dulcemente mi rostro, y a mirarme con la misma intensidad con la que la miraba yo. Tras unos instantes así, me atrajo hacia sus labios y me besó con pasión.

" _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this »_

Nos quedamos así un rato, besándonos dulcemente, pero enseguida la intensidad de los besos aumentó y se aceleró. En aquella oscuridad, solo iluminada por las luciérnagas, únicamente se podía oír el chasquido de los besos, las pesadas respiraciones, y el amor que teníamos la una por la otra.

Después de explorar todo mi rostro con sus manos, ella descendió hasta mi cintura, llegó hasta mis muslos, y los levantó, haciendo que me levantara y agarrara su rostro, sin quebrar el beso. Continuamos así un tiempo más, hasta que se curvó y me echó en el suelo, ella encima de mí. Cuando rompió el beso, partió hacia mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo suavemente, mientras sacaba lentamente mi capa y mi vestido. Después de sacarlos, los tiró lejos y continuó besando mi cuello, descendiendo hasta mis pechos. Mientras, yo también saqué su vestido en mitad de suspiros apasionados.

" _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid_

 _I have loved you for thousand years_

 _I'll love yoy fot thousand more"_

Estábamos una vez más amándonos como nunca, sentía tanta falta de tener su cuerpo solo para mí y poder tocar cada centímetro de aquella perfección una vez más, mientras se mezclaba con el mío. Cuando ella bajaba sus besos, yo levantaba su rostro, la besaba intensamente, después invertía las posiciones y comenzaba a besarla también por todo su cuerpo, y a continuación, ella…y así paso mucho tiempo, aprovechando la presencia de nuestros cuerpos, nuestros cariños, besos, aromas, gemidos. Hasta que ella se puso encima de mí, y levantó sus manos hasta las mías, uniéndolas y levantándolas un poco, una a cada lado de mi cabeza, y volvió a besarme con desespero, esta vez realizando movimiento lentos encima de mi sexo con el suyo.

Parecía que no quería decir palabra alguna, solo demostrarme físicamente todo su amor y era exactamente lo que yo necesitaba. De su cariño, de su presencia…¡eso me dejaba completa! Tras un tiempo así, aceleró los movimientos sin romper nuestros ardientes besos, pero tuvimos que parar para intercalar nuestros gemidos.

" _And all along I believed I wpuld find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for thousand years_

 _I'll love yoy for thousand more"_

La noche era muy fría, pero sentíamos un calor inmenso, solo por nuestros cuerpos chocando y nuestros sudores entremezclándose en medio de aquellos arbustos, y parecía que las luciérnagas brillaban todavía más.

" _One step closer_

 _One step closer"_

Apenas me daba cuenta, pero era extraño, porque ante el más pequeño ruido ellas se apagaban; pero conmigo y Emma estaban más brillantes que nunca. Me hizo sonreír por un segundo y después volví a besarla y sentir el torbellino de sensaciones que mi rubia me proporcionaba.

" _I have died every day waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for thousand more"_

Nos quedamos así un buen tiempo, hasta que no aguanté más y sentí un maravilloso orgasmo, que hizo que gimiera muy alto. En seguida mi amor hizo lo mismo y se echó, exhausta, en mis brazos, aún con nuestras manos unidas y las respiraciones extremadamente sofocadas. En cuanto separé nuestras manos, la abracé por la cintura con todo mi amor, ella agarró mis cabellos y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente.

«¡Te amaré por siempre!» dijo entre beso y beso

«¡Por siempre…!» respondí separándome y sonriendo con una lágrima escapando de mis ojos. Ella sonrió bobaliconamente, y volvió a besarme.

" _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for thousand more"_

Y así estuvimos hasta que el sueño nos venció, allí mismo, en medio del bosque, porque no importaba nada más, ni el sitio, ni la hora, solo nosotras juntas por más de mil años…


	27. Secretos y más secretos

**Secretos y más secretos**

En cuanto Cora consiguió el penúltimo ingrediente para su poción, colocó el cabello rubio en el frasco, que rápidamente comenzó a brillar al enredarse con el otro cabello moreno. Una luz brillante como el sol, lo que la hizo irritarse, ya que ella no creía en el amor verdadero, pensó que de ninguna manera sería amor verdadero. Pero como ninguna otra cosa que estaba intentando hacer en esos últimos días había funcionado, necesitaba demostrarse a sí misma que era verdad, incluso Rumpel asegurándoselo. Así que allí estaba la prueba, delante de sus ojos, pues si los cabellos no brillasen, no sería amor verdadero.

«¡Como yo dije, querida, amor verdadero!» dijo el hechicero apareciendo de la nada detrás de ella como siempre

«¡Esto es una ilusión…en cuanto tengamos el último ingrediente, esto dejará de brillar!» respondió ella mirando el frasco en su mano

«Claro, claro…»

«Ahora, dime…¿qué falta para completar lo que deseo, querido?» dijo ella avanzando hasta él e invadiendo su espacio personal.

«No sería muy fácil, estimada mía…»

«¡Déjate de rodeos…habla!»

Él sonrió y se acercó más

«¿Qué tal si hacemos un viaje, querida?» dijo y ella solo lo miró confundida «Lo que necesitamos, necesita ser una criatura negra…tan oscura que no hay remordimiento en ella…el último ingrediente es una sombra viva que habita en una isla llamada…»

«Neverland…»

«¡Esa misma!»

«¿Por qué tiene que ser la sombra que vive ahí?» preguntó ella separándose y caminando calmadamente por la habitación

«Porque si hay algo más negro que yo, el propio Señor Oscuro, es aquella sombra. Es la única manera de acabar por completo con ese brillo tan intenso que te pone tan nerviosa…» respondió él soltando su famosa carcajada «Al menos que…tengas algún problema con aquella isla…»

«¡No! ¡No hay ningún problema! Partiremos mañana…»

«Genial…pero todavía tengo que decirte cómo llegar, querida»

«Yo sé cómo…ya he estado antes en esa isla»

«¿Tienes la judía?»

«No…pero sé quién puede ayudarme…así que sí, partiremos mañana…te llamaré en cuanto tenga la judía para abrir el portal»

«Estaré espetando, querida…» dijo él, y Cora se acercó y lo besó, después ambos sonrieron maliciosamente.

Tras eso, él desapareció, materializándose en su castillo. Al llegar, pasó por la gran mesa que tenía en el salón, pero se detuvo y se giró un poco para mirar la taza cascarillada que se quedó en el lugar del gran objeto de oro que tenía antes en el estante. Se quedó algunos segundos observándola, a continuación la cogió y se sentó en el sillón. Dándole vueltas en sus manos, empezó a recordar a su primer y verdadero amor.

 **Flasback on**

«Rumpel…tengo que limpiar aquí…» dijo la muchacha sonriendo, al notar cómo él la abrazaba por detrás.

«Sabes que ya no eres mi empleada, Belle…puedes perfectamente limpiar después…» respondió él también sonriendo

«Lo sé…pero también sé que te gusta que todo esté bien limpio y organizado y no es por esto que no deba limpiar este inmenso castillo…» dijo ella girándose y abrazándolo por el cuello.

«¿Así que ya me conoces bastante, querida?»

«No tienes ni idea, querido…»

«Ya que ahora vivimos juntos aquí…creo que será mejor coger a una empleada…este castillo es muy grande, y…tú ahora eres…»

«¿Soy qué, Rumpel?» preguntó ella sonriendo

«¡Eres…mi amor verdadero!»

«Vaya…¿quién diría que el Señor Oscuro también tendría un amor verdadero…?» dijo ella sonriendo todavía más. En respuesta, él la besó intensamente.

«Sé que quieres una vida normal, con un hombre…normal…y sabes que mi pasado no es muy agradable…todo era una inmensa oscuridad hasta que te encontré…»

«Hey…mírame…» dijo ella agarrando su rostro entre sus manos y mirándolo a los ojos «No fue culpa tuya que tu mujer te abandonara porque tú no quisieras morir en una guerra. Estabas siendo humillado por todos y al final acabaste conociendo a un hechicero que te engañó y te convirtió en el Señor Oscuro…»

«Pero he hecho cosas horribles, Belle, he matado a personas…por venganza, y seguía matando cuando te conocí…»

«Entonces olvida…olvida todo lo que hiciste Rumpel…y ¡quédate conmigo! Puedes volver a ser normal y podríamos formar una familia»

«¡No es tan sencillo…yo…necesito el poder, no puedo volver a ser un fracasado, Belle…!»

«Jamás serás un fracasado para mí…te voy a amar por siempre, de todas las formas…»

«Belle, tengo que pensar»

«¿Pensar en qué? Hiciste un acuerdo con mi padre, a cambio vine para ser tu empleada, pero nos enamoramos y ya nos amamos intensamente…¡podríamos ser felices, Rumpel!»

«¡No es tan sencillo! ¡No lo entiendes!» se alteró, separándose un poco

«Tienes razón…¡no lo entiendo!» dijo ella, después cogió su capa y una cesta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

«¿A dónde vas?»

«¡A coger paja!» respondió y cerró tras de sí la puerta con fuerza

«¡Pero, qué…!» dijo él nervioso y enseguida comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá en el salón

Unos segundos después, las puertas se abrieron de nuevo.

«¡Rumpel querido! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Hace mucho que no hablamos!» dijo Cora entrando en el salón

«Hola, querida…lamento decirte que no es un buen momento…y no hace ni tres semanas que nos vimos…» dijo él en su habitual tono sarcástico

«Lo sé…pero te he extrañado. Regina tiene ya seis años y sabes cómo son los niños, no paran quietos, así que la he dejado con Henry y he venido a verte…» dijo ella acercándosele «Necesito relajarme un poco…y solo lo consigo si estoy contigo…»

«Vaya, vaya, querida…eso está bien, pero ya no estoy haciendo eso…creo que estoy pensando en dejar de mutilar personas» dijo él y enseguida ella soltó una carcajada

«¿Cómo es eso? ¿Rumpelstilstskin jubilarse? ¡Muy gracioso! Pero no he venido por eso, querido…» dijo ella acercándose e invadiendo su espacio personal «Me he dado cuenta…de que no consigo estar sin verte…»

«Deberías haberte dado cuenta de eso cuando te propuse quedarte conmigo en lugar de con aquel príncipe…» dijo él sin moverse.

«Sabes que necesitaba convertirme en reina para matar a aquel campesino maldito que me usó…y además Henry es muy fácil de mangonear. Pero ¡he descubierto que te quiero a ti!» dijo ella, esta vez acercándose lentamente y besándolo en los labios. Él se lo devolvió.

«¿Rumpel?» dijo Belle parada en la puerta y con mirada asustada y angustiada. Al oírla, él se separó rápidamente de Cora

«¿Belle…? ¡Espera…puedo explicártelo!» dijo nervioso. Ella, tras escucharlo, salió con lágrimas en los ojos.

«¿Quién es esa?» preguntó Cora, pero como si no la hubiese escuchado, él salió corriendo por la puerta.

«¡BELLE! ¡POR FAVOR, ESCUCHAME!» gritó mientras que con paso firme se acercaba a ella que estaba caminando hacia unos caballos.

«¿Escuchar qué? ¿Cuál es tu disculpa, Rumpel?» preguntó ella girándose y encarándolo «Por lo que vi no dudaste en besarla, ¿no? Así que no solo era por el poder…también es por ella»

«¡No, no, no…por favor! Yo la amaba…pero ahora es diferente, ¡te he conocido a ti!»

«¿Entonces por qué no quieres tener una vida normal conmigo? ¿Por qué la besaste?» habló alterada

«¿Por qué simplemente no puedes aceptar que no quiero volver a ser HUMANO? ¡No quiero volver a ser el que era! No lo entiendes, ¡todo lo que pasé para llegar hasta aquí!»

«Pensé que querrías hacerlo…por mí, por nosotros. Pero no. ¡SOLO PIENSAS EN EL PODER!»

«No es así…¡yo te amo!»

«Entonces, escoge, Rumpel…¿el poder o yo?» preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos, mirándolo a los ojos. En respuesta, él miró para todos los lados y no dijo nada «Es lo que pensaba…y ¿quieres saber? ¡DISCÚLPAME POR HABERTE ESTROPEADO EL MOMENTO CON AQUELLA BRUJA! ¡PODEIS CONTINUAR CUANDO ME MARCHE!» dijo ella llorando, mientras subía a uno de los caballos.

«¡Belle, no…BELLE!» gritó él al verla salir disparada.

* * *

«¡Hola, querido!» dijo Cora, un par de días después de lo ocurrido, entrando por la puerta.

«¿Qué quieres?» preguntó él mientras daba vueltas a su rueca

«Solo quería saber cómo estabas…ya me enteré de lo que ha pasado»

«¿De qué estás hablando?»

«De Belle…sé dónde está…»

«¿Cómo es que lo sabes? La he buscado por todo el reino, he ido a todos sitios en su búsqueda. No ha regresado, seguramente debe estar huyendo de mí, y sencillamente ha desaparecido…»

«Ese es el problema, Rumpel…» dijo ella sentándose a su lado y mirándolo «Ella…ella ha muerto…»

«¡Estás mintiendo!» dijo al cabo de un momento

«No…por desgracia no. Después de que se marchara, regresó a casa de su padre, pero él no la aceptó y la encerró en una torre…y no aguantando más aquel sufrimiento…se suicidó»

«¡NO! ¡ESTÁS MINTIENDO! ¡ESTÁS MINTIENDO! ¡MINTIENDO!» gritó él con rabia, levantándose y rompiendo todo lo que encontraba a su alcance. Cora esperó que se calmara y se acercó a él, agarrándolo por los hombros.

«No, Rumpel…es verdad…lo siento mucho…si hubiera sabido que te gustaba tanto, yo no…»

«¡Márchate!» dijo él apoyando las dos manos en la mesa y jadeando

«Querido, yo…»

«¡MÁRCHATE DE AQUÍ!» gritó girándose hacia ella. Entonces ella se fue.

Tras eso, él empezó a romperlo todo, a gritar y a llorar. Comenzó a romper todas las tazas, pero cuando llego a la última, vio que era la taza cascarillada que Belle había dejado caer cuando empezó a enamorarse de ella. Así que la colocó, en ese mismo momento, en el sitio en el que tenía un objeto de oro, y se sentó en el sillón a llorar.

 **Flasback off**

Sí, Rumplestiltskin ya había amado a alguien y para él, ella era el amor de su vida. Pero tras su muerte, él se volvió más frío que antes…más maligno, más cruel, y más perverso. Belle fue el rayo de luz en un mar de tinieblas, y ahora pensaba exactamente como Cora, solo quería más poder, así que un tiempo después se juntó a ella, esperando que Regina creciera y conociera un príncipe de una familia rica, conocida por todos, y en cuanto apareciese, él iba a enseñarle a Regina y con la ayuda de Cora iban a ponerla de su lado y enseñarle magia, a ella que, a su parecer, podría ser más poderosa que la propia madre. Cuando Regina sucumbiera al mal y se convirtiera en reina de todos los reinos, ellos estarían a su lado y todos se arrodillarían a sus pies.

Rumple amaba a Cora, pero ella prefirió casarse con Henry por poder y porque solo lo veía como el Señor Oscuro. Pero después de conocerlo en los "negocios", acabó gustándole…pero ella no podía enamorarse, pues ni corazón tenía. Desde entonces, se convirtieron en amantes y en amantes del poder.

* * *

 _¡Maldito hechizo! ¡El último ingrediente tenía que estar justo en Neverland!_ Pensó Cora caminando de un lado a otro de su cuarto. _¿Y si él ha sobrevivido? No…no puede ser…era solo un bebé… el bebé de aquella maldita empleada. Ah, pero ella está sufriendo…¡con certeza! ¡No hay sufrimiento mayor que estar en una celda, sin ver la luz del sol durante quince años, sin tu hijo y sin el idiota de Rumpel, que ahora está enamorado de mí! Aunque el muchacho esté vivo, Rumpel ni imagina que tiene un hijo. Nada malo va a pasar…solo llegamos allí, cogemos la sombra y nos vamos…_ Pensó y al cabo de un tiempo comenzó a sonreír y avanzar hacia la planta secreta en los bajos del castillo.


	28. ¡Vamos a Neverland!

¡Vamos para Neverland!

Cora bajó las escaleras hacia la parte baja del castillo, cerrada y escondida gracias a su magia. En cuanto llegó abajo, siguió caminando en línea recta por un pasillo hasta llegar a una zona oscura en la que había un guardia dormido sentado en una silla

« ¡Inútil!» dijo ella mirándolo con desprecio y moviendo sus dedos. Al hacerlo, él se convirtió en un insecto que aplastó rápidamente con el pie.

Después, abrió la puerta y pasó dentro, donde había algunas celdas. Se dirigió hacia una completamente oscura, llena de ratones y telas de araña. Era un sitio horrendo, como si escondiese animales allí dentro.

«Hola, querida» dijo dirigiéndose a la oscuridad, en la que, si esforzabas mucho la vista, se podía ver a una mujer de cabellos castaños enredados y con un vestido todo rasgado, de rodillas y con la cabeza sobre estas. Como respuesta solo hubo el silencio «No pareces muy cómoda…»

«¿Qué haceis aquí…?» pregunto ella siguiendo en la misma posición

«Vine a ver cómo estabas…sé que hace tiempo que no baja nadie…» contestó sarcásticamente Cora.

« ¡QUICE AÑOS! ¡ME LO ARREBATASTEIS TODO HACE QUINCE AÑOS!» gritó la mujer mientras se levantaba y avanzaba hacia los barrotes con rabia.

«Si lo piensas bien, no es tanto tiempo, querida… bueno…pero pensándolo bien, es tiempo suficiente para que Rumpel se enamorase de mí, después de tu terrible "muerte"» respondió ella subrayando la última palabra.

« ¡Monstruo! ¡No existe un pedazo de bondad en vos! ¡No tenéis corazón!»

«Oh, querida…tan ingenua… ¡pues claro que no tengo corazón! Solo sirve para destruirte a ti…por eso mismo sigues aquí, encerrada, ¡sin tu amor, sin tu hijo! Es un destino peor que la muerte…y aún peor…con tu corazón, destruyéndote poco a poco por no haber podido criar a tu hijo, o al menos poder decirle a Rumple que aún lo amas»

« ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJO? ¿QUÉ HABÉIS HECHO CON ÉL? ¿Lo…lo habéis matado?»

« ¡Ah, no, no…no te preocupes…dejé que los cocodrilos de Neverland hiciesen ese trabajo por mí!»

« ¡No…NO, NO!» gritó Belle en llanto « ¿CÓMO PUDISTEIS…? ¡SOLO ERA UN BEBÉ! ¡DESGRACIADA!»

« ¡Contén tus palabras conmigo, sucia sirvienta! Mereciste todo eso, porque después de todo lo que pasé, realmente Rumpel me gustaba…y ¡apareciste tú para ESTROPEARLO TODO!»

« ¡RUMPEL Y YO NOS AMAMOS! ¡Y siempre vamos a amarnos! ¡No importa lo que habéis hecho para separarnos! Y cuando él lo descubra, vendrá a rescatarme y acabará con vos… ¡VOS SOIS UNA FALSA, EGOISTA Y NUNCA SABREIS LO QUE ES EL AMOR DE VERDAD!»

« ¡CIERRA ESA BOCA!» gritó Cora levantando una de las manos, haciendo que Belle comenzase a quedarse sin aire, sin ni siquiera tocarla. « ¡Él nunca lo va a descubrir! ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque vas a pasar el resto de tu vida en aquella maldita isla…sufriendo por no tener a nadie a tu lado! Disfruta de los ratones, en momentos como estos, son buenos amigos» dijo ella bajando la mano, haciendo que Belle volviera a respirar. Y se fue de allí cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

« ¡NO! ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO! Quiero a mi hijo…» dijo ella desesperadamente, llorando, dejando que su cuerpo cayera en el suelo. «Rumpel, mi hijo…¡no!»

 **Flasback on**

« ¡AAAAA! ¡Me duele mucho!» gritó Belle echada en la celda con una sirvienta delante de ella, en medio de sus piernas.

« ¡Empuja! ¡Solo un poco más! ¡Ya casi está fuera!»

« ¡AAAA….No, NO QUIERO QUE MI HIJO NAZCA ASÍ! ¡NO EN UNA PRISIÓN!» dijo ella llorando mientras hacía fuerza.

« ¡No tienes elección! ¡Solo un empujón más!» dijo la empleada mientras esperaba con las manos extendidas la salida del bebé.

Al escuchar eso, empujó una vez más, con extremada fuerza y se oyó un llanto de bebé.

« ¡Ya…lo conseguiste! ¡Es un hermoso niño!» dijo la empleada con el bebé en las manos

«Deja…déjame que lo coja…» dijo ella debilitada, y enseguida la empleada le entregó al bebé «Hijo mío…» dijo llorando de nuevo y llevando sus manos a su carita «Ella va a venir a quitármelo, ¿verdad? Me lo va a arrebatar»

«Sí…lo siento mucho, Belle…»

« ¿Lo trajiste…?»

« ¡Sí, lo traje! Aquí está…» respondió la empleada entregándolo la manta para envolver al bebé

« ¿Conseguiste bordar su nombre?»

« ¡Sí, aquí está!» respondió de nuevo, señalando el borde de la manta.

«Gracias, Johanna… ¡siempre te estaré agradecida! Por lo menos conocerá su nombre…» dijo Belle aún llorando «Peter Pan…mi hermoso Peter Pan…»

« ¡Es un bello nombre! Es fuerte, Belle…va a sobrevivir… ¡y un día lo encontrarás!»

«Tengo miedo de lo que ella le pueda hacer… ¡no quiero dejarlo!» dijo ella acrecentando su llanto.

« ¿Ya terminó Johanna?» preguntó Cora apareciendo en la celda

«Sí, Majestad»

« ¡NO, NO! ¡ALEJEAOS DE MÍ Y DE MI HIJO!» gritó Belle echada de lado, agarrando a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas. Cora, como respuesta, movió sus dedos y en un pestañear, el bebé apareció en sus brazos.

« ¡Ven, empleada!» le dijo a Johanna, que se quedó parada « ¡Ven, rápido!» dijo de nuevo en tono autoritario saliendo de la celda

«No…por favor…es mi hijo…por favor…» suplicó Belle arrastrándose por la celda llorando a lágrima viva.

«Enciérrenla y solo aliméntenla cuando esté ya muriendo de hambre, ¿entendieron?» dijo Cora a los guardias. Ellos movieron la cabeza asintiendo. Entonces, salió de allí y regresó al castillo, dejando que la muchacha se deshiciera en llanto en aquella celda.

 **Flasback off**

Al día siguiente, Cora se despertó lo más temprano posible, y fue a la parte de atrás del castillo, donde algunos empleados dormían en cuartos apretados.

« ¿Hook…?» dijo ella abriendo impetuosamente la puerta de un pequeño cuarto. Al ver que él todavía estaba acostado y durmiendo en la pequeña cama, elevó la voz «¡HOOK!»

« ¿Qué…qué pasa? Mamá, es muy temprano todavía…» rezongó él aún con los ojos cerrados y aferrado a la almohada.

« ¡Levanta ahora mismo, pirata estúpido!» gritó ella tirando de la almohada, lo que hizo que abriera rápidamente los ojos

« ¿Eh? Ah, sois vos…» dijo él con desánimo y sarcasmo.

«Sí, ¿quién otro sería, querido?»

«Bueno, están Betty, Anna, y…»

« ¡Ya, no me interesa con cuántas empleadas de este castillo habéis dormido ya! ¡Cerrad esa boca y vestíos! Necesito hablar con vos, encontradme en el jardín ¡Y sed rápido!»

«Sí, Majestad…» respondió él con sarcasmo después de que ella se hubo ido. Entonces se arregló y fue a encontrarse con ella en el jardín.

«Bello día, ¿no?» preguntó él caminando hacia ella, que estaba cerca del gran árbol del jardín

« ¡Sí, bello día para que me digáis cómo conseguir una judía mágica! Y no ha sido una petición»

«Bueno, tengo algunas…cuando me enfrenté a un gigante monstruoso conseguí algunas…»

« ¡Qué bravura!» dijo irónica Cora

«Soy un poco de todo, querida, guapo, encantador, valiente… ¿Qué le voy a hacer? ¡Es un don natural!» respondió con orgullo

«Vale…dejad de enrollaros, ¡necesito una de esas y vos me la vais a dar!»

« ¿Por qué os la daría?»

«Porque si no, acabó con aquel estúpido barco vuestro…¿lo entendéis?»

«Oh, oh…el acuerdo era vigilar a Regina, contaros lo que estaba pasando, y vos no destruiríais mi Jolly, ¡solo eso!»

«Entonces, sugiero que hagáis un pequeño cambio en ese acuerdo si no queréis ver vuestro corazón fuera de vuestro pecho… ¿he sido clara?»

«Muy injusto…»

« ¡Nada en esta vida es justo! ¡Ahora dádmela!» respondió ella extendiendo la mano

«Ah, está bien…qué se le va a hacer…» respondió él sacando una de las judías de su bolsillo y dándosela a ella.

« ¡Sensata decisión! Ahora, decidme… ¿cómo está Regina?»

«Está bien…»

« ¿Todavía se ve con aquella rubia…?»

«No que yo sepa…cuando vamos al bosque la estoy vigilando todo el rato y caminamos y charlamos pero, nada más» respondió él tranquilamente

« ¡Está muy bien saber eso! ¿De qué habláis?» preguntó ella curiosa

«Cosas de nosotros…no os preocupéis, nos estamos haciendo amigos…pero parece que está olvidando a la rubita, nunca la menciona cuando hablamos»

« ¡Perfecto! ¡Aseguraos de que sigue así! Y hablando de esto, necesito hablar con ella….la vigilasteis durante la noche, ¿verdad?»

« ¡Sí, sí, claro! Solo me fui a dormir un poco antes del amanecer…» respondió él nervioso. Al oír eso, ella se acercó aún más y lo miró con mirada desafiante.

«Mira pirata…si me enterara de que no estáis haciendo lo que os mando o me estáis engañando… voy a destruir vustro barco, pedazo a pedazo, y vos lo vais a presenciar todo. Después os arranco el corazón y lo aplasto hasta convertirlo en polvo… ¿todo claro?»

« ¡Más que claro! Pero os garantizo que nadie está siendo engañado aquí, querida! ¡Tengo todo bajo control!» dijo él con media sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo.

« ¡Me parece bien!» ella se giró y volvió adentro

" _Maldita sea, me olvidé de ver a Regina ayer…creo que estaba un poco bebido y por eso me quedé dormido de aquella manera"_ Pensó quieto en el mismo sitio.

« ¡Hola, Hook!» dijo Regina caminando con presteza hacia él

« ¡Hola, love! ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?»

« ¡No he dormido aquí esta noche!»

«Espera, ¿qué? ¿Acaso…he olvidado de lavarme las orejas hoy?»

« ¡No seas tonto! Tuve que ir a ver a Emma… ¡lo necesitaba!»

«Ah, como si hoy no pudieras verla, ¿verdad?» preguntó irónico « ¡Y además se vieron ayer!»

«Lo sé, pero necesitamos estar un tiempo solas…solo nosotras dos»

« ¡Hummm…ya!» dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa

«Hook cierra esa boca y ya puedes ir sacando ese pensamiento de la cabeza!»

«No sé de lo que estás hablando…» dijo él riendo

«Está bien…ah…no entré por delante porque tenía miedo de que mi madre ya estuviese despierta, por eso vine por el jardín»

«Bueno, ella se despertó y más pronto de lo normal. Y se acaba de ir de aquí diciendo que tenía que hablar contigo»

« ¡Ay, maldición, piensa que todavía estoy durmiendo! Yo…voy a decirle que estaba en los establos ¡Tengo que irme, Hook, hasta luego!» dijo ella saliendo casi corriendo hacia el castillo

« ¡Está bien, cuídate, princesa!» dijo él después de que ella hubiese desaparecido «Estoy hablando solo…pues bueno…y todavía sigo hablando solo…ay, necesito beber»

« ¿Mamá…?» dijo Regina yendo tras Cora

«Ah, estás ahí, te estaba buscando»

«Sí, me lo ha dicho Hook»

«Te has despertado pronto hoy…»

«Sí, estaba en los establos…» respondió rápidamente

«Bien…sé que probablemente aún estás muy enfadada conmigo…pero solo quería avisarte de que tengo que salir de viaje…y vuelvo en unos días»

«Vale…gracias por avisar…»

«Tu padre todavía está durmiendo, así que díselo. Y quédate siempre con Hook…él va a cuidar de ti»

«Me sé cuidar muy bien sola…»

«Sí…eres muy valiente…pero a veces la valentía también es estupidez, y ya que sois amigos, ¡no hay nada de malo en tener a alguien que te proteja!» dijo y Regina como respuesta solo asintió con la cabeza.

Al cabo de unos segundos, acercó la mano al rostro de Regina, quien rechazó el roce girando el rostro.

«Vuelvo en unos días… ¿bien?» preguntó Cora después de separarse

«Está bien…» dijo y enseguida Cora desapareció en una nube azul oscuro

Y Regina subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto. Se tiró en la cama, y comenzó a pensar en la noche vivida junto a Emma. Todo el riesgo había valido la pena por aquella noche de amor. Aun siendo incómodo despertar desnuda en medio de arbustos y hojas, si estaba con su rubia cualquier lugar sería maravilloso. Después se acordó de la conversación con su padre y pensó que tenía que hablar con Rumpel.

« ¡Hola, querida!» dijo él apareciendo de la nada, sentado en el sillón del cuarto.

« ¡Qué gracioso! ¡Ahora mismo estaba pensando en que tenía que hablar con vos, Rumpel!»

«Coincidencia, ¿no es verdad?» preguntó él sonriendo

« ¿Por qué no aparecisteis más?»

«Ah sí…las clases…» dijo levantándose y ella hizo lo mismo «Bueno, parece que Cora ha puesto a un pirata para vigilarte…así que… digamos que no me llevo bien con los piratas. Además, tenía cosas que hacer, y ahora tengo que irme. Vuelvo en unos días para vuestro entrenamiento final»

«Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Ya estoy lista? ¿Ya estoy lista para la última clase?»

«Vais muy bien, Regina…tenéis mucho más poder del que imagináis…y sí, estáis lista. Ahora, si me permitís, necesito irme, querida. Hasta dentro de unos días…» acabó de hablar soltando su irritante risa y desapareciendo.

Cuando se marchó, Regina se puso feliz por estar yendo tan bien, por ir a dar la última clase. Pero enseguida empezó a desconfiar ante el hecho de que Rumpel desapareciera por unos días, exactamente a la vez que su madre. Pero después se acordó de que ella era su sirvienta, y los dos salían de viaje de negocios, se encogió de hombros antes de rendirse al sueño de lo cansada que estaba de la noche anterior.

* * *

«¡Hola, querido mío!» dijo Cora al ver a aparecer a Rumpel en su propio castillo

« ¡No pensé que llegarías tan pronto, mi bien!» respondió él acercándose a ella y dándole un beso « ¿Lo conseguiste?»

« ¡Sí, lo conseguí!» dijo ella cogiendo la judía y enseñándosela.

«Perfecto… ¡sabía que lo conseguirías!» dijo él cogiendo la judía y tirándola al suelo. Al cabo de unos segundos, un tornado apareció en el suelo, como un portal abriéndose.

« ¡Vamos a Neverland!» dijo Cora sonriendo. Tras decir eso, él agarró su mano y ambos saltaron al portal.


	29. El perdón es siempre bueno

El perdón es siempre bueno

«Ruby…Ruby, despierta… ¡anda, perezosa!»

« ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa? Graham, ¿eres tú?» preguntó ella somnolienta

«Sí, amor, vamos, levanta, ¡ven conmigo!» dijo él extendiendo la mano mientras ella se desperezaba

« ¿Dónde vamos?» preguntó restregándose los ojos y bostezando

« ¡Ven conmigo, y te lo enseño!» respondió él sonriendo y agarrando su mano, y empujándola levemente

«Está bien…» concordó ella después de desperezarse de nuevo, y agarrando su mano

«Ven, quiero enseñarte una cosa…» dijo él mientras la guiaba hasta la parte de atrás del castillo

Como todavía estaba somnolienta, él la empujó más rápido mientras reía de la pereza de la morena. En respuesta ella resopló, pero acabo sonriendo y caminando rápido a su lado.

« ¿Por qué estamos en el patio?» preguntó ella tras salir por la parte de atrás del castillo, y al ver un gran y espaciado jardín

« ¿Ves aquella diana?» preguntó él señalando hacia delante, donde había una pequeña diana colgada de un árbol.

«Sí, la veo… ¿qué pasa con ella?»

«Hoy te voy a enseñar a usar un arco» dijo él sin dejar de reír un segundo

« ¿Qué? ¿Has bebido? ¡No soy cazadora, sino presa!»

« ¡Puedes ser lo que tú quieras!» dijo acercándose a ella «Puedes ser presa tanto como cazador…puedes hacer y ser lo que quieras, porque eres valiente como una cazadora y brava como una loba. ¡Si juntas las dos, resulta una mezcla perfecta, morena mía!» dijo acariciando su rostro dulcemente con la mano

Al escuchar eso ella sonrió y colocó su mano encima de la de él en su rostro.

« ¡Y también porque es divertido! ¡Vas a ver! Parece aburrido, pero incluso llega a ser algo anti estresante» habló de nuevo, acercándose lentamente y besándola. Un beso tranquilo, pero intenso « ¡Anda! ¡Te va a gustar!» dijo, terminando el beso y levantándola, haciendo que gritara asustada y después se echara a reír bien alto. La llevó cerca del árbol y la dejó en el suelo. En el momento en que la soltó, agarró su rostro y le dio otro beso, rápido esta vez, a continuación se dirigió hacia donde estaba colocada la diana ya que allí tenía un arco y unas flechas. Los cogió y se los llevó a la loba.

«No sé si voy a poder, Graham»

« ¡Claro que sí! Vamos…cógelo de esta manera…» dijo él abrazándola por detrás y colocando el arco con sus manos en las manos de ella. Después se puso a su lado y estiró sus brazos junto con los de ella, indicando que moviera el derecho hacia atrás para ajustar la flecha y el izquierdo para asegurar el arco.

«Y ahora, ¿cómo hago para acertar?» preguntó ella riendo y en la misma posición en la que Graham le indicara.

«Solo tienes que concentrarte en dar en la diana…no pienses en nada más, saca los problemas, las dificultades, piensa que solo existes tú y la diana. ¡Relájate, siente que lo vas a conseguir y lo harás!» respondió él mirándola profundamente. Ella cerró los ojos un instante y en cuanto los abrió soltó los dedos, y la flecha voló rápidamente, dando en el extremo de la diana.

«¡Ahhh! ¡Soy horrible en esto!» dijo ella irritada al ver que no había acertado en el centro, y Graham se echó a reír al escucharla. «Eh, ¿me incentivas a aprender y después te ríes en mi cara? Ok, ¡está bien, para mí ya es suficiente!» dijo ella fingiendo estar enfadada tirando el arco al suelo.

« ¡No, no, no!» dijo él todavía riendo y al ver que se estaba marchando se colocó delante «¡No me estaba riendo de eso!»

« ¿De qué entonces?» preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos

«Es que en mi primera vez yo di de lleno en todas las partes del árbol, menos en la diana. Me he quedado impresionado, por eso terminé riendo, es una manera de mostrarte que estoy impresionado contigo»

« ¿De verdad? ¿Estás seguro de que no me estás engañando con ese encanto tuyo?»

« ¡Jamás te engañaría! ¿Crees que tengo encanto, eh?» preguntó él abrazándola por la cintura

«Tal vez…pero ya he visto muchos encantos en mi vida…así que el tuyo solo es un "encantito"» respondió ella con mirada traviesa subrayando la última palabra.

« ¿Ah sí? Pero ¿a qué nunca tuviste la suerte de conocer a uno ten guapo y adorable como yo, eh?»

«Pues sabes que no sé…» respondió ella con desdén

« ¡No quieras hacer eso, lobita…no vas a querer despertar al terrible cazador que está adormecido en mí!» dijo él con tono de provocación mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

«No olvides que la loba aquí soy yo, querido… ¡y voy a morderte!» dijo la morena en tono de coqueteo, después le mordió levemente la mejilla y salió corriendo.

« ¡AHHHH! ¡Ahora me has provocado!» dijo él fingiendo indignación y corriendo tras ella.

« ¡Socorro, que alguien me ayude!» fingió ella sonriendo mientras corrió lejos de él.

« ¡Te voy a coger, eres una presa fácil!» gritó él corriendo tras ella, y alcanzándola por detrás. En respuesta ella comenzó a gritar y a reír.

« ¡Tienes suerte de que estoy con mi capa, malvado cazador!» dijo la morena dándose la vuelta, después de que él la colocara en el suelo.

« ¡Bésame!» dijo él sonriendo, agarrando su rostro con las manos y besándola. Se quedaron unos minutos así, demostrándose toda la pasión en aquellos besos envueltos en risas y mordidas. « ¡Ven lobita! Aún tienes mucho que aprender» dijo él tras recuperar el aliento. Ella asintió y dados de la mano avanzan hasta el arco para seguir entrenando.

Dentro del castillo, en una de las habitaciones se encontraba Emma, con los cabellos revueltos y completamente estirada en la cama en un profundo sueño. Comenzó a despertarse, reaciamente, cuando escuchó gritos y risas que entraban por la ventana de la habitación. Lentamente, se sentó, a continuación se desperezó y bostezó. Al llegar a la ventana divisó a Graham y a Ruby jugando y riendo en el patio del castillo. Al ver aquella escena, se sorprendió, pero después sonrió. Nunca había visto a su hermano ser tan amable y amoroso, estaba muy agradecida a Ruby por haberlo cambiado tanto y aún más por ser su mejor amiga. Fue al baño, se quitó su camisola y tomó un baño lento en la bañera. Pensó en la noche anterior, en cómo su amada y ella se amaron una vez más bajo la luz de todas aquellas lindas luciérnagas. Cuando llegó a casa, estaba sucia de lodo, pero no consiguió darse un baño, solo se acostó en la cama y se quedó dormida. Acabaron dando tantas vueltas que acabaron sucias de lodo de arriba abajo, pero ninguna le dio importancia a eso. La rubia sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Al cabo de un buen tiempo en la bañera, se secó, se vistió, esta vez nada de vestido. Se puso un chaleco marfil oscuro con un cinto que marcaba su cintura, pantalones de cuero y botas. Quería cambiar un poco, pues solo usaba vestidos. No es que no le gustasen, lo contrario, siempre los había amado, pero necesitaba un cambio. Tras vestirse, bajó a encontrarse con los tortolitos en el patio del castillo.

« ¡Buenos días!» dijo al llegar cerca de los dos

« ¡Buenos días!» respondieron al unísono

« ¿Qué estáis haciendo?»

«Graham me está enseñando tiro con arco» respondió una Ruby sonriente

« ¡Hum…ya me he dado cuenta…¡genial!» dijo la rubia devolviéndole la sonrisa

Tras eso, un incómodo silencio se instaló entre Graham y Emma.

«Bueno, voy a ver…si el desayuno ya está listo…con tu madre…» dijo Ruby intentando salir de allí a la francesa. Emma le lanzó una mirada de " _No me dejes aquí_ ". En respuesta, Ruby le lanzó otra mirada de " _Vas a hablar con él_ ". Se fue y los dejó ahí, solos. " _La voy a matar_ ", pensó Emma.

«Entonces… ¿cómo está Regina?» preguntó Graham al cabo de un tiempo de silencio

« ¿En serio me estás preguntando eso?»

«Yo…he intentado pensar en algo, pero es lo único que se me ha ocurrido…» respondió él sonriendo y haciendo que la rubia también sonriera un poco

«Ella está bien»

« ¡Ge…genial!» respondió algo nervioso

«Te ha perdonado…y me pidió que yo también lo hiciera…» dijo ella sonriendo tristemente «Lo que pasa es que no lo consigo…»

«Emma…»

«Solo es que no lo entiendo, Graham…todo este tiempo me odiabas…yo nunca me hubiera podido imaginar eso de ti…he terminado por decepcionarme con respecto a ti…Ya fuimos amigos cuando éramos pequeños…y nos llevábamos tan bien, con el tiempo te fuiste apartando y volviéndote cada día más frío…así que me quedé sin mi hermano, y sin mi amigo…» dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

«Emma, no te odio, ¡nunca te he odiado! Solo sentía tanta rabia y envidia porque yo quería todo para mí, y pensaba que tú me estabas quitando lo que yo quería…por eso yo…te decepcioné… ¡no lo pensé con cuidado, actué por impulso y en este momento estoy arrepentido como nunca lo he estado en mi vida!» dijo él acercándose y enjugando la lágrima que caía por su rostro «Eres mi hermanita pequeña…claro está que irritante, pesada la mayoría de las veces» dijo él haciendo que la hermana sonriese tristemente «Pero, todo lo que quiero es tu perdón, y que volvamos a ser amigos de nuevo…te prometo que nunca más te engañaré de esa manera, por favor…»

Cuando acabó de hablar, Emma lo abrazó. Un abrazo apretado y sincero, regado con algunas lágrimas. Estuvieron un tiempo así, solo en silencio sintiendo aquel abrazo de cariño. Después, la rubia se separó un poco y enjugó sus lágrimas

« ¡Yo…te perdono, cabeza dura!» dijo ella recuperándose del llanto. En respuesta, él le dio una sonrisa sincera y feliz. Ella se la devolvió.

« ¡Soy cabeza dura igual que mi hermana!» respondió él abriendo los brazos

«Está bien…pero si me engañas, aunque solo sea una vez…» comenzó ella, cogiendo el arco del suelo y apuntando hacia la diana, disparando la flecha que rápidamente acertó en el mismo centro «La próxima vez va a ser tu cabeza y no esa diana» terminó con tono guasón

« ¡Creo que no…como soy un cabeza dura, creo que la flecha se rompería al chocar contra mi cabeza!» respondió él sonriendo. La rubia rio todavía más. «Además tengo un encanto, ¡nunca te atreverías a dispararme!»

« ¿Tú? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?» preguntó ella irónicamente sonriendo

«Fue Ruby, ¡y sabes que es verdad, querida!» dijo él guiñándole un ojo y haciéndola sonreír.

«Está bien, lo admito, eres muy encantador…pero ¡es evidente que lo has sacado de tu hermana, aquí presente!» Él soltó una carcajada al escuchar eso.

«Claro…vamos a entrar, si no, dentro de poco mamá comenzará a gritar por la tardanza» respondió caminando. Ella lo siguió, y al llegar a su altura, él la abrazó y caminaron juntos hasta la entrada.

«Oye, Graham…» dijo ella antes de entrar

« ¿Qué?»

« ¡Está bien tenerte de vuelta!» respondió ella sonriendo y haciendo que él también lo hiciera. Entraron en el castillo y se dirigieron a la mesa donde ya estaban Snow y Ruby conversando.

« ¡Qué bien que ya han hecho las paces!» dijo Snow mirándolos

« ¡Ya era hora!» dijo Ruby. En respuesta ambos sonreían. Emma se sentó al lado de Snow y Graham al lado de Ruby.

« ¿Dónde está papá, mamá?» preguntó Graham, al ver que James no estaba presente

«Él…no puede venir…» respondió Snow cabizbaja

Y comenzaron a desayunar

«Entonces… ¿Cómo estáis tú y Regina?» preguntó Snow a Emma

« ¡Mamá!»

« ¿Qué sucede? Todos los aquí presentes ya lo saben, ¿no?» preguntó ella a Graham y Ruby que sonreían avergonzados «Bueno, todos ya lo saben todo, y como tu padre no está, no hay por qué no preguntar» dijo ella sonriendo. En seguida Emma también sonrió avergonzada.

« ¡Estamos bien…muy bien! Solo tenemos miedo de lo que Cora pueda hacer…pero fuera de eso, ¡nunca me he sentido tan enamorada!»

« ¡Eso es genial!» respondió Snow sonriendo «¿Y vosotros dos?» preguntó en dirección a Graham y Ruby

« ¿Qué pasa con nosotros?» preguntó Graham nervioso

« ¡Ya lo sabe todo, Graham!» dijo Emma

« ¿Se lo contaste a tu madre, Emma?» preguntó Ruby asustada

«Claro que me lo contó, querida… ¡ya lo sé todo! Pero no se preocupen, estoy de vuestro lado. ¡Nunca he ido en contra del amor verdadero!» respondió Snow dulcemente. Al escuchar eso, Ruby enarboló una enorme sonrisa en su dirección y después hacia Emma, que también se la devolvió

«Mamá, sé que hace pocos días que Ruby está aquí…» dijo él cogiendo la mano de ella posada en la mesa «Pero yo también estoy enamorado…y…y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con esta morena linda» dijo él mirándola apasionadamente

«Mamá, ¿estás llorando?» preguntó Emma al ver a su madre en lágrimas

«No, no hija…es que… ¡pensé que este día nunca llegaría!» respondió enjugando sus lágrimas y sonriendo

« ¡Créeme, yo tampoco!» dijo Emma, haciendo que todos rieran y que Graham le hiciera una mueca.

« ¡Estoy muy feliz por los dos! Es un honor llamar a la hija de mi antigua mejor amiga de nuera» dijo Snow

« ¡Es un honor teneros a vos como suegra, Snow!» dijo Ruby mirándola sonriente, después a Graham. Todos volvieron a su desayuno y conversaron sobre todo lo que estaba pasando. Emma habló de Regina y Hook, que también era amigo de ellos, y después hablaron sobre Ruby, y Snow acabó contando historias de cuando atravesó por lo mismo que estaban atravesando ahora Emma y Regina, y cómo la madre de la morena la ayudó. Contó los enredos en que su mejor amiga y ella se habían visto envueltas. Algunos graciosos, lo que provocó las risas de todos. Graham, después, contó cómo él y Ruby se habían enamorado y cómo descubrió que era un licántropo. Contaron todo lo que querían compartir y les gustó, se había vuelto algo muy natural y Snow estaba tan dócil hasta el punto de aceptarlo todo y sonreír con ellos.

Tras el desayuno, Snow llamó a Ruby para conversar mientras paseaban, y mientras, Emma y Graham se dirigieron a los establos a cepillar a los caballos.

« ¡Ruby…te quiero mucho, haces que mi hijo sea una mejor persona! Sé que en un futuro serás una gran esposa para él…»

« ¡Gracias, estoy tan feliz de que estéis de nuestro lado, Snow!» respondió la morena mientras andaban por el castillo.

« ¡Genial, es perfecto! Pero necesito hablarte de otra cosa, querida…» dijo ella mirando a Ruby

«Está bien…»

«Es sobre tu abuela…mandé a los mejores soldados tras ella por todo el reino…y…no la han encontrado…»

« ¿Qué? No entiendo…si no la han encontrado, entonces, ella puede estar…»

« ¡No! ¡No digas eso! ¡Te prometí que encontraría a tu abuela! Y es lo que voy a hacer… ¡he mandado que rebusquen de nuevo en cada esquina hasta encontrarla!» dijo Snow al ver que su rostro mudaba y comenzaba a llorar, entonces la abrazó inmediatamente

«La echo de menos…» dijo Ruby llorando apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Snow

«Lo sé…lo sé…pero ¡no estás sola, Ruby! ¡Ahora nos tienes a nosotros! ¡Ya eres de la familia!» dijo ella separándose del abrazo y enjugando las lágrimas de la morena «Mírame…Vamos a encontrar a tu abuela, ¿de acuerdo?»

«Es…está bien…»

«Ruby… ¡no estás sola, querida!»

«Lo sé… ¡gracias!» respondió enjugando sus lágrimas y abrazándola de nuevo. Se retiró y se dirigió al jardín a pensar un poco, mientras Snow se dirigía a los establos a hablar con Emma.

«Emma…»

« ¿Sí, mamá?» dijo mientras cepillaba a Encantada

« ¿Podrías ir a hablar con Ruby? Es que le conté lo de su abuela y no está muy bien…»

« ¡Ah, claro, por supuesto!» dijo soltando el cepillo y saliendo

«Graham…» llamó Snow

« ¿Sí, mamá?»

« ¡Estoy orgullosa, hijo!» dijo ella sonriendo. En respuesta, él también le sonrió

Emma empezó a buscar a Ruby, pero no la encontró en ningún sitio. Cuando se dirigió al jardín, avistó a la morena cabizbaja sentada en uno de los bancos que allí había.

«Hey…» dijo al rubia sentándose a su lado

«Hey…»

«Me he enterado de lo de tu abuela, pero…»

«Lo sé…van a continuar buscando…»

«Sí…y loba, ¡todo va a salir bien! Vamos a encontrarla, no te preocupes» dijo mientras la abrazaba

«Emma, tengo miedo…miedo de perderla…es una segunda madre para mí…ella fue quien me crio y siempre ha estado presente…» dijo Ruby angustiada. Emma, al escuchar eso, la volvió a abrazar más fuerte. Solo quería darle el máximo apoyo a la amiga sin decir nada, nada solucionaría.

«Todo va a ir bien, Ruby…todo va a ir bien…pero mientras vamos a disfrutar e ir al bosque…Solo piensa en que va a ser encontrada y mientras tanto tú aprovechas y estas con tus amigos y tu novio» dijo ella separándose y sonriéndole a la morena

Al escuchar eso, ella sonrió y enjugó sus lágrimas

« ¡Es verdad…tengo que ser optimista! ¡Ven…vámonos entonces!» dijo levantándose y arrastrando a la rubia con ella

«Ah, esta vez he invitado a Graham…» dijo Emma mientras caminaban hacia los establos

« ¡Genial!»

Llegaron a los establos, llamaron a Graham, avisaron a Snow de que se iban y emprendieron, montados en sus caballos, rumbo hacia el bosque

* * *

« ¿Entonces…hemos llegado? ¿Es este el lugar correcto?» preguntó Rumpel divisando la isla al descender por el portal.

«Oh, sí, sí, querido. ¡Aquí mismo!» respondió ella sonriendo y mirando a su alrededor.


	30. Neverland

**Neverland**

«Finalmente hemos llegado…ahora vamos a buscar a aquella sombra y salir lo más rápido que podamos de aquí» dijo Cora dejando la playa y caminando hacia el bosque seguida de Rumpel.

«¿Y dónde crees que está exactamente, querida?» preguntó él mientras la seguía

«No te preocupes, dicen que presiente cuando alguien entra o sale de la isla, cuando menos lo esperes, aparecerá. ¿Lo trajiste?»

«¡Pues claro!» dijo él moviendo las manos y haciendo aparecer un coco, abierto en su centro, aunque encajadas sus partes.

«¡Genial! ¡Tardé varios días en meter el hechizo de prisión ahí!»

«Ahora solo necesitamos atraer a la sombra»

«No te preocupes, ya la estamos atrayendo al invadir su preciosa isla»

«Entonces, es mejor que exploremos hasta que aparezca, ¿no crees, querida?» dijo él adelantándose y entrando en el bosque, ella solo reviró los ojos y lo siguió.

Continuaron caminando por el bosque hasta que escucharon un ruido entre los arbustos.

«¿Qué ha sido eso…?» preguntó Rumpel mientras ya tenía una bola de fuego en las manos

«Debe ser la sombra…» contestó Cora también con otra bola de fuego en sus manos

«Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?» habló un muchacho saliendo de entre los arbustos «Oh, no, no tenéis que asustaros…no hay nada que temer, ¿verdad?» preguntó mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

«¿Quién eres tú?» preguntó Cora con desprecio

«Digamos que soy…un amigo de la sombras que tanto buscáis…más bien un socio….¿y vosotros quiénes sois?»

«¡Eso no te interesa! ¡Solo queremos a la sombra…y tú nos vas a decir dónde está a las buenas o a las malas, querido!» dijo Cora impaciente.

«Sinceramente… ¡no sé dónde está! ¡Y aunque lo supiese no os lo diría!»

«¡Estás clamando por morir, querido!» dijo Rumpel, todavía con la bola de fuego apuntando al muchacho. En respuesta él comenzó a reír.

«Realmente no sabéis quién soy, ¿no?»

«¿Y deberíamos saberlo?» preguntó Cora

«Tal vez sí…» dijo desapareciendo «Tal vez no…» volvió a decir apareciendo detrás de ellos.

«¿Qué diablos eres? ¿Algún tipo de brujo?» preguntó Cora ya algo nerviosa

«Sean bienvenidos a Neverland, en donde se entra, pero nunca se sale» dijo el muchacho ignorando la pregunta de ella y desapareciendo de nuevo

«¡Solo puede ser una broma…además de la sombra, tiene que estar este chico!»

«¡Ya nos encargaremos de él! ¡Somos bastante poderosos para derrotar lo que sea!» dijo Rumpel

«¡Por supuesto que lo somos! Vamos, lo más seguro es que él no sepa dónde está esa sombra, será mejor si continuamos caminando hasta que aparezca» dijo ella siguiendo el camino

Mientras, el muchacho los observaba entre los arbustos. Después, movió los dedos y apareció frente a una cabaña en medio del bosque. Caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió, divisando a una mujer con un vestido verde y alas, mirando su varita.

« ¡Tinker, tenemos que hablar!»

« ¿Qué pasó, querido?» preguntó ella avanzando, preocupada, hacia él.

«Tenemos visita… ¡y son dos brujos!»

«¿Brujos? A la sombra no le va a gustar nada eso…»

«Lo sé…y eso es lo que me preocupa…en la peor de las hipótesis ella succionara sus sombras y ellos van a…»

«¡No! No vamos a pensar en eso…»

«Entonces, ¿en qué vamos a pensar? ¿Que van a escapar de aquí?»

«Tal vez…¡tenemos que ser optimistas!»

«Tinker, sabes que no hay modo de salir de aquí…No, sin matar a aquella sombra. Y yo no tengo poder suficiente…por eso hice ese acuerdo con ella…»

«Sí, hiciste un acuerdo con ella, pero para amparar a los huérfanos que ella obliga a traer y tomar una parte de la isla…eres muy poderoso, Pan, y ella te respeta. Ellos puede que sean poderosos, pero nunca he visto a alguien semejante a esa criatura de las tinieblas»

«Pero, ¿y si me uniese a ellos para derrotarla? No logro vencerla solo, pero quizás con otros dos brujos, tal vez…»

«¡No! Eso no va a dar resultado…sabes que hemos tardado mucho en llegar a ese acuerdo, y ahora que finalmente estamos en paz con ella, ¿quieres unirte a unos desconocidos brujos? ¡He vivido toda mi vida de hada aquí, Peter…siempre temiendo a esa maldita sombra y todos los que han pasado por aquí nunca volvieron a sus hogares!»

«Pero, ¿y aquel pirata?»

«¡Él fue una excepción! ¡Y acabó perdiendo su mano por eso!»

«¡Está bien, comprendo! ¡Sé que siempre has vivido atormentada por ella, y por eso mismo creo que ahora tenemos la oportunidad de acabar con ella de una vez por todas!»

«¿Y si no sale bien? ¿Y si acabo perdiéndote? ¡Me voy a quedar sola en este sitio que odio!»

«Tinker, no me vas a perder…y puedes que odies este sitio, pero por increíble que parezca, yo no lo odio…sé que quieres irte y librarte de ese lugar, pero aquí yo tengo más poder y todos se someten a mí, incluso los huérfanos. Y si nos vamos… ¿qué pasará? ¿Y si mis padres están muertos o no me quieren? ¿Y si el mundo fuera de aquí es peor que este?»

«Solo te basas en los "y si", chico. Tienes que ser optimista…e incluso así, creo difícil que podamos salir…pero si lo logramos…siempre voy a estar contigo, como siempre lo he estado. Eres como un hijo para mí…¡siempre voy a cuidar de ti!» dijo y lo atrajo para un abrazo.

«Y tú siempre has sido una madre para mí…¡siempre has estado conmigo! Solo querría saber por qué mis padres me abandonaron aquí…pero tengo…miedo de descubrirlo y decepcionarme»

«Lo sé, cariño…pero tal vez tu destino era encontrarme y traer felicidad a mi vida. Me acuerdo de cuando eras un bebé, tan pequeñito e indefenso, y en el momento en que te cogí en brazos supe que cambiarías mi vida en esta isla…había estado tanto tiempo aquí, presa, sola, siendo atormentada por esa sombra, y cuando llegaste vi que ya nunca más estaría sola»

«Estoy feliz por eso, Tinker…» dijo él apretando el abrazo «Siempre estaremos juntos para cuidar el uno del otro»

«¡Claro que sí, cariño…Siempre!»

«Pero, déjame aunque sea hablar con ellos…» dijo él separándose un poco del abrazo. En respuesta el hada suspiró «Sé que quieres salir de aquí desde siempre…¡y quiero hacer eso por ti! Y tal vez también por mí…»

«Sé que anhelas conocer a tus padres y tienes miedo…» suspiró de nuevo «Ah, está bien…habla con ellos. Pero, por favor, ten cuidado, mi pequeño»

Al oír eso, él sonrió.

«Ya no soy tan pequeño, Tink…»

«¡Sí lo eres!» respondió ella sonriendo «¡Aunque tenga que ponerme de puntillas para abrazarte, todavía eres mi pequeño!»

«¡Te quiero!» dijo él sonriendo y besando su cabeza «¡Regreso antes de que anochezca, te lo prometo!»

«Yo también te quiero. ¿No quieres que vaya contigo?»

«Soy Peter Pan, Tink…¡sé cuidarme!» dijo caminando hasta la puerta de espaldas, abriendo los brazos y riendo. A continuación salió de la cabaña dejando al hada preocupada esperándolo.

* * *

«Querida, no tengo paciencia para estar paseando por esta isla…¿por qué esa sombra no aparece?»

«Agggg, ¿quieres calmarte? No lo sé, ¡ya tendría que haber aparecido!» respondió Cora fríamente y deteniéndose en seco

«¡Pero todavía no lo ha hecho!»

«¡Ya me he dado cuenta de eso! ¡Maldición!»

«¿Y aquel muchacho? ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser?» preguntó Rumpel al cabo de un momento

«¡No! ¡Y no quiero saberlo…solo quiero que esa maldita sombra aparezca! Pero, ¿por qué la pregunta?»

«No sé, lo encontré de cierta manera familiar… ¿viste lo poderoso que era?»

«¡Sabes que aparecer y desaparecer es lo mínimo en magia, querido!»

«¡Pero es difícil aprenderlo, querida! Solo los más poderosos saben hacerlo…¡y eso tú lo sabes!»

«No importa, ¡apenas es un muchacho!» dijo ella con desdén _"Espero que sea así"_ Pensó ella preocupada por el hecho de que el muchacho podría ser el bebé que ella abandonó en esa isla hacía quince años «¡No va a ser ningún problema!»

«¡Si lo llegara a ser, solo tenemos que acabar con el problema, querida!»

«¡Ciertamente!» dijo ella sonriendo malvadamente, y él se la devolvió

Continuaron caminando hasta que escucharon un feroz rugido proveniente del cielo, aunque parecía más de un animal. En cuanto miraron hacia arriba, divisaron una sombra totalmente negra que tenía la forma de un hombre pequeño con ojos brillantes y parecía muy furiosa.

«¡Ahí está! ¡Finalmente!» dijo Cora formando una bola de fuego en la mano, seguida de Rumpel que hizo lo mismo al ver que la sombra se acercaba rápidamente. Cuando casi estaba alcanzándolos, ambos extendieron la mano y empezaron a golpearla con sus poderes, pero la sombra los expelía, esforzándose en acercarse más, incluso con los rayos de fuego chocando en ella. Empezó a estirar sus negros brazos hacia ellos y una energía comenzó a ser succionada del interior de ambos, sus propias sombras siendo arrancadas de sus cuerpos. Al ver lo que pasaba, ellos redoblaron esfuerzos para detenerla y Rumpel, inmediatamente, hizo aparecer en su otra mano el coco, encendió la vela que había en su interior. Pero la sombra era muy poderosa, y al ver que estaba siendo succionada por el coco, hizo un mayor esfuerzo para arrancarles sus sombras. Ya estaba casi entrando en el coco cuando fue alcanzada por un rayo blanco, brillante, soltó un chillido y salió volando rápidamente escapando de su prisión. Ellos cayeron al suelo y al levantarse vieron al muchacho que se habían encontrado unas horas antes.

«Realmente no sabéis en lo que os estáis metiendo, ¿verdad?» preguntó el muchacho cuando ellos se levantaron

«¡Puedes apostar a que sí lo sabemos, querido! ¡Nos estaba yendo muy bien hasta que llegaste!» dijo Cora con rabia, arreglándose la ropa

«Ya…» respondió él

«¿Por qué has hecho eso, chico?» preguntó Rumpel con rabia

«De nada, ¡para ayudarlos, estabais siendo succionados por la sombra!»

«¡Cierra la maldita boca, no necesitamos tu ayuda!» dijo Cora impaciente

«¿Estáis muy estresada, sabéis? Deberíais descansar más» respondió el chico sonriendo

«¡No te atrevas a decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer, chico! ¿Cómo te atreves?» respondió ella indignada

«¡Escuchad bien los dos! ¡Los he ayudado porque necesito de vuestra ayuda! Estoy aquí desde que nací, y quiero encontrar una vía de escape. Pero siempre que alguien entra, nunca más sale por culpa de la sombra… si todavía estoy vivo es porque soy lo bastante poderoso para no dejar que las sombra nos hiera…»

«¿Nos hiera?» preguntó Rumpel

«¿Cuántos años tienes muchacho?» preguntó Cora con un tono preocupado en la voz, después de que hubiese hablado el mago.

«Sí, un hada y yo que siempre ha estado aquí y me ha cuidado…y otras cosas que nos os interesa. Y tengo quince años, respondiendo a vuestra pregunta, "querida"»

Cuando contestó, Cora abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y tragó en seco. Lo que tanto temía estaba sucediendo. Solo podía ser el mismo chico que ella abandonó ahí hacía quince años, tenía la misma edad y además de eso era poderoso, a fin de cuentas era hijo del señor de las tinieblas. A Cora solo le extrañó, por un momento, que la magia del muchacho fuese blanca como la nieve, y no negra, pero se deshizo de ese pensamiento para volver a la realidad.

«Tú…» dijo aún bajo la sorpresa, pero después se recompuso «¡Tú nos lo has estropeado! ¡Casi estábamos cogiendo a la sombra y lo has impedido, y ahora a saber cuándo va a regresar! Y todo por un chico que ha hecho lo que no debía» terminó ella con aspereza en su voz

«¿Cogido? ¡Pensé que queríais matarla! ¡Vi que ella iba a mataros y como podríais ayudarme, salve vuestras vidas!»

«Escucha bien, no queríamos matarla, querido…la necesitamos viva para un hechizo, por eso estamos aquí» dijo Rumpel con su deje sarcástico. Al oír eso, el muchacho comenzó a reírse discretamente.

«¿Y cómo planeáis "cogerla"? ¿Me lo podéis decir?»

«¿Por qué te lo tendríamos que decir? ¡Tú mismo dijiste que eras socio de esa criatura!» respondió Rumpel

«Soy socio de ella porque hemos dividido la isla, porque ella no logró matarme, pues soy muy poderoso…solo que yo tampoco conseguí acabar con ella, no soy lo bastante fuerte. Pero cuando dijisteis que ibais a cogerla, lo que es algo muy complicado, pensé que era una broma, pero ahora siento curiosidad…» dijo él moviendo las manos, con una expresión sarcástica y caminando alrededor de los dos.

Rumpel, al verlo actuar, puso cara de confusión y sospecha al ver cómo el muchacho era muy parecido a él en su modo de actuar, y Cora al ver eso, comenzó a apretar los dientes. No podía dejar en modo alguno que el mago supiera la verdad.

«¡Vamos a cogerla con esto!» dijo Rumpel mostrando el coco.

«¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Por qué se lo enseñas?» preguntó Cora con los ojos abiertos de par en par. En respuesta, Rumpel levantó la palma de la mano, como si dijese _"Déjame, sé lo que hago"_ , lo que la dejo todavía más irritada.

«¿Un coco? ¿En serio? ¡Solo puede ser una broma!» dijo Peter sonriendo

«No es un simple "coco", querido… está hechizado con magia negra para absorber a la sombra en su interior» Rumpel habló moviendo sus manos

«¡Dejadme ver!» dijo el muchacho acercándose, cogiendo el coco y analizándolo «Está bien, si ustedes lo dicen…voy a ayudarlos…la sombra está en todo los sitios, pero existe un refugio donde mora. Y ya que ha sido alcanzada seguramente estará ahí»

«¿Y por qué hemos de confiar en ti?» preguntó Cora, ruda

«Si queréis quedaros unas semanas más buscando, está bien, pero si me ayudáis, puedo llevaros a ella mañana mismo. Y aún mejor…el único favor que haréis es exactamente lo que queréis, o sea, coger a la sombra y salir de aquí. Solo necesitamos que nos llevéis con ustedes y así todos felices…» dijo y rápidamente Rumpel y Cora se miraron. Cora no tenía elección, el muchacho lo estropeó todo, pero solo él podría llevarlos hasta la sombra, así que a disgusto ella tenía que estar de acuerdo. Rumpel lo pensó un poco más, pero sentía que podía confiar en el muchacho, aunque no sabía por qué.

«¿Trato?» preguntó el muchacho extendiendo la mano hacia el mago

«¡Sí!» respondió él apretando la mano del chico. Se quedaron unos segundos con las manos juntas y las miradas, confusas, una clavada en la otra, como si ya se conociesen de algún lugar. Tras eso, Rumpel se separó velozmente, medio aturdido. Cora, al presenciar eso, se acercó al muchacho y preguntó

«¿Y dónde queda ese sitio? ¿Podemos ir ahora?»

«No…el sitio donde ella se resguarda es un bosque negro aislado y escondido en un canto de la isla. Es más seguro ir de día, así que tendréis que acampar»

«¡Qué bien…!» dijo ella irónica

«¡Al menos solo os quedareis un día! ¡Peor es una vida entera aquí!» le respondió. En respuesta ella lo miró con desprecio «Os vendré a buscar por la tarde…estén preparados» dijo y después desapreció en la nada

«¡Rumplestilskin! ¡Es un niño! Puede estar engañándonos, ¿no lo pensaste antes de cerrar un trato con él?»

«¡Ese muchacho no nos está engañando, querida…y además tú no protestaste cuando él mencionó el acuerdo!»

«¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no quiere hacernos una zancadilla?»

«Porque sigo mis instintos, cariño, y confía…¡ellos nunca fallan! No te preocupes…mañana cogeremos a la sombra y terminaremos aquella poción, y finalmente, tendremos toda la gloria» dijo acercándose y besándola «Ahora, vamos a acampar» dijo de nuevo, movió los dedos y al momento apareció un hoguera y dos camas improvisadas en el suelo.

* * *

«¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Lo conseguiste?» preguntó Tinker en cuanto Peter entró en la cabaña

«¡Calma, mi viejita rubia!» dijo él en tono de broma besando su mejilla y después echándose en el sofá que allí había.

«Para tu información, soy muy joven, porque el tiempo aquí prácticamente no transcurre, solo para ti, porque eres especial. ¡Y no me llames vieja!» respondió ella sonriendo y tirándole una almohada. Al final acabó sentándose a su lado.

«¡Venga, venga, cuéntame…!» habló nerviosa

«Vale…tengo malas noticias…» dijo fingiendo tristeza

«Ay, no…¿qué pasó?»

«Nosotros…» dijo mirándola «¡VAMOS A SALIR DE AQUÍ!» dijo saltando del sofá y abrazándola. Ella se quedó estática, pero después comenzó a gritar de alegría, sonreír, después llorar, y sonreír de nuevo por no creerse que finalmente podría conocer el mundo que había ahí fuera.

Después de las emociones, Peter le contó todo lo que había pasado, haciendo que sospechara un poco de los brujos, pero después se sintió bien por la confianza del muchacho. Y comenzó a preparar las maletas y las pocas cosas que tenía, ansiosa, haciendo que el muchacho se echara a reír viéndola actuar. Si no fuese por Tinker él se hubiera criado solo, se hubiera convertido en alguien amargado y malvado. Por eso estaba feliz de tenerla, aunque a veces se ponía triste por no haber conocido a sus padres o por no ser un niño normal. Le gustaba ese sitio porque estaban los huérfanos que lo trataban como líder y eso lo hacía sentirse importante, pero también necesitaba conocer el mundo y encontrar a sus padres y haría de todo para que Tinker fuera feliz como lo estaba en ese momento. Siguieron hablando y planeando lo que harían cuando saliesen de ahí hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

«¡Hola, mi amor!» dijo Emma descabalgando de Encantada y yendo hacia Regina que también bajaba de Flecha, caminando sonriente hacia ella.

«¡Hola mi vida!» dijo la morena mientras se abrazaban con todo el cariño del mundo

«¡Vaya, cuánto amor!» dijo Graham que estaba detrás de la hermana junto con Ruby bajando del caballo

Como el tiempo en Neverland estaba parado, mientras allá ya era de noche, aquí solo estaban a comienzos de la tarde.

«¿Ha venido tu hermano…?» preguntó Regina sonriendo y separándose de Emma un poco, observándolo junto con Ruby

«Sí…¡lo he perdonado…!»

«¡Qué bien, mi amor!» dijo ella dulcemente a la rubia, agarrando su rostro con las manos y dándole un rápido beso.

«¡Prometo que he venido en son de paz!» respondió Graham levantando las manos, haciéndolas reír.

«¿Todo bien, Graham?» preguntó Regina extendiendo la mano que él apretó sonriente

«Sinceramente nunca he estado mejor…» dijo él sonriendo aún «Regina, también tengo que pedirte perdón a ti…que sepas que las recompensaré, apoyándolas y ayudándolas en todo los que necesiten»

«Está bien Graham, todos comentemos errores y…estoy muy feliz de que tú y Emma os hayáis arreglado, y que tú y Ruby estéis juntos» dijo ella sonriendo también a Ruby, felicitándola. Tras eso, Regina presentó a Hook a Graham y todos se saludaron convenientemente.

Pasaron la tarde conversando y preguntando diferentes cosas a Graham para conocerlo mejor. A la primera, Hook y Graham entablaron amistad, y empezaron a hablar de pesca, caza y otras cosas. Mientras, Regina le contaba a Emma y a Ruby que su madre no estaría en el castillo por unos días, así que decidieron acampar y pasar la noche allí mismo, cerca del riachuelo. La idea fue de Emma que lanzó unas miradas maliciosas y al mismo tiempo intensas a Regina que empezaba a enrojecerse y reír de las maneras de la rubia. Se lo dijeron a los chicos, y estos estuvieron de acuerdo. Así que, cada uno regreso a casa, solo para prepararse para la acampada que sería un momento divertido para conocerse aún más, y Emma y Regina aprovecharían para pasar el máximo de tiempo juntas sin la opresión de la madre de la morena, al menos hasta que regresara del viaje.


	31. El plan perfecto

**El plan perfecto**

Cora estaba más que nunca rabiosa, insegura y con algo de miedo. Ya tenía la completa certeza de que el muchacho era el hijo de su "amante" y se dio cuenta de que él se estaba comportando de un modo extraño tras conocer al muchacho, pero como siempre, ella ponía una perversa sonrisa en los labios y actuaba como si no supiese nada. Sabía que engañar a Rumpel no era tan fácil, así que necesitaba aparentar muy bien para que el mago no sospechara nada. Nunca había estado tan furiosa. Lo que tenían que hacer era sencillo, coger a la sombra y marcharse, pero al ver que las complicaciones podrían acabar con su plan, solo pensaba en poder matar a aquel muchacho.

Después de que Rumpel "arreglara" las cosas para pasar la noche, se acostaron, pero ella no conseguía dormir, así que se levantó y se quedó de pie, mirando hacia la nada y pensando en algún plan maligno. Mientras pensaba, miró hacia delante y vio un trozo de tela verde oscuro en medio de las hojas del suelo. Curiosa, se acercó, se agachó y lo cogió. Al observarlo, se dio cuenta de que era un trozo de las ropas del muchacho, que seguro se le rasgó mientras se metió en medio de sus planes, e inmediatamente tuvo una idea. Cogió la tela en una mano y con la otra hizo magia negra que envolvió el tejido, haciendo que flotara en el aire.

" _¡Eso es…un hechizo de localización!"_ ¡ _Ahora voy a saber dónde vive ese maldito!_ Pensó ella mientras seguía a la tela que por cuenta propia avanzaba.

Atravesó arbustos y hojas hasta que llegó a una cabaña, medio escondida entre los matorrales, y el paño se detuvo cayendo al suelo, revelando que había llegado al lugar acertado. Sonrió, victoriosa, y avanzó hacia un lateral de la cabaña, donde había una ventana abierta, y al ver la escena que se desarrollaba dentro no quedó nada contenta. El muchacho estaba durmiendo en un sillón mientras un hada con un vestido verde dormía echada en el sofá. Cora, al verlos, se acordó de lo que el muchacho había dicho de que un hada lo había cuidado todos esos años, y con cierta rabia miró al hada dormida, y llegó a la conclusión de que todo lo que estaba pasando y la razón del chico de estar vivo era culpa de ella. Así que volvió rápidamente al campamento donde Rumpel dormía y comenzó a despertarlo.

«Rumpel, despierta, querido…»

« ¿Qué pasa?» preguntó él mientras se despertaba y se levantaba

«Encontré un trozo de tela de la ropa de aquel muchacho, le puse un hechizo localizador. He encontrado una cabaña donde se encontraba con aquella hada de la que habló»

«Sí, ¿y eso qué tiene de interesante?»

« ¿Que qué tiene de interesante? ¡Esa hada es peligrosa, puede arruinar todo lo que hemos venido hacer aquí!» mintió ella

« ¿Qué sugieres, querida?» preguntó gesticulando con las manos

«Sugiero lo siguiente…»

* * *

«Hook, ¿quieres parar y ayudarme a coger las tiendas, por favor?»

«Yo solo digo que quiero dormir cuando vayamos a acampar, ¿ok? Intenten no hacer mucho ruido…» respondió él riendo

« ¡Cierra la boca! No vamos a… ¡ya sabes!»

«Uhmmm, ya…por la mirada de antes, no fue eso lo que entendí, además la idea fue de ella…»

« ¡Hablas así solo porque no tienes a nadie y tienes envidia, querido!» respondió ella sonriendo mientras amontonaba las tiendas cerca del establo.

«Ah, no, cielo, puedo conseguir a cualquiera cuando quiera, ¿ok?» respondió él mientras la ayudaba

«Ya… ¿y por qué no consigues a una, entonces?»

«Ehh…porque es una acampada entre amigos…y sería extraño que llevara a una desconocida…además no necesito ahora a ninguna mujer…te tengo a ti, , a Ruby, Graham…incluso a Emma…¡nos estamos llevando bien!»

«¡Genial, eso está muy bien!»

«Pero todavía siento que tiene celos de mí…por ti, ya sabes…»

«Emma es muy celosa…¡te acostumbrarás ! Yo también tengo celos de ella y Ruby, pero nosotras sabemos que todos somos solo amigos…¡solo es porque nos amamos mucho y eso está bien!» respondió la morena sonriendo, medio boba.

«¡Ah, no comiences, Regina Mills! Ya te tengo que escuchar todo el tiempo con esas declaraciones. ¡Lo que hay que pasar por tener a un amigo enamorado! ¡Nadie merece eso!»

«¡Disculpa, es la costumbre!» respondió ella haciendo una mueca «Cambiando de asunto, ¿qué te parece Graham?»

«¡Me cayó muy bien! ¡El tipo es genial! Nos llevamos bien, conversamos de muchas cosas que tenemos en común. Es un buen tipo para ser su amigo. Pero, ¿por qué lo preguntas?»

«No sé…solo quería asegurarme de que podemos confiar en él…no es que no confíe, solo…tengo miedo de que pueda estar al lado de mi madre, a fin de cuentas, le contó a ella sobre nosotras…no he hablado con Emma porque estaba tan feliz hoy, y me pareció arrepentido…yo solo…»

«Lo sé, Re, tienes miedo…eso es normal. Pero mira, siento que está siendo sincero…creo que todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad…Y no tienes de qué preocuparte…yo siempre voy a estar aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites. Así como Emma…pero ahora tenemos que unirnos. ¡Cuantas más fuerzas para derrotar a tu madre, mejor!»

«Tienes razón…merece una segunda oportunidad…solo pienso si voy a tener valor…valor para destruir a mi propia madre…sé que ella es un monstruo…pero sigue siendo mi madre…»

« ¡Hey…deja eso…» dijo Hook cogiendo sus manos y haciendo que soltara las cosas que estaba sujetando «¡Siéntate aquí!» dijo señalando un banco, ella se sentó y él a su lado. «Sé que todo esto es difícil para ti…lo entiendo. Me pasó lo mismo con mis padres…yo tenía que escoger una vía…ser pirara y hacer lo que me gustaba, o sea, navegar siendo capitán de una tripulación, o quedarme y enfrentarme a la opresión de mis padres y convertirme en capitán de los correctos, ricos y disciplinados. Solo que en la mayoría de las veces, uno no decide con la cabeza lo que te gusta…simplemente… ¡te gusta! Lo que estoy intentando decir es…puedes escoger no enfrentarte a tu madre, quedarte sin tu amor verdadero y casarte con Graham, que si es por él tampoco se casaría contigo, o puedes enfrentarte a todo, encararte de frente con ella y tener tu final feliz con Emma…tener el amor y la felicidad verdadera, porque es eso lo que te mereces, Regina…solo tienes que luchar un poco, así como yo luché y me enfrenté a mis padres, cogí un barco y me lancé al mundo. ¡Y mira dónde estoy! Tengo la mejor amiga que podría tener y soy un pirata feliz. Claro, me queda recuperar mi Jolly, pero… ¡estamos juntos en esto! ¡Lo vamos a conseguir! ¿Está claro?»

«Sí…Gracias, Hook…» respondió ella pensativa. Él la besó en la cabeza y se marchó, dejando a la morena reflexionando.

* * *

«¡Hola, de nuevo!» dijo Peter, apareciendo de la nada detrás de Rumpel

«¡Vaya, vaya, miren quién apareció! ¿Ya podemos irnos?»

«Si no me equivoco, había una mujer extremadamente pesada con vos ayer, ¡me acuerdo porque no hay manera de olvidarse de ella!» dijo el muchacho haciendo que Rumpel riera un poco

«Sí, realmente no es fácil de aguantar, pero te acostumbras. No va a poder venir, querido, está preparando nuestra salida de aquí, así que vamos a ser solos tú y yo…»

«¡Está bien…menos dolor de cabeza!» respondió él sarcástico, mientras se encaminaba hacia el interior del bosque «Seguidme, os voy a llevar al bosque negro» Y el mago lo siguió

* * *

Después de trazar el plan con Rumpel, amaneció y Cora salió del bosque para encaminarse hacia la playa, dejando al hechicero a la espera del muchacho. Ella esperó unos segundos contemplando aquel inmenso mar, y vio la imagen de un enorme barco acercándose cada vez más. Al encostar en la arena de la playa, un pirata algo mayor desembarcó y avanzó hacia ella.

«Barba Negra…¡Qué bien que aceptasteis mi acuerdo!»

« ¡Todo por dinero, Majestad!» respondió él con una perversa sonrisa

« ¿Tenéis todas las judías?»

« ¡Siempre estoy preparado!» dijo mientras cogía una bolsita y la abría dejando ver un puñado de judías mágicas.

«Teníais todas esas…y no me disteis ninguna… ¿me equivoco?»

«¡Como ya dije, vos tenéis lo vuestro, y yo lo mío!»

« ¡Esperad aquí…no tardo!» respondió ella, y caminó de regresó al bosque.

Caminó hacia la cabaña, al llegar, solo vio al hada en el sofá durmiendo tranquila. Ella, al ver eso, sonrió, y movió las manos, de las que salió una nube negra que se dirigió hasta el hada, la envolvió en ella y la hizo desaparecer y aparecer en el suelo, a sus pies.

Al cabo de unos segundos, ella despertó asustada y se levantó, haciendo aparecer una varita en sus manos, dispuesta a atacar. Cora movió las suyas más rápido, y la inmovilizó.

« ¿Quién sois? ¿Qué queréis?» preguntó el hada asustada, y aún inmovilizada.

«Presumo que ya sabéis quién soy…» respondió Cora caminando lentamente a su alrededor «Y lo que quiero…bueno, son tantas cosas…»

«Sois una de los hechiceros, ¿no?»

«Sí, y vos…ah, dejadme adivinar…sois el hadita que cuidó del muchacho llamado Peter Pan»

«Sí, lo soy… ¿y por qué os interesa eso?»

«Hace quince años…quise librarme de un bebé que iba a acabar con mi vida para siempre…así que lo traje aquí y lo deje…para que muriera. Cuando he recuperado lo que quise y regreso de nuevo…» dijo acercándose al hada, moviendo sus manos cerca de su cuello, dejándola sin aire «…me encuentro a un muchacho de QUINCE AÑOS vivo, y encima con magia…y todo por culpa de un hada estúpida que lo ha cuidado, ¡QUE ERA EXACTAMENTE LO QUE YO NO QUERÍA! Ahora, tengo que preocuparme en mantener las apariencias y hacer de todo para que el padre de él no sospeche de nuevo…» habló cada vez con más rabia, apretando las manos, empeorando la respiración del hada «¿Tenéis noción de cómo…es eso de cansado?» terminó, retirando su mano y dejando que volverá a respirar.

«Así que…fuisteis vos…todo este tiempo quien lo ha hecho…vivir sin sus padres o como uno niño…normal» respondió Tinker con dificultad mientras intentaba recuperar el aire «¡Cómo pudisteis…hacer eso, solo era un bebé, cómo pudisteis dejarlo morir…sois…sois una persona horrible!»

«Ya he escuchado eso antes, querida, y vuestra opinión me importa bien poco…aquella criatura solo empeoraría las cosas y por eso la dejé morir…pero ¿para qué sirvió?... ¡PARA NADA! ¡Lo habéis empeorado todo para mí, despreciable hada y lo vais a pagar caro!»

«El padre de él…es el otro hechicero, ¿verdad? Porque os enamorasteis de él y el muchacho solo iba a estorbar…» preguntó el hada inmóvil «El chico no es vuestro…y sentisteis rabia por eso y habéis hecho que el chico creciera sin un padre y aún queréis matarlo, sin que el padre siquiera sepa nada…¡sois una egoísta!»

«¿Cómo decís?» preguntó ella en tono rudo

«Algo os fue arrebatado…si no, no estaríais haciendo todo esto»

«¿Cómo os atrevéis a meteros en mi vida personal? ¡No sabéis nada…solo sois una miserable hada que ha vivido la vida entera en una isla asustada por una sombra, así que no vengáis a decirme que hay algo errado conmigo, sobre todo porque la que está en apuros aquí sois vos! Sigo pensando en cómo mataros, porque quiero que sea lenta y dolorosamente»

«Puede que no conozca muchas cosas…pero veo cuando alguien ha sufrido en la vida…y aunque hayáis hecho eso con Peter y me matéis, siento mucho que hayáis llegado a ese punto»

Al escuchar eso, Cora sintió más rabia y movió los dedos deshaciendo el hechizo de inmovilización, lanzándola con fuerza contra un árbol. Tinker, sin voz, por la fuerza ejercida, comenzó a llorar mientras cerraba los ojos.

«¡Ya estoy harta, os voy a matar!» dijo Cora escupiendo las palabras con furia, caminando hasta el árbol.

Cuando empezó a perder fuerzas por la magia en su cuello, Cora se detuvo, haciendo que de nuevo recuperara la respiración.

«No…no voy a mataros…¡sería mucha bondad por mi parte!» dijo ella

«¿Qué…vais…a…hacer…conmigo?» preguntó el hada dificultosamente

«Sencillo, querida…¡os voy a quitar vuestros poderes! Conozco a las hadas…lo que más estiman en ese mundo son sus alas y sus varitas…así que creo que sería una genial y torturante idea quitaros cada pedacito de poder y cogerlo yo…»

«No…no podéis…»

«¡Ah, sí que puedo, y lo haré!» dijo extendiendo la mano y comenzado a absorber la magia verde del interior del hada, que gritaba de dolor por tal acto. Se quedó unos segundos allí, arrancándole todo su poder, y en cuanto acabó, todo se apagó, el hada cayó al suelo, sin alas y sin su varita, como una mujer normal.

Cora cerró los ojos, jadeante debido a semejante poder en su cuerpo, y comenzó a reír victoriosa, cada vez más alto. Después miró a la mujer que había sido un hada, caída desmayada en el suelo Con su magia, aún más poderosa, levantó el cuerpo de la rubia, y la hizo flotar a su lado, mientras atravesaba el bosque y llegaba a la playa donde la esperaba el capitán.

«¡Tomad, lleváosla al peor lugar que conozcáis y comprobad que no salga de allí!» dijo Cora entregando el cuerpo al pirata, que asintió con la cabeza y llamó a su hombres para que la ataran y la metieran en las bodegas del barco «¡Y volved lo más rápido que podáis! ¡Cuánto antes nos vayamos, mejor!» ordenó ella. A continuación él embarcó y se alejó con sus hombres hasta desaparecer en el horizonte.

* * *

«¡Listo, hemos llegado!» dijo el muchacho señalando una zona negra que indicaba la entrada al bosque

«¡Y a qué estamos esperando…!» dijo Rumpel mientras comenzaba a adentrarse, pero el muchacho lo agarró de un brazo

«Antes necesito avisaros de una cosa sobre este lugar…vais a necesitar usar vuestros poderes, así que sugiero que estéis muy atento» El mago lo miró y caminó hacia delante «Solo una cosa más…dentro de este bosque no existen los secretos…las criaturas sombrías que viven aquí saben todos vuestros miedos, y secretos más guardados»

«¿Ya terminaste, querido?» preguntó Rumpel sarcástico

«¡Solo quiero que tengáis cuidado!» dijo Peter con una preocupación que ni él estaba comprendiendo

Entonces Rumpel entró seguido de Peter. Al entrar, todo se oscureció. El bosque era totalmente negro, los árboles, sin hojas, todo era muerte y sin vida alrededor de ellos, y se oían gritos, aullidos, gemidos de dolor, chillidos, a veces ruido en las ramas que hacían que se crisparan más, y que, ante el miedo del momento, pusieran en sus manos bolas de fuego, Peter, blancas, Rumpel, rojo oscuro .

«He olvidado decir que la sombra tiene un guardián negro…dicen que mata lentamente para que su líder asista al espectáculo» dijo Pan mientras caminaban

" _¡Rumpelstiltskin…!"_ llamó una voz sombría, seguida de otras, en medio del bosque, haciendo que los dos se parasen.

«¿Quién habla? ¿Qué queréis…?» preguntó el mago con furia mientras creaba otra bola de fuego en las manos «¡MOSTRAOS!»

«¡Es el bosque…como dije antes!» respondió el muchacho, también con fuego blanco en sus manos que iluminaba un poco aquel negro bosque.

" _¡Rumpelstiltskin…el señor de las tinieblas…!"_ susurró la voz y a continuación soltó una risa estremecedora

" _¿Quién diría que el señor de las tinieblas ya ha sentido el repugnante amor verdadero…tenéis miedo, Rumpelstiltskin…sois débil…"_

«¡CERRAD LA BOCA, CERRAD ESA MALDITA BOCA!» dijo Rumpel

" _Siento que…el miedo de vuestro hijo es igual al vuestro…él tiene miedo de nunca volver a ser amado…"_

«¿De qué diablos estáis hablando? ¡Yo no tengo hijos!»

«¡No le hagáis caso!» respondió Peter

" _El miedo de él es nunca tener el amor de sus padres, y el vuestro es nunca volver a ser amado como Belle os amó…os sentís solo, Rumpelstiltskin…¡sois débil!"_

«¡NO, NO HABLEIS DE ELLA, CERRAD ESA BOCA! ¡YO NO TENGO HIJOS!»

" _¡Peter Pan es vuestro hijo, Rumpelstiltskin…y por eso sois débil, por eso no merecéis ser el señor de las tinieblas! Por eso nunca conseguiréis derrotar a la sombra…"_

«¡Ya basta! ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Él no es débil, y yo tampoco! ¡No nos vais a engañar!» dijo el muchacho empujando a Rumpel por el brazo y saliendo de allí, intentando escapar de la voz.

«No tengo hijos…no tengo hijos…» dijo el hechicero aún pensativo.

«¡Ya está, todo bien! ¡Olvidad eso! Vamos a concentrarnos en coger a aquella sombra, ¿vale?»

«Está bien…» respondió él y siguieron caminando hacia delante.

* * *

«¿Todo listo? ¿Ya cogieron todo? ¿Podemos irnos?»

«Ya es la décima vez que lo preguntas, Emma, sí, ya está todo cogido, pero todavía es temprano» dijo Ruby

«No, no es tan temprano… ¿y si ya están allí? No quiero perder un momento lejos de Regina ahora que su madre está de viajes… ¡No veo la hora de verla! Para ustedes es fácil hablar, ¡no os separáis nunca!» le dijo la rubia a los dos

«Vale, está bien… ¡Entonces vámonos!» dijo la morena arrancando una gran sonrisa a Emma, y los tres caminaron hacia sus caballos con todo lo que necesitaban y se encaminaron hacia el bosque.


	32. Tú y yo

**Tú y yo**

 **POV Emma**

¡Qué feliz estaba por pasar más tiempo con Regina! Confieso que pensé que iba a ser difícil, ya que todavía no confiaba en Hook y podía ser peligroso, pero se ganó mi confianza porque ella confiaba en él y se había convertido en un buen amigo cuando yo no podía estar junto a ella. Se me ocurrió esa idea de la acampada, porque quiero pasar tiempo con ella y con nuestros nuevos amigos. Necesito no solo ser la "novia" de ella, sino que también quiero ser su mejor amiga, conocer sus más íntimos secretos, cada mínima cosa que le gusta y que le disgusta. Necesito estar con ella ahora y si tuviese que molestar a Ruby y Graham para marcharnos lo haría. Así que cogimos los caballos y marchamos hacia el bosque. Y allí estaba ella, tan bella como siempre, pero esta vez con un sencillo vestido y sus cabellos sueltos, ¡cómo me gusta su pelo suelto, derramándose por sus hombros! Yo llevaba las mismas ropas que antes, y era ella la que ahora llevaba un vestido. Sabía que la había visto unas horas antes, pero apenas puedo respirar sin ella, es una necesidad fuera de lo común. Y además Graham y Ruby no se despegaban el uno del otro acrecentando mis ganas aún más.

«¡Hola, chicos!» dijo Hook, acercándose y saludando a Graham y Ruby, mientras yo ya caminaba hacia mi morena y la abrazaba con todo el cariño del mundo.

«Hola amor…» dije mientras la mantenía en mis brazos

«Hola Em…» respondió ella separándose un poco y dándome un dulce beso «¡Estás muy linda con esas prendas!» dijo mirándome y sonriendo

«¡Te digo lo mismo!» respondí poniendo la mayor de mis sonrisas

«Entonces, ¿habéis traído todo?» preguntó Graham a Hook

«Sí, todo, ¿y vosotros?» respondió Hook, mientras nos acercábamos a ellos.

«Todo, solo necesitamos ir a por leña, ya que va a oscurecer» dijo Graham.

«Entonces, vamos, y ustedes chicas, nos esperáis aquí, ¿ok?» preguntó Hook dirigiéndose a Ruby, Regina y a mí.

«Ok, nosotras vamos bajando las cosas de los caballos» dijo Ruby, besó a Graham y se encaminó a los caballos, mientras ellos se adentraban en el bosque «¡Vengan a ayudarme, chicas! ¡No se van a quedar besuqueándose ahí!»

Nos echamos a reír y nos miramos una a la otra. La atraje por la cintura y nos volvimos a besar lentamente, ella puso una de sus suaves manos en mi cuello, gesto que me estremecía siempre todo el cuerpo. Una sensación maravillosa.

«¡Vamos, si no Ruby nos va a estrangular!» dijo ella al cabo de un momento, separándose, cogiendo mi mano y arrastrándome hacia los caballos.

Bajamos todo de los caballos y lo pusimos en el suelo cerca del riachuelo, esperando que los chicos llegaran para que nos ayudasen a montar las tiendas. Pero como yo no tengo mucha paciencia, me puse a montar una de la tiendas, mientras Ruby conversaba con Regina sobre su abuela.

«Lo siento mucho Ruby, pero no te preocupes…¡la encontrarán!»

«Sí…lo sé…la madre de Emma está haciendo todo lo que está en su mano…¡solo espero encontrarla pronto!»

«Van a encontrarla, Ruby, ¡de eso estoy segura! Ahora, ¿alguna me puede echar una mano con esto?» pregunté al ver que tenía la tienda desmontada encima de mí, quedando presa. Escuché las risas de las dos y yo también me eché a reír «¿Os vais a quedar riendo ahí o vais a ayudarme?» seguí riéndome y sentí dos manos sacar la tela de encima de mí lentamente.

«Listo…ya la saqué» dijo Regina mirándome, muy cerca, y me dio un piquito.

«Dije que esperáramos a los chicos, pero no tienes paciencia para nada, rubia» dijo Ruby riendo.

«¡Te odio, Ruby!»

«¡Me amas, querida!»

«Amor, no necesitamos montarlo ahora, podemos hacerlo solo cuando nos vayamos a dormir, mientras, podemos hablar, ¿te parece?» preguntó mi morena cogiendo mi mano y haciendo que me sentara detrás de ella, yo la abracé por la cintura y apoyé mi mentón en su hombro

«Está bien…vamos a esperar…» respondí hundiendo mi rostro en su cuello

«¡Vaya, Regina, solo tú puedes domar a esta fiera!» bromeó Ruby

«¿Qué fiera? No hay nada de fiera en esta preciosa rubia, es un dulce…mi dulce…» respondió Regina sonriendo y acurrucándose más en mis brazos

«Viste…¡soy un dulce!» respondí con una sonrisa traviesa a Ruby

«Ah, claro, disculpa, es que me olvidaba que estabais enamoradas» dijo irónica, arrancándonos a ambas una sonrisa

Pasado un rato, Graham y Hook regresan con troncos en las manos.

«¿Ya montaron las tiendas?» preguntó mi hermano dejando la leña en el suelo y caminando hacia Ruby

«¡No hubo suerte! Emma lo intentó, pero no lo consiguió, necesitamos vuestra ayuda» respondió mi amiga atrayéndolo en un beso.

«¡Está bien, las montamos después!» dijo él

«Voy a buscar unas piedras para poner en la hoguera» dijo Garfio, acercándose a la orilla del riachuelo.

Después, Graham se acercó a la leña con dos piedras, intentando hacer fuego.

«Hey, ¿me enseñas, amor?» preguntó Ruby, caminando hacia él y agachándose

«Claro, cielo…ven…» respondió él poniendo las piedras en sus manos y guiándola con las suyas, frotándolas para que saltaran algunas chispas.

«Estoy tan feliz de que Graham esté de nuestro lado, Em…» dijo Regina aún abrazada a mí «Tengo que decir que…sentí algo de miedo porque a lo mejor estaba mintiendo, pero…mira a esos dos…» dijo mirando a los dos, yo seguí su mirada y los vi riéndose y acariciándose mientras intentaban encender el fuego «Si eso no es amor…yo entonces no sé lo que es…» dijo ella mirándome de lado y sonriendo. Le devolví la mejor de mis sonrisas y volví a mirarlos a ellos.

«También me siento feliz por él…» dije acurrucándome más a ella «Pero cambiando de tema, ¿crees que debemos contarles sobre nuestro lugar?»

«¿Cuál de ellos?» preguntó sonriendo

«La caverna»

«No sé…creo que deberíamos dejarlo solo como un sitio tuyo y mío…¿te parece bien?» preguntó dulcemente, acariciando mi rostro

«¡Claro, claro que me parece bien!» respondí sonriendo y besándola «Ay…¡se está metiendo algo de frío!» dije al levantarse un viendo helado.

«Detesto interrumpir esa escena tan linda, pero yo también tengo frío…» dijo ella saliendo de mi abrazo, y acercándose a la hoguera, y encendiéndola con fuego salido de sus manos.

«Así es mucho más fácil, Regina….¡podías haberlo hecho antes!» dijo Graham algo asombrado

«Disculpa, es que estabais tan lindos intentando encender esa hoguera…» respondió sonriendo y regresando a mi regazo.

«No sabía que ya habías aprendido magia a ese nivel, Re…»

«¿No es genial? Rumpel me dijo que cuando regresara, será mi entrenamiento final…ya estoy preparada, Em…falta muy poco para que consigamos derrotar a mi madre»

«¡Eso es magnífico, mi amor!» respondí sonriendo animada, girándome para abrazarla desde delante, le di varios besos en el cuello haciéndola reír.

«¿Qué me he perdido?» preguntó Hook que llegaba con las piedras y las colocaba alrededor de la hoguera.

«Regina, que encendió el fuego, ¿te lo puedes creer?» dijo Ruby

«Claro que me lo creo, apuesto a que ya os contó que Rumpel le va a dar su entrenamiento final, ¿no?»

«¡Sí, se lo he dicho! ¡No veo la hora de acabar con esas clases!» respondió Regina a Hook, mientras él se sentaba cerca del fuego. Y todos lo imitamos.

«¿Y cómo pretendes derrotarla, Regina?» preguntó Graham

«¿A qué te refieres?» preguntó sin entender, mientras me abrazaba por un costado

«Tu madre…¿cómo pretendes…ya sabes…derrotarla? Solo pregunto por qué siempre es mejor tener un plan…»

«Graham, no tenemos que hablar de eso ahora» le dije

«No, está bien…es verdad, necesitamos un plan…pero todavía no he pensado en ello…»

«Que sepas que todos vamos a estar a tu lado para ayudarte, Regina…» dijo Graham

«Lo sé…»

«¿Y qué tal si…la encerramos en los establos? Ya es un gran castigo, porque ya sabes cuánto le gustan los caballos, ¿no?» sugirió Garfio irónico, haciéndonos reír.

«Ya me la imagino limpiando toda aquella caca de caballo…» dijo Graham poniendo cara de asco y riendo.

«¡Creo que preferiría morir antes de hacer eso!» respondió Regina riendo también. Después se hizo un silencio seguido de risas..

«Cuando llegue la hora, lo sabrás, ¿no, amor?» pregunté mirlándola dulcemente

«Sí…»

«Bien, entonces, ¿qué tal una historia?» dijo Hook, captando nuestras miradas

«¡Gran idea! ¿Quién quiere empezar?» preguntó mi hermano abrazado a Ruby.

«¡Ya que soy el único perfecto aquí por estar soltero, yo empiezo!» respondió Hook, con su aire gracioso.

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo y él comenzó.

 **POV Snow**

No tengo palabras para describir lo feliz que me sentía porque mis hijos hubieran encontrado el amor verdadero. No era exactamente como lo había imaginado…realmente era totalmente al contrario de lo que me había imaginado. Pero sé que el amor nos sorprende siempre, no importa el gusto…es amor, así que tiene que ser respetado. Podría hacer como cualquier otra madre y reprenderlos por hacer cosas que se salían de lo que tenían que hacer en verdad, o intentar separarlos, pero, ¿qué sacaría con ello? Solo empeoraría todo, lo sé, porque ya pasé por ello. Sé que, a veces, el amor no es lo suficiente fuerte para llegar hasta el final…hasta ser viejitos y morir juntos…a veces, incluso puede haber sido amor verdadero, pero llega un momento que se va desinflando y vas perdiendo aquella pasión por esa persona. Y acabas conociendo a alguien amable y amoroso de otra forma diferente, y aun alejándote, eso va creciendo cada día e intentas olvidar, pero no lo consigues…no es que esté pasando conmigo, no puede estar pasando conmigo porque yo estoy casada y fue amor verdadero…pero, ¡qué caramba…! ¡Estaba pasando!

Pasaban los días y no conseguía olvidarlo…intentaba de todo, intentaba hablar con mi marido, algunas veces lo llamaba para hablar un rato, porque no paraba para respirar, parecía que me estaba evitando y ya no me miraba. Intentaba hablar, pero siempre quedaba para después o para la noche, y por la noche solamente se echaba y se quedaba dormido. Sé que el matrimonio es complicado y que nunca tenemos que rendirnos, sobre todo después de 24 años de casados, así que haría de todo para seguir otros tantos. Me echaba encima de él, intentaba besarlo y otras cosas, pero me ignoraba y se dormía, y yo no entendía por qué, y me pasaba la noche llorando por hacerme eso, o quizás por gustarme otra persona, estar pensando en él, y eso acababa conmigo.

Cuando Emma, Ruby y Graham se marcharon para acampar con Regina y un amigo, me fui al jardín a enfriar la cabeza. También me estaba sintiendo muy mal por la abuela de Ruby…pero sé que vamos a encontrarla, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Ya llevaba un tiempo llorando cuando empezó a anochecer, pesando en cosas que no quería…o mejor, no podía, entré y me dirigí al cuarto, tomé un baño, me puse el pijama y empecé a leer. Al cabo de un rato, llegó James al cuarto con expresión cansada y se fue derecho al baño. Tomó un baño, se vistió y sentó a mi lado.

«Snow…tenemos que hablar…» dijo mirándome, entonces cerré el libro y le dirigí toda mi atención.

«¿Qué pasa?» pregunté seca «¿Ahora es momento para conversar? Porque mi marido no tiene un minuto de su precioso tiempo para mí, su propia esposa, pero eso no significa nada para ti, ¿no?»

«Calma…sé que estás enfadada, y sé que últimamente me estoy comportando como un imbécil…te pido que me perdones, por favor, Snow…»

«¡No! ¡Ya basta, Charming! Estoy cansada…cansada de hacer todo sola para mantener nuestro matrimonio…¡nunca estás cuando te necesito, ni para tus hijos! Siempre fuera o viajando, y yo…no aguanto más…» respondí mientras me levantaba, y él hizo lo mismo

«¡Por favor, estoy intentando contarte una cosa, pero no me lo estás poniendo fácil! Lo sé, está bien…no estoy siendo un buen padre, ni un buen marido, ¡no te mereces esto!» dijo él acercándose a mí «Solo…perdóname, por favor, Snow, perdóname…» dijo con lágrimas en los ojos «He hecho una cosa horrible…y tú no te lo mereces…»

«¿Qué has hecho, James?» pregunté asustada «¿Qué sería peor que no tenerte aquí? ¡Dime!»

«Yo, yo…» comenzó a llorar con tristeza cerrando los ojos «No estoy en casa porque viajo, intento distraerme y hacer otras cosas porque no quiero estar contigo y sentirme horrible por estar pensando en otra persona…ya no puedo mantener esto en secreto, ya no consigo verte de esa manera y si pudiese, cambiaría todo lo que ha pasado…»

«¡James, habla ya! ¿Es una de esas malditas empleadas a las que te quedas mirando?» dije con rabia aumentando la voz

«No…aquello solo fue un momento de debilidad, yo…lo siento mucho…no tiene nada que ver con aquellas empleadas…me he enamorado de otra persona…¡lo siento mucho!» terminó llorando sin parar «Perdóname, si pudiese dejaba de sentir así, pero no puedo…»

Mi reacción fue aterradora, pensé que solo era una aventurilla con una de aquellas empleadas, pero era algo peor…¡se había enamorado! ¡Y lo que era más grave! Yo me sentía igual…me eché a llorar también. Él intentó acercarse, pero reaccioné caminando hacia el baño. Me cambié de ropa, me puse mi capa y salí corriendo, en llanto, hacia mi caballo y salí disparada.

Mientras cabalgaba sin rumbo, no conseguía dejar de llorar. ¿Qué sería ahora de nuestro matrimonio? ¿Nuestros hijos? Esto no podía estar pasando, no después de tanto tiempo. Tanto para él como para mí, eso lo sé, ha sido amor verdadero, si no, él no lloraría de esa manera. ¿Cómo el destino puede estar haciéndonos esto? Debe estar de broma conmigo. Dejé que el caballo me llevara para donde quisiera mientras me dejaba caer sobre él llorando.

Al cabo de un rato detuve al caballo al ver que se estaba dirigiendo hacia el castillo de los Mills. ¿Cómo? ¿En serio? ¿Precisamente aquí? No puede ser. Me quedé un momento observando y pensando si él podría estar por allí, paseando, y mientras me estaba diciendo eso, lo vi caminando por un lateral del castillo, así que me bajé del caballo y caminé despacio, sin que los guardias me viesen. Llegué hasta él que seguía caminado de espaldas a mí sin percibir mi presencia.

"What day is it and what month

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up

And I can't back down

I've been losing so mucho time »

«Henry…» lo llamé en un susurro, y aun habiendo salido muy bajo, él se viró hacia mí sonriente

«Hola, reina…» respondió

Como respuesta, volví a llorar y él, al darse cuenta, se acercó con mirada preocupada, y colocó sus manos en mi rostro.

«¿Qué ha pasado, Snow? ¿Por qué estás llorando así y por qué has venido hasta aquí?»

«Yo…ni siquiera lo sé…» respondí aumentando el llanto y mirando para todos los lados, nerviosa «No consigo…» dije hipando

«¿No consigues…?» preguntó él curioso, y enjugando una de mis lágrimas con sus dedos

«No consigo olvidarte…olvidar lo que pasó, no consigo…»

"Cause it's you and me and hall of the people

With nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why

I can't keep my eyes off of you"

«Pero, ¿y tu marido?» preguntó acercándose y disminuyendo peligrosamente el espacio entre los dos

«Él…él también se siente así por otra persona…yo no sé por qué nos está pasando esto a nosotros…pero yo, ¡yo te quiero!» respondí agarrando su rostro y besándolo intensamente. Él me abrazó por la cintura, mientras yo mantenía su rostro entre mis manos. Iniciamos un beso tan puro y tierno, pero al mismo tiempo con pasión y deseo, entonces él pidió paso con su lengua, y de inmediato yo lo dejé y profundizamos más el beso. Para recuperar aire, paramos y nos miramos profundamente, entonces él acarició mis mejillas, mientras dejaba un beso en cada lágrima que por ellas descendían.

«No consigo decir nada, solo quiero besarte y estar contigo por lo menos esta noche…no querría decir esto, pero necesito decirlo, si no…no voy aguantar más» dijo mientras cogía mi rostro con las manos y pasaba sus pulgares por él «Estoy enamorado de ti, Snow White…»

"All of the things that I want to say

Just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping in words

You got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here »

Como respuesta, sonreí triste y él me besó más profunda y apasionadamente. Después se apartó y cogió mi mano guiándome con presteza hacia una puerta que llevaba al interior del castillo.

«¡Tenemos que ir con cuidado, para que ningún guarda nos pille!» dijo él en tono bromista mientras subíamos las escaleras hasta una puerta que abrió. Ya estábamos en los pasillos del castillo.

«Pero, ¿y Cora?» pregunté susurrando mientras íbamos caminando lento por los pasillos

«Está de viaje, pero los guardas la sirven a ella, así que…»

«Ah, claro…» respondí y seguimos caminando, salimos de los pasillos y llegamos a un sitio algo abierto con columnas de cemento con una puerta al final. Me guio hasta ella por el filo de la pared y al oír pasos, me cogió por la cintura y me escondió en una abertura que había en el muro, impidiendo que los guardas nos vieran «¡Me estoy sintiendo como una adolescente!» dije riendo, al ver que él me mantenía apretada en la pared y me miraba. Al escuchar eso, él se echó a reír, y me besó con voracidad. Después se separó y echó un vistazo afuera, sacando la cabeza para comprobar que no había ningún guarda a la vista.

"Cause it's you and me and hall of the people

With nothing to do

Nothing to prove"

«Listo, ¡mejor nos vamos antes de que regresen!» asentí y él me cogió dulcemente del brazo, pero con cierta prisa. Atravesamos la puerta que comunicaba con otro pasillo y al final había una puerta que abrió y dejó ver un inmenso cuarto de matrimonio «Esta es mi habitación…solo mía…»

Observé a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que él me miraba, entonces me puse frente a él y lo miré.

«¡Eres tan…bella! Snow White…blanca como la nieve, cabellos negros y ojos de un azul vibrante…nunca pensé que lo que siento por ti fuera recíproco…» dijo él con una mirada de asombro, nos quedamos un momento solo mirándonos, hasta que ambos nos acercamos y comenzamos una intensa batalla de besos y caricias llenas de cariño, voluptuosidad, pasión, deseo y mucho más.

"And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why

I can't keep my eyes off of you »

No sabía qué estaba haciendo, no estaba pensando correctamente y tampoco lo conseguía cerca de él, pero ya no me importaba nada. Lo deseaba, lo quería…¡en ese preciso momento!

 **POV Emma**

Hook no paraba de contar historia tras historia, algunas divertidas, otras aterradoras, nuestra reacción era de susto, o risas. Todo era perfecto, me sentía feliz con ellos. Estar entre amigos con los que podemos confiar y a quien podemos contarles todo, junto con mi amor, nada me podía hacer más feliz.

«Venga ya, ¿estás de broma? Incluso despertando al gigante, ¿cogiste las judías, el oro y pudiste escapar?» pregunté asombrada con la historia

«Creo que no pudo resistirse a mi encanto y me dejo escapar, o quizás mi valentía le dio miedo…tengo dudas…» respondió haciendo que riéramos por sus maneras.

«¡No me lo creo…estás loco!» dije sonriendo. Y puso cara de enterado.

«Entonces…¿Qué pretendéis hacer después de que todo esto acabe?» preguntó Ruby cambiando de tema

«Bueno, yo voy a recuperar mi Jolly y volveré a viajar y meterme en cualquier aventura y follón, pero no llores, Regina, ¡te visitaré!» dijo Hook sonriéndole, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa

«Eso si yo lo permito, porque estaremos casadas y no voy a querer salir un minuto de la cama…» dije soltando una carcajada, al ver que todos me miraban al mismo tiempo y Regina lo hacía sorprendida y sonrojada «¿Qué pasa? ¿Piensas que no nos vamos a casar?» pregunté todavía sonriendo

«No, es que…me sorprendió, solo eso…»

«Pero si no quieres casarte, podemos vivir como novias hasta ser viejecitas…»

«¡No! No…» me respondió mirándome y riendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas «Quiero sobre todas las cosas casarme contigo, Emma Swan…eres mi novia…nunca pensé que podría decir esto…»

"There's something about you now

I can't quite figure out

Everything she does is beautiful

Everythig she does is right »

«Entonces, necesitamos oficializar…» dije levantándome y cogiendo su mano para que también se levantara. Después me arrodillé delante de ella «Regina Mills, te estoy pidiendo ahora, siendo nuestros amigos testigos, y porque te amo, y no puedo vivir sin ti…así que…¿quieres ser mi novia?» pregunté mirándola con ojos encharcados.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y una lágrima cayó por su rostro.

«¡Sí…más que nada!»

Cuando terminó de hablar, me levanté y la besé de sopetón mientras la abrazaba, y ella hizo lo mismo. Todos empezaron a aplaudir y Garfio silbaba, y Graham besaba también a Ruby.

"Cause it's you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do

Nothing to lose

And it's you and me and all os the people

And I don't know why"

«¡Está bien, basta de estar aguantando vela !» dijo Hook, entonces reímos y volvimos a sentarnos abrazadas «¡Estoy muy feliz por vosotras!»

«Gracias, Hook…¡es mejor que nos visites si no, junto con Re, voy en tu búsqueda!» respondí sonriendo y él asintió devolviendo la sonrisa

«¡Os merecéis la una a la otra!» dijo Ruby sonriendo. En respuesta, también sonreímos. «Ya, ahora es mi turno…quiero atravesar los reinos, quiero conocer todos los lugares y maravillas de este mundo….eso sí cuando mi abuela esté de vuelta y…» dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Graham «…casarme contigo…»

«Vamos a casarnos al aire libre…rodeados de árboles…» dijo él poniéndola en su regazo

«Con flores, rosas, adornándolo todo, con muchas sillas porque el reino entero va a estar presente y Emma va a ser mi madrina»

«Y Regina sería la mía, y Hook, mi padrino, ¿qué tal?»

«Necesito un padrino también, amor…»

«¡Está bien, no peleéis por mí! ¡Sé que soy insustituible, pero no puedo dividirme!» dijo Hook como si fuese obvio

«Ya veremos cuando llegue el momento, pero la pregunta que no hay que dejar de hacer es…¿quién se va a casar primero?» pregunté sonriéndoles a todos

«Creo que como soy el más viejo, ¡yo me caso primero!» me dijo Graham soltando una risa

«¡Nada de eso, yo me enamoré primero!» respondí riéndome también

«Está bien, no necesitáis pelear para ver quién se casa primero, pero creo que Emma tiene razón…» respondió Regina riendo por la cara de Graham

«Creo que todavía queda tiempo para eso…pero va a ser todo perfecto» dijo Ruby apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de mi hermano.

«Sí, lo será…» respondí sonriéndole a ella, y después a mi morena

«Bueno, mejor nos vamos a dormir…¡me estoy cayendo de sueño!» dijo ella mientras se levantaba, y Graham la imitó

«¡Es verdad…yo también! Voy a montar las tiendas…»

«¡Te ayudo!» dijo Hook levantándose y siguiéndolo.

Empezaron a montarlas, y Ruby se levantó para ayudar a Graham, a Regina y a Hook. Regina empezó a arreglar una de las ya montadas por dentro con las almohadas y una manta.

«Esta es la nuestra, Emma…» dijo Regina al ver que me acercaba para ayudarla.

«¡Qué bien! Cuanto más estrecha, mejor…» susurré en su oído mientras la abrazaba por detrás. Ella empezó a reír.

«No vamos a hacer ninguna gracieta hoy…» dijo mientras intentaba atar una parte de la tienda. Yo junté mis manos a las suyas y esta vez, entre las dos la atamos.

«No prometo nada…» dije sonriendo y besando su cuello, que, por lo que pude ver, causó un estremeciendo en su cuerpo.

«¡Listo, todas montadas!» dijo Graham

«Ok, entonces tú te quedas en aquella con Ruby, Emma y Regina en esta, y yo en la otra…» dijo Hook señalando las tiendas.

«Perfecto…¡buenas noches, chicos!» dijo Ruby a todos acompañada de Graham, después entraron en la tienda y la cerraron.

«¿Qué crees que van a hacer ahí dentro?» me preguntó Garfio

«¡Dormir, Hook, dormir!» respondí de inmediato

«Hum…vale…me voy a mi tienda…y Regina…» la llamó él, ella se giró para mirarlo «Te acuerdas de lo que te pedí, ¿no?» Como respuesta, ella le tiró una almohada, y él se echó a reír.

«¡Buenas noches, Hook!» dijo ella fingiendo enfado

«¡Buenas noches a las dos!» dijo todavía riendo y encerrándose en la tienda

«¿Qué te pidió, Re?» pregunté curiosa

«Nada, ven…» respondió cogiéndome por la cintura y empujándome para que me echara, bajo ella mientras reíamos. Después se giró, cerró la entrada y se acostó a mi lado, abrazándome y dejando nuestros rostros muy próximos. Yo hice lo mismo.

"I can't keep my eyes off of you

You and me and all of the people

With nothing to do

Nothing to prove »

«¿Cuál es tu color preferido?»

«Hummm…interesante pregunta…déjame ver…creo que el verde…amo el color verde, me pierdo en todo lo verde que veo…principalmente en el de tus ojos» respondió haciendo que me pusiera algo colorada.

«Adoré la respuesta…¿y tú planta preferida?»

«Amo las rosas…pero la que más me gusta es la de color rojo…creo que simboliza la pasión…» respondió apretándome más en el abrazo

«Interesante…¿y cuál es tu animal preferido?» Levantó la ceja como si la respuesta fuese obvia «Claro que son los caballos, ¡qué pregunta la mía!» comenzó a reír y acarició mi rostro.

«¿Por qué tantas preguntas?»

«Solo quiero conocer cada pedacito de ti…»

«Entonces ahora respóndeme tú, porque deseo lo mismo»

«Bien…en ese caso, mi color favorito es el de tus cabellos. Me gustan las rosas blancas…mi animal favorito también es el caballo…y tengo miedo a las serpientes…y estar un día sin ti…mi comida favorita es la tarta…»

«¿En serio que es la tarta…?»

«Sí, amo los dulces…¿tienes algún problema con eso, Regina –Mills?» pregunté sonriendo

«Sí…porque la mía es el pastel de chocolate, así que…» respondió arrancándome una carcajada

«¿Estás de broma? También me encanta ese…»

«Entonces, cuando comamos, podemos mezclar una y otro y comer de los dos…¿qué tal?»

«Perfecto…» respondí mirando su rostro mientras sonreía encantada

«¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó con una sonrisa tan linda

«Nada, es que…solo estaba pensando en cuando nos conocimos…nunca podríamos haber sido solo amigas…»

«¿Y por qué no?»

«Porque yo querría hacer esto…» respondí colocándome encima de ella y besándola con todo mi amor «Nunca podría…sería muy duro para mí» dije separándome, recuperando la respiración. A continuación aparté la parte del vestido que cubría su hombro y empecé a besarlo.

"And it's you and me and all of the people

And I don't know why

I can't keep my eyes off of you »

«Em…¿sabes qué me pidió Hook ?» preguntó con los ojos cerrados

«¿Qué?»

«Que no hiciéramos ruido…» respondió sonriendo aún con los ojos cerrados

«No te preocupes…» susurré cerca de su oído «Nadie nos oirá…» después volví a besar su hombro y descendí los húmedos besos por su brazo, sacando al mismo tiempo el vestido. Al escuchar sus quedos gemidos, pasé al otro brazo, haciendo el mismo camino con los besos, subí hasta su mandíbula, dejando una mordida, y fui bajando hasta llegar a su pecho izquierdo, lo acaricié con mis labios, dejando más húmedos besos. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos, y empecé a sentir el sabor de su piel mezclándose en mi boca, pasé al otro y le di el mismo tratamiento. Ella aumentó sus gemidos y agarró mis cabellos, acariciándolos.

A continuación descendí hasta su abdomen, tan perfecto, besé todos sus trazos, y comencé a bajar hasta su latente sexo, que ya estaba muy mojado. La atraje más hacia mí con mis manos en sus muslos, que subía y bajaba, acariciándolos. Al sentir sus manos agarrando mis cabellos, bajé mi rostro y comencé a besar cada rincón de su sexo, al escuchar sus gemidos, saqué lentamente mi lengua, comenzando lentos movimientos con ella, y poco a poco acelerándolos. Al mismo tiempo, hundía mis labios intentando succionar todo su sabor.

Pasó un rato, no quería dejar nunca de sentirla de esa manera, pero ella suspiraba más alto, señalando que su clímax se estaba acercando, así que aceleré hasta que sentí sus piernas temblar y su sabor más caliente y fuerte en mis labios. Miré hacia arriba y la vi casi sin aire, dando un profundo respiro, su rostro rojo y levemente sudado. Entonces, subí hasta sus labios y la besé con unos deseos locos, mezclando su sabor con nuestras salivas y lenguas, yo la abrazaba, envolviendo mi mano en sus cabellos. Ella empezó a abrazarme y a besarme más fuerte, y con desesperación, como si no quisiese que me separase nunca de ella. Y aunque ella lo quisiese, yo nunca cometería tal insensatez.

"What day is it

And in what month

This clock never seemed so alive »


	33. ¡Estás a salvo!

**¡Estás a salvo!**

«¡NO LO CONSIGO PARAR!» gritó Rumpel, mientras el guardián de la sombra volaba rápidamente hacia todos los lados, y él intentaba darle de lleno con la magia.

«¡ES MUY FUERTE!» respondió Pan, usando su magia blanca después del mago. Le intentó dar, pero la sombra lo desvió y rugió más alto.

«¿ACASO ESA SOMBRA ES TAN COBARDE PARA PRECISAR UN GUARDIÁN?»

«¡NO ES CUESTIÓN DE SER COBARDE, SINO TRAMPOSA!»dijo mientras intentaban acertarle a la inmensa sombra negra, y la otra asistía riendo diabólicamente

«¡Eres débil Rumplestiltskin, siempre lo serás!» dijo la sombra «¡Los dos lo sois…!»

Al escuchar eso, Peter se detuvo y pensó en algo.

«Eso es…» dijo para sí mismo

«¿QUÉ?» preguntó Rumpel tirando en vano otra bola de fuego.

«¡TAL VEZ SI LE DISPARAMOS JUNTOS, LE PODAMOS DAR!» Rumpel se detuvo, pensó un momento y estuvo de acuerdo.

«¡ESTÁ BIEN, CUANDO DIGA, TÚ TAMBIÉN ATACAS!» el muchacho asintió, entonces cuando el guardián se acercó rápidamente con sus ojos rojos y rugiendo de nuevo, levantó sus dos manos «¡AHORA!» dijo y Peter levantó las manos y juntos consiguieron, finalmente, acertar al guardián, que comenzó a rugir, esta vez de dolor y desapareció por la fuerza de la magia de los dos. Al momento, aquel sonido sombrío también desapareció.

«¡Salió bien, lo conseguimos!» respondió sonriendo entusiasmado y abrazando a Rumpel sin pensar. El hechicero se quedó pasmado y sin reacción «Ah, disculpad…» respondió avergonzado, separándose.

«Eh..Está bien…» dijo aún sorprendido.

«¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER POSIBLE! ¡VAIS A PAGAR POR ESTO!» gritó la sombra con rabia, volando entre ellos.

«¡Agárrala, que yo la meto en el coco!» dijo el mago, moviendo los dedos y haciendo aparecer el coco.

«Ok…» Peter, al oírlo, levantó los brazos en dirección a la sombra que se acercaba velozmente llena de furia. Le acertó con su magia blanca, pero ella comenzó a luchar, y su negro cuerpo se acercaba más hacia delante «¡AHORA!»

Rumpel pasó la mano por el coco sin tocarlo, encendiendo la vela que había en su interior.

«¡NO VOY A AGUANTAR MUCHO MÁS!» gritó el muchacho intentando con todas sus fuerzas apartar a la sombra.

Inmediatamente, Rumpel abrió el coco y lo dirigió hacia ella, que comenzó a ser succionada mientras daba espantosos gritos de desesperación, hasta que desapareció, y él cerró totalmente el coco.

«¡Lo conseguimos!» dijo él mirando victorioso el coco en sus manos. Cuando miró hacia un lado, vio al muchacho en el suelo desmayado «¿Chico?» preguntó preocupado, arrodillándose a su lado «¡Peter Pan, despierta!» sacudió el cuerpo del muchacho «Ni pienses en hacer esto, después de todo a lo que nos hemos enfrentado, chico, ¡venga, despierta!» continuó moviéndolo, pero sin respuesta, el chico estaba totalmente paralizado. Comenzó a asustarse, el mago extendió la mano desde la cabeza hasta los pies del muchacho, de la que ahora salía magia roja, pero sin tocarlo «¡Venga, venga!» Esperó, pero sin reacción, entonces cogió al chico y lo colocó en su regazo, agarrando su rostro, todavía esperando. Una gota de agua cayó sobre la ropa del chico, lo encontró extraño, alzó el rostro para ver si estaba lloviendo, pero era una lágrima cayendo de sus propios ojos, cosa que él no entendía. La última vez que había llorado fue cuando supo lo de Belle. Respiró hondo aliviado al ver que el chico inspiraba, buscando aire, y abría los ojos.

«¿Qué…ha pasado?» preguntó débilmente

«Te…te desmayaste» agarró el brazo del chico y lo ayudó a levantarse «Debe haber sido por el gran poder de la sombra, pero ella ya no está, ¡lo conseguimos!» enjugó otra lágrima.

Peter, mientras se recuperaba, lo miró, extrañado por su forma de actuar.

«¿Estáis bien?»

«Yo estoy genial, fuiste tú quien salió herido…» respondió desviando la mirada «¡Has hecho un buen trabajo, aunque era tu obligación, ahora vámonos!» dijo apartando la preocupación de su rostro, y retomando su postura, ya encaminándose por la dirección en la que habían llegado.

«Está bien, entonces» respondió, siguiendo al mago.

* * *

Hook intentaba dormir, pero no podía, y además escuchaba murmullos provenientes de las otras dos tiendas, que a pesar de todo no eran demasiado gruesas, y se oía todo. Se levantó, salió despacio y se encaminó, tranquilo, hacia el bosque, no muy lejos de donde estaban acampados. Llegó a un pequeño lugar en donde no había hojas molestando, y desde donde se podía ver la inmensa y hermosa luna que brillaba intensamente. Se quedó ahí, mirando hacia arriba, y sacó su pequeña botella de ron, y bebió de ella. Sentía un poco de envidia de las dos parejas, de sus amigos. Nunca había tenido a alguien especial, solo "chicas de paso", pensaba.

Se quedó un rato allí, mirando, al cabo de un momento escuchó un ruido extraño en los arbustos. Miro hacia todos lados, donde la mata era más espesa, pero no vio nada, así que se encogió de hombros y volvió a perderse contemplando la luna, mientras seguía bebiendo. De improviso, sintió que alguien ponía un brazo en su cuello amenazándolo con una pequeña daga. Se quedó paralizado y no dijo nada, la persona que tenía la daga en su garganta se dio la vuelta y se puso delante, encarándolo.

«¿Hook…?» dijo la muchacha, apartando la daga

«¿Tinker…?» preguntó sorprendido, después la miró y comenzó a reír «¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Quiero decir, ¿cómo escapaste?» preguntó aún más estupefacto.

«Gracias a Dios, ¡no me creo que seas tú!» respondió aliviada y sonriendo «No sabes lo bueno que es ver un rostro familiar, después de todo lo que he pasado»

«Vaya, yo también estoy muy sorprendido…cuéntame que pasó y cómo has llegado aquí» la agarró y la abrazo, y ella enseguida se lo retribuyó.

«Ha…ha sido horrible» dijo sollozando y apoyando su rostro en su hombro.

«Ven…siéntate aquí» él se apartó y la guio hasta un tronco que había caído por allí cerca y se sentaron «Ahora, cuéntame…¿qué ha sucedido, Tinker?» Enjugó una de sus lágrimas y la miró esperando que hablara.

«Yo…he perdido mis poderes y mis alas…»

«¡Qué! ¿Quién te ha hecho eso?» preguntó con rabia «¿Fue la sombra?»

«No…no fue…en un momento estaba durmiendo y al otro estaba en el bosque siendo teletransportada por una mujer…ella sentía tanta rabia hacía mí…» puso sus manos en su rostro y empezó a llorar «Yo no entendía por qué…entones me dijo que fue porque había criado a Peter…»

«¿De dónde vino esa mujer?»

«No lo sé, es una bruja, y estaba con otro brujo en Neverland…querían coger a la sombra…estaban allí para eso y Peter dijo que iban a ayudarnos a salir de allí si a cambio él los llevaba hasta la sombra»

«¿Hasta el bosque negro?»

«Sí…ella me lo ha arrebatado todo y me envió a un barco pirata, lleno de idiotas borrachos, me encadenaron…y…» no consiguió acabar a causa de las lágrimas volviendo a surcar su rostro «Mi Peter…ellos están con mi Peter, Hook…él está solo allí…no dejo de pensar en eso…»

«Ven acá…» la atrajo de nuevo a sus brazos mientras ella seguía llorando «Todo va a salir bien…Pan ya sabe arreglárselas solo…y si hicisteis ese acuerdo, ellos lo sacarán de allí…»

«Es eso de lo que tengo miedo…¿y si le han hecho lo mismo que a mí? Ha sido el peor momento de mi vida, aquella mujer es horrible» volvió a llorar «Me pasé horas encadenada, pensando en cómo escapar de allí, escuchando maldiciones…entonces me acordé de que tenía una horquilla en el bolsillo de mi vestido…con gran dificultad la saqué y me libre de las cadenas…después un grupo de malvados piratas vino detrás de mí y no tenía salida…entonces salté del barco…y…» sollozó «…no tenía fuerzas para nadar, así que me dejé ir…después solo me acuerdo de despertar en una playa y buscar ayuda en el bosque…después de mucho tiempo te he encontrado a ti…» apretó más el abrazo aún en lágrimas.

«¡Tinker, lo siento mucho! ¡No tenías que pasar por todo eso, no te lo mereces! ¡Tienes que decirme su nombre!»

«¿Qué…?» preguntó separándose un poco

«¡El nombre de la mujer que te ha hecho esto, Tinker! Porque juro que cuando la encuentre…»

«No lo sé…no lo dijo…Tú no vas a hacer nada, Hook…ella es extremadamente poderosa, me quitó cada pedazo de mi poder…ahora solo soy una simple mortal, y no puedo hacer nada…nada por Peter» bajó la cabeza enjugando las lágrimas «El problema es que…creo que el padre de él está allí…»

«¿Qué? ¿Cómo que su padre?»

«El otro brujo…ella me contó su historia, que ella se había enamorado de él, y que yo no iba a estropearlo todo ahora, porque había criado al hijo de él, pero no de ella…ella puede intentar engañarlo y puede…incluso matarlo…» volvió a llorar, pero esta vez Hook le agarró el rostro con sus manos.

«Mírame… Peter Pan es poderoso, y tiene una de las magias más poderosas que yo haya visto, Tinker…va a salir de esta, va a salir de allí y te va a encontrar. Voy a hacer lo que haga falta para ayudarte. ¿Entendiste?» Ella movió la cabeza asintiendo y lo abrazó de nuevo.

«Gracias, Hook…¡gracias!»

«No hay de qué, rubia…» besó su cabeza y continuó abrazándola. Después, comenzaron a charlar y Hook le contó todo lo que había pasado con él. Habló sobre Cora, pero la ex hada como no sabía el nombre de la que le había hecho tal daño, no sospechó. Habló de Regina, Emma, sobre ellas dos, de Graham y Ruby, de que todos estaban del mismo lado y eran amigos, y dijo que estaba feliz, pero que lo estaría más cuando recuperara su barco. Eso siempre hacía reír a Tinker, por la manera tan cariñosa que él hablaba de su barco. Por un momento, ella olvidó todo lo que había pasado y toda la tristeza que estaba en su corazón por "abandonar" a su hijo adoptivo. Tinker y Hook fueron grandes amigos en Neverland, pero como el pirata tenía que salir de allí, él lo consiguió, pero como solo podían ir dos personas por el portal creado por la judía, Tinker prefirió quedarse con Peter. Desde ese momento nunca más se habían visto.

* * *

 _Había fuego por todos lados, su visión estaba borrosa, su abuela estaba siendo arrastrada hacia la puerta por dos hombres, su audición mejoró un poco al escuchar cómo ella gritaba su nombre._

 _«¡Ruby! ¡Ruby, sal de aquí, levanta! ¡Tienes que irte!» gritaba la anciana e intentaba luchar entre los brazos de los guardias. Dándose por vencida, los hombres la sacaron._

 _«Abuela, abuela…» decía débilmente y con dificultad, intentando arrastrase y hablar, pero casi ningún sonido salía de su garganta. Con la visión desenfocada, vio a una mujer que se giró y comenzó a reírse de ella, una risa diabólica, con todas sus fuerzas, se esforzó y la vio, y a quien vio fue a la madre de su amiga…vio a Cora, riendo y cerrando la puerta para dejarla encerrada dentro. «No…no…»_

«¡NO!» gritó la morena desesperadamente, inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante, sudando.

«¿Ruby? ¿Qué pasa, mi amor? ¿Estás bien?» preguntó Graham inclinándose también, tocándola, preocupado.

«No…no puede ser…» dijo para sí misma en un susurro

«¡Ruby, háblame! Me estás preocupando…¿has tenido una pesadilla?»

«Sí…y no sé, fue más un recuerdo, creo…» dijo sorprendida «Graham…fue ella…»

«¿Quién, amor?»

«Cora…Cora secuestró a mi abuela» comenzó a llorar

«Hey, hey, calma…» la cogió y la abrazó «¿Estás segura? ¿Segura de que no ha sido solo un sueño?»

«Sí, estoy segura…me golpeé la cabeza, por eso no recordaba el resto…ahora vino a mí como un recuerdo…ha sido…la peor pesadilla de mi vida. No me puedo creer que haya sido ella…» se separó un poco para mirarlo «Por eso esas muecas de asco que me hacía en la cena…ella se acuerda de mí, y querría que yo hubiese muerto»

«Ruby…si eso es verdad…tenemos que hablar con Regina» respondió preocupado

«Ya…lo sé…vamos a despertarlos» dijo mientras cogía sus ropas y se vestía

«Pero, ¿en mitad de la madrugada?» preguntó él mirándola

«Graham, es mi abuela…tenemos que decírselo…¿y si está encerrada en algún lugar del castillo? Podemos aprovechar que Cora no está para ir a echar un vistazo. Pero, antes necesito hablar con Regina»

«Te pones tan linda cuando estás preocupada…» dijo sonriendo

«Está bien, ahora vístete» respondió sonriéndole, después salió de la tienda en dirección de la de Regina y Emma

Cuando abrió, las vio abrazadas la una a la otra, solo con las sábanas cubriéndolas. Reviró los ojos, y le dio unos golpecitos a Emma.

«Emma…» susurró, pero sin respuesta «¡Emma…!»

«¿Qué…qué pasa?» preguntó somnolienta, abriendo los ojos. Mientras, Regina comenzó a moverse y abrir los ojos lentamente, al ver que su rubia se había apartado un poco.

«¡Tengo que hablar con vosotras! ¡Es urgente!» dijo y salió de la tienda encaminándose hasta la de Hook, pero esta estaba vacía.

«¿Dónde está Hook?» preguntó a Graham que ya había salido vestido de la tienda. Él se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

«Y, ¿de qué querías hablar a estas horas de la noche?» preguntó Emma saliendo vestida, seguida de Regina que todavía se restregaba los ojos. Regina la abrazó por detrás, aún adormilada, y mirando a los dos.

«¡Está bien, después se lo contamos a Hook!» dijo Ruby

«¿Contarme qué?» preguntó él saliendo de los arbustos con Tinker detrás de él.

«¿Quién es esa?» preguntó Regina

«Chicos, esta es Tinkerbell, una gran amiga» se las presentó. Ella sonrió y saludó a cada uno con una sonrisa. El pirata comenzó a contar cómo se habían conocido, sobre Neverland, que no conocían hasta el momento, de lo que la ex hada había sufrido y por qué estaba ahí y que necesitaba ayuda.

«¡Claro que te ayudaremos en lo que podamos, Tinkerbell!» dijo Emma sonriendo, sintiendo los firmes brazos de Regina apretándola más en el abrazo, como una señal de _"¡Tú eres sola mía!"_ La rubia sonrió por la actitud de la morena y se viró hacia ella, dándole un arrebatador beso. Después la miró como si dijese _"¡Evidente que soy solo tuya!"_

«¡No digas nada, ellas son así!» dijo Hook, haciendo que todos se echasen a reír «Bienvenida, Tinker, ahora formas parte de nuestro grupo» dijo él sonriente

«¡Estoy muy agradecida a todos!» dijo sonriendo dulcemente, sonrisa que todos le devolvieron.

«Está bien, ahora en serio, chicos, necesito contarles una cosa…sobre todo a Regina» se pronunció Ruby ya nerviosa

«Está bien, habla Ruby» dijo Emma, y todos la miraron

«Es sobre la madre de Regina…» Regina se puso al lado de Emma para oír mejor, mostrando preocupación en su rostro «Me golpeé la cabeza, y por eso no me acordaba de lo demás…pero ahora he recordado y me ha venido en un sueño horrible esta noche…fue tu madre quien secuestró a mi abuela, Re…incendió nuestra casa y me dejó allí para que muriera»

«¡Dios mío, Ruby…lo siento mucho!» Regina se acercó a ella con expresión triste.

«¡No te sientas culpable, Regina! Solo quería decírtelo porque lo necesitaba» la abrazó «Tú no tienes culpa de que tu madre sea así…»

«Lo sé…pero me siento muy mal por eso…¡lo que pueda hacer para ayudarte lo haré!»

«Por eso también quería contártelo…» se separó un poco «Tal vez mi abuela esté encerrada en el castillo y sí…»

«¡Aprovechamos que ella no está para ir a ver, claro, estoy de acuerdo contigo!»

«¿De verdad? Porque pensé que no te ibas a sentir bien…»

«No, está bien, Ruby…¡eres mi amiga y voy a ayudarte! Solo tenemos que tener cuidado con los guardias…¡todos están dominados por mi madre!»

«¿Podemos ir ya?» preguntó medio recelosa

«Sí, no sé exactamente cuándo regresa, así que vámonos cuanto antes…pero vamos solo Hook y yo. De esa manera los guardias no sospechan de nada» Ruby iba a protestar, pero Regina la interrumpió «¡No te preocupes, loba! ¡Vamos a encontrarla!» sonrió confiada, así que Ruby sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo

«Gracias, Regina…»

«¿Loba…?» preguntó Tinker, confusa

«Larga historia, que Ruby te puede contar mientras nos dirigimos al castillo» le dijo Hook

«Pero…»

«¡No te preocupes, no tardo! ¿Ok?» pregunto él mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió, y él se encaminó a su caballo «¿Vamos Regina?»

«Amor, ten cuidado, ¿eh? Estaré aquí esperándote, no tardes, si no, ¡te voy a ir a buscar!» dijo Emma preocupada, agarrando su rostro en sus manos.

«¡Te amo!» respondió la morena sonriendo y mirándola profundamente a los ojos, mientras la agarraba por la cintura. La rubia la agarró del cuello, y le dio un apasionado beso.

«¡Vamos, Regina!» dijo Hook, ya impaciente.

«¡Algún día lo voy a matar!» bromeó Emma separándose un poco del beso. Regina sonrió, la besó de nuevo, y se separó desuniendo sus manos de las de Emma, y caminó hacia su caballo. La rubia se quedó mirando hasta que desaparecieron de vista.

«¡Espero que lo consigan!» dijo Ruby, pensativa

«¡Lo van a conseguir, loba!» Emma sonrió y la abrazó. Después se dirigieron hacia Tinker y Graham y entablaron una conversación con ella para conocerla mejor.

Hook y Regina cabalgaban velozmente hacia el castillo, al acercarse, ralentizan el trote, y Regina pidió abrir las puertas. Cuando lo hicieron, ellos bajaron de los caballos y entraron. Comenzaron a deambular con cuidado por todo el castillo, buscando una puerta que estuviese cerrada, pero de momento nada.

«¡Ya hemos mirado por todos lados!» dijo Hook mirando hacia los alrededor mientras se hundían en la parte profunda del castillo

«No…todavía falta…sé que mi madre está escondiendo algo» continuaron caminando y llegaron a una pared de piedra al final del castillo, y ya no había más camino.

«¡Viste! Nada…» Hook se dio la vuelta para salir, pero la mano de Regina en su brazo se lo impidió.

«Espera…» ella miró confundida la pared, y por curiosidad, colocó su mano en ella, y esta empezó a atravesar el muro, como si fuese algún tipo de pasaje secreto. Al ver eso, Hook la miró asombrado «Es una pasadizo secreto, Hook, ¡vamos!» dijo y atravesó con su cuerpo la pared. El pirata avanzó, medio medroso, hasta la pared, colocó su única mano, pero no la atravesó, sin embargo sintió cómo Regina le cogía el brazo y lo empujaba haciendo que atravesara la pared por entero.

«¡Mira…es una puerta, Hook!» dijo señalando una puerta al fondo del corredor.

«Puede ser una trampa…» dijo él, pero de nada sirvió. Regina ya se estaba acercando a la puerta, y abriéndola lentamente.

«¡Ven!» lo llamó ella. Alcanzó a la morena y entraron despacio por la puerta, de primeras no vieron nada debido a la oscuridad. Caminaron más hacia delante y divisaron varias celdas oscuras y sucias.

«Por favor…que alguien me ayude…» susurró una voz de mujer desde una de las celdas. Se acercaron a la voz y divisaron a una mujer, con sus dos manos en los barrotes.

«¡Vamos a ayudarla, Hook!»

«Está bien…» asintió él, rompiendo la cerradura con su garfio

«¡Muchas gracias!» respondió la mujer llorando «No trabajan para Cora, ¿verdad?» preguntó asustada

«¡No…no te preocupes, hemos venido a ayudar. ¡Estás a salvo!» respondió Regina, mientras Hook se encaminaba hacia otra celda un poco más alejada, de la que provenía un ruido. Miró y vio a una triste anciana sentada.

«¿Por casualidad sois la abuela de Ruby?» preguntó él a la anciana que nada había dicho, pero al escuchar eso, se levantó rápidamente y lo miró a través de los barrotes.

«¿Qué habéis hecho con mi nieta?» preguntó furiosa

«Calma, ¡hemos venido a ayudaros!» rompió el candado y la dejó salir «Vamos a llevaros hasta su nieta. ¡Regina, he encontrado a la abuela de Ruby!» gritó él desde cierta distancia.

«¡Genial, Hook, ya voy! ¿Cómo te llamas?» le preguntó a la mujer que había liberado.

«Belle…mi nombre es Belle…»


	34. Amor, amor, amor

**Amor, amor, amor**

«¿Abuela?» se levantó Ruby, sorprendida, al ver llegar a sus amigos con su abuela.

«Ruby…» miró la señora con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas «¡Ruby!» salió corriendo en su dirección plena de felicidad

«¡Abuela!» se encontraron y se dieron un apretado abrazo, en medio de llantos de felicidad «No me puedo creer que estés aquí…¡te he echado tanto de menos!» dijo en sus brazos

«¡No más que tu vieja abuela, querida! Estoy tan feliz de haberte encontrado» comenzó a besar sus mejillas mientras lloraba «Me quedé tan preocupada contigo…»

«La encontramos…» dijo Regina sonriendo de alegría

«¡Sabía que lo ibais a conseguir, amor!» dijo Emma acercándose y abrazando a su amada, para luego besarla

«Gracias, Regina…» dijo la loba separándose de su abuela y abrazando a Regina aún llorando «Muchas gracias…»

«No tienes que agradecerme nada, Ruby…¡te lo mereces!» Ruby se separó un poco y le sonrió dulcemente, dejando ver claramente en su rostro toda la felicidad que sentía, y volvió a abrazar a su abuela

«Tus amigos me dijeron que han cuidado de ti, y les estoy eternamente agradecidos» dijo Granny

«Sí, todos, principalmente Emma y su madre, Snow White…fue la mejor amiga de…»

«De tu madre…lo sé…¡no me puedo creer que ya tenga una hija!» caminó hacia Emma sonriendo y la abrazó. La rubia se lo devolvió sorprendida «Sacaste el cabello rubio de tu padre…» dijo sonriendo y mirando dulcemente a Emma.

Emma sonrió y habló

«Mi madre ha puesto a todos los guardias a buscaros…pero no sabe lo feliz que estoy de que Regina y Hook os hayan encontrado…mi madre se va a poner muy contenta, estoy segura»

«También hemos encontrado a esta muchacha…estaba en una celda en el mismo sitio que la abuela de Ruby…» dijo Hook, guiando a Belle que tenía una manta cubriéndola «Esta es Belle, chicos, Belle, estos son Graham, Ruby, su abuela, como ya viste, Emma, Tinker y Regina»

«¿Y vos sois Hook, verdad?»

«Sí…» respondió sonriendo. Después caminó hasta Tinker que estaba con el ceño fruncido «Hey…¿todo bien?»

«Todo…» respondió seria

«Dije que volvería…» sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, y ella aguantó la sonrisa «Me echaste de menos, ¿eh?»

«¡Sal de aquí!» sin contener la sonrisa, le dio un empujón, y él sonrió aún más.

«Entonces, Belle, cuéntanos tu historia…» dijo Regina encaminándose hacia ella y pasando su mano por su brazo en señal de apoyo. Ella se asustó un poco y se separó.

«Discúlpame…es que no estoy acostumbrada a que nadie me toque…¡llevo quince años en aquella celda, sin ver a nadie a no ser a esa mujer despreciable!»

«¡Está bien, Belle…entiendo! Yo soy su hija, y créeme…¡la quiero lo más lejos posible!»

«¿Eres su hija?» preguntó asustada

«Sí, pero no tienes que preocuparte, Belle, estamos todos del mismo lado…mi madre ha intentado separarme de mi amor…» cogió la mano de Emma y la miró « y aún lo intenta…pero todos estamos juntos en esto…tú también puedes formar parte de esto…» tras escuchar eso y mirando a Regina y a Emma, Belle se calmó.

«Gracias…¡entiendo vuestro amor! Les agradezco que me ayuden…no tengo a nadie…»

«¡Ahora nos tienes a nosotros!» respondió Regina sonriendo

«¡Les agradezco mucho por todo esto!» les devolvió la sonrisa.

«¿Vosotras dos estáis juntas?» preguntó Granny

«Sí…¡y nos amamos sobre todas las cosas!» respondió Emma mirando tiernamente a su morena

«Cora no acepta su amor, así que yo las estoy ayudando, abuela, junto con Graham, hermano de Emma…» dijo Ruby y el muchacho se acercó y saludó a Granny con la mejor de sus sonrisas

«¡Es un hermoso muchacho!» Granny los miró a los dos y sonrió «¡Y felicidades a vosotras dos! ¡Hacéis una hermosa pareja!» les dijo a Emma y a Regina, que le respondieron con sendas sonrisas.

«¡Abuela, ven aquí, tengo una cosa muy importante que contarte!» Ruby la agarró del brazo, para que se sentara junto a Graham. Ella asintió y así lo hizo.

Regina avanzó hacia Belle.

«Debes tener mucho frío, ven aquí, entra en calor» Regina la llevó hasta la hoguera que ya habían encendido, y se sentó seguida de la muchacha «Ahora, cuéntanos, Belle…¿qué hiciste para enfadar tanto a mi madre y que te dejara encerrada durante quince años?» preguntó sonriendo. Belle sonrió tristemente. Después Regina llamó a Emma y las dos, abrazadas, escucharon la historia de la muchacha, mientras Ruby hablaba con su abuela y con Graham, contándole todo sobre ellos dos, que todos ya sabían que era una loba y que se estaban acostumbrando a ello. Hook y Tinker se acercaron para escuchar la historia de Belle.

«¿Rumplestiltskin?» preguntaron Emma y Regina a la vez, sorprendidas. Hook también se quedó sorprendido, Tinker no, ya que no sabía quién era el mago.

«No…espera…¿te enamoraste de Rumpel?» preguntó Regina todavía bajo el impacto de la sorpresa

«Lo sé, lo sé…locura, ¿no? Él es el señor de las tinieblas y yo solo era una empleada…pero nos enamoramos»

«Comprendo que el amor es muy imprevisible, pero me ha sorprendido oírte decir que Rumpel se enamoró» dijo Emma

«Rumpel me está dando clases para conseguir derrotar a mi madre, Belle…» dijo Regina rápidamente. Belle desorbitó los ojos y después sonrió.

«Entonces, ¿lo estás viendo? ¿Él está bien? ¿Cómo está?»

«Por lo que he visto, está muy bien…no lo conocí antes…así que no te sé decir mucho más»

«Lo he echado tanto de menos, todos estos años…yo iba a volver, volver con él…pero después de que Cora me secuestrara, nunca más lo he vuelto a ver…¿puedo verlo? ¿Está cerca?» preguntó entusiasmada levantándose.

«No, Belle, está de viaje, regresa en unos días…»

«Ni sabe que estoy viva…aquella bruja me lo quitó todo, disculpa Regina, pero tu madre me ha hecho sufrir mucho»

«¡Está bien, lo sé!» respondió la morena intentando confortarla

A continuación, Belle contó el beso entre Cora y Rumpel, sobre su hijo y todo lo que pasó después. La reacción de todos fue de espanto y de tristeza por la muchacha. La mirada de Regina se entristeció, se estaba sintiendo mal porque su madre era la causante de tanto sufrimiento. Emma se dio cuenta y la abrazó, y acarició sus cabellos.

«Después de eso, nunca más he visto a mi hijo…ni al amor de mi vida…sé que él la besó…pero él no la amaba…eso lo sé…y ni siquiera pude tener a mi pequeño Peter en mis brazos un momento…fue el peor dolor de mi vida…» terminó Belle llorando

«Espera…¿has dicho Peter? ¿Cómo…Peter Pan?» preguntó Tinker, curiosa

«¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo sabes?»

Tinker comenzó a explicar su vida en Neverland hasta encontrar a Peter, envuelto en una mantita con su nombre bordado. Belle dijo que había hecho eso para que, por lo menos, tuviera un nombre. En ese momento unieron los puntos. Tinker descubrió que la mujer que la había castigado era Cora, la que les había hecho todo eso era Cora. Belle y Tinker lloraron sin parar y empezaron a hablar de Peter. La ex hada le contó todo sobre el chico, incluso lo de su magia, y la madre la escuchaba entre llantos y risas. Después le contó que se había quedado solo en Neverland con su padre, pero que Rumpel no lo sabía. Y que ella tenía esperanzas de que ambos volvieran al Bosque Encantado. Belle la abrazó llorando, y le agradeció a Tinker todo lo que había hecho y le dijo que siempre le estaría agradecida. Siguieron conversando sobre más cosas, mientras, Emma llamó a Ruby, a Granny y a Graham, que habían estado hablado por su parte. Les contaron todo para que lo supieran. Después de un rato conversando, Regina sugirió que Hook llevara a Tinker al castillo, para que se acomodara, pero que se quedara en la zona de los empleados para que Cora no sospechara nada. Emma sugirió llevar a Granny y a Belle junto con Graham y Ruby. Sin duda, Snow las trataría con mucho amor. Todos aceptaron y Belle y Tinker se recobraron de la conversación mantenida. Estaba casi amaneciendo, y Belle y Granny estaban hambrientas y cansadas. Así que decidieron marchar a casa, y encontrarse por la tarde.

«Amor, nos vemos a la tarde…» Regina se acercó a Emma, colocando sus manos en su rostro y besándola lentamente, mientras los otros se despedían.

«¡Voy a sentir tu falta hasta ese momento, morena linda!» pegaron sus cabezas tras el beso. Emma empezó a besar todo el rostro de Regina, mientras la morena sonreía, dándole al final un piquito en sus labios y avanzando hasta los caballos. Lo mismo hizo Regina y cada una regresó a su casa. Regina daba gracias de que su madre no hubiera regresado, y por ella, Cora podía no volver, pero tenía que enfrentarse a eso, queriéndolo o no.

* * *

Emma, Snow, Ruby, Graham, Granny y Belle estaban desayunando. Granny y Belle devoraban la comida debida cuenta del hambre que tenían, arrancando risas de los otros. Después, se levantaron y se cambiaron de ropa. Estaban contentas porque no habían visto la hora de ver tanta comida delante. Snow se puso muy contenta al encontrar a la abuela de Ruby, y aceptó con cariño a la nueva huésped, a la que, tras oír toda su historia, quería ayudar, y como James había salido después de que ella hubiera regresado a casa, con la mente en las nubes tras una noche inolvidable con su "amor", él no volvería tan temprano, así que dejó que se quedasen allí. ¿Si encontraba todo eso equivocado? Sí…pero ya no podía luchar en contra…ya no tenía fuerzas para eso. Realmente estaba enamorada de Henry. Pero todavía no tenía el valor de contárselo a sus hijos, ellos estaban felices y ella quería disfrutar de eso más tiempo.

Después de desayunar y conversan mucho, Belle y Granny se fueron a dormir y descansar un poco, mientras Graham, Ruby, Emma y Snow salieron al jardín a conversar. Emma y Graham estaban muy felices y como estaban pasando muchas cosas, ni se dieron cuenta de la ausencia del padre.

Charlaron un rato más hasta que Emma se levantó y dijo, con ansiedad, que tenía que irse. Y se encaminó hacia los establos. Las dos tórtolas que no se despegaban sonrieron por las maneras de la rubia y la siguieron, despidiéndose de Snow.

Cuando ellos se marcharon, Snow comenzó a pasear tranquilamente por el castillo, pensando en cierto alguien, y estando distraída, una paloma blanca se posó en su hombro. La cogió y vio que en su pata llevaba una pequeña nota, la abrió ansiosa.

" _Snow White. Quiero decirte que nunca, en toda mi vida, me he sentido tan completo y enamorado como en la pasada noche. Haces girar mi mundo, y has cambiado por completo mi vida. No consigo respirar sin pensar en ti…veo tu rostro en todo lo que miro…estoy enfermo, una enfermedad que me toma por completo y aturde mi vida, que no me deja comer ni dormir…estoy enfermando y necesito de tus cuidados. Estoy enfermando de amor…y te necesito aquí. Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba atrapado en tu sonrisa y en tu dulce y encantadora mirada…Querría no estar tan enfermo…pero lo estoy y ya es demasiado tarde"_

 _DE: ¡Un loco enamorado!_

Ella no dejó de sonreír después de leer la carta, colocándola en su pecho, cerrando los ojos y acordándose de la noche pasada.

* * *

Los tres llegaron al bosque y Emma divisó a Regina, sola esta vez, sentada esperándolos.

«Mi amor, ¿has venido sola?» preguntó la rubia bajando del caballo y caminando hacia la morena, a la que besó al tenerla delante

«Sí, bella…» dijo sonriendo tras el beso «Tinker y Hook se quedaron hablando y yo no veía el momento de venir a verte»

«¡Yo tampoco!» respondió sonriendo ampliamente de una manera encantadora, mientras acercaban sus narices. Después, Regina saludó a Graham y a Ruby

«¿Cómo están Belle y Granny?» preguntó la morena

«Están bien, se quedaron descansando, ya que no lo hacían desde hacía un buen tiempo» respondió Ruby.

«¡Muy bien!» les sonrió ella

«Nosotros vamos a dar un paseo, ¿ok?» les preguntó Ruby, a lo que ellas asintieron sonrientes. Ellos se distanciaron con las manos entrelazadas.

«Re…¿vamos a nuestro sitio? ¡Ya lo extraño!» dijo Emma abrazando por la cintura a su morena

«Claro mi amor…¡estaba pensando en lo mismo!» Regina la aferró por el cuello y la besó apasionadamente. Tras unos segundos así, la rubia la cogió de la mano y corrieron, sonriendo, hasta la entrada de la cueva. Llegaron al manzano, y Emma apoyó bruscamente el cuerpo de Regina contra el tronco del árbol.

«Eres…tan hermosa, Regina…» sonrió la rubia, esta vez con deseo y comenzó a besar su cuello rápidamente. Regina gimió bajito con los besos de la rubia, pero enseguida, agarró su cintura e invirtió las posiciones.

«Mi turno, Em…» le devolvió la sonrisa, y apretó la cintura de Emma con fuerza mientras pasaba la punta de la nariz por su cuello.

«¡Eso…si consigues…cogerme!» Emma perdió la respiración ante el toque de su amada en su cuello, después sonrió y bajó las manos de la morena de su cintura y salió corriendo.

«¡Emma Swan, regresa aquí!» dijo Regina, fingiendo enfado y saliendo tras la rubia. Emma dejó escapar una carcajada y siguió corriendo con la morena tras ella.

La rubia soltó un gritito de susto cuando sintió que Regina la alcanzaba y le agarraba los brazos. La morena se desequilibró y acabó cayendo con Emma en el césped. Comenzaron a dar vueltas, riendo, hasta que la rubia quedó encima de ella. Le dio un beso rápido y se levantó, volviendo a salir corriendo.

«¡No vas a escapar, querida!» Regina se levantó, movió los dedos e inmovilizó a Emma. Caminó hasta ella, sonriendo victoriosa.

«¡Eso no es justo!» se quejó la rubia poniendo morros aún inmovilizada

«¡No sacas nada con intentarlo, no vas a escapar de mí, porque nunca voy a permitir que estés lejos de mí!» dijo la morena poniendo sus manos en su rostro y deshaciendo la inmovilización

«¡Nunca cometería tal absurdo!» respondió Emma sonriendo y abrazando el cuerpo de su morena con firmeza. Estaban con sus rostros muy cerca, hundiéndose cada una en la mirada de la otra. Cuando la rubia iba a acercarse para besarla, comenzó a llover, las dos sonrieron, miraron para arriba, y después volvieron a encararse.

«Adoro la lluvia…» dijo Regina cerrando los ojos

«¡Yo te adoro a ti bajo la lluvia!» dijo Emma mientras la observaba, pegando su cuerpo al de la morena, y arrancándole un voraz y apasionado beso. Se besaron con ternura, pero al mismo tiempo, con un deseo insaciable, mientras el agua de la lluvia caía más intensamente. Ya estaban completamente empapadas, pero no les importaba, al contrario, era mucho mejor porque se pegaban la una a la otra. La rubia metió las manos en los cabellos mojados de Regina acercándola más a sus labios, mientras la morena paseaba sus manos desde la cintura hasta las nalgas de Emma, apretándolas con fuerza, sacando un gemido de los labios pegados en el beso.

«Te amo tanto…» dijo Regina, entre sedientos besos. Al oír eso, Emma bajó sus manos por la espalda de la morena hasta su trasero, y la levantó, y de esta manera la morena entrelazó sus piernas en la cintura de la rubia.

Emma la llevó de nuevo hasta el tronco del manzano, saliendo de debajo de la lluvia, mientras la seguía besando y sintiendo el sabor de aquellos carnosos y golosos labios que amaba tanto.

Con un movimiento, Regina descendió de sus brazos e invirtió las posiciones como la última vez, ahora al ataque de su cuello, comenzando a morderlo y succionarlo, dejando algunas marcas. Emma suspiraba y cerraba los ojos.

«Ya dije que estabas hermosa con estas ropas…pero no te he dicho todavía lo sensual que estás…» se dirigió al trasero de Emma y lo apretó sintiendo el cuero de los pantalones «Y lo sexy…» metió sus manos bajo el chaleco de la rubia sintiendo aquella piel cálida y suave. Subió hasta la parte alta de la espalda desde donde fue descendiendo, arañándola levemente, mientras mordía, chupaba y lamia todo su cuello, hasta llegar al lóbulo de una de sus orejas, y morderlo suavemente.

«Regina…» gimió Emma casi sin aire «¡Te necesito…!»

La morena, tras oír eso, se separó un poco y comenzó a quitarse su vestido mojado, dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo, que hizo gemir a Emma, solo con mirar aquel perfecto y torneado cuerpo. Regina se acercó con una sonrisa pícara y la atrajo de nuevo para un intenso beso, lleno de lujuria y pasión, poniendo una de sus manos en los cabellos rubios, mientras que la otra descendía hasta la cinturilla del pantalón de la rubia y la atravesaba, sintiendo la gran humedad de su sexo. Emma jadeó y volvió a soltar un gemido al sentir a su morena juguetear en su entrada.

«Tan mojadita…» dijo con voz sexy al oído de Emma que ya casi no respiraba. La rubia agarró la nuca de la morena y la besó con deseo, y en un impulso movió su pelvis hacia delante, buscando más contacto. Regina, al verlo, sonrió mientras se besaban y profundizó dos dedos en su intimidad, comenzando a embestirla lentamente.

«¡Ahhh Re…gina…!» llevó la cabeza hacia atrás y la morena aprovechó para volver a besar su cuello, y colocó su mano libre bajo el chaleco, esta vez subiendo hasta su pecho izquierdo, apretándolo con fuerza, y después masajeándolo «¿Cómo consigues dejarme así, tan loca por ti?» suspiró mientras hablaba, agarrándose al trasero de Regina y cerrando los ojos ante aquellas sensaciones.

«Gime para mí, Emma…» dijo con deseo, y después besó la boca dulce y deliciosa de Emma, que ya se encontraba entre abierta. La rubia interrumpió el beso, con un largo gemido, y después volvió a besarla.

«Más fuerte, Re…» imploró rompiendo de nuevo el beso «Por favor…»

Regina cumplió el deseo de su rubia y comenzó a acelerar las estocadas, introduciendo un tercer dedo, y haciendo círculos alrededor de su punto de placer, haciendo que Emma gimiera cada vez más alto, y Regina la besaba ahogando sus gemidos en su boca, y le mordía su labio inferior mientras la embestía cada vez más rápido.

«¡Eso…no pares, amor!» la morena comenzó de nuevo a besar su cuello, mientras la rubia ya sentía sus piernas temblar y soltaba locos gemidos y suspiros

«¡Oh Dios mío, Reginaaaa!» alcanzó un orgasmo caliente, que la hizo casi caer al suelo, pero la morena la agarró con fuerza y la alzó de nuevo.

«Ni hemos comenzado, amor» dijo Regina mientras le quitaba los pantalones de sopetón, dejándola desnuda de cintura para abajo. Emma seguía con los ojos cerrados recuperándose del último orgasmo.

La lluvia no había parado ni un minuto y lo único que las protegía de mojarse era el gran manzano.

«Abre las piernas, amor…» dijo Regina colocando sus manos en la parte interna de los muslos de Emma, separándolas rápidamente, haciendo que su centro volviera a palpitar de nuevo por la morena. Regina se arrodilló, colocó las manos en las nalgas de la rubia y empujándola, apoyó su boca en el sexo de su amada. De inmediato, introdujo su lengua dentro de Emma, que soltó un gritito que enseguida acompañó de un gemido.

«Ahhh…mi amor….dios…» llevó sus dedos hasta los cabellos de Regina, que se deleitaba con aquel sabor, y la entrada aún sensible de Emma. Deslizó su lengua por cada rincón del sexo de la rubia, entrando y saliendo, arriba y abajo.

Emma ondeaba locamente y gemía sin parar, sintiendo la deliciosa boca de Regina en su sensible y placentero centro. Cuando sintió las piernas de su rubia tensarse, anunciando que otro orgasmo estaba cerca, Regina hundió aún más su rostro en su centro y movió su lengua más fuerte e intensamente.

«Amor…voy a…ahhhh» gritó en un gemido, mientras gozaba en la boca de su morena, sintiendo una placentera quemazón recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Regina, después de succionar cada gota de aquel suave sexo, se levantó y agarró el rostro de Emma, que estaba echado hacia atrás y casi sin respiración.

«Voy a mostrarte lo deliciosa que eres, Em…» dijo y besó a Emma, juntando sus lenguas y degustando sus salivas que se mezclaban con el sabor de la rubia. Después de unos minutos así, besándose perdidamente, Regina agarró la cintura de su rubia y la colocó suavemente en el suelo.

Le retiró lentamente su chaleco, y se hundió en los perfectos y rosados pechos de Emma, pasando la lengua entre ellos, chupándolos lentamente.

«Tan sexy, tan perfecta, y tan mía…» Emma no consiguió decir una palabra, estaba siendo torturada…la mejor tortura de su vida. Solo gemía y se agarraba al cuerpo de Regina, apretándolo. Al cabo de un rato en esa zona, la morena llevó los brazos hasta las piernas de la rubia, abriéndolas de nuevo, a la vez que las suyas, uniendo sus sexos, húmedos y sensibles.

La morena comenzó a moverse, sintiendo cada parte de la intimida de Emma, que ya se encontraba gimiendo de tal manera que su boca estaba seca. La rubia colocó sus dos manos en la cintura de Regina, apretándola y arañándola, haciendo que emitiera más gemidos, y atrayéndola hacia ella para un mayor contacto, como si fuese posible.

«Regina…»

«Emma…» las dos gimieron el nombre de la otra, sintiendo aquella maravillosa sensación, Regina aumentó el ritmo de las ondulaciones, y los gemidos de ambas aumentaron.

Emma, que estaba más sensible, ante una última ondulación de Regina, alcanzó otro ferviente orgasmo, que la hizo arquear la espalda y cerrar los ojos. Regina se movió de nuevo y alcanzó su clímax, lentamente, gimiendo y cayendo sobre Emma, recuperando el aire.

«¡No tienes idea…de lo loca que estoy por ti!» dijo Emma acariciando sus cabellos, mientras la morena apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

«¡Sí, la tengo!» respondió sonriendo, después besó a la rubia delicadamente, y se quedaron abrazadas allí un tiempo, conversando. Mientras, la lluvia cesaba y dejaba aparecer de nuevo un hermoso cielo.


	35. Acuerdos y desacuerdos

**Acuerdos y desacuerdos**

«¡Menos mal, ya habéis llegado! Me estaba impacientando…» dijo Cora levantándose de una piedra, en el bosque, y avanzando hasta Peter y Rumpel.

«No fue tan fácil, ¿sabéis?» dijo el muchacho

«Pero lo bueno es que lo hemos conseguido, querida…¡aquí está!» el brujo le dio el coco a Cora, y el muchacho reviró los ojos.

«¡Muy bien…entonces, vámonos de aquí cuanto antes!» dijo ya comenzando a caminar junto a Rumpel.

«¡Genial…solo tengo que avisar a Tinker!» dijo Peter, mientras se separaba de ellos.

«¡Espera!» alertó Cora y él la miró «¿Tinker es el hada que mencionaste antes, no?»

«Sí…»

«¿Por casualidad usa un vestido verde y tiene alas y una varita?»

«Sí, es un hada…pero ¿cómo sabéis lo del vestido?» preguntó el muchacho curioso y frunciendo el ceño

«Siento mucho decir esto…pero ella se fue…»

«¿Qué queréis decir?»

«Apareció de la nada frente a mí, y dijo que estaba desesperada por salir de este sitio…tan horrible y….me preguntó si yo tenía una salida…le dije que sí, aprovechó y se marchó…» dijo poniendo la mejor cara de inocente.

«¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido, yo ya le había dicho que íbamos a salir de aquí juntos…»

«Mencionó que…ya no soportaba cuidar de nadie…quería su privacidad…así que se fue…lo siento mucho…»

«¡No! ¡No os creo! Estáis mintiendo…Tinker nunca me haría eso…¿qué habéis hecho con ella?» preguntó alterado

«Tienes que calmarte, querido…no le he hecho nada…es así, vino a mí, preguntó si yo era una bruja, le respondí que sí, preguntó si sabía cómo salir de aquí, le dije que sí, me pidió ayuda, y yo se la di…»

«No…¡con usted todo tiene un precio! ¡No le da a nadie nada gratis!»

«Desgraciadamente es verdad…no quería comentarlo, pero…» suspiró falsamente «Me entregó sus poderes a cambio de la libertad… dijo que prefería ser humana, pero ser libre de todos y de todo…»

«No…no entendéis…¡ella me ha criado! ¡Nunca me habría hecho esto!»

«Lo siento mucho…no sabía que era "tu" hada, si no, no la habría ayudado…por eso le pregunté…» respondió intentando acercarse al muchacho, pero él se apartó, dijo que no con la cabeza y salió corriendo.

«Entonces, ¿la encontraste, querida?» dijo Rumpel acercándose a ella

«Claro que la encontré…yo tenía razón…era un peligro…pero ahora ya no lo es…» colocó la mano en la mandíbula del mago «Ahora podemos marcharnos…»

«¿Y por qué era un peligro?»

«Porque junto con el muchacho nos iba a destruir…pero ahora, la he destruido yo antes…y ahora vámonos…quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible» dijo ella emprendiendo la marcha

«Espera, pero ¿y el muchacho? No me ha parecido mala persona…creo que deberíamos llevárnoslo con nosotros, me ayudó mucho en el bosque negro…» Cora se detuvo y aún de espaldas reviró los ojos, se giró con ademanes teatrales

«No creo que sea una buena idea, querido…¡vamos a dejarlo!»

«¡No! Está solo…y nosotros somos dos…él no tendrá posibilidades…podemos ayudarlo…quiero ayudarlo…»

«Ah…Rumplestiltskin, ¿le estás cogiendo cariño a ese muchacho?»

«No, ¡no estoy diciendo eso! Pero, al menos, yo todavía tengo mi corazón latiendo en mi pecho» se giró y caminó en la misma dirección en la que se había ido Peter «¡Voy a buscarlo! ¡Espérame aquí!» se fue sin esperar respuesta y Cora, con mucha rabia, se sentó y apretó los puños

" _¡Solo me faltaba esto!"_

* * *

Snow estaba en el castillo, sentada en su jardín, inmersa en sus pensamientos, cuando una de las empleadas se acercó a ella.

«Mi reina, hay un hombre que ha venido a visitarla, está en la entrada…»

«Está bien…pero, ¿ha dicho cómo se llama?»

«Solo dijo que atendía al nombre de Henry…» dijo la empleada y después se retiró. Snow, al escuchar ese nombre, sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba, y empezó a ponerse nerviosa, pero alegre al mismo tiempo.

" _¿Y si aparece Charming?"_ pero pensó que él estaría con su otra pasión, así que se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar. Antes de llegar a la entrada, se detuvo, respiró hondo, se arregló los cabellos y abrió la puerta, y vio a Henry distraído, mirando los cuadros de las paredes.

En cuanto escuchó que la puerta se cerraba, sonrió ampliamente y salió corriendo hacia ella, la abrazó y la alzó, riendo ruidosamente.

«Hola…» dijo él después de volver a ponerla en el suelo, y la miró con pasión

«Hola…»respondió ella medio hipnotizada «¿Qué…haces aquí? ¿Y si aparece mi marido, Henry?»

«¿No dijiste tú misma que no paraba en casa y que tenía otro amor?»

«¿Te dije todo eso?»

«Claro, la noche pasada, después de amarnos locamente, ¿no te acuerdas?» preguntó sonriendo

«Claro que me acuerdo…creo que tus ojos me hipnotizaron de tal manera que mi memoria se ha visto afectada…» respondió ella y él la besó con voracidad.

«Aquí no…ven conmigo…» lo agarró del brazo y lo llevo hasta "su" cuarto.

«No he podido dejar de pensar en ti…he tenido que venir a verte…» dijo él entre besos y caricias, mientras entraban en el cuarto «Necesitaba tocarte…sentirte de nuevo»

«Recibí tu carta, me gustó mucho, pero solo me dieron más ganas de tenerte conmigo…» le quitó su chaleco, después su camisa y volvió a besarlo con desespero «Y como si leyeses mis pensamientos, has aparecido…» él la cogió en su regazo y la echó en la cama, colocándose encima de ella y comenzando a retirar su vestido, mientas le besaba el cuello, haciendo que perdiera el aliento.

* * *

«¿Muchacho?» preguntó Rumpel, pero sin respuesta, siguiendo el rastro de Peter «¿Peter Pan? ¡Déjate ver!»

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una cabaña, al abrir la puerta, vio al chico sentado en el sofá, con las manos en su rostro, llorando.

«¡Hey, tenemos que irnos! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!»

«¡Márchese!» respondió en la misma posición. Así que él se acercó y se sentó a su lado «¡Ella se ha marchado…incluso se ha llevado sus maletas! ¡Yo…no sé…no puedo creer que me haya hecho esto!» lloró más, derrumbándose en llanto.

Es evidente que Cora no iba a dejar ningún vestigio, destruyó todas las maletas del hada, dejando solo las del muchacho. Rumpel se quedó quieto, mirando, no sabía cómo actuar con los adolescentes, o con los niños…para ser sinceros, solo con Belle. Puso su mano en la espalda del muchacho, medio avergonzado, tal vez por miedo a encariñarse más.

«Yo…lo siento mucho, chico…pero tienes que aceptarlo, y seguir adelante…¡no ganas nada con llorar! Necesitar seguir hacia adelante y…»

«¡No entendéis!» alzó la cabeza, alterado «¡Ella era TODO lo que yo tenía! Yo quería salir de aquí para encontrar a mis padres…pero solo, no lo conseguiré…no lo conseguiré…» las lágrimas descendían por su rostro «No tengo ni idea de dónde están, ni por qué me dejaron en este sitio de sufrimiento…y …la única persona que tenía…también me ha abandonado…¿sabéis cómo duele eso?»

«¡En realidad, sí lo sé! Mi padre…me abandonó con tres costureras cuando era más pequeño que tú…después de que mi madre muriera, mi padre se hundió en la bebida y en el juego…y cierto día él…desapareció, dejándome con aquellas mujeres…ellas eran simpáticas, pero…no eran mi familia…así que crecí y al tener tu edad, hui, y comencé a viajar sin rumbo…hasta que me instalé en un lejano pueblo…y me casé…solo que…era época de guerra y tenía que ir a combatir…pero no fui…hui porque tenía miedo de morir…y me quedé con el nombre de…cobarde del pueblo…mi mujer me dejó y me quedé solo…hasta que encontré a un hombre que me engañó y acabé convirtiéndome en el Señor de las Tinieblas…pero me gustó esto…tener el poder y no dejar que nadie más me subestimara…¡eso está genial!» Peter Pan prestaba atención y dejó de llorar «Lo que te puedo decir…es que eres un muchacho especial…y muy poderoso…¡no dejes que nadie te subestime! ¡No has sido el único en ser abandonado! Solo…lucha contra toda la amargura que estás sintiendo ahora y sé fuerte. Así lo hice yo» El muchacho lo abrazó, pero esta vez él se lo devolvió, pero al cabo de unos segundos se separó nervioso.

«Se lo agradezco…resulta que vos no…sois tan pesado como la otra…» respondió sonriendo con tristeza, haciendo reír a Rumpel también «Seríais un buen padre…»

«¿Qué?»

«El Bosque dijo que yo era vuestro hijo…sabemos que no es verdad…pero, si así fuese…yo estaría feliz…» respondió y el brujo se sorprendió con los ojos húmedos. Pero desvió la mirada, escondiendo las lágrimas y se levantó.

«Muy bien…ahora que ya tienes una motivación…¡creo que debemos irnos!»

«Está bien…voy…» miró a su alrededor «Con seguridad no voy a echar de menos este lugar» se levantó, cogió sus cosas y salió con el mago de vuelta al bosque.

«¿Podemos?» preguntó Cora con rabia, señalando la salida del bosque, en dirección a la playa

«¡Sí, ahora podemos!» respondió Rumpel, con Peter detrás de él, con sus maletas. Al ver eso, a Cora solo le faltaba que saliera humo por sus oídos, estaba rabiosa porque no podía hacer nada, pero por fuera era puro teatro.

Se dirigieron a la playa y esperaron el barco de Barba Negra.

«¿A qué estamos esperando?» preguntó el muchacho

«Al barco…» respondió Rumpel. Al momento, el perfil de la nave comenzó a vislumbrarse, y a hacerse cada vez más visible, hasta que la imponente nave pirata con su bandera se dejó ver.

«Jo…» dijo Peter mirando hacia arriba estupefacto. Barba Negra bajó y caminó hacia ellos «¿Un pirata? Vaya…» dijo algo asustado, haciendo que Rumpel riera y Cora revirara los ojos.

«¡Sean bienvenidos, suban por favor!» señaló el pirata hacia la entrada. Rumpel iba en primer lugar, después Peter. El pirata miró extrañado hacia el muchacho, y después hacia Cora.

«¡No preguntéis!» respondió de sopetón «¿Acabasteis con aquel…problemilla?» preguntó esta vez con voz más baja

«¡Sí…el problema ya está "muerto"» afirmó él, después todos embarcaron y la nave se precipitó en un remolino de agua, cayendo por el portal.

* * *

James estaba llegando a casa, recordando el día que había pasado con su "amada". Era un hombre bueno, y no era del estilo de traicionar a su esposa, pero con el tiempo el amor se fue enfriando y acabó enamorándose de otra persona, al igual que Snow. Estaba cabalgando hacia otro reino acompañado de sus soldados, cuando se detuvo al ver que una mujer estaba en medio del camino llorando. Bajó del caballo y se dirigió a ella para preguntarle qué había sucedido, le dijo que se llamaba Zelena y le explicó que era de un reino llamado Oz, pero que una malvada bruja la había expulsado hacia ese otro reino. Entonces, él la llevó a una aldea cercana y le dio abrigo, dinero, y conversaron mucho, en ese momento se enamoraron, y él se vio volviendo para verla, y se hicieron amantes. Él amaba a Snow, pero ya de una manera diferente, pero se estaba sintiendo horrible por haberla herido de aquella manera.

Abrió la puerta, subió las escaleras y entró en su cuarto. Vio a Snow echada en medio de las sábanas de la cama y escuchó ruido de agua proveniente del baño.

«¿James? ¿No ibas a llegar más tarde?» preguntó Snow, transparentando susto y miedo, mientras se alzaba y se tapaba con las sábanas.

«Quise venir más pronto para ver cómo estabas con la situación…» respondió tranquilo «¿Vas a tomar un baño?» dijo caminando hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño, que estaba cerrada «Porque…lo que tengo que contarte es importante… y…»

«¡Voy! Voy a tomar un baño, sí…porque, porque necesito…lavarme…eso, necesito lavarme, y no porque estemos separados tengo que descuidarme. Voy a tomar un baño…¡y tú vas a esperar!» dijo extremadamente nerviosa caminando hasta la puerta

«Ah…está bien, pero…»

«Amor, ¿dónde está el jabón?» preguntó Henry, abriendo la puerta con una toalla apenas cubriendo sus partes. En el momento en que vio la escena, abrió la boca para hablar, pero nada salió.

Snow solo cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

James primeramente se asombró, pero después su rostro solo dejó aparecer pura rabia.

«¡Maldito, maldito….!» James avanzó hacia Henry y apretó su cuello, estampándolo contra la pared.

«JAMES, ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?» preguntó Snow asustada, intentando sacarle los brazos de encima de Henry «FUISTE TÚ QUIEN ME TRAICIONASTE PRIMERO, FUISTE EL QUE SE ENAMORÓ PRIMERO Y YA NO ME TENÍAS EN CUENTA, AHORA SUÉLTALO» dijo gritando, él retiró los brazos, dejando a Henry respirar. Snow caminó hacia él y lo abrazó, intentando reconfortarlo.

«Snow, ¿cómo me puedes traicionar…con él?» dijo señalando con asco a Henry «Yo te he traicionado, lo sé…pero ha sido con una extraña, yo me he enamorado de una soltera…tú lo has hecho con el marido de la mujer cuya hija se va a casar con nuestro hijo. ¿Y cuándo ella lo descubra, eh? ¡Y sí, te tengo en cuenta, me importas…no quiere decir que porque ya no estemos casados, no te ame…solo que ya no de la misma manera!»

«¡James, no hemos tenido la culpa! Pasó, nos enamoramos, quería habértelo dicho antes, pero no estabas nunca en casa, porque te ibas a encontrar con tu amante»

«Es verdad, me he enamorado de ella…» se pronunció Henry

«¡Cierra la boca, antes de que te mate!» dijo James avanzando de nuevo hacia él, pero antes de alcanzarlo, Snow se puso frente a él y Henry echó a andar hacia atrás con las mano en alto intentando no enfadar más a Charming.

«James, mírame, escúchame…nosotros nos enamoramos, nos casamos, tuvimos dos hermosos hijos…pero ha pasado mucho tiempo…y ya no nos entendemos, lo hemos intentado innumerables veces…pero nada cambió…tú te has enamorado, yo me he enamorado y tenemos que convivir con eso…pero te pido, por favor, que no le cuentes nada a Cora…»

Miró a Snow, después a Henry y salió del cuarto, pero antes habló

«¿Podríais vestiros? Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar. Os espero abajo» dijo saliendo del cuarto.

«Creo que ha ido bien…» dijo Henry con desdén. Snow cogió una almohada y se la tiró. Él sonrió y comenzó a vestirse.

Cuando bajaron, todo fue aclarado. James les contó toda su historia desde que había conocido a Zelena y Snow le habló sobre ella y Henry. Después, Snow esclareció todo sobre Cora, Emma, Regina, Emma con Regina, Ruby, Graham, Ruby con Graham. Básicamente, le contó todo de todos. Charming no podía creerse las palabras de Snow…se enfadó un poco, gritó, se desahogó…pero después comenzó a aceptar…pero sin duda tendría que tener una conversación con sus hijos. Al cabo de un rato, Henry se marchó, y los dejó solos para que conversaron mejor. Al final, llegaron a un acierto…los dos estaban en la misma posición y tenían que aceptarlo…se amaban, evidentemente, pero con un amor de amistad…que, poco a poco, se iría afianzando mejor.


	36. Hogar dulce hogar

**Hogar dulce hogar**

«Amor…tenemos que irnos, ya está oscureciendo…» dijo Regina, mientras sentía leves besos en su cuello, y cerraba sus ojos. Ambas aún estaban desnudas y echadas.

«Un poquito más…no quiero pensar en la parte en que vamos a tener que despedirnos cuando salgamos de aquí…» alzó el rostro y besó profundamente a Regina. Comenzaban a hacerlo más profundo hasta que la morena recuperó el aire y habló rápidamente

«Sabes que Ruby y Graham van a molestarse con la tardanza…» dijo agarrando el rostro de la rubia

«También deben estar muy ocupados, ni van a preocuparse por eso…» dio un piquito a la morena, se echó a su lado y giró su cuerpo para abrazarla y hundir sus manos en aquellos negros y sedosos cabellos, mientras la mano de Regina reposaba en su espalda, no había un mínimo espacio entre ellas.

Se miraron durante minutos, sin decir una palabra…solo apreciando cada trazo y cada detalle de sus rostros.

«¿Lista?» preguntó la rubia mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

«¿Para qué amor?»

«Ya sabes…el entrenamiento final…enfrentarte a tu madre…sé que es difícil»

«Ya…va a ser muy difícil…pero estoy lista…sé que estoy lista, ¿sabes por qué?» Emma dijo que no con la cabeza.

«Porque estoy lista para estar contigo…enamorar contigo todo el tiempo…besarte…olerte…pasar mis manos por todo tu cuerpo…tenerte conmigo, como mi mejor amiga, mi amante, mi vida…estoy lista para poder despertar todos los días a tu lado…con tu presencia y tu linda sonrisa despertándome…lista para mirar a tus ojos y penetrar en otro mundo cada día…para estar en tus brazos a todo momento…y si eso significa enfrentar a mi madre…entonces estoy más que lista…» dijo todo eso en calma mientras jugueteaba con uno de los mechones de su rubia y la miraba profundamente a los ojos.

«Te amo tanto, tanto, tanto…» comenzó a darle besitos por todo su rostro arrancando sonrisas de la otra, y finalizó con un profundo beso en sus labios «Nunca me voy a cansar de decirlo…no tengo palabras para expresar todo mi sentimiento por ti…sencillamente naciste para mí, así como yo para ti. Vamos a ganar esta lucha…nunca vas a estar sola, y vamos a amarnos para siempre…» se giró, quedando encima de la morena, y sonrió «Y voy a despertarte todos los días con mi sonrisa, sabiendo que después voy a ganar un deliciosos beso de estos carnosos labios que son solo míos…» la besó de nuevo, y al terminar el besó mordió el labio inferior con fuerza arrancando un leve gemido a Regina «Quiero morderte todita» Sonrió pícara.

«¡No, Em! Después me quedo toda dolorida» puso morritos

«Pero yo no tengo la culpa, eres muy sabrosa…» aún riendo comenzó a morder levemente el cuello de la morena

Regina cerró los ojos ante las caricias, pero enseguida abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir una fuerte mordida en el abdomen, seguida de un lametón.

«¡Em, no! Por favor…¡no me tortures de esa manera!» dijo aguantando una sonrisa y arrastrándose, alejándose de la rubia. Emma la miró malvadamente y gateó hacia ella.

«Ven aquí…¡voy a morderte!» dijo con voz y sonrisa traviesa «Voy a morderte tanto que vas a quedar toda marcada» se colocó encima de la morena que no contuvo la risa y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

«¡No! ¡Socorro! ¡Malvada!» dijo riendo mientras la rubia prendía sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza.

«¿Cómo me has llamado?» preguntó con un falso tono de amenaza y abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos intentado contener la risa. Cuando Regina vio su mirada, también ella desorbitó los ojos en señal de entendimiento.

«¡No, no, no, no, eso no!» Emma comenzó a decir que sí con la cabeza y sonreír más pícaramente «No, Emma, sabes que no me aguanto…» la morena contuvo otra risa, y al momento la rubia quitó las manos de sus muñecas y las descendió lentamente hacia el abdomen donde se detuvo.

«¡Ahora me las pagas, linda!» Emma sonrió y comenzó a mover los dedos rápidamente por toda su barriga, haciendo que riera a carcajadas, incontroladamente

«No…no, paraaaa…» soltó otra carcajada «Basta, basta, por favor…» rio más alto

«¡Me heriste…ahora vas a pagar!» movió más rápido sus dedos, haciendo que la morena no pudiera dejar de reír.

«Emma…» dijo recuperando el aire tras las carcajadas «No…» sujetó las manos de la rubia y las retiró hacia abajo. Se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia el manzano, todavía desnuda.

Emma sonrió ante las maneras de su amada y se levantó para salir tras ella.

«No sabes cuánto me está gustando lo que estoy viendo…» soltó una maliciosa sonrisa mientras corría y alcanzaba a la morena, la agarró por la cintura, e hizo que soltara un gritito y otra carcajada más «Voy a morderte y olerte entera, mi linda novia» apretó el abrazo y hundió su rostro en el cuello de Regina, dándole leves mordidas y olisqueando a placer, mientras la morena no dejaba de sonreír y hundir sus manos en aquella cabellera rubia.

«Amor…» Regina susurró cerrando los ojos

«¿Hm?» preguntó sin detener sus caricias. La morena se giró de sopetón y agarró los rubios cabellos tirando de ellos hacia atrás, dejando bien visible en cuello de Emma.

«¡Ahora quiero yo morderte!» mordió con fuerza aquel blanco cuello, chupándolo inmediatamente con todas sus fuerzas, dejando un enorme morado que más tarde se revelaría como una gran marca. Emma gimió alto y cerró los ojos, después agarró a su morena por el cuello con las dos manos, atrayéndola hacia ella para darle un salvaje y sediento beso, pegando cada parte de sus cuerpos.

La rubia entremetió una pierna entre las canillas de Regina, haciendo que se desequilibrara, pero antes de caer, Emma la sujetó por la espalda y la fue descendiendo lentamente hasta el suelo, hasta dejarla sentada mientras ella se colocaba en su regazo.

«¡Ay, el suelo está helado, amor…!» se quejó Regina haciendo muecas

«Nosotras lo calentamos, lindeza mía…» Emma abrazó su cuello y la besó con todo su deseo, dejando a Regina sin respiración con un único beso.

«¡Dios!…¿cómo puedes ser tan cursi pero tan deliciosa al mismo tiempo?» preguntó la morena mientras recuperaba el aire y abrazaba la espalda suave y cálida de Emma.

«Aprendí contigo…ahora, ¡bésame!» volvió a besarla con la misma intensidad y pareciera que iban a devorar la una la boca de la otra.

Regina suspiró en medio del beso al sentir cómo la rubia apretaba más su cuerpo contra el de ella, y se movía ondeando su sexo sobre el suyo, inclinando a la morena hacia atrás y abriendo al máximo sus piernas, sin quebrar el beso. La morena paseaba sus manos por aquella espalda perfecta, comenzando a arañarla de arriba abajo, a medida que los ondeantes movimientos aumentaban, arrancando a ambas gemidos entre beso y beso, pero siempre con sus bocas pegadas, paseando una lengua sobre la otra.

Emma rompió el beso cuando sintió que el orgasmo se acercaba, y gimió con su boca abierta sobre la de Regina que se encontraba en el mismo estado. En el último movimiento, Emma llegó primero, seguida de Regina segundos después. Ambas echaron la cabeza hacia atrás y gimieron quedamente aún enlazadas.

«Mi rubia sabrosa…»

«¡Morena deliciosa!» Se miraron sonriendo, recuperando el aliento. Después Emma enlazó su cuello y Regina abrazó su espalda, alzó la cabeza alcanzando la boca de la rubia y se besaron con calma y delicadamente, alternando piquitos, con la cabellera rubia cubriéndolas.

«Perfecto, ahora podemos irnos…» se levantó la rubia sonriendo y dándole la mano a la morena

«Siempre haces esto…» abrazó su cuello, mientras la otra enlazaba su cintura

«¿El qué mi amor?»

«Solo aceptas que nos marchemos cuando me has satisfecho por completo…¡es una de las cosas que más amo de ti!» sonrió dulcemente al ver que Emma comenzaba a reírse.

«Realmente quiero satisfacerte a cada segundo, pero ya seas tú o yo, siempre tenemos que irnos…me veo obligada a separar mi cuerpo del tuyo…» cuando terminó de hablar la besó con pasión.

«¡Por poco tiempo, querida…por poco tiempo!» dijo mientras recuperaba el aire. Las dos recogieron sus ropas y se vistieron.

* * *

«¡Al fin de vuelta! ¡Ya estaba echando de menos mi precioso castillo!» Cora divisó el Bosque Encantado aún desde el barco

«¡Colirio para mi ojos, querida!» Rumpel se acercó, pero empezó a mirar a su alrededor buscando al muchacho. Caminó entre la tripulación, buscó por todos lados, pero no lo vio.

Entonces, pensó en buscar en la bodega del barco, y allí estaba Peter sentado, con sus manos en sus castaños cabellos.

«Hola, chico…» se sentó a su lado

«Peter…»

«¿Qué?»

«No "chico"…solo…Peter»

«Ok…Peter…» Al momento un silenció tomó cuenta del lugar

«Yo…estoy asustado…tengo miedo…» el brujo intentó decir algo, pero es interrumpido por Pan «Sé…que debería estar celebrando, solo por el hecho de salir de allí…pero…y ahora…¿qué voy a hacer…a dónde voy? No conozco nada, ni a nadie»

«Entiendo tu miedo…ya pasé por eso…» respiró hondamente «Tú…tú…»

«¿Qué?» preguntó curioso

«Podrí…podrías vivir conmigo…tengo un castillo grande y…ciertamente caben dos personas tranquilamente» El muchacho empezó a sonreír «Pero solo es algo temporal…hasta que te adaptes al sitio…y si quieres marcharte…pues también…¿quién sabe?»

«¿Por qué está siendo tan bueno conmigo?»

«Por…porque solo eres un muchacho y…no mereces pasar por lo mismo que yo pasé…pero si no te gusta la idea…yo…» comenzó a levantarse, nervioso

«¡No, no…me gusta! ¡Gracias!» también se levantó, sonrió, y le dio una leve palmada en el hombro al mago en señal de broma. Rumpel se extrañó un poco, pero enseguida sonrió y le hizo lo mismo al chico. Después subieron a cubierta y divisaron la arena de la playa.

* * *

«¡Tardaron, eh!» dijo Ruby al ver a las dos tortolitas llegar abrazadas y sonriendo.

«Amor…calma, no es que nosotros no nos hayamos divertido…» Graham sonrió malicioso, abrazando la cintura de la loba por detrás y besando su cuello.

«Viste, lobita…sé que se han divertido…pero nosotras nos divertimos mucho más, ¿no es verdad, amor?» Emma miró a Regina que ya estaba sonrojada y sonreía avergonzada.

«Ah…pues yo creo que nosotros nos divertimos más…» dijo Graham a Emma

«¿Quieres apostar?» preguntó la rubia arqueando una ceja

«Ok, ya basta…no vamos a apostar cuál de los hermanos es más desvergonzado, ¿puede ser?» preguntó Ruby aguantando la risa

«Estoy de acuerdo con Ruby…» dijo Regina riendo de la situación. Emma y Graham se sacaron la lengua, como dos niños, arrancando las sonrisas de sus dos amadas. Después se despidieron y regresaron a casa.

* * *

«¡Listo, aquí está! ¡Ahora desaparece…y si necesito tus servicios, te llamo!» Cora entregó una pequeña bolsa de tela llena de oro a Barba Negra. Él movió la cabeza en señal de acuerdo y se fue con el oro, despareciendo de vista con su barco. Cora se dio la vuelta y miró a Rumpel «Ah, estoy muy cansada…voy para casa para sacarme todo este mugriento barro de mi cuerpo…quiero que vengas a media noche…te voy a llamar Rumpel y más te vale aparecer. Tenemos que terminar lo que empezamos, ya estoy ansiosa» dijo autoritaria.

«¡Claro, querida, yo también estoy ansioso por ello! ¡A la noche nos vemos!» Él movió sus manos y sonrió

«Y tú, muchacho…ya has ganado tu libertad…¡ahora desaparece!» le dijo a Peter y después desapareció en su nube.

«¿Ya he dicho lo antipática que es?» preguntó el muchacho cuando ella desapareció. Rumpel se echó a reír «En serio, ¡no sé cómo la aguantáis!»

* * *

«¡Qué bueno es estar en casa…!» Cora respiró hondamente mientras se aparecía en mitad del castillo «¡GUARDIAS!» gritó y aparecieron dos guardias.

«¿Majestad?»

«¡Hagan venir a Alfred, y díganle que prepare mi baño y mi habitación! ¡Estoy cansada del viaje!» Ellos asintieron y desaparecieron «Ahora…¿dónde está mi hija?» se preguntó a sí misma, mientras echaba a andar «¿Hook? ¿Dónde está ese maldito pirata? ¡HOOK!»

El pirata estaba conversando con Tink en el castillo, y escuchó a Cora acercarse. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y sin pensar, metió a Tink debajo de una mesa que había en el pasillo, tapándola con el mantel.

«Hook, estáis ahí…¡porque de repente no veo a nadie en este castillo!» se acercó a él, que se posicionó delante de la mesa, al ver que Tinker estaba intentado salir, sin entender nada. Cuando escuchó la voz de Cora, se paralizó.

«Hola, querida…¿cómo fue el viaje? ¡Pensé que ibais a aprovechar más!» dijo falsamente y sonriendo con nerviosismo. Cora lo miró desconfiada.

«¿Qué os ha pasado?»

«¿A mí? Nada…» sonrió «¿Y a vos?» preguntó cambiando de tema

«No tengo tiempo para esto…» en el momento en que terminó de hablar, Regina abrió la puerta del castillo, detrás de ella, pero a cierta distancia, y Hook desorbitó los ojos «Yo solo quiero saber…» Regina se detuvo en el acto y se paralizo al ver a su madre de espalda « si cuidasteis de todo tal y como hablamos…» el pirata desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia ella y sonrió, con su corazón casi saliéndose por la boca «¿Lo hicisteis?»

«Sí, sí…claro…cuide de todo…todo está…» desvió la mirada hacia la morena que aún estaba en shock, con miedo de hacer cualquier ruido «…bajo control» miró a Cora

«Muy bien…» Cora comenzó a caminar hacia un lado, para coger una bebida que había sobre una mesita pegada a la pared. Hook movió su brazo desesperadamente de un lado a otro, señalando a Regina que saliera de ahí y rezando para que Cora no lo notase.

«¡Porque sabéis…» miró ella rápidamente con una falsa sonrisa deteniendo cualquier movimiento «…que no soporto los errores!» Bebió de la fuerte bebida y la colocó de nuevo sobre la mesa, sirviéndose de nuevo. Aprovechando ese momento, él empezó a hacer señas a la morena, queriendo ahogarla por todavía no haberse movido. Regina regresó en sí, viendo a Grafio desesperado, indicándole que se marchara, y así lo hizo, subiendo lentamente las escaleras, y el pirata respiró hondo, aliviado. Pero ahora tenía que preocuparse de Tinker detrás de él. «¡Esto lo eché de menos!» Cora miró la bebida en su copa pequeña y bebió de nuevo, dejó la copa en la mesa y se giró hacia Hook.

«Cla…claro…sé que no, querida…podéis creerlo…» colocó las manos hacia atrás, empujando la cabeza de Tinker, que quería salir, hacia dentro, sin que se notara. «Está todo igual…¡nada cambió!» ella lo miró con desdén.

«Genial…¿dónde está Regina?»

«¡Está…en su cuarto!»

«¿Os asegurasteis de que no viera a nadie, verdad?» preguntó acercándose

«Sin duda alguna…¿no queréis verla? ¡Debe estar echándoos de menos!» dijo nervioso

«Eso lo dudo…pero voy a verla…y vos…a hacer algo útil» se separó, lo que tranquilizó al pirata. Y después subió las escaleras.

Hook nunca había respirado tan hondo en la vida como lo hizo al verla desaparecer. Al momento sacó a Tinker rápidamente de allí y llevándola hacia la parte de atrás la puso contra la pared.

«Tinker, por el amor de Dios…casi nos entregas…no sabes lo asustado que me quedé, joder…»

«Me estaba quedando sin respiración…¿qué querías que hiciese?»

«¡Morirte ahogada, pero no moverte!» dijo como si fuese algo obvio. Ella reviró los ojos.

«Idiota…¡no ibas a poder vivir si yo muriese!» dijo y Hook soltó una carcajada echando la cabeza hacia atrás, pero enseguida volvió a mirarla, aún sujetándola contra la pared. Se quedaron algunos segundos mirándose, con sus labios muy cerca. De repente, el pirata se separó.

«Vamos a salir de aquí…es peligroso…» cogió la mano de la ex hada «Ahora tenemos que esconderte…»

* * *

«¿Regina?» preguntó Cora entrando en el cuarto de la hija, y viéndola en ropa de cama, sentada en su sillón, fingiendo leer un libro «Me gustaría un…hola mamá…¿qué tal fue el viaje?» Se acercó y Regina siguió leyendo su libro, entonces Cora movió sus dedos y arrancó el libro de las manos de la morena tirándolo lejos «Regina, aún soy tu madre, ¡deja ya esa actitud!» dijo con rabia.

«A mí también me gustaría un…Yo solo quiero que seas feliz y que ames a quien quieras…o un…estoy contigo, hija mía…no te preocupes…o tantas otras cosas que una madre normal haría…pero la vida no es justa» dijo tranquilamente

«No me vengas con esos dramas ahora, Regina…¡estoy cansada! Y dentro de poco no vas a pensar de esa manera, ¡te lo garantizo!» Salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta con fuerza, y se encaminó hacia sus aposentos en cuya puerta ya estaba Alfred esperándola.

«¡Majestad, sus aposentos están listos!» Extendió el brazo señalando la entrada, ella entró y cerró la puerta en su cara.

* * *

Emma, Graham y Ruby, en cuanto abrieron la puerta, divisaron a James con una mirada seria y los brazos cruzados.

«Papá…¡hace tiempo que no te veíamos!» dijo Graham sonriendo, acompañado de Emma.

«Graham, Emma…¡vengan conmigo!» los llamó y caminó hacia el jardín. Ellos desorbitaron los ojos ante el tono serio del padre y miraron a Snow, que no dijo nada. Así que lo siguieron mientras Ruby se quedaba hablando con Snow.

«¿Sabéis lo que habéis hecho?» preguntó James después de haber dicho muchas cosas

«Sí, lo sabemos papá…» dijo Emma

«Emma…yo…sinceramente estoy decepcionado…¡tu sueño no era ese! Amar a otra mujer…» él movió la cabeza mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

«Lo sé, papá…pero no podemos contralar nuestro destino…¡tú eres prueba viva de ello! ¡Yo…yo la amo…más que a nada en este mundo!»

«Sí, Emma, precisamente amas a Regina, que se casaría con Graham…y tú, Graham…no estoy decepcionado por ser Ruby…pero podrías haber dicho que no estabas enamorado de Regina…»

«¿Hubiera cambiado algo, papá?»

«Sí, claro que sí…nunca dijiste nada, así yo no podría saber…me importas mucho, hijo…y tú también, hija…no estoy diciendo que no acepte a las personas que amáis, o la forma en que amáis…pero yo…solo necesito pensar en ello…me gustó mucho Regina, pero para casarse con mi hijo…» se sentó en uno de los bancos «Y Emma…sabes que esto es totalmente diferente…»

«Lo sé, papá…lo sé…» sus dos hijos se sentaron con el padre y comenzaron a hablar sobre cómo conocieron a Regina y a Ruby y cómo fue pasando todo. Surgieron lloros, después sonrisas y todo acabó bien entre ellos.

Cuando acabaron, llamaron a Ruby y a Snow, y James y Snow les hablaron de su situación. Sus hijos se asustaron, estaban aterrorizados, claro…todo hijo se asustaría si supiese que sus padres, que se llevaban bien, se estaban separando y amando a otras personas, pero Emma ya sospechaba algo, pero cuando supo lo de su madre con el padre de Regina…¡ay, el destino solo podría estar jugando con ellos! Graham, cuando supo lo de su padre con Zelena, se levantó y se marchó…estaba decepcionado con su padre…pero lo superaría. Cuando todo se arreglase, todo sería diferente, pero ¿quién podría subestimar al azar, al destino? Nadie.

* * *

Cora, después de bañarse y descansar en su cuarto, ennegrecido por la maldad de los hechizos allí realizados, se puso uno de sus exuberantes vestidos, de aire sombrío y se encaminó hacia la pared secreta que llevaba a la prisión donde estaba sus prisioneras… necesitaba restregar en la cara de Belle lo que había pasado y lo que no.

Abrió la puerta y se encaminó hacia las celdas. Al ver las dos celdas vacías, comenzó a respirar hondo, llena de rabia, más hondo, más hondo, más hondo, apretando los dientes, y poniéndose roja de ira.

«¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!»


	37. Nuevos planes

**Nuevos planes**

«¡GUARDIASSSSSSSSSSSS!» gritó Cora con la mayor de las furias al ver las celdas vacías, y los guardias encargados del cuidado de las mismas aparecieron rápidamente.

«S…sí, Majestad»

«¿Estáis…viendo lo que yo estoy viendo?»

«Majestad…podemos expli…»

«¿Conseguís ver….DOS CELDAS VACIAS? ¿O ESTAIS CIEGOS, IMPRESENTABLES?» berreó con un rencor inconmensurable, después los transformó en piedra, acabando por deshacerse en polvo. Ella empezó a gruñir de rabia y a apretar los puños, y salió de allí a paso apresurado «¡Killian Jones!» gritó mientras atravesaba el castillo. Él apareció tranquilamente.

«¿Qué sucedió, mi reina?» preguntó como si nada. Cora caminó hacia él con una mirada malvada, como si quisiera matarlo. Lo estampó contra la pared solo moviendo uno de sus brazos causándole un grito debido al impacto de su espalda con la piedra.

«¿Fuisteis vos…desgraciado, fuisteis vos, verdad?» ella apretó los puños ahogándolo aún más, después los abrió para dejarlo respirar y que respondiera.

«Yo…no sé…de lo que estáis hablando…» dijo Hook con dificultad debido al dolor.

«Sí lo sabéis… ¿quién más sabría cómo entrar en mi prisión y liberar a mis prisioneras? ¡Nadie! Y vos no sois tonto, Hook…encontráis todo lo que queréis…¡desgraciado!» él seguía pegado a la pared siendo ahogado levemente.

«Yo…no he hecho…nada…» cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con dolor.

«Solo hay una manera de descubrirlo….¡ah, cómo he deseado hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo!» Se acercó a él y hundió su mano en su pecho, extrayendo un corazón brillante y rojo. Hook gritó de dolor y ella sonrió victoriosa, y comenzó a hablar con sus labios cerca del órgano «Contadme toda la verdad…»

«¡NOOOOOOO!»

«¡ORDENO QUE ME LA CONTEIS!»

«Por favor…» suplicó él

«¡Contadme…todo!»

* * *

«Toc, toc…» dijo Henry tocando en la puerta de la habitación de Regina.

«Hola papá, ¿cómo estás?» ella se levantó sonriente y fue a abrazarlo.

«Estoy bien, hija…ya te estaba echando de menos, ¡has estado saliendo mucho!»

«Discúlpame, aproveché para estar más tiempo con Emma…» comenzó a susurrar «Aprovechar el tiempo, ya que Cora viajó…»

«¡Ah, vale, entiendo!» susurró él también, y sonrió. Regina lo miró un poco extrañada.

«¿Qué te pasa papá? Estás tan sonriente…y feliz»

«¡Es porque tengo la hija más guapa de todas!» él la miró con ternura y sonrió con dulzura. Ella también lo hizo.

«Papá, cuéntame, venga…¿qué ha pasado?» él se puso a caminar algo pensativo, y se giró hacia la hija

«Tengo que contarte una cosa, hija…y…no sé si lo vas a aceptar, pero…necesito que confíes en mí…»

«Ok…está bien, papá, siéntate aquí…» lo empujó hasta la punta de la cama y los dos se sentaron «¿Entonces?»

«Es…un poco complicado…así que voy a ser directo…Snow White y yo…nos hemos enamorado…» miró con algo de miedo a la hija, quizás porque se enfadara y no lo aceptara. Regina se quedó pensando.

«¿Qué…? Papá, ¿te…has enamorado de la madre de Emma?» preguntó incrédula

«Sí…y ella también de mí…» bajó la cabeza «Yo…necesitaba decírtelo, antes de que lo supieses por Emma…»

«¿Ella ya lo sabe?»

«Snow y James ya deben habérselo contado…»

«¿Cómo es eso? ¿El padre de Emma lo sabe? Pero ellos estaban tan…unidos…»

«Últimamente estaban discutiendo siempre y ya no se aman…por lo menos no ya del mismo modo…fue hace poco, cuando vino aquí…y me quedé prendado de ella…sé que no debía…perdóname hija, pero sabes que no podemos controlar eso…» la morena respiró hondo digiriéndolo todo «Nosotros tres ya hablamos…y bueno…voy a dejar que Emma te cuente el resto…solo quería dejarlo claro, y espero que lo entiendas, hija…»

«Papá, espera…» ella se levantó y caminó hacia Henry que ya estaba saliendo y le dio un abrazo «¡Te entiendo…lo entiendo!» apretó más el abrazo «A veces…el destino nos sorprende…» ella se separó un poco «Voy a hablar con Emma…¿vale?»

«Vale…» él respiró profundamente «Haz eso, querida…» besó su cabeza «Gracias por comprenderlo…¡te quiero!»

«Yo también te quiero…» él salió y Regina se echó en la cama pensando en todo lo que su padre le había dicho. Técnicamente si la madre de Emma y su padre se juntan, Emma y ella serían algo así como hermanas. Regina sonrió ante ese pensamiento, ni en un millón de años eso pasaría _"¡Qué caos!"_ pensó ella, pero un caos que les estaba ayudando en su situación, así que tampoco era un caos tan desastroso.

Pensó que si pudiera, en ese mismo momento, hablaría con Emma, y enseguida con su magia hizo aparecer una paloma mensajera, escribió una nota y se la mandó a la rubia.

" _¡Em…necesito hablar contigo, mi amor!"_ la envió y esperó la respuesta, pero nada llegó, así que cogió uno de sus libros moviendo los dedos y haciendo que este volara por el aire hasta llegar a ella. La magia era mejor de lo que pensaba. Se puso a leer esperando respuesta de su amor.

* * *

«Caramba…¡qué inmenso es esto!» Peter miró para arriba y para los lados con la boca abierta cuando Rumpel abrió las puertas del castillo.

«¡Bienvenido a mi humilde morada…voy a dictar las reglas!» se giró hacia el chico moviendo las manos «No toques nada de lo que está hechizado, ni rompas nada, vas a portarte muy bien o ya estás largándote de aquí, ¿entendido?»

«¿Tengo cara de tener seis años?» pasó al lado del mago, camino por el sitio mirando cada cosa mágica hechizada, oro, varitas etc…movió su mano para tocar una flauta que estaba encima de uno de los estantes.

«¡AH! ¿Qué acabó de decir?» le alertó Rumpel

«Disculpad…esa flauta me parece interesante…»

«Si la tocas…solo los que sienten falta de amor o los que fueron abandonados escucharán su sonido…»

«Entonces seguramente yo la oiría…¿podría llevármela cuando me marche?»

«¿Cómo que cuando te marches?»

«Sí, necesito ir a buscar a los huérfanos de Neverland…¿por casualidad tenéis más de aquellas judías?»

«¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Vas a regresar a Neverland?»

«Los huérfanos me necesitan…ya no tienen a nadie y me prometí a mí mismo que si lograba salir de allí, ellos también lo harían y es eso lo que voy a hacer…si vos no tenéis, o no queréis ayudarme, yo solo me las apañaré…solo pido que me dejéis dormir aquí una noche…»

«Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras…pero no puedes regresar allí…¡acabas de marcharte!»

«Tengo que hacerlo y lo haré con o sin vuestra ayuda…os agradezco lo que estáis haciendo, de verdad. Pero, ¡no puedo abandonarlos!»

«Ok, entiendo…puedo conseguir algunas judías, y puedes llevarte la flauta…pero me la tienes que devolver cuando regreses…»

«¡Os lo agradezco mucho!» el muchacho sonrió y Rumpel mismo estaba sorprendido ante su propia amabilidad, sentía que podía confiar en Pan.

«Hasta ese momento…tu cuarto está tras esa puerta, la tercera a la derecha. Necesito resolver unas cosas…si tienes hambre, hay comida en la cocina, ¡y no toques nada!»

«Ya habéis dicho…» Rumpel despareció en su nube «…eso» Peter se encaminó a su cuarto, pero antes fue a comer algo, ya que no podía aguantar de tanta hambre que tenía. Y al rato se puso a pasear por el castillo.

* * *

Regina estaba concentrada en su libro cuando oyó que un guijarro había golpeado la ventana. Se levantó y miró hacia abajo para divisar a una linda rubia con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos y con una tímida sonrisa. Al ver la escena, ella sonrió ampliamente.

«Em, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Mi madre ha vuelto!» susurró viendo a la rubia desde arriba.

«No lo sabía, pero como querías hablar conmigo, he venido. Ven, ¡baja aquí conmigo!»

«Pero…»

«Por favor, amor…» Emma puso esa carita de cachorro tristón que la morena tanto amaba y a la que no le podía decir que no.

«Vale, está bien…» Sonrió «¡Pásame la cuerda!» la rubia le entregó la cuerda y Regina la ató a la ventana y comenzó a descender, en cuento tocó suelo, Emma la abrazó y le dio un beso en el cuello, después le dio la vuelta y le entregó el ramo.

«Amor…» Regina cogió las rosas y las olió cerrando los ojos «Son lindas…» sonrió bobaliconamente

«Sabía que te iban a gustar, amor…» Emma sonrió y Regina la besó intensamente «Ven, échate aquí…» la rubia la atrajo para que se echara en el césped, dejando el ramo al lado de ellas «Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar? Porque yo también tengo muchas novedades…»

«Bueno…probablemente ya lo sabes…es sobre mi padre y…»

«¿Mi madre?» preguntó girándose para mirar a la morena

«Sí…» deslizó delicadamente sus dedos por el rostro de la rubia «¿Cómo estás con eso?»

«Sinceramente, yo…pensaba que mis padres nunca se separarían…pero por increíble que parezca mi padre lo ha aceptado…conversamos todos y yo le hablé de ti y de mí…dijo que…también se había enamorado de otra persona…nunca pensé que el destino nos fuera a sorprender de esta manera…»

«¿Tu padre también?» preguntó sorprendida, y la rubia afirmó con la cabeza.

«Bueno…por lo menos, ninguno de los dos sufre…pero tú debes estar confusa, ¿no, mi amor?»

«Sí…pero yo ya sospechaba algo…he estado pensando mucho en esto…»

«¿Quién lo diría? Mi padre…»

«Mi madre…» las dos sonrieron levemente «Lo estoy procesando, pero…estoy feliz…feliz por el hecho de que sea tu padre…¡él es un hombre muy bueno!»

«Sí, lo es…así como tu madre…creo que ellos se lo merecen…pero tu padre también es un buen hombre…»

«Eso también lo sé…» dijo pensativa mientras jugueteaba con los cabellos negros «Solo quiero verlos felices de la manera que ellos quieran…»

«Todo va a salir bien…» Regina continuó acariciando su rostro «Solo que no vamos a ser una familia tan común, pero ¡eso qué importa!» Emma sonrió y besó delicadamente a la morena.

«Mientas tú estés en ella conmigo, el resto no importa…» Regina sonrió e iniciaron un duelo de intensos besos.

«Em…» la morena se apartó para recuperar el aliento «Tengo que irme…»

«No…quédate un poco más conmigo…» Emma empezó a besar su cuello

«No me provoques, Emma Swan, si no, te arranco la ropa aquí mismo…» susurró cerrando los ojos

«Entonces, hazlo…» Emma habló a su oído y Regina soltó una carcajada «Adoro cuando dices mi nombre completo…¡dilo otra vez!»

«Emma Swan…» dijo Regina con voz sensual, y las dos sonrieron y volvieron a besarse. Al cabo de unos minutos se abrazaron más fuerte debido al frío de la noche «Es hermoso, ¿verdad?» preguntó la morena mirando hacia arriba.

«¿Tu cara? Sí, lo es y como…» dijo la rubia mirando apasionadamente a la morena y sonrió

«No…¡el cielo estrellado, amor!»

«Pienso que es mucho mejor mirar tu rostro…»

«Me encanta cuando te quedas mirándome…» Miro a la rubia con una sonrisa

«Por mí lo haría a cada segundo del día…» Emma besó todo su rostro mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Se quedaron un rato más hablando, dejando más que claro sus sentimientos. Emma estaba confusa sobre los padres, y aún estaba digiriéndolo, pero prefería hacerlo al lado de su amada. Pasado un tiempo, se levantaron y empezaron a despedirse.

«Voy a ponerlas en agua y olerlas siempre que piense en ti…por eso voy a dejarlas cerca de mí, pues voy a olerlas a cada momento» dijo Regina y Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras la abrazaba y la besaba. Se despidieron y regresaron a casa.

* * *

«Ya sabes lo que hacer, querido…» dijo Cora lanzándole una siniestra mirada a Hook

«¡Sí, majestad!»

¡Perfecto…voy a guardar esto en un sitio seguro…» miró hacia el corazón «¡Ahora, desapareced!» dijo y el pirata se marchó.

A continuación, ella se dirigió hacia sus aposentos, y colocó el corazón dentro de una caja encima de uno de sus estantes.

«¡Rumplestiltskin!» gritó y él apareció en una nube.

«¡Me has llamado a la hora apropiada! ¡Ya es casi media noche!»

«Cambio de planes…¡he descubierto que mi hija todavía se anda viendo todos los días con aquella rubia desgraciada!» dijo escupiendo las palabras «¡Y que el príncipe se ha enamorado de otra! ¡Y que han sacado a MIS PRISIONEROS DE MI PRISIÓN!» dijo apretando los puños y haciendo que un bote de cristal se rompiera en pedazos gracias a la magia «Ahora…pretendo hacerlos sufrir…vamos a preparar la poción, se la voy a dar a Regina y a Graham…van a ver las cosas con mucha más claridad después…y entonces, pondré un hechizo permanente en toda la familia Charming, para que todos estén de mi lado, menos aquella rubia…ella va a encontrarse a todos en su contra, principalmente a Regina…¡la voy a hacer sufrir inmensamente por todo lo que ha hecho! Pero antes, quiero que mañana le des la última clase a Regina. ¡Tiene que estar totalmente preparada!»

«Sensata idea, querida…¡puedes dejarlo de mi cuenta!»


	38. ¿Belle?

**¿BELLE?**

«¡Hola querida!» Rumpel apareció en el cuarto de Regina en medio de su famosa nube. Regina estaba sentada en un sillón leyendo un de sus libros, ya vestida con ropa de montar.

«¡Hola Rumpel!» se levantó, soltó el libro y caminó hacia él «¿Cómo fue le viaje?»

«Intrigante…nada que sea de tu interés…»

«No, claro que no…solo me ha parecido extraño que viajarais y regresarais el mismo día que mi madre…¿Viajaron juntos?» preguntó suspicaz, mirando atentamente al brujo.

«Si te sirve de consuelo, sí, querida, viajamos por "negocios", ya entiendes…pero no te preocupes…tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, además…como ya he dicho, ¡soy fan del amor verdadero!» respondió con sus maneras sarcásticas.

«Claro que lo sois…al final, ¿pasasteis por lo mismo, no?»

«¿Qué estas queriendo decir?»

«Rumpel…» la morena empezó a caminar dando vueltas por el cuarto, y él la seguía con la mirada «¡Tengo que contaros algo muy importante!» se detuvo y lo miró

«Dejemos eso para más tarde…¡ahora haremos tu entrenamiento final!»

«¡No! Esto es más importante…es sobre vos…sé que si os lo cuento no me vais a creer, así que necesito que lo veáis con vuestros propios ojos…»

«Vaya, vaya, ¿quién está haciendo jueguecitos ahora? ¡Habla ya, Regina!» Al ver que Rumpel iba a insistir hasta saber lo que era, ella respiró hondo y continuó

«Es sobre Belle…está viva, y Cora la ha tenido prisionera todo este tiempo en que habéis pensado que estaba muerta» fue derecho al grano haciendo que el brujo se quedara con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro.

«¿Cómo es que sabes de ella? ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Ella murió!» dijo como algo obvio

«Ella misma me lo contó cuando la rescatamos de una celda escondida en el castillo y protegida por la magia de Cora…le dimos cobijo para que no regresara más para acá, Emma la ha hospedado en su castillo…por eso no quería contaros, porque sé que solo crees lo que ves, así que le he mandado una carta a Emma para que la lleve al bosque…en este mismo momento ellas deben estar llegando, Rumpel, y voy a probarte que está viva y cómo es realmente mi madre»

«¡Está bien…creo que estás mintiendo…pero voy a fingir que no te estás burlando de mí! Tu entrenamiento final… es el teletransporte…sácanos de aquí, y llévanos hasta donde dices que está Belle viva. Haz eso y tus clases habrán llegado a su fin»

«Está bien…¡voy a hacerlo!» Regina asintió, movió las manos, haciendo que una nube roja la cubriera a ella y a Rumpel, desapareciendo al momento.

* * *

Mientras esto pasaba, cierto pirata espiaba por la pequeña rendija de la puerta del cuarto. Cuando ambos desaparecieron, inmediatamente él se marchó, caminando en dirección de los aposentos de Cora a los que llamó y entró.

«¿Y? ¿Habéis descubierto algo?»

«Descubrí…pero no imagináis el deseo que tengo de no contar nada…» Cora soltó una diabólica carcajada ante el rostro de rabia del pirata.

«Ay, ay, querido, querido…vos…» señaló con su índice en su dirección «me pertenecéis ahora…quien os controla soy yo» él apretó los dientes de rabia. Ella se dirigió hacia su estante, cogió el corazón de la caja y avanzó hacia Hook «Vos…me vais a decir lo que habéis descubierto…» Hook tragó en seco y en contra de su voluntad empezó a hablar.

«Rumplestiltskin ha hablado con Regina como vos ordenasteis, pero…» se limitó a hablar

«Pero, ¿qué?» preguntó impaciente

«Regina le ha contado que Belle está viva, y su clase final era el teletransporte…así que lo último que vi fue a ella llevando a cabo el hechizo y desapareciendo…probablemente al lugar donde está la chica de él…»

«¡No! Regina…¿por qué has hecho eso?...» dijo para sí misma con rabia «¿Cómo he podido criar una hija tan idiota y estúpida?» gruñó con desprecio. Comenzó a caminar nerviosa por el cuarto, y se detuvo al venirle una idea. Ya había pensado varias veces en ello, pero ahora, era el momento de actuar «¡Pero, claro! ¡Esa…es la única manera!»

«¿De qué estáis hablando?» preguntó Hook

«Rumpel se va a reencontrar con esa empleada ridícula otra vez y con el ignorante de su hijito…van a ser una linda familia de nuevo…» comenzó a hablar con voz grave y aterradora, tranquila, como si estuviese viendo toda la escena «Solo que…yo no voy a tenerlo más…va a sentir tanta rabia, que va a querer matarme…el problema es que sin magia, él no es nada…sin aquella maldita daga…solo es…» pone voz cínica «un miserable ser humano cobarde…» Sonrió victoriosa «Y lo mejor de todo…sé exactamente dónde está esa daga…»

«¿Qué pretendéis hacer, Majestad?»

«Voy a cogerla, y la clavaré en su corazón, será un sacrificio que deberé hacer, pero…» suspiró y volvió a reír «¡voy a convertirme en las Señora de las Tinieblas, y así nadie podrá derrotarme! Y Rumpel, bueno…morirá, y la linda familia feliz…desaparecerá…» empezó a reír produciendo un eco tenebroso en aquel inmenso cuarto.

«¡Estáis loca!» dijo Hook con desprecio

«¡Sí…estoy loca…por el poder!» volvió a sonreír «Ahora, marchaos, haced vuestra escenificación, y después volved para resolver lo más importante» dijo cerca del corazón, haciendo que el pirata obedeciera a disgusto y se marchara.

Cora hacía tiempo que mantenía una relación muy íntima con Rumpel, y él le reveló una vez dónde guardaba su preciosa daga, ahora ella solo necesitaba tener lo que siempre había codiciado más: Poder.

* * *

«¡Muy bien, querida!» dijo Rumpel al ver que habían aparecido en el bosque «Ahora tus clases han llegado al final…¡estás lista!»

Regina sonrió orgullosa de sí misma.

«Gracias, Rumpel…pero todavía tengo que enseñaros algo» de repente surgieron dos caballos, uno con Emma y en el otro una mujer con una capa que le tapaba el rostro. El brujo puso cara de desconfianza. Emma descendió y se encaminó hacia Regina, mientras la mujer se acercaba poco a poco al brujo. Se quitó la capa, dejando su rostro a la luz.

«Rumpel…» susurró Belle con los ojos llorosos

«Belle…» él se acercó más con cara de quien ha visto a un fantasma. Apoyó su mano en el hombro de la mujer para ver si era real, y entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas «No…tú…estabas…estabas…»

«No, Rumpel…nunca lo he estado…pero ahora estoy aquí, y no voy a abandonarte, mi amor…» colocó sus dos manos en su cara, y él lloraba y sonreía, y ella, lo mismo.

«¡Todo este tiempo y tú…estabas viva!» acarició su rostro, enjugando sus lágrimas. Como respuesta, ella se acercó y los dos se dieron un beso de amor, nostalgia, pasión y más nostalgia.

«Fue ella, Rumpel…fue Cora quien me hizo esto» Belle se separó para hablar en llanto «Ellas…» señaló para Emma y Regina que asistían a todo «Ellas me salvaron…si no fuese por ellas yo todavía estaría en aquella horrible celda…»

«¿Cómo y por qué Cora haría eso, Belle?»

«Porque ella es así…le gusta controlar todo, Rumpel…» Regina habló, acercándose a él.

«Es verdad…tuvo envidia de nuestro amor, y me separó de ti, y de nuestro hijo»

«¿Qué? ¿Estabas embarazada, Belle?» preguntó Rumpel asustado y preocupado

«Sí, pero solo lo supe después de que me capturara…me arrancó a mi hijo de mis brazos, Rumpel…» contó en lágrima viva «Yo pedía a gritos misericordia, pero ella es tan diabólica que se llevó a mi hijo lejos de mí y no sabía dónde podía estar…» volvió a llorar más intensamente y Rumpel la abrazó.

Belle se apartó y se tragó el llanto para explicarle todo la situación con detalle, sobre Neverland y sobre Tinker que cuidó del chico. Al oír eso, Rumpel que no era tonto, encajó todo. Peter Pan era entonces su hijo. Sentía una angustia tan honda en su corazón ante todo lo que su amada había sufrido que en su órgano solo brotaba rabia por aquella bruja de Cora.

«Estás con él…» ella volvió a llorar y lo abrazó «Trajiste a nuestro hijo de vuelta…sabía que lo traerías…»

«Sí, solo que ni me imaginaba que fuera nuestro hijo…perdóname mi amor…todo esto es culpa mía…te busqué durante tanto tiempo…» se echó a llorar abrazándola

«No…no te culpes, Rumpel…no sabías…»

«Tienes razón…» se separó un poco «¡La culpa es de ella! ¡Voy a matarla!» Rumpel hablaba con exagerado odio.

«¡Rumpel, calmaos!» Regina se acercó y le explicó todo, que necesitaba de su ayuda para derrotar a Cora, pero mientras necesitaba que siguiera fingiendo. Rumpel le contó todos los planes de su madre, lo que dejó a Regina sorprendida, pero Emma ya se esperaba lo peor, y su peor dolor sería que Regina no la reconociera.

«Te ayudaré con lo que necesites…yo enseñé a Cora muy bien, y como dicen…a veces el alumno supera al maestro, así que no voy a lograr vencerla solo…voy a intentar no matarla cuando la tenga delante…no puedo creer que me haya engañado, de nuevo…»

«Nos ha engañado a todos, Rumpel…» se pronunció Emma y Regina asintió

«Todos estamos en su contra…el plan es que sigáis como si nada hubiera pasado, y ahora que he acabado mis lecciones, podemos derrotarla»

«Apenas puedo esperar, Regina…voy a llevar a Belle a casa y…vamos a ver a nuestro hijo…» miró a su amada que sonreía y él también se contagió de esa sonrisa «Y acuérdate…¡no tomes nada que Cora te ofrezca!»

«No os preocupéis Rumpel…¡os llamaré para poner en marcha el plan! Ahora, ¡recuperad el tiempo con vuestra familia!» dijo Regina sonriente

«Y Regina…gracias…¡a las dos…gracias!» agradeció y ellas sonrieron como respuesta

Una nube lo envolvió a él y a su amada, desapareciendo del lugar.

«Todo esto es tan extraño, pero estoy feliz por ellos…» dijo Emma acercándose a la morena

«Yo también amor…» la rubia la enlazó por detrás con un acogedor abrazo «Tengo que irme…he venido sin Hook, mi madre no puede desconfiar» se giró y besó a Emma.

«Está bien…puedes usar el caballo de Belle…» Regina sonrió y montó al caballo

«¡Te amo!»

«¡Yo te amo!» Emma observó a su amada mientras esta desaparecía, y después regresó a casa, sonriendo como una boba por estar todo saliendo bien, ahora solo quedaba detener a Cora.

* * *

«Aquí está…listo…» Cora cogió su poción ya lista, mientras que con la otra mano aguantaba la daga de Rumpel.

«Ya tengo todo listo…ahora sola queda actuar…» se dijo a sí misma sonriendo. Escuchó golpes en la puerta del cuarto de nuevo. Reviró los ojos mientras iba a abrir.

«Listo…él ya lo sabe todo…se han ido a su castillo…él y Belle, pero Regina y él planearon que delante de vos seguiría fingiendo» dijo Hook mientras recuperaba el aliento tras correr por medio del bosque.

«Pobre Rumpel…piensa que me puede engañar…se va a llevar una bonita sorpresa…¡y lo mismo digo de Regina!» movió la poción en su mano y soltó una carcajada que puso el vello de punta al pirata, que se alejó de allí revirando los ojos. Se encontró con Regina que estaba abriendo las puertas.

«¡Hola Hook! ¿Todo bien?» preguntó tranquila

«Claro, todo está bien, ¿por qué no lo estaría?» forzó la mejor de sus sonrisas, intentando no evidenciar su nerviosismo «¿Has ido sola de nuevo al bosque?»

«Sí…ven conmigo…» susurró ella, empujándolo hacia el jardín, explicándole todo lo que había pasado. Él iba poniendo cara de sorprendido como si no supiese nada, pero por dentro estaba desgarrándose por estar traicionando a su mejor amiga y por no poder ni decir nada.


	39. Todo lo bueno dura poco

**Todo lo bueno dura poco**

«¿Dónde está, Rumpel?» preguntó Belle en cuanto aparecieron en el castillo del brujo «¡Tengo que verlo!» comenzó a llorar y Rumpel cogió sus manos y sonrió con sus lágrimas también empezando a caer.

«No te preocupes, amor…¡está aquí! Nosotros nos encontramos…» pasó su mano por su cara, delicadamente «…y lo hemos encontrado a él»

«¡No puedo ni creerlo!» ella sonrió llorando y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

«¡Menos más que habéis vuelto!» Peter habló mientras abría la puerta tranquilamente «Oh, disculpad…no quería interrumpir…»

Los dos se separaron del abrazo en cuanto escucharon la voz del muchacho. Belle sonrió al ver a su hijo ahí, delante de ella, ya crecido…no deseaba dejar de sonreír por al final haberlo encontrado.

«Confía…no has interrumpido nada…» Rumpel se acercó a él casi en lágrimas y lo abrazó, mientras Belle, aún bajo la sorpresa, continuó llorando.

«Ehhh…¿alguien ha muerto? ¿Por qué tanto lloro?» preguntó Peter sorprendido por el gesto del mago, aunque se lo devolvió.

«No…nadie ha muerto…» Rumpel se separó y agarró el rostro de su hijo con sus manos

«Está bien…ahora me estáis asustando…» respondió extrañado ante el gesto de él.

«Tú…tú eres mi hijo…» las lágrimas bajaban rápidamente por su rostro mientras hablaba «Puedes apostar a que nadie ha muerto, estamos todos vivos, y finalmente nos hemos encontrado…no me puedo creer que tenga un hijo tan maduro y crecido…»

«Espera…¿estáis hablando en serio? ¿O es alguna broma de mal gusto?»

«¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?» preguntó sonriendo mientras continuaba llorando. Peter se quedó quieto y pensó un momento…al final él sabía que el bosque negro nunca mentía, pero, ¿es posible que el señor de las tinieblas fuera su padre?

«Pero…¿cómo…cómo es eso posible?» preguntó sorprendido

«Peter…» Belle habló y Rumpel se separó de su frente para verlo mejor.

«¡Mi Peter…mi niño!» ella volvió a llorar más, atrayéndolo a un abrazo, mostrándole toda la nostalgia que sentía. Él no fue muy expresivo porque no sabía quién era esa mujer.

«¿Quién sois vos…?» preguntó confundido separándose un poco

«Soy tu madre, Peter…eres mi hijo…» Belle acarició sus mejillas con sus manos «¡No puedo creer que te haya encontrado!» Volvió a abrazarlo, entonces él si se lo devolvió, pero aún estaba sorprendido.

«¿Cómo…cómo es eso posible?»

Belle se separó un poco, y Rumpel lo invitó a sentarse para contarle todo lo que había pasado. Entonces entendió la razón de su "abandono", que no fue tal abandono. A cada palabra de Rumpel, se sorprendía más, y Belle siempre agarrando su mano sin dejar de sonreír.

«Vaya…¿creéis que también se ha llevado a Tinker?» preguntó refiriéndose a Cora.

Entonces Belle le dijo que ya la había conocido y que todo había sido un engaño de Cora, también dijo que se habían hecho amigas y ante eso el muchacho abrió una enorme sonrisa. Belle se sentía feliz porque alguien lo había acogido y cuidado cuando ella no pudo por estar encarcelada, aunque sintió algo de celos al oírlo hablar de la ex hada. Peter también acabó llorando, sin poderse creer que tenía delante a esos padres que tanto había soñado tener, entonces se levantó y los abrazó, y ellos se lo devolvieron con todo el cariño. Hubo llantos, risas y más charlas…realmente formaban una bella familia reunida, incluso para Rumplestiltskin.

* * *

Después de estar media hora charlando con Regina, Hook no aguantaba más aquella tortura de no poder decirle nada a su amiga, y dio una disculpa cualquiera para poder quedarse solo, entonces la morena subió a su cuarto, ya que no podía salir de nuevo a ver a Emma. Vio que Tinker quería hablar con él, al final allí era a la única persona que ella conocía más. Respiró hondo, pero acabó dándole conversación para pasar desapercibido. No es que no le gustase hablar con ella, ciertamente lo adoraba, pero en su estado solo quería estar solo hasta que todo se resolviera y tuviera su corazón de vuelta.

«¿Entonces?» preguntó Cora acercándose a él en uno de los pasillos del castillo. Él reviró los ojos sintiendo mucha rabia.

«¡Todo está yendo como vos dijisteis! ¡Ellos ya se reencontraron! ¡Ahora dejadme en paz!» Él se giró, pero ella lo agarró por el brazo

«¡No penséis que vuestro trabajo ha acabado, querido! ¡Aún tenéis mucho que hacer si queréis vuestro corazón de vuelta!» él la miró con rabia y apartó su brazo de sus manos y se fue con paso rápido. Cora sonrió y se fue a su cuarto. No dejaba de sentir algo de celos, incluso envidia porque el señor de las tinieblas hubiera encontrado su felicidad. Le gustaba mucho el brujo, pero en ese momento solo pensaba en cómo la había traicionado y se había enterado de todo, así que si matarlo es la solución para obtener más poder, eso es exactamente lo que haría, matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro, ya no volvería a tener problemas con Rumpel y se convertiría en Señora de las Tinieblas.

Regina estaba en su dormitorio tomando un baño para relajarse. Odiaba el hecho de no poder salir de casa, pero no tenía elección. Después bajó y fue a buscar algo de comer, y a continuación salió al jardín. Divisó a Tinker sentada en uno de los bancos, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

«Hola Tinker…¿puedo sentarme?» preguntó la morena y ella se asustó un poco, pero después sonrió

«¡Claro, siéntate!» Se sentó y empezó a comerse el sándwich que había cogido.

«¿Quieres…?» partió el pan por la mitad y se lo dio

«Sí…¡tengo un hambre!» sonrió de nuevo y cogió el pedazo. Comenzaron a comer en silencio.

«Entonces…tú y Hook…¿ya tuvieron algo?» preguntó para entablar una conversación, pero ella saltó del banco y la miró sorprendida.

«¿Qué? No…nunca hemos tenido nada, siempre hemos sido buenos amigos…»

«Humm…no me quiero entrometer, pero ¡formáis una pareja muy linda!» sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

«¿Lo crees?» preguntó con curiosidad

«Él te gusta…» dijo la morena abriendo aún más la sonrisa

«Agg…¿por qué crees eso?» Regina la miró como si fuese algo obvio y ella reviró los ojos «Está bien…sí me gusta…pero creo que él no me ve de la misma manera…»

«¿Y cómo lo sabes? Sé que Hook no es hombre de una mujer sola, pero…¿quién sabe, no?»

«No lo sé…últimamente está algo raro…pienso si puede ser recíproco, pero…tengo miedo de decepcionarme y acabar estropeando nuestra amistad…»

«Te entiendo…» Regina sonrió y agarró su mano «Hook es una gran persona, y creo que si lo intentas…¿quién sabe si él no siente lo mismo? Quiero decir…es mejor intentar que no hacerlo y acabar arrepintiéndose por no haberlo hecho…»

«Ya…tienes razón, voy a pensar en ello…» sonrió «¡Gracias, Regina!»

Después se pusieron a charlar sobre otras cosas, a veces riendo y desahogándose. Estaban empezando a entablar una amistad y así pasaron la tarde.

* * *

Cora estaba en su cuarto mirando a través de su espejo a la familia feliz de Rumplestiltskin. Ella sonreía porque, ciertamente, eso no iba a durar para siempre…realmente ni un minuto más, pues se teletransportó y apareció en frente de ellos con su malvada sonrisa.

«Vaya, vaya, vaya…¡qué escena tan linda…la perfecta familia! Tengo ganas de vomitar» En cuanto habló, todos se giraron hacia ella, asustados.

«Cora…» Belle habló con rabia en la voz

«¡La única y verdadera, querida! Entonces…¿disfrutando su reencuentro? Sugiero que lo aprovechéis bien porque no durará mucho tiempo…»

«¡No vas a ponerles un dedo encima, Cora!» Rumpel se puso delante de los dos, protegiéndolos «Y vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho…»

«Parece que el plan de fingir delante de mí no ha salido bien, ¿no, querido?» Ella caminó lentamente hacia ellos y Peter se colocó al lado del padre.

«¡Sois una bruja, un monstruo! ¡Todo este tiempo me ha tenido alejado de mis padres!» el muchacho escupía sus palabras «¡Pero ahora vais a tener lo que os merecéis!» él extendió su mano dejando aparecer su poder.

«¡Este muchacho estúpido solo podría ser hijo de vosotros dos! ¡Si pensáis que podéis derrotarme, estáis muy equivocados!» dijo mientras sonreía.

«¿Queréis apostar?» preguntó Rumpel haciendo aparecer también sus poderes. Cora soltó una leve carcajada.

«¡No eres el único que tiene sus trucos, muchacho!» dijo ella en dirección a Peter y rápidamente se desvaneció, apareciendo detrás de Rumpel, y clavando la daga en su pecho. Peter miró asustado e intentó golpear a Cora con su magia, pero ella fue más rápida y lanzó la suya hacia el chico, haciendo que sus poderes desaparecieran.

«¡FINALMENTE!» ella aumentó la voz ante el ruido que hacía la magia que comenzaba a dejar el cuerpo de Rumpel. A medida que la magia era absorbida por su cuerpo, sus ojos se volvieron de color negro y parecía en shock, así que cerró los ojos para sentir todo el poder.

«¡RUMPEL!» gritó Belle desesperadamente, y Peter intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que su magia la alcanzara, pero todo era en vano, pues la magia negra eran tan fuerte que la blanca no podría ir contra ella.

Pasaron varios minutos de esa manera, hasta que rápidamente todo se detuvo, y Cora se mantenía de pie, con los ojos cerrados, extasiada.

«¡RUMPEL!» Belle corrió llorando hacia su amado al verlo con la daga clavada en su pecho, muerto. Lo mismo hizo Peter, empezando a llorar «No, no, no…Rumpel, despierta…» se arrodilló a su lado, agarrando su rostro «No me dejes, amor…por favor…» lloraba sin parar aferrada a su cuerpo.

«¿QUÉ LE HABEIS HECHO?» preguntó Peter alterado, con rabia, a Cora, que todavía seguía en la misma posición.

Al escucharlo, abrió los ojos, aún negros, pero, poco a poco, fueron volviendo a la normalidad. Al estar de espaldas al chico, se dio la vuelta, extendió su mano hacia él y lo hizo volar a través de la estancia, estrechándolo contra la pared.

«¡PETER!» gritó Belle y Cora se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella.

«¿Dónde está tu familia ahora, querida?» Ella sonrió y Belle solo supo llorar y apretar los dientes de rabia, se levantó intentando avanzar hacia Cora, pero de nada sirvió, pues la nueva Señora de las Tinieblas la lanzó por los aires al igual que a Pan.

«Siento mucho que haya tenido que acabar así, querido…» dijo mirando a Rumpel, totalmente humano y pálido en el suelo, después cogió la daga, la arrancó de su pecho, y vio que ahora en la hoja aparecía escrito "CORA".

«¡Larga vida a la nueva Señora de las Tinieblas!» sonrió de nuevo y enseguida despareció de ahí, con su daga.


	40. La poción

**La poción**

«Peter, hijo mío…» Belle se levantó un poco atontada por haberse golpeado la cabeza y avanzó hacia Peter

«Yo estoy bien…» dijo mientras se levantaba, también algo débil «Rumpel…» Miró preocupado a Belle y ambos miraron hacía donde Rumpel estaba echado y corrieron hacia él.

«Mi amor…» Belle se arrodilló, y lo abrazó sumida en el llanto de nuevo. Lo mismo hizo el muchacho que todavía estaba bajo la impresión «No…¡NO! ¡Rumpel, despierta!» Ella agarró su rostro sin vida «Por favor…¡no nos dejes!»

«Lo siento mucho…yo…él era mi…él…» Poco a poco Peter vio la realidad y comenzó a llorar.

«¡No…él no era…él es, Peter! ¡Todavía él es!» Acarició el rostro del amado y se acercó lentamente sellando sus labios con los suyos, un beso envuelto en lágrimas. Peter agarró las manos de su padre, y cuando Belle se separó, una luz intensamente brillante empezó a salir del pecho de Rumpel deslumbrando la vista de los dos. Poco a poco fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer, y Rumpel tomó aire con toda la fuerza que tenía y abrió los ojos.

«¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ha despertado…ha despertado!» dijo Peter entusiasmado y llorando de nuevo

«¡Rumpel, amor mío!» Belle lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo, esta vez con lágrimas de alegría.

«¡Belle…me salvaste!» dijo él después del beso sonriéndole «Hijo…¡estás bien…!» atrajo al chico hacia un abrazo que es retribuido al momento.

«Sí…¡y tú estás vivo!» se separó sonriendo

«El beso de amor verdadero…»

«¡Sí, mi amor…funcionó!» Belle sonrió aún más y él se levantó para abrazarlos a los dos. Nunca había estado tan feliz de estar vivo.

«¡Os amo!» declaró aún en el abrazo «Pero, ¿y Cora?» preguntó preocupado, separándose

«Se ha convertido en la Señora de las Tinieblas…» respondió Peter

«Entonces, eso quiere decir…»

«¡Que ahora eres humano, Rumpel! Que podemos ser una verdadera familia…» respondió Belle feliz

«No…Belle, estoy feliz de que seamos una familia de nuevo, pero…yo era el único que podía detener a Cora junto con Regina y ahora ella…está sola…ah no…tengo que avisar a Emma…pero, ¡ya no tengo mi magia!»

«Lo sé…¡tienes razón! ¡Ellas me ayudaron a escapar de la prisión, y ahora tenemos que ayudarlas!»

«¡Yo las ayudo! ¡Tú ya no tienes tu magia, Rumpel, pero…tal vez yo pueda usar la mía, al final soy hijo del Señor de las Tinieblas!»

«Está bien…¡no hay tiempo! ¡Tenemos que avisarlas!» dijo Rumpel y a continuación Peter los envolvió en su nube blanca y desaparecieron de allí.

* * *

Cora, después de lo sucedido, apareció en medio de su castillo sin borrar su tenebrosa sonrisa del rostro. Con todo aquel poder, podría sentir la oscuridad recorriendo por sus venas. Como precaución, escondió la daga con magia en otro reino muy distante de ahí.

«¡Hook!» dijo solo una vez y el pirata apareció delante de ella

«¿Qué queréis ahora?» Cora movió el dedo índice de un lado para otro, en negación

«¡Así no se habla con la Señora de las Tinieblas, querido!»

«¿Qué? Entonces, vos…

«Sí…¡Rumplestiltskin está muerto!» Hook desorbitó los ojos de pánico y sorpresa

«No…» susurró

«Acompañadme…» ella subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, y cogió la poción, ya lista, en sus manos «¡Vos…vais a preparar un té, colocar el contenido de esta ampolla dentro, y se lo vais a ofrecer a Regina como lo haría un buen amigo! ¿Me entendéis?» Le pasó la poción.

«¡No! ¡No voy a hacer eso!» él levantó la voz

«Ah, ah, ah…» dijo ella haciendo aparecer el corazón del pirata en sus manos, y apretándolo, haciendo que este se contorciera de dolor y cayera al suelo «¿Podéis parar ya con ese drama o voy a tener que aplastar vuestro corazón?»

«¡Des…gra…ciada!»

«¿Sois sordo, pirata?» dijo apretando más el corazón

«No…señora»

«Genial…» aflojó la mano y él empezó a toser recuperándose del dolor, mientras se levantaba «¡Ahora haced lo que tenéis que hacer!» Él cogió la poción y salió de la habitación con ganas de matar a aquella bruja, fingir era una cosa, pero ahora dar de su mano esa poción a su mejor amiga…eso era, sin duda, el peor de los dolores que podría sentir.

* * *

«¿QUÉ? ¡No…no podéis estar hablando en serio!» le gritaba Emma a Rumpel, Belle y Peter que ya estaban en medio de castillo contándole todo lo ocurrido.

«¡Emma, solo quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho…realmente quería ayudar a Regina…pero ahora…no puedo hacer nada más…soy un simple humano!» le respondió Rumpel

«¡Está bien…no tenéis la culpa, Rumpel!» dijo Snow

«Cora es quien os ha tendido la trampa…no podríamos haberlo previsto» Esta vez es James quien había hablado.

Emma caminaba nerviosa de un lado al otro.

«¡Emma…cálmate!» Graham se acercó a ella intentando calmarla

«¡NO GRAHAM!» se separó y volvió a caminar «Si se ha convertido en la Señora de las Tinieblas…» se detuvo y pensó desorbitando los ojos

«¡Ahora Cora puede hacer que Regina beba la poción!» completó Ruby con su abuela al lado

«¡No! ¡Tenemos que impedirlo! ¡Ella no puede! ¡Mi Regina no puede beber aquella poción!» dijo la rubia, determinada «Peter, ¿puedes teletransportarme allí?»

«¡Claro que sí!»

«¡En ese caso, nos vamos todos!» dijo James «¡No voy a dejar que mi hija vaya sola!»

«¡El problema es que no puedo llevar sino a tres personas!» respondió Peter. Y se callan pensando.

* * *

El pirata se dirigió hasta la cocina del castillo y ordenó a los criados que preparasen un té. Mientras esperaba, las lágrimas descendían por su rostro solo de pensar en lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

«¡Aquí está!» la empleada colocó la bandeja en la encimera con dos tazas de té y algunos dulces.

«Gracias…» se controló y limpió las lágrimas del rostro. Cogió la poción y se quedó mirándola, pensando en lo que pasaría después… ¿Tendría a su amiga de vuelta? Se estaba sintiendo un monstruo, un traidor, un verdadero…pirata. Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer de nuevo, pero las enjugó e intentó pensar en todas las consecuencias.

Si pudiese, preferiría que Cora aplastase su corazón. Si todo hubiera ocurrido mucho antes, haría lo pactado y después se marcharía, tal era su egoísmo, pero se acabó apegando a Regina y a los demás, cosa que nunca le había ocurrido. Pero ni para eso tenía elección, ya que Cora literalmente lo controlaba al poseer su corazón, y ni siquiera podía morir por la amiga.

Vertió la poción, y esta oscureció el té. Cogió la bandeja y caminó en dirección a las escaleras, y vio que Tinker venía en su dirección.

«¡Hook, tenemos que hablar!»

«¡Ahora no puedo, estoy ocupado!» continuó caminando hacia las escaleras.

«Pero es importante…por favor…¡tengo que decirte algo!»

«¡Ya te he dicho que ahora no, Tinker!» respondió nervioso, estaba estresado, pues no podía hablar con nadie y estaba yendo a cometer lo que para él era un crimen.

Subió las escaleras dejando a una Tinker enfadada detrás.

«¡Hola, morena!» forzó la mejor de sus sonrisas, abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Regina con la bandeja en las manos

«¡Hola, guapo!» bromeó ella, sonriendo y sentándose en la cama en la que estaba echada leyendo una carta. Él se acercó a la cama, y se sentó con la bandeja en su regazo.

«¡Te he traído té!» le tendió la taza hacia ella que la cogió y sopló sobre el líquido

«¡Gracias…!» Sonrió y preguntó «Entonces…¿ya hablaste con Tinker?»

El pirata enjugó rápidamente una lágrima que quería caer y sonrió débilmente hacia ella

«¿Todo bien, Hook? ¿Ha sido algo que yo he dicho?» preguntó confusa aún con la taza en las manos

«¡No…no ha sido nada que hayas dicho! ¡En realidad siento curiosidad por saber qué tiene que hablar Tinker conmigo!» fingió sonriendo

«Entonces aún no habéis hablado…no voy a decirte nada…soy una tumba, ¡incluso para ti!» sonrió llevándose la taza a los labios

«¿Ni si yo te lo pido amablemente?» preguntó haciendo que la morena riese y apartara la taza

«Creo que es mejor que lo escuches de su propia boca…¡no vas a poder arrancarme ni una palabra!» dijo confiada llevándose de nuevo la taza a los labios, y Hook dejó de sonreír temiéndose lo peor.

Todo lo que oyó después fue una taza rompiéndose al caer al suelo, y un repentino desmayo.

«Lo siento mucho…»

* * *

«¡Yo puedo ir con Emma!» se pronunció Ruby «¡Todavía no tengo un control absoluto de mí, pero sé que puedo ayudar!» se acercó a Emma poniendo su mano en sus hombros intentando calmar a su amiga.

«Está bien…¡tenemos que pensar con claridad! ¡Ruby y yo podemos ayudar! ¡Así que vamos los tres!» dijo Peter

«Cierto…¡entonces tenemos que ser rápidos!» respondió la rubia nerviosa

Snow y James le dijeron a su hija que tuviera cuidado y si no salía bien, que volvieran, ya buscarían una mejor manera de detener a Cora. Lo mismo hicieron Rumpel y Belle con Peter, y Graham con Ruby y su hermana.

«¡Muy bien…vámonos!» dijo Emma caminando con Ruby hacia Peter. Al momento los tres desaparecieron en su nube.

Aparecieron en medio del castillo, la rubia, desesperada, empezó a buscar con los ojos a su morena, al echar un vistazo por el salón principal, vio un gran sofá, algo alejado, y a la morena echada en él.

«¡Regina…!» Fue corriendo hacia ella, pero Cora apareció con su magia delante de su hija, y Emma se detuvo rápidamente mirándola con rabia «¿QUÉ HABEIS HECHO CON ELLA?» Peter y Ruby se acercaron, preparados para atacar.

«Vaya…¡qué agradable sorpresa! ¡Has llegado en el momento justo, querida!» Cora sonrió, y lentamente rodeó el sofá «¡Finalmente mi hija va a ver las cosas con más…claridad!»

«¡Dejadla en paz! ¡Decidme lo que le habéis hecho!»

«¿O qué? ¿Vas a mandar a que tu lobita y un estúpido muchacho me ataquen? ¡Me pregunto si tenéis mucho valor o mucha estupidez al venir aquí!»

«¡Cerrad la boca, Regina, y devolved a Regina ahora!» habló Ruby empezando a gruñir

«¡Deberías enseñar modales a ese…animal! ¡Regina es MI HIJA, y no tengo que devolver nada que sea mío!»

«¡Regina ME AMA! ¡Y tengo absoluta certeza que sea lo que sea lo que le habéis hecho, nunca va a dejar de amarme o de escogerme!» dijo Emma confiada

«¿Estás muy segura de eso?» preguntó sonriendo. La rubia corrió hasta el sofá y Cora se apartó dejándola avanzar hasta la morena. Emma desconfió, pero no le importó, solo quería saber si su amada estaba bien.

«¿Regina…? Mi amor…¿me escuchas?» agarró su rostro y acarició sus mejillas que no estaban sonrojadas como era normal.

En eso, Hook apareció corriendo, y a continuación empezó a apartarse, asustado.

«Lo siento mucho, Emma, ¡lo siento mucho!» salió corriendo dejando a la rubia confusa, y temiendo lo peor.

Regina abrió los ojos rápidamente, un color rojo tomaba cuenta de sus pupilas marrones, pestañeó y el color desapareció, como si hubiese entrado dentro de ella.

«¿Qué ha pasado?» preguntó mirando a su alrededor, después a Emma «¿Quién sois vos?»

«¿Cómo que quién soy? Soy yo…Emma, ¡el amor de tu vida!» La rubia intentó coger su rostro, pero Regina la agarró por la muñeca y se levantó asustada.

«¡Nunca os he visto en mi vida!» se separó mirándola con desprecio «¡Mamá…!» se dirigió hacia Cora, abrazándola «¡Estás aquí!»

«¡Sí, claro que estoy, querida…siempre voy a estar aquí…!» Cora la abrazó, mirando victoriosa a la rubia que aún estaba en shock «Y no te preocupes…¡ahora podemos tener todo lo que queramos!»

«No…Re, ¿qué estás haciendo? Ella es Cora…ha destruido la felicidad de todos, incluida la tuya. Quería separarnos…eres mi amor verdadero y yo soy el tuyo…¡no dejes que te engañe!» gritó Emma avanzando hacia ellas

«¡Qué ocurre, soltadme!» gritó la morena al ver que Emma la había agarrado del brazo para separarla de la madre «No sé quién sois ni lo que queréis, pero os sugiero que salgáis de aquí. ¿Y quiénes son ellos?» le preguntó a Cora refiriéndose a Ruby y a Peter

«Oh, querida…están aquí…para ponerte en mi contra. Me obligaron a convertirme en la Señora de las Tinieblas y ahora…¡quieren matarme!» dijo la mujer poniendo la más falsa expresión de inocencia.

«¿Qué? ¿Quiénes os crees que sois? ¡Idiotas despreciables! ¡Nadie va a tocar a mi madre!»

«¡Regina, te está engañando, te ha dado alguna poción para que nos olvides, para que me olvides…no sé cómo, pero tienes que creer en mí!» dijo Emma acercándose a ella y agarrando sus manos «¡Te amo!» la atrajo hacia un apasionado beso que no fue devuelto.

«¿Qué diablos es eso? ¡Apartaos de mí! ¡Cómo os atrevéis a hacerle eso a una princesa como yo!» empujó a la rubia lejos

«Regina, para con eso, no queremos herirte, solo que nos dejes detener a tu madre…¡tienes que acordarte de nosotros!» Ruby, junto con Peter, se acercó más, pero ella extendió las manos haciéndolos volar hasta una pared y caer en el suelo.

«¡Mamá, son monstruos!»

«Lo sé, hija mía, lo sé…solo quieren matar a tu pobre madre…¡así que por eso debemos detenerlos!»

«¡REGINA, NO! Escúchame…¡te acuerdas de mí! Soy yo…¡EMMA SWAN! La muchacha de la que te has enamorado…con la que intercambiaste juramentos de amor y momentos…»

«¡CERRAD LA BOCA! ¡NO SÉ QUIÉN SOIS!» gritó Regina con furia, lanzándola lejos también

«¡Vamos, querida, vamos a matarlos!» la incentivó Cora al ver que estaban débiles y aún recuperándose de tal golpe.

«¡Con mucho placer, mamá!» Ellas alzaron sus poderes, pero Peter se levantó, usando toda su fuerza, e intentando que el fuego de las dos no los alcanzase.

«¡AYYY!» gritó el chico al ser alcanzado mientras protegía a las dos

«¡No lo consigo! ¡No consigo transformarme!» dijo Ruby con desespero

«¡No lo vamos a conseguir…tenemos que salir de aquí!» dijo Peter sintiendo un gran dolor

«¡NO…no voy a abandonarla!» Emma comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, levantándose e intentando avanzar hacia ellas, que estaban otra vez creando sus bolas de fuego.

«¡No tenemos elección Emma!» dijo Peter, y en el momento en que el fuego iba de nuevo a golpearlos, Pan los envuelvió en su nube, desapareciendo de allí.

Cora comenzó a sonreír victoriosa, y Regina la acompañó.

«¡Lo conseguimos, querida…ahora nunca más nos molestarán!» Regina sonrió aún más, pero ahora con maldad y oscuridad en su rostro «Ven, vamos a ponerte un vestido digno de un reina…¡tenemos muchas cosas que hacer!»


	41. Toda magia viene con un precio

**Toda magia viene con un precio**

 **POV Emma**

Abrí los ojos, vi que ya estábamos en el castillo de mis padres de nuevo, miré alrededor y vi a Peter de pie, gritando de dolor a causa de su brazo, y Ruby aún en shock por lo sucedido.

«¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué nos trajiste de vuelta, Peter?» pregunté mientras levantaba y caminaba hacia él

«¿Acaso no viste que tu novia desmemoriada y su madre nos estaban matando? ¡Nos saqué de allí a tiempo!» gritó y después colocó una de las manos en su brazo que parecía quemado.

«No…¡Regina nunca me mataría!» respondí con un hilo de voz

«¡Bueno, en este momento ya no es Regina, Emma! La poción le ha arrancado su personalidad, ahora es igual a su madre…y ¡tengo la absoluta certeza de que iban a matarnos!»

«No, esto no está pasando…es mi culpa…debía haber previsto que Cora haría eso, ¡solo que no sé cómo Regina se dejó convencer por la madre para beber aquella poción!»

«También me gustaría saberlo…¡Ay…!» gritó de dolor cerrando los ojos

«¿Te quemaste?» me acerqué a él y agarré su brazo para verlo «¡Es una quemadura fea!»

«Sí, fue cuando os protegía de ellas…consiguieron alcanzarme…¡son muy poderosas! Por suerte tengo poder de curación…» separó el brazo y pasó su otra mano por él, haciendo desaparecer la quemadura.

«¡Emma! Emma…lo siento mucho, ¡pensé que estaba preparada, pero no conseguí transformarme, no conseguí protegernos!» Ruby se acercó llorando y suplicando.

«Tú no tuviste la culpa, Ruby…no íbamos a conseguirlo, Regina y Cora nos iban a matar…yo nunca pensé que diría esto…¡necesito a mi morena de vuelta!» dije con los ojos llorosos, pero enseguida los enjugué…necesitaba ser fuerte e intentar superar esto, ahora necesitamos unir fuerzas para derrotar a aquella maldita bruja y traer a mi amor de vuelta.

«¿Dónde está todo el mundo?» preguntó Peter mirando para todos lados, confuso, yo también lo encontré extraño.

«RUBY…Ruby…» Granny apareció seguida de Rumpel y Belle «¡Gracias a Dios, estás bien, nieta!»

«¡Peter!» Rumpel y Belle avanzaron hasta él

«Emma, ¿qué ha pasado? Decidme que consiguieron derrotarla» preguntó Granny dirigiéndose a mí en tono desesperado

«No…» susurré «no lo logramos, ellas…son muy fuertes juntas…Regina ya no es la misma…¡tenemos que acabar con esto!»

«¡Sugiero que acabemos pronto!» habló Rumpel acercándose junto con su familia «Tenemos problemas, Emma»

«¿Qué otro problema?» pegunté recelosa, ¿qué podía ser peor que ver a la razón de mi vida olvidarme por completo?

En ese momento las grandes puertas del salón se abrieron y en ese momento mi corazón se disparó, una persona totalmente transformada apareció, sí, era Regina…pero no se parecía a ella.

«Vaya, vaya, vaya…¿qué tenemos aquí?»

«Regina…» susurré en un tono de voz débil y asustado, la muchacha más bella de todas, que era pura, amable y cariñosa, ahora transparentaba oscuridad en sus ojos y en su voz, un tono más firme, osado, y maligno…su mirada con tanta maldad…nunca la había visto de aquella manera, tan…perversa, como su madre, y eso abrió un cráter en mi corazón…mi amor estaba perdido en las tinieblas, pero por muy poco tiempo.

«Emma, Cora está aquí, ha lanzado un hechizo a tu familia y…»

«¡Callaos!» gritó Regina con autoridad hacia Rumpel, lo que me dejó con los pelos de punta «¡Ahora…quiero hablar yo! ¡Y que nadie me interrumpa, si no, habrá consecuencias!» Caminó lentamente hasta nosotros, mirándonos a cada uno, pero deteniendo su mirada en mí. Su ojos eran pura maldad «Parece que la princesita perdió, ¿verdad?»

«¿De qué estás hablando?» pregunté seria, aguantándome para no cogerla y decirle que parara con todo eso, pero sé que no es ella la que está hablando y sí su lado sombrío.

«Tu familia está…» se acercó más a mi rostro, dejando mis piernas temblorosas y agarrando mi mandíbula con una de sus manos «en este momento, conversando con mi madre, tranquilamente, mientras acuerdan dividir los reinos, pero solo habrá una reina…¡yo!» acercó sus labios a mi oído haciendo que los latidos de mi corazón se acelerasen más, como si eso fuese posible «Y ya no se acuerdan de ti o de tu grupito…» se separó consiguiendo que yo volviera a respirar «que veamos, un muchacho que apenas sabe de magia…» caminó lentamente señalando a cada uno «Una vieja mujer lobo que ya ni se transforma, y una novata que no sabe cómo…ah, y me estaba olvidando del brujo fracasado con su sufrida empleada…pobre Rumpel…» soltó una sombría carcajada.

«¿Qué ha hecho ella con mi familia, Regina?» pregunté directa, haciendo que me mirara y volviera a acercarse a mí

«Un sencillo hechizo que ha cambiado totalmente sus opiniones…sobre ti»

«¡Ya basta!» gritó Peter creando una débil bola de fuego y lanzándola contra Regina

«¡NO!» grité desesperadamente y escuché otra carcajada de ella mientras desviaba el fuego hacia un lado

«¡No puedes detenerme, muchacho, ni a mí ni a mi madre. Tendremos todo el poder, y no vais a poder hacer nada para impedirlo!»

«Regina…por favor, escúchame…» hablé firme y ella me miró a los ojos «Yo sé que esa oscuridad que se está apoderando de ti es muy fuerte…pero, por favor…si todavía estás ahí…la verdadera Regina…la chica que amo…por favor, lucha contra eso, te lo estoy pidiendo con todo mi corazón…no te rindas, vuelve a ser aquella morena amable y gentil de nuevo…por mí…» me acerqué a ella, pero ella retrocedió y se viro de espaldas «Lo vas a conseguir…vuelve a mí…»

«¡YA BASTA!» ella se giró y corrió hasta mí colocándome contra la pared y prendiendo mis brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza, su expresión solo era de odio. Vi a Peter intentando lanzar su magia de nuevo y a Ruby con sus ojos amarillos.

«¡No…paren, ella no me va a hacer daño!» les grité que permanecieran en la misma posición

«¿Cómo puedes tener tanta certeza de eso, princesa?» dijo ella con la voz embargada por la furia al mismo tiempo que apretaba mis muñecas contra la pared

«¡Porque me amas…y sé que todavía estás ahí! ¡Y YO NUNCA VOY A DEJAR DE LUCHAR POR TI, Y NUNCA VOY A DEJAR DE AMARTE TAMPOCO!» dije con firmeza luchando contra las lágrimas que querrían derramarse «Nunca voy a desistir de ti, Regina»

«¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podría amar a un ser como ti? ¡Una princesa estúpida…!»

«¡Confía…yo me hago la misma pregunta…pero tú y yo…nunca ha existido en todos los reinos alguien que amase a otra persona de la manera en que nosotras nos amamos!»

«Estás mintiendo…porque yo…no te conozco, no sé quién eres y…todo lo que me importa ahora es ayudar a mi madre, y si eso significa apartarte de aquí, lo haré…» acercó su rostro, hasta poder sentir su respiración «…princesa…» Todo lo decía con desprecio, como si sintiera asco de mí, cosa que me dejaba con ganas de desfallecer y llorar sin parar, pero tenía que aguantar y mantenerme firme, sé que no era ella la que realmente estaba hablando…¡no es ella!

«Te amo…lo eres todo para mí…¡solo has de saber eso!» le susurré, con la mirada más profunda que le podía dar, ella se quedó clavada en mi mirada por un momento hasta que se apartó

«¡Querida, ya veo que le has dado la noticia a nuestros…intrusos!» Cora llegó captando la atención de todos

«¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!» Rumpel nos dijo a todos

«¿Para qué las prisas? ¿No quien quedarse para ver la coronación de mi querida hija…?» sonrió acercándose a Regina «En fin, gobernaremos este reino con el debido poder y mañana por la noche…¡será el gran día!»

«¡Desgraciada…vos habéis hecho todo esto!» hablé con rabia y Peter ya estaba lanzando su magia mientras Ruby ya se estaba transformando en lobo y se iba a lanzar contra Cora. Ella estaba lista para atacarnos, junto con Regina, pero Rumpel le gritó a Peter que nos sacara de allí, ya que él sabía que no iba a acabar bien.

«¡REGINA!» grité y ella me miró «¡TE…AMO!» dije llorando, antes de que Pan nos teletransportara.

* * *

«¡RUMPEL, TIENE QUE HABER UNA MANERA!» hablé agitada, nerviosa y pensativa, mientras caminaba de aquí para allá en su castillo «Tenemos que detener a Cora…ahora tiene también a mi familia en sus manos…¡tenemos que actuar!»

«Lo sé Emma…pero no hay cómo, si no sabemos dónde ha escondido la daga…» él empezó a caminar pensativo, ya llevamos un tiempo discutiendo mis posibilidades de matar a Cora y yo ya estaba desesperada. Mientras, Ruby había ido a conversar con Granny, Belle y Peter «A menos que…»

«¿Qué?»

«¡Pues claro!...Tenía que haberlo pensado…»

«¡Di, Rumple!»

«Cora tiene un lugar…mejor dicho, un reino…en el que ella guarda todas sus cosas valiosas, para que nadie las descubra…no solo yo compartí ciertos secretos…»

«¿Creéis que guardó la daga allí?»

«Lo creo…pero no te voy a dar todas las certezas…pero donde primero buscaría algo valioso de Cora…sería allí»

«¿Y dónde es ese lugar?»

«Oz…¡un reino muy lejano!»

«Conozco ese reino…quiero decir, he oído hablar de él…mi padre me contó que Zelena era de allí…tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos. Tengo que buscarla…vive en una aldea no muy lejos de aquí. Cuanto más sepamos de ese sitio, mejor, pues yo viajaré y traeré la daga» dije convencida, caminando a paso firme hacia la salida.

«¡Emma, voy contigo!» dijo Ruby acercándose

«¡Ruby no!» Granny se acercó agarrándola por el brazo «Mira…todavía no has aprendido a controlarte…yo te voy a enseñar…entre tanto Emma necesita ir a coger esa daga»

«Tiene razón, Ruby…¡tú también necesitas estar preparada» me acerqué y la abracé con fuerza «No te preocupes…¡regresaré en breve!»

«Cuídate, por favor, rubia!» apretó el abrazo

«Espera Emma, necesitas de una judía mágica para eso…» Belle se pronunció

«Por eso mismo voy a hablar con Hook…sé que él tiene algunas» empiezo a caminar hacia la salida

«Espera, Emma…» Rumpel habló haciendo que avanzara hasta él «Necesito que dejes una cosa tuya…para un hechizo de localización, para que si algo te pasa, podamos ayudarte»

«Está bien…» me quité mi cinta de tela de la cabeza y se la di «¿Esto sirve?»

«Sí»

«Pero yo no sé hacer ese hechizo, Rumpel» dijo Peter

«Yo te voy a enseñar, hijo…puede que ya no sea el Señor de las Tinieblas, pero todavía me acuerdo de cómo hacer los hechizos y tú tienes ese poder…» se giró hacia mí «Y Emma…» caminó hacia uno de sus armarios, sacó una gran caja y la abrió «Deberías usar esto…» Sacó una gran espada, blandiéndola en el aire, yo la cogí y la miré «Esta espada es muy poderosa…su hoja es capaz de cortar hasta el más puro acero que exista…¡te ayudará!»

«¡Gracias Rumpel!»

«Ah, y Emma…» Peter movió los dedos cambiando mi vestido por una ropa que había usado con anterioridad, es decir…pantalones de cuero, botas y chaleco beige con cinto y guantes «No se puede luchar bien con un vestido…» Me miré y después le sonreí en agradecimiento, me puse la espada en la funda que ya se encontraba en mi cintura.

«¡Volveré en breve!» ya estaba saliendo por la puerta «Tengo que salvar al amor de mi vida…» me encaminé hacia el bosque y silbé, Encantada apareció enseguida…la había entrenado para que viniera hacia mí cuando la llamase.

Monté en ella y salí cabalgando hacia la aldea.

Al llegar, parecía un aldea pobre con algunas casas…desmonté de Encantada y me dirigí a una muchacha que estaba con una cesta en las manos caminando por las cercanías.

«Hola…¿me podrías decir si vive por aquí cerca una mujer llamada Zelena?»

«Hola…Sí, ella es conocida aquí…buscad en el rincón de las flores…siempre se encuentra ahí…solo tenéis que seguir recto hasta el final y girar a la derecha» ella señaló con las manos indicando el camino, le di las gracias y seguí.

Al llegar, vi a una pelirroja de ojos azules, sonriente, recogiendo algunas flores.

«Hola…» llamé y ella se giró hacia mí sonriendo «¿Sois Zelena?»

«En carne y hueso…» extendió la mano hacia mí ¿Y vos sois…?»

«Emma Swan…» puso expresión de sorpresa y algo avergonzada.

«¿Vos sois la princesa…?»

«En carne y hueso» sonreí tranquila

«Yo…yo…» se quedó más incómoda

«Sé lo que hay entre mi padre y vos, y…lo estoy intentando digerir, pero no es por eso por lo que he venido»

«Lo siento mucho…yo no quería haber causado esto…pero tenéis que saber que…lo amo»

«Lo sé…él también os ama…y por eso mismo necesito de su ayuda»

«Lamento que nos conozcamos de esta manera…él habla mucho de vos, y estaba en lo cierto al decir que erais una muchacha encantadora» sonreí al ver que estaba siendo amable «Pero, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Qué ha pasado?» preguntó con calma

Le pedí que nos sentásemos y le expliqué que necesitaba saber todo lo que sabía de Oz, ella me contó cómo era y todo lo que había, como criaturas extrañas, monos voladores…todo en aquel reino era de los más fantasioso.

«Existe un mago…» dijo y empezó a explicar que ese mago es como un dios en Oz, y tiene el poder de hacer muchas cosas y que si quería saber dónde había escondido Cora la daga, debía preguntarle a él.

Le agradecí y me despedí asegurándole que cogería la daga y los traería a todos de vuelta. En un momento dijo que iría conmigo, pero no podría regresar allí, y como amaba a mi padre, prefería esperar por él. Yo concordé, y empecé a caminar, y vi que Tinker avanzaba corriendo hacia mí.

«¡Emma, gracias a Dios!»

«Quería hablar contigo, Tinker…¿dónde está Hook?»

«Ese es el problema…» me miró preocupada.

* * *

Abrí la puerta del bar y divisé al pirara bailando y bebiendo sin parar.

«Está ahí…» Tinker señaló a Hook, que sostenía una botella de ron en las manos «No sé lo que le pasa, Emma, no quiere hablar conmigo, solo sabe beber…después que Cora logró lo que quería, él salió corriendo y yo lo seguí hasta aquí»

«Está bien…¡yo hablo con él!» dije y avancé hasta él «Hook…»

«¡Emma! ¿Tú por aquí? ¿No quieres un trago?» preguntó mientras se tambaleaba y se le trababa la lengua…con las prisas y mis nervios a flor de piel lo agarré por el cuello y lo arrastré hasta la pared.

«Killian, ¡me vas a decir ahora mismo lo que hiciste! ¿Por qué dijiste que lo sentías mucho antes de salir corriendo, y por qué estás borracho mientras mi Regina está en apuros y sin memoria?» solté nerviosa y comencé a llorar.

«Lo siento mucho, Emma…yo…»

«¿Qué sientes? ¿Qué hiciste?»

«Le di la poción a Regina, ¡fui yo!»

«¿Qué?» pregunté asustada, nunca pensé que haría eso, era nuestro amigo…tenía razón al penar que no se debe confiar en piratas y por su culpa Regina ya no se acordaba de mí. Lo apreté contra la pared y gruñí entre dientes «¿Cómo pudiste?»

«Cora…¡ella tiene mi corazón!» lo miré por un tiempo y después lo solté, mientras me masajeaba las sienes y lo digería todo.

Él lloró y le dije que no tenía elección, pero que necesitaba salvarla y para eso necesitaba de las judías. Me dio todas los que tenía, que eran tres. Le dije que me iba y traería a Regina de vuelta. Salí y me despedí de Tinker que corrió a abrazarlo.

Con las judías en mano, tiré una y vi cómo se abría un portal, entré él deseando viajar a Oz.

* * *

Alcé la mirada, todo estaba borroso, pero poco a poco fue tomando nitidez, entonces miré alrededor y vi árboles y más árboles, miré hacia abajo y vi un sendero amarillo que se dirigía hacia algún lugar, y lo seguí. Entonces escuché un rugido viniendo del cielo, que se iba aproximando.

«¡Malditos monos voladores!» se lanzó hacia mí y colocó sus garras en mi brazo, con el otro empuñé la espada y se la clavé en su corazón. Gritó de dolor, después cayó en el suelo, muerto «¿Quién es la princesa ahora?» Sonreí orgullosa hasta que sentí un dolor intenso en el brazo a causa de las garras «¡Mierda!» aguanté el dolor y continué caminando por el sendero amarillo hasta llegar a un inmenso castillo con las puertas abiertas.

Atravesé la puerta observando todo ese gigantesco lugar. Y enfrente una gran cortina en la que la sombra de un hombre con sombrero de copa apareció.

«¡BIENVENIDA, EMMA, DEL REINO DEL BOSQUE ENCANTADO!» el sonido de la voz era muy alto y grave

«¿Cómo sabéis quién soy?» pregunté produciendo eco

«¡YO SOY EL MAGO DE OZ, SÉ TODO LO QUE SUCEDE EN ESTE REINO!»

«Entonces, ¡vos sois el mago! ¡Necesito vuestra ayuda!» alteré la voz para que pudiera escuchar, y miré su sombra en la cortina

«¿EN QUÉ PUEDO AYUDAROS?»

«¡Necesito saber dónde está la daga de Cora, la nueva Señora de las Tinieblas!» se hizo un silencio en el aire hasta que habló

«¡CORA ES UNO DE LOS SERES MÁS TEMIDOS Y TERRIBLES DE TODOS LOS REINOS, SERÁ UN ENORME PLACER AYUDAROS!» habló y después dos zapatos de cristal aparecieron delante de mi «¡PONEOSLOS!»

«¿Qué hacen?» pregunté curiosa

«TIENEN EL PODER DE LLEVAROS A DONDE DESEEIS AQUÍ EN OZ…BASTA CON GOLPEAR UNO CONTRA OTRO TRES VECES. ¡SUERTE, EMMA!»

«Gracias, eh…»

«¡MAGO…SOLO MAGO!»

«Ok…gracias. ¡Mago! ¡Estaré en deuda con usted!»

«¡DESTRUIR A CORA YA PAGARÁ VUSTRA DEUDA, AHORA ID, NO HAY TIEMPO!» me quité las botas, me puse los zapatos y batí tres veces y de repente aparecí en un bosque oscuro, pero aún en Oz…vi una gran caverna y entré en ella, en el centro un altar de piedra.

Me acerqué y vi la daga encima. La cogí y la miré, leyendo el nombre de Cora en la hoja.

«¡Lo conseguí!» sonreí victoriosa y saqué una de las judías, quedándome sola una, la tiré en el suelo, y regresé al Bosque Encantado.

* * *

«¡Lo logré!» abrí la puerta del castillo de Rumpel eufórica y con una sonrisa en los labios.

«¡Emma, menos mal!» Ruby, Granny y Belle avanzaron hacia mí y me abrazaron «¡Qué bien que estás sana y salva!» dijo Ruby aliviada «Tardaste, pasaste el día y la noche fuera»

«¿Cómo es eso? ¡No hace sino unas horas que me fui!» exclamé confusa

«Así como en Neverland, Oz tiene su tiempo propio, por eso parece que pasaste poco tiempo allí» Rumpel se acercó junto con Peter «¡Qué bien que lo conseguiste, Emma! ¡Estuvimos vigilándote!»

«¡Sí, aquí está!» extendí la daga hacia Rumpel y él la cogió

«Emma, ¿qué te pasó en el brazo?» Peter se acercó para pasar su mano por él curándome

«¡Fue un chimpancé volador de aquel sitio!» bufé seria «Nunca más pienso pisar ese lugar…es tan…extraño» dije con una mueca, haciéndolos reír «En serio…¿qué reino tiene el suelo amarillo? ¡Teníais que verlo!»

«¡Emma!» Rumpel interrumpió agarrando la daga, haciendo que todos lo mirásemos «¡Tenemos otro problema!»

«¿Y ahora qué?» pregunté impaciente

«¡Esta no es la verdadera daga!»

* * *

«¿CÓMO?» arranqué la daga de su mano con rabia y la miré

«Cálmate…yo ya debería haberlo sabido»

«¿Saber qué? ¿He ido hasta ese reino para nada? ¿Es eso lo que estáis diciendo?»

«Cora nunca se apartaría de la daga…pensé que podría haberla dejado allá, pero era un truco…¡es más astuta de lo que imaginé!»

«Entonces, ¿dónde está la verdadera?» preguntó Belle

«¡Solo hay un sitio en donde pueda estar!» respondió Rumpel «En su nuevo castillo…»

«¿En el de mis padres?» pregunté

«Sí…probablemente la escondió en la caja de las sorpresas…nunca la dejaría fuera de su alcance»

«Entonces…¡tenemos que cogerla! ¡Y matarla de una vez!»

«Solo hay un problema…» lo miré incrédula «Si la matas…te convertirás tú en la señora de las tinieblas…pero…como eres el fruto del amor verdadero y no existe maldad en tu corazón…la maldición puede resistir en ti y algo mucho peor puede pasar»

«¿El qué?»

«Toda magia viene con un precio…puede matarte…» dijo en un susurro. Pensé un poco, pensé que si no lo hacía, tendría que vivir una vida sin mi familia y sin mi amor…así que prefería arriesgarme a morir que vivir en un mundo en el que Regina no me amase.

«No tengo elección…¡tengo que hacerlo!»

«¡Yo podría matarla, y volver a ser el Señor de las Tinieblas y podría ayudaros!»

«¡NO! ¡RUMPEL, NO!» gritó Belle acercándose a él «No sabes cuánto he esperado para tenerte solo para mí, y cuando tienes magia, esta te consume…por favor, no lo hagas…» suplicó casi llorando «por mí y por tu hijo…sé feliz conmigo…¡pero sin magia!»

«¡Ella tiene razón, Rumpel! ¡Esta es mi lucha, y lo voy a hacer!»

«Entonces…» él suspiró y me miró «está bien…pero Emma, no es seguro que vayas a morir, lo he dicho porque esto nunca ha pasado antes y ese es el peor escenario. ¡Debes saberlo!» yo asentí

Las lágrimas luchaban por caer _…"Emma, sé fuerte…tal vez vivas…tal vez todo salga bien y consigas traer a Regina de vuelta…piensa solo en ti y en ella…solo en ti y en ella_ " Pensé cerrando los ojos y una lágrima se escapó de ellos, mientras pensaba en nosotras…todo lo que pasamos…jurándonos amor la una a la otra por siempre, aunque cualquier dificultad nos saliera en el camino. No, nada me lo iba a impedir. Sin ella yo no soy nada, no soy yo misma…si tengo que morir, por lo menos será por una buena causa…¡traerla de vuelta!


	42. No me dejes

**No me dejes**

«Rumpel, ¿estáis seguro de que la daga está ahí mismo?» preguntó Emma

«No…no tengo certeza…por eso voy a enseñarle a Peter un hechizo de localización…» miró al hijo

«Entonces enséñeme…cuanto más rápido sepamos dónde está, más pronto nos libraremos de Cora…ehhh…sin ofender Emma…»

«No, está bien, es un riesgo, ¡tengo que hacerlo!»

«Pues bien…Peter, dame tus manos…» Rumpel agarró las manos del hijo y lo miró «Quiero que te concentres en la daga…y cierra los ojos…siente el poder que de ella fluye y descubre dónde está, revelándolo en este plato» Rumpel cogió un plato cualquiera y lo colocó frente al hijo. Él cerró los ojos, obedeciéndolo en todo, y una visión apareció en el plato, rápidamente abrió los ojos.

«Miren…» Peter cogió el plato y lo enseñó, dejando ver la daga dentro de una caja

«¿Y?» preguntó curiosa Emma

«Está en el castillo…como dijisteis…» le dijo Peter a Rumpel «Está en una caja…que parece envuelta en magia»

«Exactamente como había pensado…está en la caja de las sorpresas… ¡Muy bien, hijo mío!»

«¿Qué es esa caja de las sorpresas?» preguntó la rubia

«Una caja que solo se abre si se hace o si se recibe una gran sorpresa, pero la sorpresa tiene que ser real, si no, no se abre…es algo muy difícil de hacer, por eso Cora ha sido muy inteligente en esconderla ahí»

«¿Y cómo voy a abrirla? Quiero decir…¿cómo hacer una sorpresa inesperada?»

«Podéis provocar una sorpresa, ¿quién sabe?...» respondió Peter

«Infelizmente vais a tener que buscar la manera, querida. Por ahora, ¡necesitáis asistir a aquella coronación!»

«¿A la coronación? Pero, van a reconocerme…»

«Ciertamente…pero no con un hechizo de ocultamiento»

«¿Qué es ese hechizo?» preguntó Pan

«Emma solo necesita ponerse un bonito vestido, y un corte de pelo…tú vas a cambiar su apariencia, para que nadie la reconozca…¡otro hechizo que tendré que enseñarte! Pero es sencillo…¡ya está anocheciendo, tenemos que darnos prisa!»

«Ok, entonces el plan es…¿voy a la coronación, encuentro la caja, cojo la daga y mato a Cora?» preguntó Emma

«Básicamente»

«O…parece fácil diciéndolo así…» se llevó las manos a los cabellos todavía pensando en cómo hacer la famosa sorpresa para abrir la caja, estaba tan confusa y ciertamente con miedo, pero ahora nada le impediría hacerlo.

Pasaron algunas horas y Emma fue a dar un paseo antes de salir para el castillo que había sido su casa, y ahora tomado por Cora y lo peor, también por Regina y toda su hechizada familia. Estaba perdiendo todo lo que más amaba, y por eso tenía que luchar hasta donde fuera necesario para impedir eso. Comenzó a llorar al recordar a Regina, sintiendo miedo de morir y no poder vivir con su morena, pero todo sería peor si se rindiese, sería mucho sufrimiento para ella. Se recompuso, y volvió al castillo, a esa hora ya Rumpel le había enseñado a Peter todo lo que necesitaba saber, y estaban todos reunidos allí, incluso Belle, Granny y Ruby.

«¿Estás seguro de esto, rubia? Digo…¿estás lista para hacerlo?» preguntó Ruby agarrándola por los hombros.

«Es por ella…Ruby…es por ella…así que…sí…¡estoy lista!» afirmó intentando parecer lo más segura posible, y la morena la abrazó

«Yo voy a estar dando vueltas por fuera del castillo, por si necesitas mi ayuda ¿está bien? Hey, lo vamos a conseguir…no vas a morir, ¿me entiendes?» asintió y Rumpel llamó la atención de todos.

«Puedes empezar, Peter…» le dijo al hijo, que movió sus dedos, cambiando la ropa de Emma por un regio vestido, blanco, con vuelo, muy lindo, sus cabellos peinados y caídos sobre sus hombros, con una pequeña corona en la cabeza.

«¡Vaya…qué hermoso!» dijo Emma mirando el vestido en su cuerpo.

«Ahora sois la princesa Leia…» Rumpel le enseñó un espejo, ella se miró, pero ya no vio su rostro verdadero, sino el de otra chica.

«Increíble…» dijo la rubia y todos la miraron sorprendidos

«Rubia, ni pareces tú…» dijo Ruby provocándole una sonrisa a la amiga

«La daga está en la biblioteca real, escondida con un hechizo…en cuanto vos hagáis o recibáis alguna sorpresa…será revelada…» habló Peter «Todo el reino va a estar allí, así que lo único que necesitas es estar disfrazada…¡ten cuidado, Emma!»

«Está bien…entendí…ya sé lo que hacer…¡tendré cuidado!»

«¡Cuídate, Emma, por favor!» Granny se acercó y abrazó a Emma, después fue el turno de Belle

«Así lo haré…»

«Vamos rubia…» Ruby agarró la mano de la amiga y caminaron hacia la puerta

«Hay un carruaje esperándolas…¡tengan cuidado!» Rumpel alertó y ellas salieron caminando hacia la carroza que también parecía hechizada.

* * *

«¡Cálmate, Emma, respira profundamente!»

«¡Ya…lo sé…solo estoy nerviosa!»

«Todo va a salir bien…tienes que ser optimista, ahora vas allá y traes a tu amor de vuelta, ¡y procura no morir en el intento!»

«Lo voy a intentar…» respondió sonriendo débilmente. Al salir del carruaje vieron a miles de personas entrando en el castillo.

«Ve…yo me quedaré por los alrededores» dijo Ruby, y corrió hasta uno de los laterales del castillo, escondiéndose entre los arbustos.

" _Ok, Emma…lo vas a conseguir…sé simpática, todo va a salir bien"_

Emma caminó lentamente hasta las puertas, sonriendo a los guardas, y eso la tranquilizó porque ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa, Entró y casi no se podía mover de tantas personas caminando de un lado para otro, otras paradas, charlando o comiendo canapés. La rubia miró hacia todos lados, pero no encontró señal de Regina o Cora, probablemente porque aparecerían en el momento de la coronación, y como todavía era temprano tenía que descubrir dónde estaba la biblioteca y cómo hacer esa "sorpresa". Divisó a su familia riendo junto a los invitados, pero no se acercó a ellos, no quería sentirse herida al no reconocerla por no ser ella misma.

Miró alrededor y vio las escaleras, probablemente la biblioteca estaría en el piso de arriba, así que optó por esa opción. Subió rápidamente para que ningún guarda la viese, y enseguida se encontró en el piso superior abriendo puertas para ver si encontraba la biblioteca. Al abrir una de las puertas, vio que era el cuarto de Regina, paseó su mirada por el sitio, y vio a la morena desnuda, de espaldas, con los cabellos mojados y suspiró débilmente, pero no pasó desapercibido para la morena que se giró rápidamente.

«¿Quién sois vos? ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?» preguntó en tono curioso, caminando hacia la rubia, desnuda, cosa que ciertamente no haría Regina con alguien que no conociese.

«Yo…lo siento mucho…solo estaba…» se acercó más y la rubia tenía deseos de agarrarla ahí mismo, pero apretó los puños y aguantó las ganas «Buscando la…biblioteca…mi…mi nombre es Leia…princesa Leia y…vos debéis ser Regina…» susurró las últimas palabra sintiendo la respiración de la morena en sus mejillas

«Sí…seré la nueva reina…y como habéis visto, estoy ocupada intentando encontrar qué vestido ponerme…» se separó y Emma suspiró «¿Me ayudáis?»

«Tengo que irme…" _si no, acabaré besándote_ "» pensó ella

«Bueno, ¿qué os parece si me ayudáis a escoger un vestido y yo os ayudo a encontrar la biblioteca…? ¿Trato?» preguntó con mirada seductora y su voz ronca, cosa que no dejó opción a la rubia sino asentir con la cabeza «Sentaos…» ordenó y Emma obedeció sentándose en el filo de la cama

Caminó sensualmente hasta el armario y lo abrió, Emma no conseguía despegar los ojos de aquel cuerpo escultural que tantas veces había sido suyo.

«¿Os gusta lo que veis, princesa?» preguntó todavía de espaldas, la rubia tragó en seco al verla ponerse de frente y mostrarle un vestido azul oscuro con detalles en negro «El vestido…» sonrió sarcástica

«Ahh…sí…muy bonito, os sentará muy bien…» Emma se levantó y cogió el vestido, admirándola, intentando parecer lo más natural posible mientras era analizada por la mirada de la hechizada morena «Pero con todo respeto…creo que vos quedaríais perfecta de la manera que estáis…» respondió sin controlarse, pero tampoco le estaba importando mucho, a fin de cuentas, Regina no la estaba viendo a ella, pero sus mejillas enrojecieron al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el cara de ella.

«Vos…me resultáis familiar…» Regina se acercó, esa vez casi pegando sus labios, dejando la respiración de la rubía desacompasada «¿Nos conocemos?»

«No que yo recuerde…majestad…» susurró mirando los ojos negros de Regina. Ella se separó, cogió el vestido de las manos de la rubia y se dirigió al baño dejando la puerta abierta mientras se ponía el vestido. Emma no era nada discreta, miraba aquel cuerpo siendo cubierto por el vestido sin vergüenza alguna. Después la morena salió del baño y movió sus dedos, peinando sus cabellos en un recogido dejando su escote bien descubierto.

«Ahora voy a ayudarte a encontrar…la biblioteca, princesa…» el tono sombrío de su voz hace temblar cada miembro de Emma, al ver que estaba saliendo del cuarto la siguió.

«Permitidme hacer una pregunta…¿queréis esto?» preguntó la rubia mientras caminaban

«¿A que os referís, querida?»

«Ser reina…junto a vuestra madre, parece…muy solitario. ¿No creéis?»

«Tengo mis modos para no sentirme sola…» sonrió maliciosa mirando a la rubia, y después abrió la puerta que dejaba ver la inmensa biblioteca «¿Qué deseáis de este lugar, princesa Leia? ¿Os gusta leer?»

«Sí…pero en verdad quería hacer esto…» Emma agarró el cuello del vestido y la lanzó contra la pared mientras aplastaba sus labios contra los de ella, sintiendo de nuevo el sabor de esos labios con un toque del sabor del lápiz labial, color rojo intenso. Regina no se lo devolvió e intentó apartar a la rubia, pero para sorpresa de esta, la morena la agarró más fuerte y la invadió con la lengua, necesitando su sabor.

Besos desesperados entre gemidos se escuchaban como eco en el inmenso salón. Emma solo abrió los ojos para ver el brillo intenso que se desprendía de una esquina de la biblioteca. Con seguridad la sorpresa había sido hecha y la caja se abría sola dejando a la vista la daga.

«¿Qué pensáis que estáis haciendo, princesa?» preguntó Regina separándose de ella, aún recuperando el aire.

«Una sorpresa…» sonrió dulcemente para ella que no se la devolvió, entonces la rubia se acordó que su amor todavía no estaba delante de ella, sino la terrible Evil Queen. Así que fue hasta la caja, cogió en sus manos la daga, y salió de allí seguida de Regina

«No me deis la espalda, princesa, ¿quién os creéis que sois para coger de esa manera las cosas que están escondidas?»

«Regina, sé que no me entiendes, pero ahora yo…»

«¿Qué es eso?» preguntó Cora acercándose a ellas «¿Qué pensáis que estáis haciendo con mi daga y cómo habéis descubierto…? Ah, claro…¿no te rindes, no, princesa fracasada?» Cora movió los dedos y su rostro volvió a ser el de ella.

«¿Vos…?» Regina preguntó con una mezcla de sorpresa y rabia

Emma no dijo nada, el plan se estaba saliendo totalmente de rumbo y no sabía qué hacer.

«¿Qué vais a hacer, querida? ¿Matarme?» preguntó Cora con una risita

«No, pero ahora puedo controlaros…» respondió y la sonrisa de la mujer cayó.

«Regina, ella quiere controlarme…¡detenla!» ordenó

«Regina, no…» antes de poder terminar la frase, ya estaba volando hasta el piso de abajo, cayendo violentamente al suelo, provocando los gritos y la huida de algunas de las personas que allí se encontraban.

Empezó a levantarse, con mucho esfuerzo, e intentó alcanzar la daga que estaba a algunos metros más lejos por culpa de la caída. Miro a su frente mientras se arrastraba, y divisó que las dos se aparecían delante con su magia. Su visión estaba borrosa, pero seguía arrastrándose con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar la daga.

Cora se acercó y le dio una patada en toda la cara, haciéndola gritar de dolor y sangrar por la nariz y la boca.

«ESTA PRINCESA IMPRUDENTE…ESTÁ AQUÍ PARA ARRUINAR TODO LO QUE TENEMOS…» comenzó a hablar dirigiéndose a todas las personas que asistían, incluso a la familia de la rubia «¡DESDE QUE ELLA LLEGÓ…ARRUINÓ NUESTRAS VIDAS, ELLA NO QUIERE QUE SEAMOS REINAS Y GOBERNEMOS ESTE REINO CON GLORIA…Y PODER. ELLA MERECE UN CASTIGO…¡Y SU CASTIGO DEBE SER LA MUERTE!» las personas cuchicheaban entre ellos y otros alzaban sus voces exigiendo su muerte.

Emma respiraba jadeante, y tosía mientras la sangre brotaba de su nariz y boca, sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero se controlaba y usaba sus últimas fuerzas para arrastrarse.

«¡Vais a apagar por todo lo que habéis hecho rubia idiota!» Cora la agarró por los pelos, pero enseguida la soltó al ver a un inmenso lobo rompiendo la gran ventana del salón y rugiendo hacia todas las personas que salían corriendo, gritando y asustadas «Vaya, vaya, si acaba de aparecer tu mascota…» miró a su hija «Regina, ¡acaba con ella!»

«No…» susurró la rubia con todas sus fuerzas

Ruby se acercó corriendo, saltando sobre la morena para clavarle los dientes, pero Regina fue más rápida y lanzó una bola de fuego en mitad del rostro de la loba que gritó y cayó en el suelo retorciéndose.

«¡DEJADLA EN PAZ!» Peter apareció de la nada, lanzando su magia rápidamente contra Regina, que no fue lo bastante rápida y cayó al suelo.

«Peter, no…» la rubia volvió a susurrar en el suelo

«¡Muchacho imbécil!» Cora lanzó su magia, pero él la desvió «¡Ahora sí que te voy a matar!» intentaba a toda costa acertar en el muchacho, pero Peter era más rápido y desviaba las embestidas de la bruja.

Cora no imaginó que Ruby iba a lanzarse encima de ella, haciéndola caer al suelo, y si con sus manos no empujaba a la loba, esta con sus dientes afilados arañaría todo su rostro. Sus manos, en los hombros de la loba, empezaron a llenarse de energía, cada vez más, hasta que consiguió con un golpe lanzar a la loba hacia el techo en mitad del salón, haciendo que al caer desde tal altura llorara y se desmayara.

Mientras, Regina ya estaba en pie, intentando a toda costa darle a Peter, que también intentaba alcanzarla a ella, pero ambos desviaban los golpes.

«Puedes acabar con ella, madre…¡yo lo detengo a él!» gritó Regina a Cora que sonrió al ver a la rubia llegando a la daga, pero ella se acercó y empujó con el pie la daga hasta una esquina.

«¡Ahora vas a saborear el gusto…» Cora levantó con magia a Emma por el cuello, moviendo una de sus manos, ahogando a la rubia que desesperadamente buscaba aire «…de mi VEGNANZA!» sonreía malvadamente mientras cerraba los puños sofocando más a Emma que se llevaba las manos al cuello intentado respirar, pero sin éxito. Se retorció, abriendo la boca y desorbitando los ojos, sudando frío ante esa tortura, hasta que no aguantó y cerró los ojos, dejando su cuerpo liviano en el aire «¡ESO! ¡AHHHH!» gritó al sentir la daga clavada en su pecho por Ruby, en forma humana. La retiró rápidamente, causándole más dolor, quedando de rodillas. Ruby dejó caer la daga y se echó, parecía que le daban una especie de convulsiones, y sintió cómo algo negro salía de su cuerpo y gritó de dolor.

En ese mismo momento, Regina consiguió alcanzar a Peter que también cayó al suelo y cuando iba a matarlo con una bola de fuego, se detuvo totalmente y la magia se deshizo, cayó al suelo y sus ojos cambiaron de color, hacia un castaño más claro, apartando la oscuridad de ellos y dejando ver de nuevo la pureza. Se miró a sí misma, sin entender por qué estaba vestida de ese modo o qué había pasado después de haberse bebido aquel té. Miró alrededor y vio a sus amigos tirados y desmayados y lo peor de todo, vio a Emma sangrando y extremadamente pálida con sus ojos abiertos, pero inconsciente en el suelo.

"You're the first face that I see

And the last thing I think about

You're the reason that I'm alive

You're what I can't live without

You're what I can't live without »

«Emma…Emma…¡EMMAAA !» se levantó desesperadamente corriendo hasta la rubia y colocó su cabeza en su regazo

«¿Qué…qué ha pasado?» preguntó Ruby, debilitada, sentándose con esfuerzo apoyándose en la pared cercana

«Cora ha huido…» Peter respondió mientras también se levantaba con algo de dificultad

«Pero la maté…»

«¡EMMAAAAAA!» Regina gritaba mientras balanceaba la cabeza de su amada con desesperación, pero sin resultado «Emma…Emma…no…no te atrevas a dejarme…¡QUÉDATE CONMIGO! ¡Emma!» El llanto aumentaba considerablemente mientras Regina se agarraba al cuerpo muerto de la rubia «¿QUÉ HAN HECHO CON ELLA? ¿QUÉ HICIERON CON ELLA?»

"You never give up

When I'm falling apart

Your arms are always open wide

And you're quick to forgive

When I make a mistake

You love me in the blink of an eye »

«Regina…tienes que calmarte…» intentó Peter

«¡CÓMO QUE ME CALME! ¿QUIÉN HA HECHO ESTO?»

«¡FUE TU MADRE…tu madre!»

«¡No…no…no…esto no está pasando…no…ella no puede dejarme! ¡NO PUEDE! ¡Emma…vuelve a mí…vuelve a mí!»

"I don't deserve your love

But you give it to me anyway

Can't get enough

You're everything I need

And when I walk away

You take off running and come right after me

It's what you do

And I don't deserve you »

Los llantos eran continuos y el desespero, intenso e incontrolable, las puntas de sus dedos estaban blancas de lo fuerte que se agarraba al cuerpo de su amada, la cabeza hundida en los cabellos rubios que habían perdido algo de color «Escucha…» decía entre sollozos pegada al rostro de Emma «Tú…no vas…a hacer esto…porque eres mi…mi todo…la razón de que esté viva en este momento, mi vida entera esperé por ti, Emma…así que…no puedes hacer esto, no puedes sencillamente traerme de vuelta y…y…» el llanto aumentó de nuevo mientras volvía a agarrarse al cuerpo gélido.

"You're the light inside my eyes

You give me a reason to keep trying

You give me more tan I could dream

And you bring me to my knees

You bring me to my knees"

«Lo siento mucho, Regina…lo siento mucho…» Ruby también sollozaba sin fuerzas para moverse, mientras se derretían en lágrimas, hasta Peter también se echó a llorar.

«EMMA…¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?» gritaba mientras lloraba, lloraba mientras iba perdiendo todas las barreras que la mantenían en pie, la razón de su vivir sin vida delante de ella, tan grande era el sufrimiento, la angustia que estaba sintiendo, no tenía palabras para explicar, sería mejor si una espada estuviera clavada en su corazón, o cualquier tortura de mundo, pero aquella, aquella sí era la peor tortura de toda su vida.

"Your heart is gold and how am I the one

That you've chosen to love

I still can't believe that you're right next to me

After all that I've done »

«Mi amor…no me abandones…estoy aquí…no me abandones…no voy a aguantar…» sollozaba mientras cogía su rostro, y dejaba un beso lento en sus labios secos, esperando alguna reacción al parar el beso…pero nada, en sus venas corría el peor veneno que podría existir. Todo lo que susurraba con la voz sofocada por el cuerpo de la rubia era un "no", una y otra vez.

El ambiente era sombrío, sin esperanzas, sin fuerzas, sin vida.

«Su corazón no late…¿por qué su corazón no late? ¿POR QUÉ NO ESTÁ LATIENDO?» preguntó angustiada a Peter que mantenía la cabeza baja y nada decía «¿Por qué?» preguntó a Ruby que se encontraba en el mismo estado. El llanto aumentó ante el silencio de ambos y los gritos se intensificaron. Pasaron largos minutos de sufrimiento «Peter…ven aquí…» lo llamó la morena y él, llorando, se acercó y se arrodilló a su lado.

«Yo…»

«¡Saca mi corazón!» afirmó con los ojos hinchados

«¿Qué?»

«¡SACA MI CORAZÓN!»

"I don't deserve your love

But you give it to me anyway

Can't get enough

You're everything I need

And when I walk away

You take off running and come come right after me

It's what you do

And I don't deserve you »

«¿Po qué haría yo eso ?»

«Tienes que sacar su corazón…después el mío…lo partes por la mitad y nos las pones, ¿me entendiste?»

«Regina, no puedo hacer eso…no tenemos certeza de que vaya a funcionar ¿y si mueres? ¿Y si ambas morís?»

«¡PREFIERO MORIR INTENTANDOLO A NO HACERLO Y VIVIR EL RESTO DE MI VIDA SIN ELLA! NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN ELLA…no puedo…Así que por favor…¡hazlo!»

"I don't deserve a chance like this

I don't deserve a love that gives me everything

You're everything I want »

«Regina…» se pronunció débilmente Ruby

«¡HAZLO PETER!» ordenó con las lágrimas descendiendo sin parar

Él lo pensó un poco y después asintió. Regina se echó al lado de ella, agarró su mano helada y cerró los ojos.

«Pase lo que pase…te amo Emma…y ¡estaremos juntas de cualquier manera!» susurró a la rubia de ojos cerrados

"I don't deserve your love

But you give it to me anyway

Can't get enough

You're everything I need

And when I walk away

You take off running and come come right after me

Peter acercó su mano al pecho de la rubia y extrajo su corazón rápidamente, que estaba sin brillo, y totalmente sin vida. El muchacho se acobardó un poco cuando le tocó la vez a Regina, pero sabía que nada solucionaría estar en contra. Hundió su mano en el pecho de la morena, haciendo que apretara los dientes ante el dolor, pero al sacarlo sintió alivió y se desmayó.

«Por favor, que esto salga bien…» susurró él, poniendo cada palma de sus manos en un lado del corazón y dividiéndolo en dos, después colocó cada mitad en los pechos de las chicas.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que Regina respiraba y se recuperaba, mientras se sentaba y sonreía.

«¡Salió bien!» Ella miró a Emma y la sonrisa se deshizo cuando vio a la rubia en el mismo estado

«Lo siento mucho Regina, no sé por qué ella no…»

«No…¿por qué ella no se ha despertado?» comenzó a llorar de nuevo agarrando el cuerpo de la rubia con todas sus fuerzas, el silencio cayó de nuevo, solo roto por el llanto «Esto no tiene sentido…Emma, no te rindas…no desistas de mí…vuelve para mí…vuelve…» sollozaba en el cuello de la rubia mientras la aferraba en sus brazos.

"It's what you do

And I don't deserve you

And I don't deserve you"

«Regina…»

«¡No te vayas mi amor!»

«Regina…me estás apretando…no consigo respirar…»

«¿Qué?» preguntó separándose un poco y la rubia recuperó el aliento mientras tosía.

«Despertaste…¡HAS DESPERTADO…ELLA HA DESPERTADO!» sonrió y desesperadamente enlazó el cuello de la rubia que también sonría mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro «Volviste a mí, volviste a mí, mi vida…mi amor…» se separó para mirarla a los ojos

«Te amo tanto…tanto…nunca más me hagas esto, ¿entendiste?» ordenó

«¿Ya he dicho que tengo debilidad por las reinas mandonas?» preguntó sonriendo sintiendo cómo sus labios eran apresados por los carnosos de su morena, con desesperación y lágrimas de felicidad. Sus cuerpos eran aferrados intensamente ante la nostalgia y la desesperación de haberse perdido la una a la otra, los besos eran hambrientos y necesitados, llenos de amor y pasión.

«Chicas, todavía estamos aquí…» dijo Ruby llorando y riendo de felicidad al ver a su amiga con vida, arrancando sonrisas de todos, y haciendo que ellas se separasen para que Regina la ayudara a levantarse.

«Ahora literalmente sois una sola…» les dijo Peter

«¿Cómo?» preguntó Emma confusa

«Tenemos un solo corazón, Emma…ahora nos pertenecemos la una a la otra para siempre…¡Te amo!»


	43. Juntas somos más fuertes

**Juntas somos más fuertes**

«¿Me has dado la mitad de tu corazón?» preguntó Emma sorprendida a Regina

«Sí…está claro mi amor…» colocó las manos en su rostro «Nunca viviría sin ti…¡he preferido arriesgar mi vida para traerte de vuelta! ¡Estaba con tanto miedo cuando no despertabas!»

«Calma…ahora estoy aquí, amor…¡nunca me marcharé!» la atrajo en un apretado abrazo.

«Bueno, siendo sinceros, parecía que iba a morir de desespero cuando vio que no despertabas» bromeó Peter mientras ayudaba a Ruby a levantarse.

«Ah, no fue así…» Regina se separó poniendo una mueca

«Imagina, solo le faltó romper las paredes» dijo Ruby, débilmente, sonriendo un poco.

«Está bien…¡lo admito!» Regina cedió, sonriendo y Emma la besó profundamente. Después la morena se dirigió hacia Ruby.

«Has salvado nuestras vidas, Ruby…me trajiste de vuelta, ¡eres una heroína!» abrazó con cuidado a la loba para no hacerle daño «¡Gracias!»

«¡Arrasaste, loba!» sonrió Emma que también abrazó a la amiga, mientras esta sonreía ampliamente

«Mi duda es…¿a dónde ha ido esa bruja?» preguntó Peter curiosa, mientras ayudaba a Ruby a equilibrarse «¿Y por qué tú no te has convertido en la nueva Señora de las Tinieblas?»

«Tampoco lo entiendo…¡Cora tenía que haber muerto!»

«¡Va a pagar caro todo lo que me ha hecho…y a ti!» Regina abrazó a Emma y dijo con mirar furioso «¡Voy a matarla!»

«Calma, Regina…todo a su tiempo, ahora tenemos que volver al castillo de Rumpel y ver si él sabe algo» respondió Pan

«¿Emma?» preguntó Snow acercándose seguida de Graham y Charming

«¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?» fue corriendo hacia su madre, abrazando también a su padre y hermano «¡Tenía tanto miedo de que Cora os hubiese hecho algo!»

«Estamos bien, hija, pero no nos acordamos de nada de lo que ha pasado»

«¡Yo tampoco me acuerdo muy bien!» Regina se acercó y Snow la abrazó

«Probablemente Cora os echó un hechizo de olvido…pero ¡ya está todo resuelto!» Peter se acercó con Ruby, y Graham salió a su encuentro.

«¡Ruby nos salvó!» les dijo Emma

«¡Pero Cora escapó!» respondió débilmente Ruby mientras Graham la llenaba de besos

«¡Mi héroe!» bromeó Graham abrazándola y ella sonrió

«¡Qué bueno que todo haya ido bien! Pero ahora…tenemos que irnos…necesitamos respuestas y solo Rumpel nos las puede dar» dijo Peter

«¿Quién es él?» preguntó Snow a Emma

«¡Es el hijo de Rumpel! Mamá, tú y papá tenéis que quedaros aquí, tranquilizar a todos y hacer que nuestro reino vuelva a la normalidad. Mientras, nosotros vamos a buscar a Cora»

«Vale, pero…» dijo Snow, pero ya Peter estaba sacando a todos de allí «¿Rumpel tiene un hijo? ¿Tú sabías eso, Charming?»

«¡No tenía ni idea!»

«¡Snow!» gritó Henry desde el fondo del castillo, corriendo hacia ella

«¡Henry!» gritó ella a su vez, sonriendo y saliendo a su encuentro, abrazándolo fuertemente.

«¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?» él se separó preocupado, para besarla y volver a abrazarla

«Estoy bien. ¿También fuiste hechizado?»

«Sí…menos mal que estás bien…¡te amo!» Snow sonrió y lo besó dulcemente

«¡Yo también te amo!»

«Ejem, ejem…» Charming carraspeó y ellos se separaron sonriendo.

* * *

«¡Rumpel!» Peter caminó hacia el padre y lo abrazó, y después a su madre

«¡Gracias a Dios estás bien, hijo mío! ¡Y lo conseguisteis! ¿Cómo?» Rumpel preguntó a Emma

«Ruby apuñaló a Cora, pero antes de huir mató a Emma, pero yo dividí mi corazón con ella y ahora las dos tenemos el mismo corazón» respondió Regina rápidamente

«¡Wow, vaya!» respondió él sorprendido

«¡Ahora queremos respuestas!» se acercó Ruby después de haber abrazado a la abuela «¿Por qué no me he convertido en Señora de las Tinieblas?»

«Pues, voy a explicarlo. Ruby, esto no ha pasado nunca, tú eres una mujer lobo…ya naciste con una maldición…así que no puede haber dos maldiciones en un solo cuerpo…el problema es que la maldición de las tinieblas es muy fuerte y luchó contra la tuya…y…probablemente te arrancó la tuya y la maldición de las tinieblas volvió a la daga»

«¿Qué estáis queriendo decir? ¿Que ya no soy una loba?»

«¡Eso mismo! Y Emma…Regina te ha dado la mitad de su corazón y ambas vivirán con su magia, que es muy poderosa. Así que…ahora tú también tienes parte de sus poderes. Cora sobrevivió, porque Ruby extrajo la daga, arrancándole solo la maldición…por eso quedó con vida y ha huido»

La noticia fue un shock para Ruby, saber que un día era loba y al siguiente ya no tenía la maldición. Su abuela estaba feliz, porque ya no tendría que preocuparse de si había luna llena y de tener que cargar con la capa roja. Graham también se alegró, ahora podría tener una vida normal con su amada y finalmente ver a su hermana feliz.

Emma se quedó pensando en eso de ahora tener poderes, pero extremadamente feliz por compartir el mismo corazón que su amada, que no paraba de preguntar si estaba bien, sin despegar su mano de la de ella.

«He traído la daga» Peter se la entregó a Rumpel

«Muy bien…ahora tenemos que tener cuidado, y guardarla donde nadie pueda encontrarla…¡lo podéis dejar en mis manos!»

«¡Qué bien que todo se ha resuelto! Estoy muy feliz por todos nosotros…» Dijo Belle sonriente abrazando a Peter

«¡Oh, qué cosa más bella! ¡Dan nauseas!» apareció Cora de la nada frente a ellos «¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo lejos de mamá, Regina?»

«¡Te voy a matar, Cora!» Regina la miró con furia y todos se separaron asustados

«¡Cuidado Re…aún es poderosa!» Emma se puso a su lado

«¿Qué vais a hacer? ¡Todos estáis sin poderes, ahora tengo ventaja!» Cora lanzó a todos a un lado, menos a Emma y a Regina «¡Y ahora voy a acabar contigo de una vez!» le dijo a Emma

«¡No le vas a tocar un pelo, Cora!» Regina se puso delante de Emma como protección «¡Ya no estoy bajo tus hechizos! Ella es mi amor…y siempre lo será…¡no importa lo que hagas!»

Cora la miró con rabia y lanzó sus poderes contra ella, que intentó desviarlos, pero fue alcanzada y cayó al suelo

«¡Amor! ¿Estás bien?» Emma se agachó preocupada agarrándola por los brazos

«Estoy débil, Emma…pensé que conseguiría detenerla, pero no entiendo…» en ese mismo momento los torsos de Emma y de Regina comenzaron a brillar y ellas se miraron confusas «Emma…las dos tenemos magia…»

«¡Pero yo no sé controlarlo!»

«¡Lo vamos a conseguir…juntas!» Regina se levantó, con su mano en la de Emma, después estiró su brazo libre hacia Cora, y Emma imitó sus gestos «¡Nuestro amor es la magia más poderosa de todas! ¡Estás siendo testigo de eso, Cora!» Cora se enfadó, y en el momento en qué iba a atacar, el brillo de los corazones de ambas fluyó hasta sus manos, provocando que se irradiase una magia tan brillante que Cora tuvo que proteger sus ojos, intentando escapar de la luz.

Emma y Regina se miraron y después a Cora que no estaba comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

«¡No puede ser…no entendéis nada! El amor es una debi…» intentó terminar de hablar, pero es alcanzada por los rayos de luz que venían de ambas mujeres, que ahora eran solo una.

Ella gritó por el dolor que la luz le provocaba en su cuerpo, e intentó luchar, pero nada tuvo éxito, cayó al suelo sin ningún poder. Regina avanzó hacia ella, soltando las manos de Emma, lo que provocó que la magia cesara.

«¡Yo…lo siento mucho, mamá!» comenzó a llorar al ver que su madre estaba muriendo «¡Habría querido que hubiese sido diferente!»

«No…no…está bien, hija…encontraste lo que yo nunca…pude tener…»

«¿El qué?»

«¡Felicidad! ¡Te quiero!» sonrió débilmente y dejó de respirar, cerrando sus ojos. Regina la abrazó llorando.

Al cabo de un momento, Emma se acercó y la atrajo hacia ella para abrazarla, y todos allí presentes se tranquilizaron.

«Todo va a ir bien, mi amor…¡hiciste lo que era preciso hacer!»

«¡Lo sé…lo sé…te amo…te amo mucho!» apretó el abrazo

«¡Yo te amo más…!»

«¡Lo dudo!» Regina sonrió débilmente y se separó para besarla.

«¡Finalmente ahora podemos volver a casa!»

«¡Sí…vámonos!»


	44. Todas las estrellas me trajeron hasta ti

**Todas las estrellas me trajeron hasta ti…hasta este momento**

«¿Lista, rubia?» preguntó Hook abriendo la puerta del gran cuarto «¡Vaya, estás muy hermosa…!»

«Gracias» sonrió avergonzada y después miró para el espejo admirando el vestido blanco, de encaje y elegantemente adornado que lleva puesto «¡Estoy…muy nerviosa!»

«Calma…mantén la calma y respira hondo…» se puso delante de ella agarrándola por los hombros y sonriendo «Solo es el día más importante de tu vida…¡nada más!»

«¡No estás ayudando…!» ella se echó a reír

«Mira hacia el frente…eres la novia más bonita de todas…bueno, después de la que acabo de ver…»

«No veo la hora de verla…»

«Bueno, ya es casi la hora…¿lista, rubia?» entró Ruby al cuarto acompañada de Graham

«¡Estás hermosa, hermanita!» Graham la atrajo hacia un abrazo

«Gracias Graham…tú también estás guapo…¡y tú también Ruby!»

«Estamos todos muy guapos, pero nadie llega a la suela de tus zapatos…¡no me puedo creer que este día haya llegado!» Ruby la abrazó sonriendo sin parar.

«Tenía que ser yo el primero…» Graham se enfurruñó, pero después sonrió

«Está bien, refunfuñón…deja que se prepare…» Ruby empujó a Graham acompañándolo a la salida «¡Te estamos esperando allí, Emma!»

«Yo también estoy saliendo…Tinker parece más nerviosa que ustedes dos juntas…» en ese momento Snow entró en el cuarto con los ojos húmedos y miró a su hermosa hija. Hook sonrió y salió de la habitación.

«¡Hija…estás…maravillosa!»

«¡Muy guapa!» entró Charming sonriente «Dame un abrazo…» Emma sonrió y abrazó a los dos de una vez. Todos llorando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

«No me creo que nuestra niñita esté tan grande…¡estoy tan feliz por ti mi amor!» se separaron y Snow cogió las manos de su hija «Lo conseguiste…pasaste por obstáculos, dificultades, y los venciste…»

«Y lo más importante…¡luchaste por tu amor verdadero!» James acarició los cabellos de la hija y después besó su cabeza mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

«¡De esta manera también yo voy a llorar!» Emma sonrió aguantándose para no llorar y ellos sonrieron tiernamente, se veía la felicidad y la sinceridad en sus caras.

«¡Entonces mejor nos vamos, si no, acabaré ahogada en llanto…!» Snow besó a su hija en la mejilla «Estoy tan orgullosa de la mujer en que te has convertido, Emma…» Salió llorando y Emma no podía sacarse la sonrisa de la cara.

«Voy a estar en la entrada esperándote, cariño…» Charming también salió sonriendo.

Emma respiró hondo, sintiendo su corazón salírsele por la boca, su respiración desacompasada, manos sudadas, y se miró en el espejo de nuevo, y sonrió al recordar el motivo de todo eso, su petición de matrimonio.

 _Flasback_

 _Ya había pasado una semana de la muerte de Cora y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero el reino de los Mills necesitaba una reina, así que las dos familias acordaron unir los dos reinos y convertirlo en uno solo, dejando a Snow, Henry y James gobernándolo. Insistieron para que Emma y Regina asumieran la corona, pero ellas querían el tiempo que tanto habían deseado para disfrutar una de la otra, y cuando llegase el momento asumirían esa tarea. Y en una conmemoración de la victoria, todos acordaron en dar una gran fiesta en el castillo de los Charming, que era donde ahora vivían, ya que el sombrío castillo de los Mills fue derribado._

 _A Emma le quedaba una última judía, así que se la regaló a Peter, como agradecimiento por toda su ayuda. Rumpel y Belle decidieron ir juntos a Neverland y al final les gustó aquello y decidieron quedarse allí. Hicieron de la isla su hogar, y de los niños perdidos su familia, y estaban muy felices._

 _Era el día de la fiesta y personas de todos los reinos se adentraban en el castillo lleno de gente y adornado para la ocasión con brillantes luces en cada esquina. Snow charlaba con Henry, a veces se abrazaban dejando ver a todo el mundo que estaban juntos y muy felices. Lo mismo hacía James con Zelena que se llevó bien con Snow, y antes con Emma. Ruby y Graham no se separaban, y Emma y Regina estaban en una de las mesas, mimándose una a la otra, colocando la comida una en los labios de la otra. Nadie podría ser más feliz._

 _«¡Perdon…! ¡Un minuto, por favor!» Regina se levantó, golpeando uno de los tenedores en la copa que estaba usando, e inmediatamente todos dejaron de hablar y la miraron. Emma la miró confusa, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir «¡Gracias!» dejo la copa y el tenedor en la mesa y se puso cara a cara con Emma, de pie, mientras esta estaba sentada «Necesito que todos escuchen con atención lo que tengo que decir…» respiró hondo un poco nerviosa, pero se recompuso «Toda mi vida…esperé por alguien que…fuese mi luz, mi camino…mi esperanza, mi vida…mi motivo para respirar todo el día, y también para sonreír…» sonrió de forma bobalicona mirando hacia abajo, apretando con todas sus fuerzas la pequeña cajita de terciopelo que tenía cubierta con su mano «alguien que…me comprendiese y me aceptase de la forma en que soy…que estuviese conmigo siempre, apoyándome y ayudándome…alguien que luchase con todas sus fuerzas para tener mi presencia junto a ella…alguien que hiciese que todo tuviera sentido…y ser todo para una…tanto que no quieras pasar un segundo más lejos de ella…y te lo digo a ti…y a todos los presentes…que tú…Emma Swan, eres ese alguien…y no podría desear a otra persona en este universo o en otros…que existiesen…» sonrió de lado y Emma la acompañó con lágrimas ya descendiendo por su rostro « y para mí no podría existir otro momento más perfecto para esto, así que…» se arrodilló frente a la rubia conteniendo el llanto, sonriendo, y con sus dos manos extendió la cajita hacia su dirección. Se oían algunas sonrisas felices, a otros llorando ante la declaración, sobre todo los padres y la familia de Emma «¿Aceptas casarte con la chica curiosa que no se contuvo y tuvo que espiar entre los arbustos a la rubia más bella de todas?»_

 _Emma la miró con la boca levemente abierta y con la mano sobre ella, con una enorme sonrisa, y a la vez sollozando._

 _«Sí…¡SÍ, sí, sí!» la rubia sonrió y Regina sonrió aún más mientras colocaba delicadamente el brillante anillo de diamantes en su dedo. Rápidamente, Emma se levantó, subiéndola por los aires y dándole un apasionado beso mientras todos silbaban y aplaudían, entonces varios pétalos de rosa blanca comenzaron a caer sobre el salón._

 _Fin del flashback_

Emma siguió mirándose en el espejo, sonriendo con el recuerdo, que ahora se iba a cristalizar, no podría estar más feliz y más nerviosa, pero estaba absolutamente segura de lo que estaba haciendo y no se arrepentía.

Recolocó los cabellos recogidos con algunos mechones cayendo sobre su nuca, adornados con una delicada tiara sobre ellos.

* * *

«Hija, ¿estás lista?» Henry abrió la puerta del cuarto de Regina y vio a su hija con un vestido blanco, con algo de vuelo, que le cubría medio hombro, virada de espaldas, mirándose en el espejo «Wow…» él la miró sorprendido y después sonrió

«Gracias, papá…» Regina giró el rostro sonriendo y fue hacia él para abrazarlo.

«¡Estás tan linda…perfecta! Mereces este día, con la persona que amas. ¡No podría estar más feliz, princesa!» apretó el abrazo sonriendo y llorando ligeramente «¿Nerviosa?»

«Esa fue la pregunta de mi padrino y de mi madrina que acaban de pasar…¿y adivina? ¡No consigo sentir mis pies, papá!»

«Es normal, pequeña…¡hoy es tu día! El día en que vas a realizar el deseo que se encuentra aquí…» señaló al corazón de su hija y ella sonrió volviendo a abrazarlo.

«Te quiero, papá…también estoy feliz de tú hayas realizado lo que está aquí…» señaló su corazón

«¡Sin duda hija!» él acarició su rostro y después se giró «¡Cuando estés lista, sabes dónde encontrarme!» salió y Regina volvió a mirarse en el gran espejo, dejando que varias lágrimas cayeran mientras sonreía.

«Eso es Regina…¡lo conseguiste!» se dijo a sí misma, mientras esperaba el momento para salir de la habitación

* * *

«¿Lista?» preguntó James a la hija, ofreciéndole el brazo para que entrelazara el suyo, y así lo hizo.

«¡Como nunca lo he estado!» sonrió y las enormes puertas finalmente se abrieron dejando ver a millares de personas sentadas en los bancos, abriendo un camino en el medio repleto de pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas sobre una alfombra roja que conducía hasta el altar florido bajo un arco.

"It's just another night

And I'm staring at the moon

Saw a shooting star and thought of you »

Las personas se levantaron y miraron hacia atrás para ver a Emma avanzar lentamente con su padre y un ramo de rosas blancas en las manos.

Según pasaban, Emma sonreía para las personas que la miraban asintiendo con la cabeza, como si la apoyasen, unos lloraban, otros sonreían…y otros la miraban con la boca abierta por la belleza que desprendía.

"Sang a lullaby by the wáter side and knew

If you were here, I'd sing to you »

Finalmente llegó al altar, y Charming descruzó sus brazos, le dio un beso en la cabeza y se fue a sentar al lado de Zelena a la que cogió de la mano.

La rubia sonrió al ver a su madre con varios pañuelos en la mano, llorando sin parar al lado de James en el banco. Graham y Ruby estaban a su lado, sonriendo, mientras Hook y Tinker estaban al otro lado, también sonriendo y de manos dadas. Emma entregó el ramo a su madrina, que era Ruby, y se giró esperando a su hermosa y adorable novia.

* * *

«Llegó el momento, hija…» Henry le ofreció el brazo a su hija y ella lo enlazó

«No sé si estoy lista, papá…¡no he estado tan nerviosa en mi vida…!»

«Es por eso mismo…que estás lista» sonrió a la hija y los dos avanzan hacia las puertas, y todos se giraron para mirarla, al igual que con Emma.

«¿Por qué todo el mundo está mirando?» le susurró a Henry, que sonrió y le susurró de vuelta

«¡Porque es lo que todos hacen cuando la perfecta novia entra!» Regina sonrió nerviosa y comenzaron a avanzar lentamente, y vio a su novia con una sonrisa inmensa en el altar, un poco más adelante.

Todos la miraban sonriendo e impresionados de lo hermosa que también estaba, y otros lloraban emocionados. Todo el salón estaba decorado con arreglos de flores, y pétalos de todos los colores. Todo era hermoso y estaba perfectamente adornado.

"You're on the other side

As the skyline splits in two

Miles away froom seeing you »

Llegó nerviosa al altar.

«¡Entregada!» Henry sonrió a Emma que en seguida le dedicó una sonrisa a Regina.

Regina entregó su ramo a Tinker y se colocó frente a su rubia, sintiendo su corazón extremadamente acelerado. Henry se dirigió a los asientos y se sentó al lado de Snow, enjugó sus lágrimas y le cogió su mano.

«¡Estás perfecta…!» susurró Emma a Regina, que sonrió dulcemente

«¡Tú estás perfectamente hermosa!» le susurró ella

"I can see the stars from America

I wonder, do you see them too?"

«Queridos invitados…estamos hoy aquí para celebrar la unión de estas dos mujeres…» Alfred comenzó a hablar frente a todas las personas, quedando todos en silencio «…que se enfrentaron al peor mal de todos los tiempos, e incluso así, eso no les impidió estar aquí hoy…asumiendo su amor, y sellando ese compromiso para toda la vida. Y están demostrando aquí, en este momento, que no existe barrera, obstáculo o dificultad que las impida amarse y contemplar la presencia de la otra en todo momento…Princesa Emma…¡sus votos, por favor!» Emma tragó en seco, pero feliz y sonriente a cada segundo.

"So opoen your eyes and see

The way our horizons meet

And all of the lights will lead

Into the night with me »

«Regina…cuando te conocí tuve la certeza de que tenía que ir tras lo que quería. Dejé mis miedos y me enfrenté a todo y a todos, solo para estar contigo. Sobrepasé obstáculos, reinos, pero mi amor solo aumentó, cada día más y más, de una forma diferente…»

"And I know the scars will bleed

But both of our hearts believe

All of the stars will guide us home »

«…te amé cuando sonreíste, te amé cuando me mostraste cómo vivir mejor, te amé en la primera mirada. Agradezco todos los días al destino por nuestro encuentro. En cuanto a mí, te prometo amarte por el resto de mi vida, respetarte y cuidarte. No dejaré que exista un solo día sin alegría, no dejaré que falté el amor…Hay amores que parecen haber nacido para durar toda la vida, y ese es el mío por ti. Amor fuerte, arrebatador, que me eleva del suelo, que me presentó un mundo de posibilidades…No hay escapatoria: nací para amarte. Regina, me comprometo a ayudarte a amar la vida, a abrazarte siempre con ternura y a tener la paciencia que el amor exige. A hablar cuando las palabras sean necesarias y a compartir el silencio cuando aquellas no lo sean. Y a vivir en el calor de tu corazón, y siempre llamarlo hogar. Me estaba acordando de cómo comenzó todo, la inmensa felicidad que sentí. Tú me contemplas de todas las formas, de todos los modos, con toda clase de felicidad posible…»

"I can hear your heart

On the radio it beats

They played « Chasing Cars » and I thouht of us

«…no existe vida lejos de tu amor, no existe vida lejos de ti. Te quiero a mi lado para siempre y más si fuera posible. Te volviste parte de mí y no sabría vivir sin tenerte a mi lado. Espero que con cada toque mío, con cada beso que compartamos sientas cuánto te amo. Me comprometo a amarte de verdad, en todas sus formas. Ahora y para siempre. Prometo que nunca olvidaré que nuestro amor es un amor para toda la vida. Y siempre sabré en lo más hondo de mi alma que no importa cuántos desafíos puedan querer separarnos, siempre encontraremos el camino de vuelta hacia la otra. Siempre tendremos nuestro amor para refugiarnos, siempre tendremos la paz de mirarnos una en los ojos de la otra, y saber que no necesitamos nada más, solo existe ese breve espacio de miradas. Prometo defender nuestro amor y estimarlo por encima de cualquier cosa…»

"Back to the time you were lying next to me

I looked across and fell in love"

«…Prometo ser comprensiva, tolerante y paciente. Prometo cuidar cada una de tus necesidades. Prometo respetarte y amarte completamente. No importa qué obstáculos enfrentaremos, mi amor por ti se mantendrá intacto, fuerte y perfecto. Hemos enfrentado tantas cosas juntas que no hay forma de que un día lleguemos al final. Nuestro amor es eterno y se eternizará en la vida de nuestros hijos. Es algo extraordinario cuando conocemos a alguien con quien podemos dividir nuestra alma, que nos acepta como somos…»

"So I took your hand

And through all the streets I knew

Everything led back to you »

«…He intentado, por lo que parece, durante un tiempo muy largo, superar lo que soy y contigo siento que finalmente puedo comenzar. Ningún espacio de tiempo contigo será suficiente. Comencemos con el para siempre, mi amor…» Regina sentía su rostro encharcado de lágrimas, y después de todo, sonrió de felicidad en medio del llanto.

«Vaya…jemjem…» carraspeó el oficiante y se giró hacia Regina «Regina…sus votos» le dijo Alfred

«Emma…eres todo lo que a mí vida le estaba faltando. Y espero, sinceramente, poder ser lo mismo para ti. Alegras mis días cuando tus ojos irradian esa mirada insustituible. Contigo a mi lado nunca estaré sola. A pesar de que el mundo ve a esa mujer fuerte e independiente, yo nunca conocí a una mujer tan graciosa y con un corazón tan puro. Cuando estuve perdida, siempre estuviste ahí para ayudarme. Así que en este día y en este momento, te entrego el resto de mi vida a ti…»

"So, can you see the stars

Fromm Amsterdam

Hear the song my heart is beating to?"

«…siempre creíste en mí, y yo creo en ti. Y cuando se cree en alguien no es solo por un minuto o un momento, es para toda la vida. Te dedico toda mi vida, toda mi historia, todo lo que soy. Fue un milagro encontrar la paz y la felicidad que me has dado. Te miro y veo a mi mejor amiga. Tu energía y pasión me inspiran de tal forma que creía imposible. Tu belleza interior es tan fuerte que ya no tengo miedo de ser yo misma. No le temo a nada. Nunca pensé que iba a encontrar a alguien al que amar y que me amase incondicionalmente. Nunca pensé que un día estaría aquí, frente a un altar, casándome y mucho menos, con una persona tan maravillosa. Algunos…me han dicho que pronto este encanto acabaría y que no sería eterno. ¡Sé que no lo es! Pero prometo que haré de todo para que sea eterno. Porque te amo. Y contigo quiero vivir hasta el último latido de mi corazón y cuando esto pase, no me importa a donde vaya, pues iré feliz por haber vivido a tu lado y compartido cada hermoso momento de mi vida contigo. Eres la brisa después de la tempestad. No quería creer que era mía esa sonrisa plasmada en tu rostro. No quise creer que yo debería estar aquí, de cierto modo, no quería creer que podía hacer tan feliz a alguien. Pero, tu felicidad es innegable. Y la mía también. Hoy celebramos la alegría de estar juntas, de enfrentarnos a tantas cosas y aun así, de permanecer en pie…»

"So open your eyes and see

The way our horizons meet"

«…me comprometo a mantener esa sonrisa todos los días de tu vida. Eres un regalo. Un regalo que nunca soñé tener. Haces que sea la mejor persona que podría ser. De repente las manos se encuentran en el camino. Un abrazo, una mirada. Era intenso. Frío en la barriga. No se podía evitar lo que era inevitable: nuestro amor. ¿Cómo expreso la profundidad de mi amor por ti? Las palabras no la pueden expresar, no harían justicia a todo lo que te amo…o en cuánto pienso en nuestro amor, en nuestras vidas juntas. Te demostraré, todos los días, para el resto de nuestras vidas, el tamaño de mi amor. Tienes la sonrisa más perfecta, el abrazo más acogedor. Estaré a tu lado en la felicidad, en las tempestades, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Prometo que te amaré todos los días de nuestras vidas, incluso cuando nuestras manos estén arrugadas, incluso cuando el aire nos falte. El milagro de mi corazón: ¡tú! Tú, que me proteges y me haces sentir la mujer más amada del mundo. Tú, que eres tan valiente y temeraria e, incluso así, cuidas tan bien de mí. Te prometo ser fiel y estar a tu lado para el resto de la vida. Aún hoy me acuerdo de la certeza que tuve cuando te miré por primera vez. De la certeza que me invadió asegurándome que eras tú, eras tú a quien tanto esperaba y quería. Eras tú lo que el destino había guardado para amarme, cuidar de mí y ser mi esposa…»

"And all of the lights will lead

Into the nigth with me »

«…Cuando te miré por primera vez, sabía que mis hijos tendrían aquella misma mirada llena de brillo, aquella sonrisa desigual y las manos siempre cálidas. Cuando te conocí, no tuve más dudas: tú eres mi persona. Prometo amarte aquí y en cualquier otro mundo. Mientras haya vida: ¡te amaré!»

«Te amo tanto…» susurró Emma con las lágrimas descendiendo sin parar y una sonrisa embriagadora.

«Cielos…ok…ham…Emma Swan…¿acepta a Regina Mills como su legítima esposa, para amarla y protegerla el resto de su vida?»

«Acepto, y con esta mano ahuyentaré tus tristezas, tu copa nunca estará vacía, pues yo seré tu vino. Con esta alianza te pido que seas mía» Emma cogió las alianzas que Granny traía en un majestuoso cojín.

«Y Regina Mills…¿acepta a Emma Swan como su primera y única esposa para honrarla y amarla durante toda su vida?»

«Acepto…y con esta mano…quiero ser el aire que tú respiras, el pan que te alimenta…el calor que te caliente, y hacerte mía para toda la vida»

"And I know these scars will bleed

But both of our hearts bleed

All of these stars will guide us home »

«¡Entonces, yo os declaro…casadas !» ellas colocaron delicadamente las alianzas en sus dedos y después sonrieron mucho más, como si eso fuera posible «Las novias pueden…» Alfred no terminó la frase, ya Emma atraía a Regina para un arrebatador y apasionado beso «…besarse» Todos se levantaron y aplaudieron entre sonrisas y lágrimas.

"And, oh, I know

And, oh, I know, oh

I can see the stars

From America »

A continuación cogieron los ramos y caminaron hacia la puerta mientras todos tiraban pétalos rojos y gritaban "Vivan las novias" cuando ellas pasaban sonriendo y de manos dadas. En cuanto atravesaron las grandes puertas, y otras que había detrás también se abrían, apareció un inmenso salón con mesas y sillas ricamente decoradas, y todos los invitados rápidamente entraron, sentándose para disfrutar de la comida. Todos sus amigos se acercaron a ellas, dándoles las felicidades y abrazándolas, junto con la familia.

«¡Hora del baile de las novias!» dijo Hook

«¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas conseguido recuperar tu corazón, mi amor!» Tinker lo abrazó.

«¡No imaginas cuánto lo estoy yo!» sonrió y besó a Tinker dulcemente mientas Emma y Regina caminaban hacia el centro del salón. Todos pararon lo que estaban haciendo para verlas, y las luces se apagaron, apareciendo solo una enfocada hacia ellas.

"So open your eyes and see

The way our horizons meet

And all of the lights will lead »

«¿Lista ?» preguntó Emma poniendo una mano en su cintura y la otra agarrando una de las de Regina, mientras que la otra de Regina reposaba en sus hombros.

"Into the night with me

And I know these scars will bleed"

«Lista…» sonrió y comenzaron a bailar lentamente, al ritmo de la melodía

«Un, dos, tres…» susurró Emma

«Un, dos, tres…» susurró también Regina «¡Fue nuestro primer beso!»

"But both of our hearts bleed

All of these stars will guide us home »

«Nunca podría olvidar ese día…¡nunca me había sentido tan apasionada! ¡Y ahora…el gran final!» Regina sonrió y Emma la condujo, echándola hacia atrás para después subirla de nuevo y mirarla fijamente

«¡Amo ese gran final!» bromeó Regina sonriendo y Emma la besó profundamente mientras todos aplaudían

«¡Soy…»

«Hoy…»

«Y para siempre…»

«Tuya!»

"And, oh, I know

And, oh, i know, oh

I can see the stars

From America »

* * *

«¡Rumpel, vamos, los chicos nos están esperando para comer, amor!» Belle lo llamó

«Vete yendo, amor…¡en seguida voy!»

«¡Está bien! Ella salió de su vista, y él echó a andar hasta una parte del bosque, llena de arbustos, cogió una caja que estaba escondida entre ellos y al abrirla, apareció la gran daga de las tinieblas.

 **FIN**


End file.
